A Slightly Different Adventure
by OpenSeaFreedom
Summary: In the aftermath of Tartarus, Lucy discovered a side of herself long forgotten. Torn but determined, she abandoned the life she knew for so long in Fiore. Gave it all up for her truest shot at happiness and freedom, and the chance to reunite with her two brothers, family, and friends. No matter the laws that stood in her way, Lucy knew she made the right choice. For her heart chose
1. Chapter 1

A Slightly Different Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.

 _This story is a different take of A Different Journey, if I changed the beginning, the magic, and the experiences that Lucy dove into. For the most part some instances will connected with ADJ, but the magic and development Lucy goes through, along with the build up to the adventure, shall be different. I know people like the original story, so I will be writing these two alongside one another. Mainly because I love Lucy's magic, and I wanted to try it out. Without making her too powerful, as is the case in ADJ._

 _I felt like she never really struggled or grew properly because I gave her such powerful magic, and yet I never got to do much with it because the magic already existed. And already felt too fleshed out to do anything of my own. Yes I created a system that correlated and followed the path of Luffy's gears, but even those ideas seemed unoriginal._

 _This will take place Post-Tartarus, just as the Guild Disbands. And Lucy is left alone, to deal with more than she ever knew existed within her._

 _I hope you all enjoy it! So let's get started with this Adventure!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The True Future

In the aftermath of Tartarus, of demons and Zeref, and dragons that fought in the sky the land shook. In the aftermath of the Faces that popped up all over Magnolia, which ruptured the ground and decimated cities and homes the people lost much. It only seemed natural that everyone lost, even after so much ended up lost. The victory against Tartarus felt cheap, and as Lucy picked up another block from her old apartment building that ended up decimated like the rest, it felt fake.

Brushing a hand over the broken gold key that dangled on a chain around her neck, and dipped near her breasts, Lucy unearthed a box, pulled it from the rubble. Small cracks in the wood formed and revealed slips of white paper within. It ended up pushed into the pile of other junk unearthed, sat between a keep and trash pile. The latter contained more. The home she lived in since she entered Fairy Tail at fifteen being one of those things, lost in everything. The others lost things as well, like the key around her neck.

In the end, Juvia lost a part of herself when she killed the necromancer, and therefore Silver, to save them all. That burden weighed down on the water mage, who pulled into herself like an empty shell. Racked with grief and self-hate, Juvia made the skies rain down for days, shed the tears her eyes no longer had the capability to produce.

And then Gray found his father, but Silver ended up in death's grip, and accepted it. Helped stop Face and Tartarus in the end, and held his son one last time. It became enough for Silver. Both efforts seemed in vain when it turned out another demon controlled bodies, but they did their best, and everyone saw that. Even if Juvia and Gray did not, blinded by the understandable pain.

They turned away from comfort from others. But found something of peace in one another, something that dulled the pain and misery they went through. Those two already left, headed off somewhere together. A few days ago Lucy saw them walk out of town together. Watched from the distance as they did, gave space that only increased with each moment in time that beat.

Then the Dragon Slayers, minus Laxus, lost their parents. Discovered their parents lived, inside them no less, and ended up dead. Worst of all, Natsu lost his chance to talk to his father. And in light of that, Natsu and Happy disappeared. Headed for somewhere, and only left her a note. Pulling out some clothes that laid in a heap where her closet used to lay, she wondered how they would react to the Guild disband. Pulled at shredded clothes, and unraveled a once nice dress that laid in tatters; whenever they decided to come back.

In the case of the other Dragon Slayers, Rogue and Sting returned back to Saber with Minerva. With their Lady, who escorted off with large grins and cheery calls. And in light of everything, Lucy felt it was the only good thing in everything that happened. After all, even if one family fell apart, at least another came back together.

Then Gajeel left, with Pantherlily in tow as usual. But most surprisingly, a small blue haired script mage headed off with them as well. Packed up a myriad of books she forced onto the large iron dragon slayer and exceed, and left. Sent the rest of her books to storage, most likely, so the library she accumulated stayed complete. And left her team behind, who wailed and cried but acquiesced, and went with the Dragon of her dreams.

Finally of their group, Carla and Wendy headed off. And like with all the other cases of Fairy Tail, Lucy never asked where they intended to go. Never said goodbye, and watched from a distance while they left on the road that travelled from Magnolia.

For the rest of Fairy Tail, Lucy knew they decided to go off, pout about the guild, but in the end move onward. Erza went off with Jellal and his group of many ex-criminals, who ended up a help during Tartarus. The Knight finally got her prince, in a slightly backwards but fitting manner. Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman walked away together, like always. Heck, even Gildarts came and dragged Cana off. Though they hit every bar in town on the way out, and Lucy wondered how the card mage intended to keep up her relations with a black haired Cerberus mage. Especially when it seemed like the protective crash mage of a father remained close by. Somehow they would work it out, Lucy believed.

And Lucy found herself alone in the middle of rubble, waited for a blonde man who requested her patience. Her own need to tell him something kept her in Magnolia. The process of rubble clean up took way longer that it should have.

Thought of the work that sat in front of her, sorted through the remnants of her life in Magnolia. A single bag for keeps, and a number for the trash and donations. The box she found earlier laid between the two. But knew where it needed to go, and shuffled around the contents to keep. Moved the box to the bottom and resettled the other things on top. It made a strong base for other things, settled them evenly in the cramped back.

Falling back onto some of the stones, Lucy looked out onto Strawberry Street. Stones from the walkways bulged up from the ground, peaked like small mountains for ants. In other areas stones disappeared completely, and revealed the dirt and cement mix underneath. The lining of the canal looked broken off, and no doubt she would fall off if she walked along it like in the past. And the waterways of Magnolia, once romantic and iconic of the city, sat filled to the brim with debris. Saw it across from her street, where the old men used to fish and carry packages around for the town.

The old men worked on cleaning them out then, heard their calls from farther down the road. Joked and laughed with one another, but all of the jokes and laughed sounded forced and fake. Too high pitched, too elaborate from their modest and humble demeanors.

The smell of sawdust and kicked up dirt swirled around, common at that point. Even a few days after the fight, the town needed a lot of work, and at the moment the teams focused on the Cathedral. It served as a hub of soup kitchens and aid relief, both of which the town needed in light of all that happened. Resting her elbows on her knees, Lucy cupped her face. Looked out into the nothingness.

Waited. Sat there for roughly an hour by herself. No one passed on the streets, and nothing but the destruction of the town surrounded her. But, finally, the man she waited for arrived. In a flash, of course, lightning fell from the clear skies and crashed in front of her. Out of it came Laxus, the man walked quickly towards her. The man, that attractive and handsome face, and quiet thunder personality always placed a smile and blush on her face before, even then she fidgeted on her legs and smiled up. Happy to see him. Those butterflies, from every time she looked at him, came back with full force. And while it warmed her, the truth also sickened the mood.

A determined look on his face, which froze into a flat line. Quickly she stood, opened her mouth, the paper Natsu wrote her in one hand, readied to hand it over to the Lightning mage. But he stopped her, and kissed her. Wove his arms around her body and captured her. In slight brutality he kissed her, hard and she felt her teeth rattle. Not Laxus's smoothest moment as her boyfriend, as he usually kissed her with great care that it shook her body with emotion. And he noticed the roughness of which he attacked her, pulled back and gripped her shoulders tightly instead.

Panting slightly, he opened his mouth and told her, "Lucy, I'm going off to train. I plan on being gone for a year, most likely." When she opened her mouth to respond, he covered her mouth with his hand, it smelt of pine, and shook his head. Silently pleaded with her to stay quiet and listen. Given what she needed to say, she allowed it. Pushed his hand from her mouth. "My team is headed for Blue Pegasus, already left yesterday. You should catch up with them, I'll check in at times there. But most of all, you have to wait for me. When I'm finished training I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I promise. So," Laxus trailed of and searched his jacket, pulled out a small box inside. Suddenly, what she planned to say choked at the back of her throat, suffocated her.

"Laxus," she whispered, and bit her lower lip when he continued. At the time when he first brought it up, prior to Tartarus, Lucy felt on the same page as Laxus. Agreed that she thought they would match each other forever. But in light of all the information she received, in such a short period of time, it slipped her mind. Forgot that she told him 'yes', before he got sick and the whole Tartarus fight went down.

The box ended up pressed into her hand, and another kiss pressed into her mouth. Slowly worked their lips together, responded on an instinctual level in his presence, but a tear slipped from her eyes that fluttered shut after a moment. He must have tasted it and pulled back, then placed one to her forehead, lingered slightly. Cupped her face, her jaw opened and closed. His form, so close to hers, moved ever closer. Left no space between them, so that he ingrained every detail of her into his mind. And she remembered him, felt the hard lines of his muscles he groomed for years, the calluses on his fingers and giant hands that engulfed, the scent of a storm on his skin. The rumble in his chest as his draconic instinct took over.

More tears fell down. Knew that every second he could give, he gave to them. Each breath brushed into one another, designed words neither knew how to say. Slowly going mad from the touch that scorched and iced her skin, Lucy opened her mouth a final time to tell him, gripped the edge of the bandage. "Laxus, I love you, I truly do." And ended up cut off again, his mouth covered hers, strangled those last words that she hesitated over.

"I love you too. After I get back we'll get married, and then I'll make you my mate, Lucy." In a bolt of lightning as quickly as he came, Laxus left. Left her with a jewelry box and a mouth that hung open on the first word. Cursing loudly, she felt grateful no one entered the street with the colorful words that ended up thrown about. Finally stopped and looked down at the simple black box with gold trim. The velvet cover pricked her hand a bit with the softness.

Slowly opened the top, and closed it immediately when the white gold band and stone appeared. Not even all the way open and the rock on the ring spanned wider than her thumbnail. Opening it again, the engagement ring glared at her. Literally caught rays of light from the sun, and shot them into her eyes.

Of course, right like usual, the diamond that sat nestled in the back spanned thicker and shinier than her nails after being done. The perfect princess cut, surrounded by yellow diamonds. It looked perfect, and her lips pursed together, and the hand that laid empty came up and itched towards the right.

"But I'm leaving, I have somewhere to go, and you won't be able to live with me. And I'm not willing to give up my dream and family for you. I have a place to go that I know will bring me happiness, and it would make you sick. It won't work. I still love you more than this land, but not the one I intend to go to. Nothing more will come of us so please try and understand," Lucy said finally, the words she wanted to tell Laxus. Cursed once more under her breath and collapsed to the ground, legs crisscrossed. Closed the jewelry box and clutched it closer to her body, brought it in as close as possible. It smelt strongly of him, he carried it for a while. Perhaps even before Tartarus.

Wondered how to contact them, when she made no plans of joining another guild. When, tracing the back of her right hand, the mark of Fairy Tail no longer existed on flesh. A mere memory in the rear view mirror. A happy memory.

Also wondered how Laxus never noticed the disappearance of the mark when everyone else kept theirs. Or, even more obvious, the change in her eyes. Both seemed like things that would knock him in the face. Of course the lug missed them when in such a hurry, the one time she needed him to slow down.

But Lucy never intended to wait for him to slow down, and did not intend to wait that long just to return the ring. "And I can't keep it," Lucy said to herself, sighed and threw it into the bag for keeps. Mystified by the rock, but knew it belonged to Laxus and whatever girl he chose in the future. Some bile formed in her throat, she swallowed it down.

Wondered if taking it to the Blue Pegasus sounded like the best idea where he said he's visit, then shook her head. With the Raijinshuu there to see, it seemed like an opportunity for them to kill. Especially in Freed's case.

A much more wonderful life awaited her, and Lucy packed up the rest of her belongings. Slung a cloak over her shoulders and then pulled on the small pack she carried, placed the trash and donations on the sidewalk with written labels. Left behind the old apartment and the waterways. Headed down the street and through the twisted rubble, looked for the way out of Magnolia. On the way there she passed many relics, torn down.

The sweet shop right down the street, an entire wall missing, passed by on her way out. Erza and she always ate cake at, and the pastry chefs used to let Lucy take home all the extras she wanted, packed little cookies in small bags, and brownies wrapped in paper. Cupcakes and cakes tucked into white boxes, wrapped with strings and ribbons of varying colors. The knight always pouted and wondered aloud why Lucy received such gifts. Never understood that during those times Lucy held Erza back from an idiot who destroyed her cake, that the pastry chefs watched on it gratitude.

The old library, about a road down from the Cathedral, looked mostly intact. Most of the resonances from attacks busted windows out, but the stones and gargoyles, wooden window frames, and the few iron ones, stood complete. It once acted as Lucy's and Levy's small little book club center, one of many since they moved around a lot. After the first book club, Mira declared the books held too little romance. And Erza agreed, though blushed. They all knew the romance that the red head spoke off. And Cana got too dunk and never read, while Juvia read and cried a storm about books that related to Gray. They decided only the two of them needed be part of the club.

Passed the bar towards the front of town, only a block from the station, the first place Cana got her drunk. The only place Cana got Lucy drunk, ever, in the course of their friendship. The place where they danced on the balcony that overlooked the streets, and Cana acted looser than usual so guys bought her drinks. On those night Laxus, sometimes with a visiting Bacchus, watched over them, and Lucy never felt anything wrong about it. Knew how she got, and felt relieved someone watched out for her. And didn't make her into a spectacle, like Cana.

The train, down and out of commission for an indefinite period, sat right before the town exit. And finally, on her march out of town, Lucy turned and faced the train. Most of the compartments tilted over, sat destroyed from the battle above ground. The station, tiles and columns and ticket booths and benches, all laid destroyed. The train always acted as the start of each adventure in Fairy Tail. It felt sort of fitting that it laid in pieces, the end of the adventures in Fairy Tail. As she would never again need a train again, most likely.

Finished looking, Lucy walked up the path out of Magnolia, the large town slowly dipped beneath her with each step. Climbed the steep hill and crossed under the still strong marker of Magnolia. Turned around and looked over the city lit by candles and magic. High on the hill, it looked so small and distant, a small gathering of building around a large cathedral. Though that was the point. Lucy raised a hand, and knocked it against the stone wrapped, iron sign. Meant it as a final goodbye to the town, but the structure crumbled and fell apart. Pieces at her feet.

"Got to remember to train this strength. After getting it back, after all these years, it would be bad not to control it and destroy things at random," Lucy commented, pulled her hand back and hurried away from the scene. She headed west for Sabertooth. By walking, she estimated it would take a week before she reached Sabertooth.

* * *

On the fourth day, a cemetery appeared in the distance. Hills of tomb stones and flowers littered under sparse trees, and laid helpless while barraged by rain. It fell in heaps and mounds, bathed the road and coalesced into puddles of mud she stepped through. The forest and town surrounded the cemetery, protected lost loved ones. The cemeteries all throughout Fiore also grew to importance in the last week.

After all, the appearances of that many Faces tore the ground while they ruptured up from below, and then ended up destroyed by dragons. Those attacks left fragments that fell to the ground and crushed the land. From the whispers that passed around the roads, a lot of people ended up in hospitals and temporary medical stations. And it seemed over fifty people died being crushed by the rubble, surprised and unable to reach safety in time.

The flowers around the cemetery looked fresh, piled around new mounds that protruded up from the ground. And offered flowers to the grave's neighbors. The petals bloomed in fullness, spread out and touched the others in the arrangement, full of color under the gray sky. Even the grass looked gray and ugly, while the flowers gave temporary life to the space. Fleetingly temporary, the heavy rain knocked loose petal, which fluttered from their center and stuck to the graves. At that moment, from the ceremonies that carried on at different ends of the lot, two people died in the happenings. Dressed in black their loved ones surrounded their caskets, pressed flowers on to the top of the coffins. Then spread other flowers to the graves around them.

But Lucy carried not flowers, but a box filled with feelings and memories. On her way in, a procession passed on the way out, wished them her condolences and walked on to the back of the yard. The haggard people nodded, but never spoke back. Their hoods, which covered them from the rain and dipped around their faces from the weight, allowed the distinct lines of tears to streak down, accentuated the hollow and vacant looks on their faces. On the other hand, Lucy wore no hood and felt rain splatter down across her skin, fall from the top of her face and dripped from her chin and nose.

Passed them, towards the back of the cemetery, two stones lied next to one another. So innocent and lonely, only dead flowers from her last visit remained. When she brought Laxus to meet them, her parents. They sat and delivered white peonies, her mother's favorites. And a bottle of wine for her father. Spent the day with memories and laughter, talked about family. The bottle disappeared, but the flowers still remained in the holder for them. All withered and frail, browned from age. The flowers, as she touched them, felt frail and weak in her hands. Petals not knocked off by the rain, fell with her touch.

Crouched down in front of it, Lucy placed the box of letters on her mother's grave. The ones written over years and hours after the woman's death, those written with care and love and adoration. All of them in the box that pushed open a little from the abundance of papers. Written moment and stories Lucy shared with her mother. Peeked out and revealed cared for handwritten addresses and names.

Two bells chimed through the air, and the way the magic tugged made her tremble and moan. The pain from the transfer of power and memories Aquarius face back still remained, but Lucy lived and faced the two spirits behind her: Cancer and Capricorn. The latter held an umbrella over all three of them. Their drawn faces said exactly what she thought they would, what they prepared for the revelation she went through. The return of her memories, all of them, from those years with her mother, and before.

The umbrella tipped more to her, their backs rained on and wet within seconds.

"How is Aquarius?" She asked first, wiped the hot and angry tears she felt, those that fell down her face and scorched angry lines everywhere. In light of the umbrella, they no longer looked like rain that fell across her face. The two spirits remained quiet, looked down at the ground in shame, even Capricorn's ears turned down. A scolded house pet look on a proud warrior. Then the goat-man opened his mouth, took the initiative and spoke for the two of them.

"She is…dealing with things. Scorpio is with her," Capricorn told her, still looked down and away. His voice trembled while he spoke, whispered harshly and held back his own tears. If his hands carried skin and not fur, they would have turned white from the grip on the umbrella's handle. The object shook within his grasp. Despite the sunglasses both spirits wore, she knew what they felt. Sadness, fear, regret. It piled over them like weights, pushed along the line of their contract.

"That's good, I'm sure she'll be happy to have no more interruptions on her dates anymore. And she no longer needs to watch over me, I want her to live and forget me. And my mother," Lucy rasped out the last part, looked down upon the box of letters. Stomach churned nauseatingly, and Lucy breathed in through her nose and out her mouth. The grave labelled 'Layla Heartfilia' caused a different pain than usual. Not the loneliness and longing Lucy grew accustomed to over the years. Instead felt betrayed and angry. Two emotions that spiraled together and formed a migraine not helped by the cold air.

"Lucy-sama…we are very sorry for keeping the truth from you, for all these years. You always had the right to know. We did not know how things would turn out if we brought it up. So we made a pact, the three of your mother's spirits, and vowed to never tell you. Layla-sama always made it seem like if you remembered something, it would do permanent damage to your psyche. The only way we knew to break the spell was to break Aquarius's bond with the human world. The only safe way, at least," Capricorn explained, and Lucy turned from the grave, watched both spirits tremble and shake. Pulling out a pair of matches from her pocket, which she prepared, Lucy lit one. Held it above the letters, and dropped it in. The letters ignited and blazed in their box. Pieces of paper flutter up, burnt and unreadable, gone forever.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lucy said, watched the flames that ate away all the feelings placed within them for years. All the hours spent writing those letters to a woman she missed and loved, only to end up stabbed in the back.

"But we never did anything-ebi," Cancer cut in, his hands and attached legs shook and rattled, empty of all styling tools. "We delivered her to you, and to that man-ebi. We pressured him into it, when he pleaded with us not to take your memories-ebi. Even used a child to blackmail him."

"Nor does he have any fault in this, my mother blackmailed him. Forced him to quiet all my memories. And when his power failed, and I regained my real self, she took it away again. I remember it vividly." Shivering with cold that came not from the rain that chilled the air, Lucy hugged herself. More tears pulled forth from her eyes, unsure how anger existed and didn't exist toward her mother. Confused by her reasons.

 **Flashback**

 _The doll's string's broke, and the toy fell to the ground. The performance for her mother stopped, the happy little song grated and halted. From a child singing happily, to pain and despair. Grasping her head, Lucy screamed out in pain. "Mama!" Lucy shouted to the woman who sat across from her, panicked and in pain. Slowly the image of the beautiful blonde woman disappeared, replaced by other images of people and moments before. Images of a man with red hair and her life, of things before her mother, and of her mother._

" _Lucy, what's the matter? Lucy," Layla shook Lucy, picked her up and rocked them both. Shushed her softly and yelled for one of the maids at the large mansion. But they sat in the play yards in the garden, far from the main house. No one heard, so far away. Only the fallen string doll crumpled next to her._

 _The pain ebbed away, and left Lucy in shock in a woman's arms she wished to escape from. Struggling, Lucy broke free and ran away from Layla. "Stay away from me, evil lady! You aren't my mother. Ace! Sabo!" Lucy backed away. Knew not where she ended up, or where her two brother's went. Remembered the man who her mother blackmailed into taking her memories. He hadn't been very far from home, she slept and awoke only once when the goat took her. Lucy reasoned they must be close to home, near Fuusha or the bandits. Ace and Sabo._

" _Lucy…I see, he's dead. Most likely_ that _man," Layla said, an angry and sad look on her face while tears fell. Almost similar to crystal in their clarity, and dripped down her face. Those same brown eyes they shared turned slight red. Yet she stood, brought out a key and placed it into a cup of water. Aquarius came from the sky, and Layla stood and approached Lucy. Another step back from the blonde woman who approached._

" _Stay away from me! You aren't my mother! Evil lady," Lucy said, fell to the ground and looked for something. A large stick by the side of the road, grabbed it up and defended herself. Neither of her brothers came, so Lucy needed to defend herself. Her trusty pole taken, but a stick worked. Seeing the weapon, Layla sighed and held tighter to the key in hand. Knuckles turned white, and one cracked from the tightness. The strain on her hand._

" _And this is why I must take them away once more. You have the will I lost so long ago, and in this land, it will get you killed. If you retain those memories, then I will lose you to the government here. And even if they didn't find out the truth of where you've been, your will and name would end up taking you to sea. And he would find you, it is cruel of me, Lucy, but your safety is my only desire. And to teach you all I know of magic," Layla said, and pointed the tip of the key towards Lucy, aimed at the head. Growling, Lucy lunged and struck out for the formally dressed woman. Surprised when she ducked under and grabbed the stick, threw it far from Lucy's reach._

" _I'm going home! My brothers are there! Shanks and I made a promise! No one tells me what to do! I'm going to become the Pirate Queen" Lucy shouted, held up her small fists and narrowed her eyes as best she could. Looked between the mermaid and summoner._

" _If you go out there, the things that happened to me that man will do to you. I am a horrible person for doing this, but if it keeps you safe and far from him, then I will do this. And I promise, as a Celestial Spirit Mage, I will spend the rest of my life teaching you to love. That true magic comes from love, even if in this case, my love is twisted and cruel. Just like his. I will live with that sin, to keep even a vestige of your will alive. Of our real and secret names, Lucy," Layla said, and pointed the key to Lucy once more. A string of magic flew from it, and connected with Lucy's forehead._

" _Layla, don't do this!" Aquarius shouted, and a string connected to her forehead as well. The mermaid dropped her urn and fell to the ground, no longer floated and remained prone on the ground. Walking to Lucy, Layla pressed the key into her tiny hand, wrapped even smaller fingers around it._

" _I do love you, and I am your mother, Lucy. I know how powerful you are, how strong you are, and could be from both your father's and mine's names. You most likely would have become the Pirate Queen, wrangled a crew that adored you and that took care of you. And that you took care of in return. I'm sure this Shanks would have been proud. But you look like me, and that will that makes you strong, also makes you naïve at times. When you're older, I'm sure you'll look like me. No…you'll be much more beautiful, so beautiful the stars will hide behind clouds in shame. And for those reasons he would hunt you down, and place strings around you. Caught in a spider's web, he'd kill you the way he did me," Layla said, pressed a kiss to Lucy's forehead. Tears hit, big and warm, and one right after another._

" _I know that with this, I will not have much more time with you at all. So every day, I will spend with you. Try and atone for this sin and evil I have done with this act. And for what I did to my dear little horse."_

 _Slowly the warmth faded, and Lucy closed her eyes. Wanted to stay awake and fight whatever the witch did, but lost the fight. The string doll crumpled beside her._

 **Flashback End**

"The reason Aquarius suffered was because every time she looked at me, she knew who I was meant to be. Held it inside of her with no way of returning it, dealt with the knowledge of what I really liked and disliked, my dreams and power. Hated who I was without those things. But my mother bound Aquarius and you two to me, increased the power of her magic's hold on me. Trapped me in a hell I never knew I lived in.

"I know she loved me, in her own way, but stopped me from returning to the outside. Wanted my safety so badly she took away my choice, caused fear of the Outer World to grow in me. Died because of that choice. Left me with her husband, not even my real father like I believed. But he knew, and hated me for the fact that my mother killed herself to hide the truth from me," Lucy's voice cracked and fell apart, remembered every agonizing moment after Aquarius sacrificed herself so Lucy could summon the Spirit King. During that time she spent prone of the ground, after the key shattered, the loss of Aquarius wasn't why she cried. But because of the memories of her real mother that poured in through her head.

The memoires of the Outer World, her home with Makino and the Mayor in Fuusha. Of Dadan and the bandits that dealt with her. Of her grandfather, Garp, and the unusual way that he expressed love. Of her brothers, Ace and Sabo, who lover her so much to the point where they nearly suffocated her in it. Of the fights the three of them fought together in. Got stronger and proved themselves the proverbial Kings and a Queen of the mountain they lived on. The days spent training in preparation when they intended to set sail. Of a straw hat and pirates that partied from dawn to dawn. Of Shanks, and their promise.

The promise that she intended to become the Pirate Queen and find the One Piece.

"Your mother truly did all of that, and took your strength. But the truth is we bound ourselves to you. Because we brought you back to Layla-sama, you lost all the fighting ability you developed as a child. To make up for it, we decided to fight for you," Capricorn explained.

"Your mother feared the Outer World, feared you in it more than herself. Unable to disobey her, we followed through with her plan-ebi," Cancer whispered, his usual loud and energetic self gone. In places his many crab like attachments drooped from his spine and touched the ground, his hair also drooped.

"I can understand that, but it doesn't make it okay!" Fists balled tight, they shook and rattled against her sides, and then threw herself at her two spirits. Brought them both into a hug, the umbrella clattered down to the ground and the rain fell over them; the box that burned slowly went out from the heavy rain that fell onto it, and smoke filled the air. "She taught me to love Spirits, and I always will. And taught me that magic comes from love. There are things she taught me I am thankful for, but then I am also angry for what she did.

"How she used that knowledge within herself against me and you. You are my friends, and she called you all her friends. It is wrong to hurt friends like that, to make them feel guilt and take all freedom away. And for the pain she caused by taking me from my family, I do not know if I can let go of this anger towards her. My family lost me for so long, and you all suffered as well, with the knowledge of the real me."

"You were a child, Lucy-sama. And we tricked you under her orders, took you from your brothers. I still remember the crying young girl I found on that island in the East Blue, where your real father left you, a man named Dragon. I wanted to tell you the truth, but had no way too," Capricorn hugged her back, head over her own and his arms around her shoulders. Cancer rested at her shoulder, and arms around her waist.

"My mother used Dark Magic on you, her keys. I would never hold any of you accountable for those actions, when they were never your own," Lucy replied, pulled away and picked up the umbrella. Shielded them all from the rain, stood close to them both. The box stopped burning. Smiling, Lucy held one of her hands to both of them. "From now on, I'm going be relying on you all a lot more. In order to return to where I belong."

Before either spirits could reply, more light filled the air, surrounded Lucy in warmth she felt numb to in days past. A small dog, Plue, toppled over to her, and Loke took the Umbrella from her hand. Settled and arm around her waist while the dog scurried into her arms, buried himself into her.

"You can always rely on us, Lucy," Loke said, rested his head on her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the closest cheek.

"We are," Scorpio added, nodded his head and stepped forward. One of his hands rose up and settled on top of her head, ruffled the blonde locks that flew about, derelict in appearance. Mud and dirt still littered the locks, dirtied from the fact that she hadn't washed in the days before. "We are, I'll look out for you too. We are, for Aquarius."

"I'm sorry, Scorpio," Lucy said, lowered her head while Loke released her. The sand spirit stepped forward, brought her into a hug while his tail wrapped around her. Poor Plue squished between them. Shoulders shaking, the scorpion pet her head. The warmth of a morning desert radiated from his skin tanned skin, warmed her chilled and cold body.

"We are, Aquarius chose this, and everyone knows what happened and the circumstance. We are all aware of things, even the King, about your condition. We are, her choice meant that we could give you back something, so I'm not upset. Our sand will rock the world with you one day. We are, just allow us to fight with you," Scorpio finished, but her shoulder still shook for a minute, so he held her in his warmth. Comforted her, despite the fact that she took away his girlfriend's freedom.

"Princess, we have but one request," Virgo began, and Scorpio stood back. The whip she lost during the fight of Tartarus in hand. Accepting it, Lucy clipped it back onto her belt where her keys resided. All besides Aquarius's one, which hung around her neck. The cold metal right above her heart. "We wish for you to wait, before heading out. Punishment?"

"No, Virgo, but…what do you mean?" Lucy asked, looked around to see all of them smiling at Lucy, even Virgo who rarely showed emotion.

"It means we're going to train Lucy-san's nice body, so it's even moo-re nice," Taurus cried out, and raised his large arms above his head where they pumped up and down, and his tail also swayed back and forth. At a very fast rate. The excitement he radiated made the grin's on all those around grow. Looking around, Lucy realized they all intended to train her. Intended to make her stronger.

"The King has given us permission, to train you to become the greatest Celestial Wizard since the first. You practically were already, but the shift in your eyes decrees your readiness," Gemi and Mini stated, changed the speaker for every word. Their tiny forms floated around her head and pointed at her eyes, which remained hidden by sunglasses.

"That is correct, so you may fight your own battles on the high seas," Sagittarius agreed, his horse costume bobbed around his head, the large snout of it dipped and bounced. The quiver on his back rattled with the arrows that sloshed around, and the bow in his arm twirled his hand. The spirit tossed it, caught the string, and then it flipped and he held the curved bow.

"We will begin once you have reached a secluded area. I'm sorry." Aries's quiet voice also broke, and the others parted their crowd so Lucy saw her standing at the back. The other spirits with her, besides Plue who shook in her arms. Knowing that she held her friends close by, even if she lost one, warmed Lucy in a way that Scorpio's heat missed. The heat came from her own body, pulled Plue closer with the desire to share it. And tears, those that never stopped, fell onto his white head. Slipped down his round and smooth head.

"Everyone, thank you." Bowing, Lucy conveyed her gratitude. All but Plue disappeared, left her with the white umbrella that protected her from the rain. But their presence still remained in her mind and heart, felt them across the distance of the stars.

Looked back once more at the grave, and walked down to entrance of the cemetery left her parents behind. Left the burnt letters, and wilted flowers that sat and grew cold in the rain. Left behind the two cold stones, and the cage they made around her being. In her arms Plue made cute little noises, made her laugh as she walked away. Left the anger and feelings for her mother behind, as it no longer mattered. Knowing the truth now, and not able to do anything about the past, she walked forward.

* * *

On the fifth day, Lucy caught up to a woman. One that through numerous grapevines of terrified people, situated themselves in a new forest to the East of the central mountain range in Fiore. The range itself also sat surrounded by Crocus in the South, and Sabertooth in the North. And while the mountains situated themselves in the middle of the country, they rarely ended up treaded through. Mainly because of Wyverns and Vulcans and other such creatures that homed there.

Thankfully Porlyusica only travelled a few miles in, enough distance for an entire herd of Vulcan to spot Lucy and go gaga. But she defeated them and made it to the small cottage that Porlyusica used as a new hide out. Since Fairy Tail disbanded, she moved and headed off for an even more secluded area, no longer employed by Makarov as their personal healer. And it allowed the woman the distance from society she craved. Pushing up the sunglasses that covered her eyes, Lucy walked up to the large tree house, knocked on the door and waited.

"I moved here to get away from humans!" The woman screamed, heard through the door. Along with the way she stomped across to the door, tore it open and glared down at Lucy. Then slammed it closed, not a single word. Sighing, Lucy stepped back from the house and stayed on the yard, called out her request from there.

"Porlyusica-san! I need to ask you to make something for me, I don't have anything for you, except information. I know where Wendy and Carla went." Another thing discovered through the grapevine around the area's leading out of Magnolia. Some farmers housed the little girl and exceed for a night, told Lucy when she explained herself as an old member of Fairy Tail. Of course they asked for an autograph for her gravure shots.

"What is it that you want?" Porlyusica called from the other side of the door, but it still remained closed.

"Pain relievers for bone and muscle, I need something specific, and some first aid kits. I know you'll say I can get some from the stores, but yours are the best," Lucy commented, crossed her arms under her chest and stared at the door. Imagined it as the pink haired woman. The door peaked open, and the old woman peered out and looked Lucy over. Her cold eyes appraised Lucy, scoffed and opened the door fully.

"I don't see anything wrong with you, girl. Is it for that idiot pink-haired partner of yours, or has Laxus done something during his recovery?" In the doorframe that brushed Porlyusica's head, an angry look crossed over her face. And Lucy took a step back, feared the broom the lady most likely had in place by the door. That fear seemed well founded from the arm that the old woman stretched to her left, toward something by her door. Enough times running from the woman assured Lucy, despite age, the woman held a mighty swing.

Almost like her grandfather, in a way. Though no one terrified Lucy more than him, though she still loved him.

"Actually it's for me. I guess you could say I have growing pains, in a sense. I'd rather not get into the specifics of it. I don't want people to know, unless it's pertinent to what you need to give me," Lucy explained, brought one foot forward, and rocked on the back foot, stretched out in motion. The muscles in her screamed at the action, and it showed on her face. The older woman removed her hand from within the door. Stepped down from her house and moved across the yard to three stumps that sat some paces from the tree.

"Come here girl, I'll take a look," Porlyusica said, and Lucy moved quickly to the seat and sat down. Still as a rock, Porlyusica felt over her body. Started around her feet, worked up her legs where her calves and thighs developed muscle they lacked over a week ago. From there Porlyusica poked and prodded many different areas, ended up at Lucy's head where she massaged Lucy's ears that also hurt, for some reason. It seemed that every place resonated pain, so Lucy ignored it.

Once done with the examination, Porlyusica sat back and pulled out antibacterial wipes and washed her hands and arms down. "I can tell what you mean now. Your body must be in agony. I don't know how you even travelled here with all the trains down, and didn't fall apart. You said you didn't want to share and I want you gone, so I'll leave it a mystery. I'll give you what you need, and you give me the information."

"Understood," Lucy nodded, the other woman stood and crossed the clearing back to the tree house. The door opened and let the woman in, and closed so Lucy ended up unable to see inside. Lounging back onto her palms, Lucy stared up at the cloud filled sky, and waited for the woman. Everything tinted a slightly darker color than normal from the sunglasses dark grey tint. The pack she discarded during the examination laid besides the stump, covered by the travel cloak.

A small group of bunnies hopped into the clearing and passed Lucy, never looked at her and kept going. Their small fluffy bodies looked adorable, so much so that Lucy wanted to pick them up. But they looked to at peace, so she just stared instead. And also feared Porlyusica, who exited the door and came back with the things. Dropped them roughly onto the opposite tree stump, broom in hand. "Where?"

"Wendy and Carla decided to head for Lamia Scale, to join Chelia and them," Lucy said, scooped everything into her back, but stopped at the bottles of pain medicine that sat there. Five bottles, filled to the brim with little tablets of white.

"You take them twice a day, once in the morning and once before bed. No more, no less. Take one now, and then tonight when you go to sleep. They'll also help ease the body into its new state of development. Each case holds thirty pills. So one hundred and fifty pills, and seventy five days worth of medicine. Two and a half months roughly. It's about the estimate of time it will take your body to develop and stop hurting you." Popping four of the canisters into her bag, Lucy held the last one and popped the cap off. Poured a single small pill into her hand and tossed it into her mouth, swallowed it down. The water on the side of her back aided her relief, and used it to get the slight chalk taste and texture off her tongue.

"Thank you," Lucy said, placed the last canister into her back and tied it shut. Next pulled on the travel cloak, and then the pack.

"Now, get off my property! Smelly human!" That became the cue to run, and Lucy bolted for her life, chased by an elderly lady with a broom.

* * *

Two days later, and the large guild of Sabertooth came into focus. On the exact day Lucy estimated to arrive. Days spent on back roads and winding through the hills finally brought the city into view. The large and mountain like guild, decorated with statues of Sabertooth tigers, sat toward the back of the city. Pressed towards the mountains like a singled out castle. Not much of a guild just by the looks of it. The only thing that differed it as a guild, not a castle, were the large Sabertooth banners that decorated it. And the town, strung from lamps and shops.

In complete contrast to Magnolia and the rest of the country, from what life on the road showed off, the town stood in completion. Not a single thing looked out of place or disturbed. Like Face or dragons never appeared and everything remained in a bubbly. Inclined to believe that at first, Lucy walked down the streets and discovered a near ghost town. Quite and no one walked on the streets, besides how empty the town sounded, and ended up. Most shops stood closed and dark, shuttered from the rest of the world. Even the library closed down, and all with the same thing read on them:

 _Closed for next few days, off to help in towns across Fiore._

 _We're sorry for the inconvenience, have a happy day._

Smiling, Lucy accepted the reason. If Magnolia weren't such a wreck, and looked as good as Saber's town, the people would head off to help. But the case stood that of all Fiore, besides maybe Crocus, this town stood as one of the best at the time. So passing shops, a few open here and there, including a few chain clothing stores and magic shops, Lucy made it to the doors of Sabertooth.

Opened the doors of the guild hall, Lucy peaked in and then stepped through the doors. They fell loudly back into place, and echoed through the empty space. Much quieter than she expected of a guild lead by Sting, but most of the guild members probably received work for aid. No one really seemed to rest at the guild, most seats empty and bare. So, it surprised her that the few heads that turned towards her, all ended up familiar.

"Lucy-sama!" Yukino closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, hugged Lucy, and then quickly released her. Stepped away and bashfully apologized under her breath. But Lucy took Yukino into her own arms, lifted the woman from the ground and swung her around, much like a child. Then placed her back on the ground, both dizzied from the spin. Thankfully, due to the medication she took a few hours prior, the lift orchestrated no symphony of pain through her body.

"Yukino, it's good to see you. I wasn't sure who would be here when I arrived," Lucy stated, eyes swam behind sunglasses, and pushed them back up her nose when they fell slightly. Other from around the guild, those she knew from the games, gathered around. Though Minerva hung at the back, looked to the ground.

"Yo, Lucy-san." On the other end of the spectrum from Yukino, Sting came up and wrapped Lucy in a big hug, excitedly lifted her off the ground and then deposited her once more. "It's nice to see such a lovely lady. Did you come with Natsu-san? Or Laxus-san?" In reference to the latter, Orga came forward and grinned down at her. The large Lightning God Slayer grinned, black lightning sparked around him, armor and a weapon all at once he utilized and prepared. The lightning also came around Lucy, produced and electric heat that set her hair on end.

"Ah, where is the puny Lightning Dragon Slayer?" Meant as mocking, Orga ended up stupid when they all laughed. The hulk of a lightning dragon slayer anything but puny, and garnered much amusement that Orga thought he could say it even as a joke. "We all know he ain't got nothing on me." Sting fell to the ground, peeled apart in laughter, almost cried from the way it looked.

"Orga, you are very powerful, but Laxus beat Jura, the man who took you out with one blow and defeated your lightning. Yes, God Slaying Magic is powerful, but don't get too intense," Lucy said, patted his muscled bicep and then turned the rest of the mass. "As for your other questions, I came alone. But those two are why I came here."

"Something wrong with Fairy Tail?" Rogue asked, brought himself into the conversation and Frosch also came, collided with Lucy's legs. Bent down, Lucy deposited Plue to the ground, where the two started a strange game of tag around everyone's legs. Straightened out once more, Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"Fairy Tail disbanded, did you not hear?" Around her, silence sat and shocked all of the mages who stared at her in incredulity. Even Minerva, who stared at the ground in the background, looked up with a shocked face. Followed immediately by Sting, who rolled around on the ground and pouted like a child, sad that Saber's rival guild no longer existed. And that in the next games they would not participate.

"Did Lucy-sama wish to join then?" Yukino asked, an excited smile came to her face, mimicked by Sting who shot up.

"And Natsu-san? What about Laxus-san? Is all of Fairy Tail coming here?" The master of Sabertooth jumped around like an excited child, stopped by Rogue who took hold of both his shoulders. Laughing, Lucy covered her mouth and smiled at the group of nice people.

"No, I don't know where any of them are, actually. And I won't be joining another guild. But I knew Sting loved Fairy Tail," said man spluttered but did not interrupt anymore, "so I wanted you to keep an eye out for those two. Natsu left before the guild disbanded, losing Igneel like that…and so he doesn't know that Fairy Tail no longer is a guild of Fiore. If you hear anything about him, or if you encounter him on a job, then I ask that you tell him."

Pausing, Lucy pulled off her pack and rummaged through it, thankful all her salvaged underwear and pills sank to the bottom. But so did the box that contained a letter and the ring. Once she grabbed it, noticed by the gold bow she wrapped around them both, she pulled it free. Everyone around looked at it, and raised their eyebrows. Thankfully the ring and letter sat inside the box she held, they may have been even more surprised if they saw. Handed the box over to Sting. "I need you to deliver this to Laxus, he's left for a year, but I need to leave. He left before I could tell him, the overcharged idiot. So I have no way of telling him somethings."

"Things like you're breaking up with him?" Rufus asked, and she tuned to him and nodded her head.

"Wait, I thought you guys were serious. Like, he talked about marrying you and making you his mate, serious. Hell, he started the first ritual!" Sting cried out, eyes wide and finger pointed at her neck were a small lightning bolt design laid. And also hung his mouth, attracted flies for the added affect. Lucy rubbed that place on her neck, and jumped from leg to leg. Shifted the balance from one to the other.

"That's correct, and I still love him. I will forever, he's my first love after all. But…something happened, and I can't see us together anymore. I don't want that with him. Thankfully the first ritual is where we stopped, so we aren't bonded for eternity to one another. Eventually the connection will fade." Raising her chin, Lucy hoisted the pack onto her back. Delivered what she needed, and readied to go. They all sensed it and threw their hands out to catch her arm, at the same time Plue crashed into her leg with Frosch. Both held on, matched the others.

"Wait, Lucy…why don't you stay for the rest of the day and night?" Rogue asked for them all, took back his arm and looked at the wall. Slowly the others chuckled and took steps back as well. "You look terrible. I mean you must've been traveling all this time. And you should rest. Do you even know where you're going?"

"Some place secluded, so I can train and get stronger. After that…well, that's a little vague. But I think I'll take you up on your offer. I've been travelling with barely any rest," Lucy stated, and found herself being stripped of bag and cloak, and then pushed towards the back of the guild, Yukino pulled her along.

"Alright, Minerva, you're in charge of buying her clothes!" Sting announced, and Lucy turned and tried to pull from Yukino, but enough common sense remained not to pull the other's arm off. But Minerva already arrived at the door, Orga and Rufus behind her. "Don't think too much about it, Lucy-san. Just accept our hospitality!" Stopping her struggle, Lucy's shoulders dropped and she laughed, watched three mages leave.

"Do as you please." Lucy turned away from him when Yukino opened the door to a washroom, they pushed inside the empty room and set to work. And while Lucy stripped down, Yukino worked with the water. Set it to a wonderful temperature where it fogged the room in moments, scalded the tiles. Just from how it fogged the room she shivered, tore clothes from her body and piled them up in a small basket. In a repulsed manner actually sniffed herself, horrified by the body odor and mud scent. And something else equally disgusting.

"Actually, Lucy-sama, I wanted to talk with you in private." Back still turned, Lucy heard the others clothes rustle in restlessness.

"Yes, Yukino?" Lucy asked, and placed her keys into the small tub for her clothes. Allowed Aquarius's to remain around her neck, and fiddled with the sunglasses she wore. Then took them off, the mirror image of herself stared back. Saw the eyes she wished to keep hidden. Turning to the mage, Lucy saw three keys held back to her, Yukino's three keys. "Why are you holding those?"

"Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus asked me to deliver copies of their keys to you. And that I should wait at the guild, since you were coming our way. That's why the others are here as well, they know as well as both of us do that only one golden key exists on this earth. And yet they made duplicates for you," Yukino trailed off, the keys still outstretched to Lucy from behind. Moving forward, Lucy took the keys and then looked to see the ones Yukino wore around her waist.

"Did they say anything else?"

"Just that the Spirit King wanted you to have them, because of you're ready. I don't know what it means though. I was curious if you knew." Grabbing Yukino's shoulders, she tilted the other woman to face her, easily turned her. Their eyes met, and the other spirit mage gasped and covered her mouth. Saw the eyes Lucy kept covered for a reason, her pupils turned to the shape of a star, from which lights blipped in and out of life, raced across the black. It was similar to the night sky during a shower. And the iris, normally brown, changed to a cosmic swirl of sparkled gold, brown around the outer edge. On the skin around her eyes, golden lines drew from tear duct to outer corner. Drew away attention from the scar below her left eye.

"My eyes turned after Tartarus…after." Her hand trailed down to the key she wore, broken. The other's eyes followed as well, grew ever wider with the implication that a star left their world completely. And never held the ability to return again. "After Aquarius sacrificed herself so I could summon the Spirit King and destroy the spell Mard Geer used to kill everyone. As the only way to save them…Aquarius offered herself up. Since it needed to be a spirit that great trust existed with. As my first spirit…she knew that it would work."

Not sure what to expect, a slap or anger, the hug surprised. So did the tears that flowed down Lucy's face, shared by Yukino who held onto her. "I'm so sorry, Lucy-sama. I'm so sorry." The arms that wound around her bare body, arms of another who loved spirits as much as she did, cured some of the pain. Gave some forgiveness for her deeds, it did not cure the pain. But it helped for then, until she moved into tomorrow when it stopped hurting just a little bit.

"Thank you," Lucy said, held on just as tight to the other. Releasing one another, they wiped their eyes, and Yukino left. Blushed the entire way after she realized again that Lucy was naked. When the door opened, two bodies fell through, crashed against the ground with blushes that burned through the steam like beacons. But four in total stood behind it. All the males. And Yukino made quick work of kicking Sting in the face, and yelled at the others. Put them in their place for their actions. Plue snuck inside with Frosch, passed the noisy bunch who loitered in the hallways. Even after the door closed their voices echoed around the corridor.

Amused, Lucy chuckled and finally stepped into the spray of the water of the shower. Alone in the bathroom for the first time in over two years. Found it odd and uncomfortable how Yukino gave her privacy. Thoughts of Gray, Cana, Natsu, and practically the rest of Fairy Tail as they followed her into the bath, bed, or just home in general. No matter how much she scolded them, or Laxus did. Mostly the male did it for the guys, because enough time at a public bath with the girls made their skin ship complete and unbreakable to Laxus. Not that he minded the girls, though Cana's obsession with her boobs wore on him for a while.

Eventually got over it when the card mage claimed him jealous, and grabbed his pecs. Smooshed them together on multiple occasions and made cleavage. From then on, he never complained again, and pushed Lucy into a bath with the drunk woman.

A small smile that did not reach her eyes developed, her last bath with one of Fairy Tail had been before Tartarus. Erza and Mira snuck into her tiny bath where they all piled on top of one another. Ended up with a few bottles of wine and talked about men and relationship, and dirty books. Until Laxus came and walked both girls home, dealt with a drunk Lucy and company as they all fell into drunken routines. He fended off Erza and Mira, and gave Lucy all the attention she desired. The smile spread wider, and her eyes burned at the thought of them all.

Of Laxus especially, the mark on her neck sparked a bit and her earrings tingled.

* * *

That night, as the Sabers insisted she stay till the morning, and perhaps afternoon the next day, Lucy worked around the kitchen with Minerva. Dressed in a black floor length dress with slits up both legs, they bustled around the kitchen. It fit the other woman to pick a long dress, but thankfully most of the other clothes she chose fit a more aggressive and action filled lifestyle.

Not all of them though, as Minerva understood the need for fashion. Something Lucy never noticed before about the woman. The two bustled around the large guild kitchen, prepared food for the souls outside, and it felt comfortable to Lucy. No pressure or ill will, at least on her end of things. The other woman fumbled all over the place and just awkwardly moved. And Lucy lost count of how many times a pan dropped, or she burnt her fingers just a tiny bit.

So different from the woman who held such confidence in the Grand Magic Games, and Tartarus. The next time Minerva dropped something Lucy finished the work of placing steaks on a platter, along with the prepared salads and rolls and every other little thing like pasta and figs. The other woman, crouched down for the pot on the floor, remained turned from Lucy. Crossing the distance Lucy helped her stand and brought the pot up with Minerva.

The other said nothing.

"Minerva, stop!" Lucy yelled and took a hold of her shoulders, and Minerva flinched away. Looking her dead in the eyes, Lucy's own eyes narrowed. "You are better than this, face your problem with me like the woman I know you are! Say what you want to say!" While the other still toed their feet against the ground, Lucy waited.

"I'm sorry, for everything that I've done. To Fairy Tail…and for at the Grand Magic Games," She finally got out, swallowed on some large ball of saliva that must have lived at the back of her throat. Sighing, Lucy tapped her forehead against Minerva's and finally laughed and smiled.

"If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I did beat you there, after all," Lucy said back and moved away. Remembered watching the video of that game, and the one with Flare, where she beat both women. Not that she remembered, it all seemed blank to Lucy. Yet somehow, Lucy leaned towards unconscious release of old memories shared between her and Aquarius, she won. While Minerva beat her, Lucy passed out, and thought she lost upon waking. Only to find out that somehow she won, turned out a brutal fight of fists, and impervious to all of Minerva's attacks on her body.

Same with Flare, after Urano Metoria failed, she ended up with nothing but black. Woke and found out that she won the fight with her fists.

"And also, in the end you never hurt any of my nakama past a point. Never killed any of them, so I don't care. Besides, you're really great at cooking, and that's always a sign of goodness. Someone once told me that good food comes from good people, because a bad person will try and make you sick or die from food," Lucy admonished, wagged her finger in Minerva's face and then walked away. Back to the plates of food she picked up and stacked over her arms. "So let's go eat, Minerva."

"Right," the other woman said, took some plates from Lucy's arms and led out the doors to the Guild Hall. There Sting sat at the head of the table, Rogue at his right and the other men down that side. Plue, Lector, and Frosch danced on the table top and enjoyed the candy Minerva picked up for the spirit dog, and the fish that also sat there. Placing the food down at each setting, they too sat down. Though Minerva slapped the boys as they passed, stopped them from digging in till everyone sat down properly.

Once they sat, Sting and Orga dug into their feasts. Plates piled high with food, and yet they started to put it away within seconds. And Lucy knew how such men got with food, she fed Laxus and Natsu most of her time at Fairy Tail. And even though Rufus and Rogue put things away at a nicer and neater pace, not with bits that flew around like the two idiots, they still outshined the women. Lucy, Yukino, and Minerva ate with perfect table manners, and slowly discussed things while they did so.

And since Fairy Tail disbanded, Lucy admitted she would miss her time away from guilds and Fiore. Even if the future promised something so much better, she admitted that she missed her friends. But also felt that she made the right decision, not saying goodbye. Because even after a day with Sabertooth, Lucy ached with the desire to stay with them. So she enjoyed the night. Talked and made merry with those around her, and just lived and enjoyed life in that moment. The way Shanks and his crew taught her too.

* * *

After the night wore out, somewhere around midnight Lucy dragged Yukino and Minerva into a little sleepover. Held at the latter's home, as she lived alone it came out. In the middle of the living room, sleeping bags surrounded food, magazines, and nail polish. A variety of colors and articles ended up passed around and discussed.

"So when did you join Fairy Tail?" Minerva asked, painted one of her filed and primed nails a dark midnight blue. The last one and she dunked the hand into ice water, then flipped a page in Sorcerer Weekly on her and Team Natsu. Opposite her, Yukino worked on the hand Lucy sucked with, a simple manicure.

"I turned sixteen and left my home, a month later Natsu dragged me to Fairy Tail." Felt Yukino scrape along the outer dips of her nails. Scraped up some polish, and wiped it on a hand towel available.

"You always hear the crazy stories about it, I mean Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and all of that. Was it strange?" Yukino asked, finished with the top coat of her nails and allowed Lucy to dip her hand in the freed bowl of ice water. Pulled it out after ten seconds and allowed them to dry on a towel. Minerva flipped another page in the magazine, taunted Lucy with a gravure shot of hers with Mira. But ended up making Yukino embarrassed.

"I expected a little more quiet time when I began. But I really got lucky, dragged into everything. But it made me happy, if not a little frustrated at times. Do you understand how much debt the guild had? Or how many simple missions I took solo on, just for them to come along and destroy things? I considered it a miracle every time I paid my rent before the end of the month. I'm also surprised the land lady didn't hate me with how my teammates snuck in through the windows or the chimney…and I never knew how Erza got in," Lucy muttered, screwed up her eyebrows and thought back on it all.

"Umm, Lucy-sama?" Yukino asked, stopped the application of white polish to her own nails and stared at Lucy.

"But besides those things, everything really happened quickly, a few months down the road and then there was the Tenrou incident where we ended up trapped for seven months. And then the Grand Magic Games came along too. Then a few weeks later Tartarus." Lifting a finger with each event and the ones she knew of between in those months.

"I know…I mean…Laxus-sama left your guild about a month and half after you joined, right? So, how in such a short amount of time, did you get together?" Yukino asked, a pillow snapped into her face, courtesy of the black haired mage. Laughing, Lucy placed both hands on their shoulders. Took a deep breath and let out all the feelings that filled her lungs and heart and mind. Tried to act happy, when even then she missed him. Felt him across the distance from the first ritual. Not really sure where he was, but knew he occupied a place far from her.

"Yes. After Laxus left…I met up with him on a job I secretly went solo on, one my team didn't find out about. Changed from the events he was really nice. After that we met up regularly, I kept him informed on the guild and his team. I only ever knew where he went. I grew very…comfortable with him, and we shared something. And moments. Sometimes, after I shared everything I could, he'd tell me of his journey and training. And then we just talked. I found out he's really socially awkward, despite his badass appearance. And it was really adorable and charming in a way, to know he tried with me. When he joined us on Tenrou we already shared a first date. The Master seemed most surprised when I told him," Lucy chuckled, remembered how the old man cried and Mira screamed in joy. And how happy his team seemed to know their leader wondered about them during his absence.

"A whirlwind romance?" Minerva asked, a sly smile on her face. Traced the cap of nail polish with the set nail.

"Very much so, with everything going on we needed to spend every moment we could with each other. We moved fast because we always knew how dangerous the next fight was. The GMG at the beginning, became a very well deserved down period for us. And then, you know, escalated with all the dragons and my imprisonment with Yukino and the others. After then it sped up again, and I already loved him, so he made the first mark." The mark placed on the junction of her neck and shoulder flared up at bit when she touched it, felt the crackle of lightning that lived within. It ruptured and rippled across her fingers, which jolted and held on tight. Then slowly released it.

Blinking rapidly, Lucy stopped the tears and burn that built in her eyes. The other two girls noticed, and changed the subject quickly.

"You should contract your new spirits now, Lucy-sama," Yukino voted and pulled her hands from the ice water, stood up onto all fours, pushed up, and then walked to the back door through the kitchen. Pulled it open and lights came on, illuminated a lush garden and training field that took up a large backyard.

"Yeah, c'mon Minerva," Lucy said, stood and pulled the other mage with her, looped their arms. Out the door they moved to about the middle of the field. As Lucy saw Ophiuchus only once, but knew he took up a lot of space. The other two hung back and watched, silently commented on the duplication of gold keys. Lucy also brought with her the small notebook in which she wrote down contract information, knew this one needed specifics or threatened to fall apart.

"Lucy-sama, I would suggest Pisces first, they're the most…friendly." Yukino called out, and Lucy drew all three keys. Took in Pisces's key first, and held it up to the sky. While pointed up, Lucy found the constellation with her eyes.

"I am linked to the path to the world of the Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!" Lucy called out, brought the key down, and almost swung it too hard, when the gate opened with the ring of the bell. Instead of in the two fish form, they appeared as mother and son. Both smiled and lowered themselves onto a knee before Lucy. "Uh?"

"Hello, Princess, your other spirits have told us of your preferences of names," the mother said, looked up at Lucy and stood, a content smile on her face. The son remained down, trident flat before him.

"Yeah mom, we know all about you and what happened from the other spirits. So the King made an exception. Told us three of mom's to make copies of our own keys, and have them given to you. We'll also be in your care now, mom," the son said, rose and tapped the bottom of his trident to the ground. The metal rattled and settled into the ground, the smile that covered his face reminded her of Natsu in a boyish way.

"I'm not your mom," Yukino said in the back, not that the boy spirit noticed. Though his real mother looked exasperated and amused by the happenings.

"Please tell the King I am grateful, and I know that this isn't usually how a contract is made, but I must ask something of you both first," Lucy began, serious and turned the attention towards her completely. When the two spirits nodded and listened, Lucy made her request. "As both Yukino and I can summon you now, I wish for you to always attend to her calls first. Even if you're with me, leave and return to her side. She made the contract first, and I find it only fair, with both of us being spirit mages, that she comes first in this matter. I wish to ask the same of Libra and Ophiuchus as well."

"That can be arranged, Princess," the mother said, crossed her arms under her chest and nodded. "In fact, I approve of your thought. Thank you for taking in Yukino's safety first."

"Ah, that's really cool of you mom!" The son rose his arms into the air and nodded his head, looked straight into Lucy's eyes. "Anyway, now that that's agreed upon, we thought that you can summon us anytime you want. Like mom, but maybe try not to summon us on Wednesday, unless it's an emergency."

"In which case, unless we are with Yukino, we will come to your aid," the mother finished, smiled kindly down upon Lucy.

"I am more than happy to agree with those terms, thank you for this," Lucy said, and the two spirits nodded and disappeared into gold light, shimmered back to their home. Turning back to Yukino, she asked, "Whose key is next, Yukino?"

"Lucy-sama…go with Ophiuchus next. Despite his appearance and label as a dark key, he is very agreeable." Nodding along, Lucy agreed with the other mage, trusted her judgement, and formally summoned the large snake. It appeared in a deep and black fog, that which blended in with the night itself. From that darkness the head of the large snake appeared, hovered over Lucy.

Not saying a word, the snake merely touched his snout to her stomach and breathed her in. Drew back his large head after a minute, and leaned the length of his upper half on lower coils. "Yukino comes first. Summon whenever. Contract complete." The snake said, sent a black haze towards her and then wrapped around her. Squeezed till she gasped for air, nearly choked, and then left.

When the weary feeling of being choked dispersed, Lucy took up the last key. And formally called the spirit, though the sound of two feet pulling back crunched against the gravel that surrounded the training field. Still, Lucy refused to hesitate and moved forward, called upon a formal contract with Libra. The spirit appeared, balanced on one leg, and scale pans that dangled from each hand. Yet they remained still, held steady towards the ground.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia?" The spirit asked, looked directly into Lucy's eyes.

"Yes, I am," Lucy responded, taken back when the spirit's eyes narrowed and a gravity pressure fell over Lucy. Enough to that her legs shook and wobbled in the calf area, nothing more though.

"You do not believe that. What is your real name?" More pressure fell on Lucy, and her legs wobbled more, knees turned inward and rocked back more onto her heels. Faced the spirit through gritted drive and teeth.

"Monkey D. Lucy," she responded, and the gravity fell away.

"Our contract is complete. I am aware of your desires, and you may summon me and I shall remain by your side, unless Yukino calls me." Like Ophiuchus, Libra disappeared on her own. Clasping the three new keys to her belt, Lucy turned and headed back for the two girls. Both looked her up and down curiously.

"Monkey D.?" Minerva asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion, while Yukino tipped her head to the side.

"It's my paternal last name."

"But I thought your mother married Jude Heartfilia-sama?" Yukino asked, but turned and followed Lucy, who headed back for the house. Already took the pain medicine in the bathroom when she changed into sleepwear. Pushed open the door and headed back for her designated sleeping back on the farthest end from where she stood then.

"But I never said he was my biological father." Walked to her sleeping bag, and pulled back and end, the other two followed after and did the same.

"Then who is your father?" Minerva asked, turned up one end of her sleeping bag and shimmied down into it. Yukino took the time to pick up the food and bowls, returned them to the kitchen. One back she followed suit with Lucy, climbed into their bags.

"Capricorn told me his name is Dragon. Don't know anything else about him. I met my grandfather on that side a few times though. He's crazy." Shuddered at the thought of her grandfather, and rested her head on the pillow. Faced the ceiling as she laid down. Minerva's magic shot out and touched the light switch, cast the room into darkness. "Goodnight."

Lucy rolled over and looked at the stars through the window, slowly closed her eyes as her earrings sparked with magic. The gold, star studs relaxed Lucy's mind and body, till she fell asleep. Dreamed of one thing that washed across her mind, the sea and its endless horizon. A flag at her back and faceless people behind her.

* * *

So, I hope everyone enjoys this alternative version of ADJ. For those of you who are knew I am already writing a story called A Different Journey, and it centers around Lucy on the Quest to become the Pirate Queen as well. But the powers and fighting capabilities Lucy has, and some key parts of the stories will differ from one another. But Lucy gaining her memory back and journeying to become the Pirate Queen are the central ideas that propel the story.

I hope everyone enjoy this, and stay tuned for the next chapter. I am still writing re-writes for ADJ at this time, so it will be two different projects at once. So please be patient.

Lucy will go into training next chapter and meet up with someone there too. I won't be setting her out to sea until the third chapter, for pace and build up. So please be patient. It'll really be a training and build up chapter in the next one, as long as some more Sabertooth at the beginning.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	2. Chapter 2

A Slightly Different Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece. Those rights belong to Hiro sensei and Oda sensei.

So, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for all the support, and I hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Man in the Woods

In the brave morning light of the next day, light splattered up from the ground that dew coated. From there, slowly the sun rose from the ground, watched over the next day with beautiful rays, and woke the land slowly. It began as the first birds, which chirped outside the window, spread noise into the day. Peacefully tried to indulge the heavier sleepers, those like Yukino and Minerva. And on the other hand, Lucy already lay awake, stared at the tiered ceiling above. Magic sconces lit the room, noticed her conscious presence and awoke.

In the light that already came through the windows thought, it did little to make extra light. Just roused their darkened corners and the backs of chairs pressed to them. A clock near the entrance of the room, read early morning, not even seven. Yet the sun still rose and coerced Lucy into sitting up. Pulled the top of the sleeping bag from her form, and stood from the bed. Quietly slinked away from the room and prepared herself, brushed her teeth and hair, tools courtesy of Minerva. And then dressed in her travel gear, also new.

It allowed for more movement, and the cloak she wore disappeared. Dirty and ratty, caked in smells that would not leave, it ended up tossed and burned at the guild. Though the burning came from Sting's desire for theatrics, and the others rolled with it. Not attached to the cloak in anyway, she agreed and let it be burned. Hazily remembered Sting laugh upon the brown cloaks last tendrils of fabric. So, dressed in a thin strap, black top and blue cargo pants that felt more like spandex with how they clung. Belt clipped on with keys and her whip. Lucy left the bathroom. Tied her hair into her normal two pigtail, pushed her sunglasses up, and followed the scent of food.

The kitchen, a lovely blend of white marble and beige cabinets, also included island at the center which acted as a bar. Stools lined the island, plates set in front with food already underway and piled on some. Behind the counter, one that faced a window, Minerva stood and cooked at the stove. Her slumped shoulders and disordered hair sat frayed on her form, which collected more eggs and bacon onto a plate.

"Good morning, Minerva," Lucy greeted and walked around the counter. "Anything I can help with?" But the other just hummed and shook their head, never turned their head from the stove or the eggs that sizzled and filled the silence. Turning away, Lucy checked the living room that led from the kitchen, Yukino snored lightly on her pillow, curved on her side. Lucy backed away, and sat at the table. A cup of orange juice sloshed in front of her and hit the table, poured by Minerva who grunted and turned away once more.

A pot of coffee steamed through the air and dripped slowly into the pot, the moment it hit the halfway point the cook poured it into a mug and downed the black energy. Purred at the taste while it slid down her throat, and all the while Lucy gagged, eyes wandered over to the sugar that sat just a few inches from the mug. After she drank every last morsel from the pot, Minerva smiled and turned, and finally greeted Lucy with words. "Good morning, Sting and the others wanted to see you off. So they'll be arriving shortly."

"I see, then after they arrive and eat I'll be leaving," Lucy said, took a bite from the food, the eggs salted slightly to draw attention form the yoke a little bit. Added in some of the bacon too for the bite. Minerva turned and headed for the fridge, pulled out fruits that she washed and laid on the counter before Lucy.

"Do you know where you're going?" Minerva asked, piled all the eggs and bacon together and also placed it on the counter. They steamed up and filled the room with their scent, and Lucy heard Yukino groan and roll over from the other room. Slowly they both waited, and watched Yukino stumble into the room in nothing but her sleep wear, and then collided with a stool. Sat and collapsed her forehead to the marble. Even then too tired for modesty, something the other usually craved. Though it did get quite hot in the night, so her attire seemed natural, especially with only women around.

"I'm thinking of the northern mountains, someplace I'm really unlikely to be interrupted. Either that or the mountains to the south," Lucy responded and took another bite of food, then with both hands free, loaded up a plate and pushed it before Yukino. The other warily lifted their head, and reached for a fork somewhere. Just reached and clawed around, never looked away from the food on the plate. On the other side of the counter where she continues to drink the black coffee, Minerva pushed a fork and knife to the delirious creature.

"Either one will give you access to many resources. Of course it is much colder up north, so there is that." Shivering at the thought, Lucy nodded her head. "Especially deeper within the mountains. Though no one ever really goes up them unless for medical herbs of the highest quality and purity. Now though, with magic tools, most clinics are stocked without the need of travelling to extreme altitudes. But the mountains we sit atop are growing rapidly with dark guild and bandits. If you want some challenge."

Pouring some juice into a cup, Lucy pushed it towards Yukino, who finished most of her food and slumped to the counter top again. Her head turned to Lucy and eyes shut, she must have felt the vibrations of the class against the table, for she grasped it and woke up a little more. Maybe from the chill that frosted on the glass. "I guess I'll decide on the road."

"Isn't that a little vague for a training retreat?" Minerva asked, placed down the empty mug and readied numerous plates. Four total, and lined them up next to Yukino, who slumped once more. But the cup of juice sat drained next to her face. Smiling, Lucy brushed back some of the short white hair and tucked it behind her ear. The other looked tiredly up at Lucy. Done, Lucy turned back to Minerva, who ate from a single plate for herself.

"Maybe, but I'd rather go where I want. I know where I need to go, a secluded place to train. So in the end it really depends on the wind." Taking up the empty plates and cups besides her, Lucy walked over to the sink and deposited them. Turned on the water and filled a sponge with soap, meticulously scrubbed the plates and cup, then placed them on the rack next to the country sink.

"Fair enough, what about after?" A hand slipped in another plate and cup, which Lucy took hold of and cleaned as well. Washed all sides thoroughly and placed them on the rack. Minerva handed over a towel, which she used to wipe down her hands. They felt slightly dry and cracked from the dish soap, but smelt of a floral blend of lavender and roses. After, she walked back over to the island and sat down, while Yukino rolled up beside her.

"Good morning," the other spirit mage said, yawned and then blushed. "I'm sorry for awakening so late." At the same time the door rattle and the sound of loud feet that stomped across the ground worked its way down the main hallway, and ended at the kitchen door. Sting arrived at the front, smiled big at Lucy, and then blushed to the brightest shade of red she saw in a while. Not since Natsu kissed Lisanna after the games, the girl sill paled in comparison to Sting though. The other men filtered in behind, Rufus slightly dead and mussed up, but they all turned scarlet once in the room.

Stared at Yukino.

"Yukino, you forgot to put your clothes back on," Minerva said to the girl, said girl shrieked and covered her form. Ran to the living room in only her bra and panties, and grabbed her things. Headed for the only logical place, the bathroom. And as a door slammed home in the house, loud enough that it shook each man till their jaws dropped and faces turned even redder. Not that Lucy thought it possible till that moment, almost the shade of blood itself with how much accumulated there.

"Alright, shows over. Turn your real brains back on and turn the other off," Lucy admonished, slammed a hand against the counter. The loud slap of her hand to the counter rattled the men, and they stood straight once more. None of them made eye contact and walked over to the counter, sat and ate the food Minerva cooked for them all. Though Sting and Orga ate at a slower pace, matched the other men as they finished the food off and pushed the plates away.

Once finished, no one spoke. Not till Yukino came back into the room, dressed in her normal white dress. Stood at the door and looked at the ground, admired the pearlescent marble tires with such reverence it marred her face. Lucy looked down too, even saw her face reflected back in the shiny surface, then looked to see the men. As they admired their faces too.

Standing from her chair, Lucy picked up the other plates and moved back to the sink. Only for Minerva to stand in her way, snatched the plates for her hands and moved to the sink herself. No longer needed, Lucy went into the formal living room, couches and tables pushed against the walls and stacked as they never should have been. Quickly took one of the pills inside and pack she carried, and forced it back down her throat. Then shoved the bottle to the bottom of the back, where it remained in darkness for only her eyes, and placed in other things. Placed the back next to the others near the hallways entrance to the room.

Turning back to the pillow and sleeping back, Lucy rolled them up together and sat that next to the hallway door as well. Pulled on the combat boots she wore since Magnolia, and laced them up, till they ended a little above her ankles. The bottom on her pants tucked in slightly. Accepted the hooded blue jacket that Yukino held out, all of the other Sabers behind her. Once donned, Lucy hefted up the bags. Slightly wondered if she should call Virgo.

"Oh, we've got a few last things for you!" Sting yelled excitedly, took a hold on one of Lucy hand's and excitedly dragged her off and out of the house. The small fenced in front, filled with a garden and small yard, also held an animal. A leopard-hound, the same giant animal Gray and Juvia used to travel for their sage, laid in the front yard. Massive head rested on forelegs that stretched out in front, muscled and powerful. Claws forever out scratched up the green yard.

Its tanned underside and legs melted into the speckled coat above. A large saddle donned it back with a large chest harness and bridle reins rested at the saddle horn. Satchels attached along the back of the saddle, wrapped around its backside and under the tail of the beast. Said appendage happily swayed back and forth, the head lifted. The beast's body soon followed. The large torso and powerful legs walked over to the group. Lucy's head reached a little beneath his shoulders.

"He's yours. Wherever you need to go. And we loaded the packs with supplies. You'll be away for a while, and while your spirits are good, you can't have them around forever. So…Animal Companion!" Taking her bags, Sting walked over to the large animal and clipped her bags onto the back as well.

"We knew that all of this must have been hard on you, all that you've lost. But you're moving forward, and getting stronger. In honor of that, and all that you've done and accomplished, we thought this the least we could do," Rogue commented, took the place at Lucy's side. Rummaging around the cloak he always wore, the usually silent man pulled forth a pair of goggles and gloves. Handed them over to Lucy. "The reins can be a bit uncomfortable if you don't wear anything. And depending on how fast you want to get there, the goggles will help stop the wind from cutting into your eyes."

"This is all you got, right? Just the necessities?" Lucy asked, looked Rogue and the other males up and down. They all stared back and nodded their heads.

"Of course, Lucy-san," Sting said, waved his hand around through the air. Placing the gloves into her back pocket, Lucy slipped off the sunglasses and replaced them with the tinted goggles. Slightly block like in appearance, the entire frame of glass wrapped around her eyes and the sides of her faced, stuck to her face with magic of some kind.

"All he needs is a name," Orga explained, took the reins and brought them down into Lucy's hands. The beast stared back at her with large black eyes, waited for her. Lifting a hand, Lucy placed it against his snout that lowered down, hot breath huffed against her hand, warm and harsh. Its mouth, open and bared large fangs, smiled up at her. Lacked a better way to describe the beast's expression.

"We thought Saber made a nice name!" Sting pumped a fist into the air, finished securing the bag. In response everyone ignored him. Circled around Lucy and called out names.

"Cosmo."

"Bolt."

"Frosch 2."

"Demon."

"Leopard."

"Stop throwing out things that relate to yourself, and don't simplify it!" Lucy yelled, one hand on her hip she stared back at the mages. Everyone looked away, focused their gazes on Sting. Who still sulked and whined about the name he chose. Turning back to the animal in need of a name, Lucy pondered over her choices and the smile that seemed inscribed into his face, the large and powerful body that carried much. The spots on his back, and tanned hide. Almost mimicked the sun, Lucy thought.

"I'll call you Ra, the force that delivers the sun onto the earth," Lucy said, and placed her forehead against the larger creatures. Chuffing, the newly named animal bumped his head against hers, spine rolled along every bone and stretched forward in pride. Pulling the reins back over Ra's head, they settled in the horn of the saddle. Turning around, she ended up passed around by every Saber present.

"I believe this training will be good for you, Lucy-sama. You are a wonderful Celestial Spirit Mage, and I think this will help reveal that to you," Yukino said, awkwardly shuffled on two feet and then hugged Lucy. Lightly, similar to a small bird's grip on a large branch, the grip slipped away, arms hovered awkwardly in desire not conveyed. Lucy rolled her eyes, wrapped her own arms tightly around Yukino, like she did the day before, and swayed them in the wind that blew. And settled once it did.

Next Minerva, Lucy initiated the hug, dove for the taller woman and buried into her being, arms around her middle. "I'll miss you, Minerva." In response to those words, Minerva hugged back, arms around Lucy's shoulders. It lasted far longer than Lucy thought, as Minerva held on.

"Thank you, Lucy." Pulling back, Minerva passed Lucy onto Sting and Rogue. The blonde, ever enthusiastic, pulled Lucy into a hug that squeezed hard enough she felt the air rush out from her lungs. On the other hand, Rogue pet her head, smiled with his mouth closed. One eye looked down at her. And of the two mages, opposites of one another, the silent one spoke first.

"Now we packed a lacrima in there for emergencies. It's tinted slightly black with my shadows, so if you ever need help or more supplies just call. There are also a couple flares, for if things get that bad and you need to signal us on our way over. I also placed a map in there too, just in case you end up turned around on the road, along with a compass that is attached to your saddle. Also if the nights get cold, you can of course sleep next to Ra, but also I packed a number of thermal compressed blankets. I know you have the sleeping bag, but it's for really bad weather. Winter is coming. Next a number of dried meats and fruits, nuts, and canned food. But should you run out a collapsed fishing pole is also stocked, and pots and pans to cook with-." If the mage said anymore Lucy felt her eyes would have spun around like marbles.

"What the mother hen meant is that you have enough to survive alone for however long you choose to train," Sting phrased, pulled back with his hand over the other dragon slayer's mouth. While the others laughed, Rufus took the chance and came forward. Pressed between her and the other and patted her head.

"I will remember this, stay safe, Lucy," Rufus said, pulled away and allowed Orga to take care of the last bits. The large man crossed his arms over his chest, stared down at Lucy with a large grin of amusement. In a flash all lightning mages were known for, he scooped her up into helped her onto Ra's back.

"Listen little girl, you ain't got any great lightning slayers with you, or any other mages. So you got to be tougher than ever. Tough enough to prove some amusement when you get back," Orga said, stepped away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. Nodding her head, Lucy left out the fact that she planned for the life and power of the Pirate Queen, so to say she planned to amuse him…stopped far shorter than the goal. And at his words a completive spark lit in her core, flamed and tore around till it consumed every piece of her being. It matched the large grin on her face, spread from each corner and looked down at him.

"When we see each other again, you won't be able to keep up, Orga."

"OHHH!" Sting yelled, laughed louder than the others chuckled. "We'll see, Lucy-san."

"Yeah, you'll see. I already know. You just wait and see how big I become!" Lucy announced, encouraged Ra to turn and start walking, and made it to the fence and the road. Ra turned and faced the path out of town, while Lucy looked over and winked at the Saber members. "Everyone, thank you for this. I really appreciate it!"

"Just get going already, Lucy-san!"

"Good luck, Lucy-sama!

"Heh, you're already talking big."

"Remember to check your bags!"

"Stay safe and train hard."

"You already beat me, learn to do it again, Lucy."

With those words, Lucy pulled on the gloves that hung from her belt, gripped the reins, and spurred Ra on. The large beast took massive leaps for steps, and Lucy found she needed to hold on quite tightly with her thighs and calves to support herself at the speed. As the shops and buildings passed like blurs, the ground shifted under foot, reverberated up from Ra's legs and jolted her. While it matched the beat of a fast drum, the thunder of his paws against the ground forever molded through her body. Pushed them both forward, as soon they reached the gates of Saber's town.

Two paths opened up, the one to the south and the mountains only a few hours from her, or to the north a good week away. But the answer came before that moment, looked down at the compass Rogue gave her, and set the course north. For the frozen lands, but the most secluded place in all of Fiore.

"C'mon Ra, just you, the spirits and me. Let's see what we can do."

* * *

The mountains already greeted winter, cocooned and bathed the land in a wonderland of snow. A small blizzard roared across the tops, trapped even more in cold claws that held on tight to the rocks and trees. Fastened their grip on the land, where nothing existed besides the cold and pine trees that sprung around the entire area. Their snowy limbs only held so much, till they snapped and collapses snow on more heaps of the ground. Ever the same process seen every five minutes as they walked.

And it never ended, in each direction, the snow piled and built, and all the trees looked the same. Like twins that sprung up every two feet, and cycled around the entire area. A quality rock sprung up at times, a marker used to choreograph the dance through the snow. And behind them, the placed they walked before, drifted farther and farther away. The bread crumbs lost with the snow, it tracked into their prints and hid the way back to passed towns.

No way to track north or south existed with a regular compass, up high in the mountains the magnetic force in the land threw off the needle. Which spun in confused circles, ever spun and thought of which way to go. But never truly had a clue.

"Princess, I believe there is a good place to rest up ahead," Virgo called from up ahead, raised her voice so it echoed over the snow. Beckoned the two of them onward, with nowhere else to go, they followed the maid spirit deeper into the forest. Fought against the wind that whipped and burnt against their bodies. Or so Lucy assumed. Ra's mighty legs, covered in snow and wet from the cold, trudged across the land. Just as desperate for some relief, he went faster than those past few moment. Leapt threw the snow, and sprinted to the spirit's side.

"What do you feel, Virgo?" Lucy called against the wind, pulled the thermal cloak Rogue packed tighter to her form. And felt bad for Ra, who carried her through the deep snow. Despite the thick and temperature dynamic fur he carried, just like her cloak, it paled in face of the wind and snow. The cold that seeped through clothing and set up camp in her bones, already froze her fingers around the reins. They stopped moving a while ago.

"A cave, a large one up ahead," Virgo pointed, and walked through the snow without a problem, caused those that followed to envy the strict way she governed herself. Following, the cave also came into their sight. The opening in a large mountain, as it came within sight, Ra leapt for it with such gusto it nearly removed Lucy from his back. Unprepared for the motion she held onto his body with her legs, and felt the earth change beneath his paws. From the snow that dipped under them, to the hard and unyielding earth of the cave's rock floor.

Without any light, Lucy waited till Virgo appeared by their side. Calmly walked into the cave like just outside the arch a field of flowers laid, instead of a tundra. If not for the magnetic significances of being north and up in the mountain, along with the seclusion, the south provided far more perks.

"I will check it out, Princess, please remain here," Virgo said and walked into the darkness. Disappeared in shadowed depths that stood a few paced from them both. Dismounting from Ra's back, Lucy still held onto the reins. Slowly and painfully unwound each digit from the leather, shook with the pain. Once each finger unwound and worked somewhat properly, Lucy pulled out a towel and wiped down his legs. Paid attention to the slightly frost bitten areas and warmed them with friction. Blew hot breath over his legs. By the time she finished one of his legs, removed the moisture and snow and stopped some shaking, Virgo returned.

"Well, Virgo?" Lucy asked, moved onto the other back leg, repeated the process of removing all the snow flakes, and then drying him off. The latter lasted the longest, as the fur retained it and soaked up the water. But that only made it worse for Ra, who sat still and agreed with the rub down. Thanked her for the care as his head turned and bobbed, the sunny smile look reminiscent of his name.

"It is clear, and I have already tunneled more area. Including the feeding of a hot spring into the earth from a farther off source. There is enough room for all things you need. And for Ra-sama, I will set up lightning and living arrangements, and then create door to stop the flow of wind and snow. Punishment?" Sighing, Lucy shook her head and thanked Virgo for the work, sent the spirit on. Finished drying the top of the hind leg, and worked down. Diligently applied enough pressure to bend the leg a bit, but not over bend. It scraped the water down his leg, pooled around his feet.

Within moment, ever the fast worker, Virgo came back, lights at her back that led onto the living space. And a large fire at the center, a hearth in the middle of a tundra. Taking the reins of Ra, Lucy led him to the fire, where both plopped down on a setting of pelts, warmed themselves. Raising her hands to the fire, the still chilled fingers burned from the change in temperature. When more feeling returned, Lucy set to work around the camp.

Divulged Ra of all the gear, and placed it on the rack by the other side of the fire. Bridle and saddle bags too. While Lucy set everything around, Ra curled up by the fire, covered by one of the blankets that remained dry. All the others needed time by the fire, hung like dirty clothes on lines. And soon enough after that, the breeze that funneled through the passage disappeared, as did the light from outside.

"I am finished, Princess. Shall I return and send the others?" Virgo asked, slowly disappeared into golden light that crumbled in the human world.

"Yes, please do, Virgo," Lucy responded, organized the sheets and towels. Readied them for use that night. The spirit disappeared completely, in an instant that destroyed her sense of ease when she asked Lucy that question. Shaking her head, Lucy needed only wait moments before Loke and Capricorn appeared. Both spirits buckled down by the fire and Ra, sat upon the ground.

"Hello, Lucy, you sure found a cold place. But don't worry, I'll keep you warm, after all skin on skin contact is the only way to go from here on out!" In excitement, the lion spirit purred through the latter words, slowly pulled apart the top of his coat and shirt. Added a wink for embellishment. Ever the calm one, Capricorn sighed, but smiled at Lucy in a friendly manner.

"Good day, Lucy-sama. How are you doing?"

"Good enough to start," Lucy responded, finished with the hung clothes, towels, blankets, and sleeping bag. All at varying points in the room. Walked away from the work, and over to Ra, placed a pillow down besides his legs. Set the keys on top, where the cold metal defrosted like icicles, dripped free their solid liquid captors.

"Well we'll still wait till tomorrow. Allow your body time to recover, and have Virgo provide better clothing for the training," Capricorn said, tapped one of his hooved to the floor, it echoed around the large cave.

"I agree, Lucy needs warmth. And during training I can't provide that much." Dropping his head, the lion looked and sighed in mock anger. "I will make up for it at nights though, I promise, Lucy!" Raising his head, Ra chortled at Loke, slightly bared his fanged in a more menacing manner. Tail outstretched so it touched her foot.

"Seems like you have some competition, Loke," Lucy said, stroked the tail and allowed her companion more rest. Then placed the appendage back on the floor, it curled around him. Poof end of the tail touched his hind leg's claws.

"Please, I am your main cat, am I not?" Puffing out his chest, Loke slunk around the fire and wrapped his arms around Lucy. Looking away, Lucy whistled in a teasing manner, yet the spirit gasped in shock, clutched the area over his heart in pain.

"Lucy, have I not been loyal to you?" Behind those tinted sunglasses, the male's eyes teared up in pain. Smiling, Lucy leaned into his chest, took in the scent of cologne and perfume that mixed. His scent and that of his entire pride, and the women he smooched with on Earth.

"I love you, Loke. But can we get back to the topic at hand?" Out of relief that fell to them all in its weight, Capricorn sighed heavily and looked upwards for the heavens. Only found the rock ceiling above them, decorated with fairy lights and candles that hung low enough to illuminate, but not enough for anyone to hit their heads. It cast everything in deep ember shades and shadows that lingered and danced with flames. The biggest shadows grew from the fire pit itself, as the flame within wizened to great heights. Licked to the area of the lowest light, and then danced back to the pit. Sighing, Loke stood and removed himself from Lucy, returned and sat by Capricorn.

"Anyway, we'll begin by magical training, meditation and specialized Zodiac one on ones. And add in bouts of physical training throughout the days too," Capricorn explained, and then Loke jumped in. His ears twitched, matched the shadow behind him.

"Ah, this will be exactly what you need. We estimate it will take while for you to finish, and be able to go off. About six month, at the most. Since you're such a natural, after all." Calming down, Capricorn took over again.

"We want to help you master the twelve zodiacs by the time you leave. And that means, a spirit every two weeks. Along with physical and magical training." The daunting task stood before Lucy, and unsure of what needed work in order for everything's assured safety, Lucy bounced quickly in her seat.

"Sounds like fun! So, tomorrow, who am I beginning with?" Lucy asked, swiveled her head back and forth between the two. Quickly and impatiently, hopped.

"Cancer and I shall go first, and we will also help you with Aquarius," the goat man said, and when she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. "Yes, you cannot summon her. But the thing we will teach you, is how to tap into her magic. It is still your strongest as Aquarius has no use for it. That form the King gave you that day, we will teach you how to use it. With all of us."

"You mean . . ." Lucy trailed off, tip of the tongue flared in caught motion. Caught on words and thoughts that crumbled and built cities of ideas in her mind. Flourished in life where a dead land used to lay, turned to a small village, and then a town, to a city, and to metropolis of possibilities. That city hung in glass, waited for a moment, ready to shatter or solidify into diamond.

"It is called Stardress, and it is the power to, through transformation, utilize a stars power as your own, and borrow some of our own magic reserves," Loke finished, the usual smile that sent ladies into fits gone, replaced by something much more charming. Simple and full of affection and care, instead of desire. The type of smile Lucy returned with a full blown grin, all the while the diamonds of the city fell from her eyes.

Grasping the key around her neck, the blunt and broken edge made welts in her hands that buried, she prayed to Aquarius. Hoped, out of everyone in the world, she heard how thankful and happy Lucy felt in that moment. Even if Lucy never saw Aquarius again, it meant a physical form of their life and connection existed. Twined between the spaces of two worlds, lingered in their hearts.

And it felt like more than she could ever ask for.

"Well then, Lucy-sama, we shall take our leave. Allow you some respite from the journey."

* * *

The next day, Lucy awoke and found herself in the cave. Covered by blankets and laid against the warmth of Ra, the beast still snorted lightly in his sleep. But stirred when she arose and put more wood on the fire. Needed more, it they were going to make it into the deepest part of winter. An axe laid by the door, and Lucy picked it up. Felt it in her hand for the swing and strength, the strength and bevel of the edge. Satisfied with the tool, Lucy dressed in the clothes Virgo brought.

Black pants that tucked into matching knee-high, snow boots that fit like a dream. Already began to overheat from the layers paired with the fires that burnt around the room. Pulling on a pink top and then a black snow coat over top with a hood, Lucy also picked up a pink scarf. Secured it around herself, along with the skin tight gloves around her fingers. Nudging her with his head, Ra looked over to his own gear.

"Alright," Lucy agreed, pulled on the leg wraps and boots for him. Like those for sled dogs, but for a leopard-hound. Then wrapped his head with a collar and a saddle like blanket that warmed him. All of it white, and detached from his actual spotted and tanned self.

Making their way to the door, Lucy took a lantern from the wall in one hand, and carried the axe in the other. From the doorway, they pushed out into the snow again. Still cold, the only consolation came as it stopped snowing during the night. And under the rising light, the water dripped from snow on trees. Leading Ra through the snow, Lucy marked their passage with the axe, scored the side of trees.

About half an hour later Lucy arrived at a decent location where the trees grew shorter and spanned far enough apart. That way when they fell, they wouldn't just slump against one another. Ra held the light for Lucy to see the tree, and then chopped. Cut down and worked through the wood. Knew she held back, but wanted to. Knew if she wanted to, with a single swing the tree could fall. But took it as training, and moved slowly. Moderated her strength, loosened her grip and muscles till she barely worked at all. Then built up, engaged muscles and tightened her grip.

The tree thinned out, it creaked and groaned through the air. And when only a little remained, the axe dropped and sunk into the snow. She pulled back a fist and swung. Knocked the rest down so it tumbled to the ground, pine needles flew into the air and lazily glided down to the ground. Settled and covered the white expanse in green. "C'mon Ra, we need to get this wood for our future fires."

With that said Lucy worked on making smaller pieces of the wood, divided larger middle sections into smaller ones as time wore on. Eventually placed more strength into every swing so they came apart immediately. On the other hand, Ra placed the lantern down, melted the snow around it, and went and searched the area. Came back with birds for them to eat. It started as three large birds while she chopped wood, then he came back empty.

But every time he came back he growled and chuffed, pranced around her till she buried the axe in one of the stumps. "What is it?" It took no more than two shakes for Ra's to leap across the field, beckoned her to follow. And she did, followed her companion through the woods. Carried the three birds and axe, just in case.

In front of her, the beast led on, trudged through his own tracks, and finally came to a halt. Found a prone body on the ground, one that bled heavily from a lost arm. Lucy dropped the food and axe, rushed over to the man's side. Pressed to his chest with her ear, a heartbeat, faint and trembling, remained. His skin tinged blue, fingers unresponsive. And then the lost arm, it still bled and soaked the pure white snow. Soiled the earth.

Moving around him, to his good arm, Lucy took him into her own. Heavier than he looked, she buckled, unprepared for the weight, but carried him like a bride. The only comfortable way for either of them. Ra picked up the axe and game in his large mouth, and followed her back the way they came, headed for camp. Rushed as fast as they could, all the while the snow underfoot morphed to pink from the red that splashed down.

Reaching camp, they set the man down by the fire, and Lucy rushed for her aid packs. Brought all of them over and then set to work of the man. Still checked his breathing and heart, both weak but present. And then divulged him of the black coat with strange blue markings on it. Revealed his dark skinned body, also detailed with similar blue patterns.

His left arm torn off, bled all over the floor with no medical attention. It looked just like Shank's, blanking for but a moment in time where the blood still flowed. Ra nudged her with his snout. It woke her from the hesitancy, and tried to recall everything Doc did that day to save Shanks and stop the bleeding. First a tourniquet, grabbing some rubber ties, she wrapped it around the upper part of his arm to stop the blood flow.

"Curse me with men who lose their arms to beasts," Lucy muttered under her breath and poured rubbing alcohol over her. Took in the flesh. Torn and serrated, bits of skin and muscle left over from whatever attacked him and survived. But Lucy remembered, nauseatingly so, that Doc needed to cut the pieces loose from Shanks, and took the surgical scissors up into her own hands. "Oh this is so gross!"

"Princess," Virgo came as just the right time. The spirit, like nothing seemed wrong with a dying man on the floor, calmly walked forward. Took the scissors from Lucy, and calmly began to cut away the flesh.

"How do you know how to do this?" Lucy asked, watched for as long as she could, and then turned away. Headed for sick town, but contained herself for the well-being of the man.

"I am your maid, knowing how to help you in every situation is a part of my duties. Punishment?" Virgo asked, yet never looked away from the task at hand. Once done, gathered the flesh and threw it into the fire, washed her hands and the scissors with rubbing alcohol. Grabbed more from the pack like blood clotting wax, and spread it over the wound and sealed it. Finally wrapped the stub like arm in many layers of white bandages. Then washed her hands again. "He should lay here for a while. The arm will heal with time, with such a large tear it may take time. Especially with how much blood he lost, and the pain of the lost arm."

"I understand, thank you for coming, Virgo. I may need to call you again for that." Pressing a hand to Horologium, the spirit assured her another half hour rested between training and then. Not really hungry, Lucy allowed Virgo to take one of the large birds. All the while Ra took the other two and dug in, ripped their feathers and flesh apart where blood flowed onto the stone. Almost purred while he did so. .

Lucy took in one more peek at the blue-silver haired man, and readied herself for the day.

* * *

On the first day of training, the chosen spot turned out as a far off spring. It trickled down from the higher up areas of the mountains, produced the purest drops that filled an undisturbed little bed. Surrounded by the snow and at such cold temperatures, it seemed a miracle it did not solidify. But the surface, covered by a liquid, acted like a mirror and reflected everything around. From the mountains that surrounded them, to the snow covered trees, and the rocks that poked over the sides of cliffs.

Yet the water remained the focal point, offered numerous pictures depending on how Lucy looked at it, at which angle or direction she looked from.

"The Stardress is lost magic, only utilized one other time. By the first Celestial mage, he alone was able to fabricate them, and tap into the immortal and eclectic power of the stars. Realize that we twelve keys can be used for this act. But some Silver keys may not, like Canis Minor or Horologium. But most silver keys with a dress will offer basic advancements in your abilities. The same goes for keys of different makes. Like marble ones of the lost heroes.

"But casting Stardress is not the problem, it is the way you use it. Because of the secrecy of the techniques you must discover the powers on your own. The King did not even permit Crux or any other key from remembering Stardress. So though we know we have them, we know not our own or what you can do with it. But it will allow you to tap into our magic reserves and magic itself, or perhaps even certain aspects of our existence. What we can tell you is that it acts like your friend Erza's magic, as each form is different and offers something new," Capricorn explained and drew with a magic pen, diagrams and notes which he spoke about. And at the same time, Cancer did her hair, twisted it up and around till he felt satisfied with twin tails on her head.

"So, we're all flying blind around here?" Lucy asked, closed her eyes as Cancer massaged her scalp.

"That is correct, but there are stratified levels. With each new Stardress you learn, your magic will increase. As you are now you can perform Aquarius's, have turned without her presence. Because with her absence from the world, she no longer needs her power. And gave it all to you. Similar to how you strength and power went to her for all those years. Aquarius's power will be your strongest form," Capricorn continued.

"So can we also assume that those I have the closest connection to will allow me the greatest power?" Lucy asked, tilted her head a little farther under Cancer's hands, as they pulled combs through each tail on her head.

"We believe so-ebi," Cancer stated, finished and pulled back, moved around and stood by Capricorn.

"So I start with Aquarius then, and get the most powerful under control enough, and then once some semblance of control is there, move onto the next." Standing, Lucy stretched out, her limbs pulled with every motion. The other two pulled back from the water.

"Yes, and we do know, like Aquarius, you need to touch water in order to summon the power. She remembers that," Capricorn explained, took another step back from the pond of mirror water. Walking forward, Lucy crouched in front of the water, met her own starry eyes and unpinned the necklace. Let it slide the key down and past the clip. The light key settled into her palm.

"What do I do to invoke the spell?" Lucy asked, rolled the key between her hands and felt something. Not Aquarius herself, but some power that still lingered. Biting on her lower lip, the feel felt calmer than her waters ever attacked with before, not angry and beaten like a storm. But calmer than the water before her.

"The keys is implanted directly into yourself, close to your heart-ebi. So your own body must touch water for it to work-ebi," With those words, those that confused ad baffled her at the same time, Lucy touched the frigid water, slightly warmer at the bottom. The top of the water still spread icicles up her skin, those that crawled upward and marched upon nerves unprepared for worse.

Tried her best to ignore it all, instead, placed the key's end towards her heart and pushed. Felt it slide into her skin, strangely not painful, as her body accepted the foreign object like the return of an organ or bone. It touched the tip of her heart, slid between the ribs like mud, and sunk within. Gasping it settled completely, felt the key settle on top of the heart, but did not go in. From there the power radiated out, warm and fast, it broke like a wave upon sand. Hard, yet met.

"Stardress: Aquarius form!" Standing, the magic settled over her skin like a blanket, yet still beat within as well. Infected her own magic, and increased the power there. Past anything known or felt before, even more so than the first time. More than when the King gifted her with the power.

The form looked exactly the same as the last time. A bikini top with two parallel zigzag designs, a pearl white as the base, and a darker, almost midnight, blue as the design. Sleeves that matched the latter color started around her upper arm. Secured by a ribbon and with frills at the bottom. A short skirt of the darker blue, cut diagonally from her right hip with frills at the hem. Sandals that tied around the ankles.

But the change in clothes, Lucy found, only served as the beginning. Never noticed the other changes before. Her hair, already in twin tails on her head, sat tied by blue ribbons that appeared and replaced the red ones Cancer tied in. And at her collarbone Aquarius's symbol formed, curved from the center and up towards the shoulders. Symmetrical with at a midpoint at the dips between the two bones.

Taking a step towards the water, Lucy felt around the mark, watched it push under her fingers. Yet never bled off. Noticed the water slunk away from her and rippled back. Took another step forward and it rose even more from its level state on the ground. A solid wave waited, pulled for water up with it and grew. Larger and larger till it stood taller than Lucy, reflected her appearance for her.

"How do you feel?" Capricorn asked, still stood far away with Cancer. Both spirits slowly stepped forward, circled around from each side. Lucy smiled, rose both hands till the water rose into the sky and then lowered it back down.

"Happy. But let's get started." Turning, Lucy intercepted the kick at her side with a wall of water, pulled from the lake till it swam around her midair. Imagined Aquarius, and the way she commanded the water. The way she pulled Lucy's magic for each attack, vividly recalled her own training. Rolled under the scissors that lunged for her and scraped some hair off, turned and faced the two spirits.

* * *

That night at dinner, Lucy sat and ate, nursed numerous new bruises and cuts. All covered by salves that smelt funny, Ra sat on the other side of the fire. She rolled her shoulders and twisted her neck from side to side, worked away some of the tension manually. Thankful that the fire, powered by the wood Virgo retrieved from that morning, roared and kept her muscles loose. Perfect to stretch out.

Pulling off a piece of another snow bird, Lucy chewed the smoked meat. Salted plainly, with nothing else to use. It smelt of the fire that roasted, a spit hung over it for cooking. And another bird still roasted lightly, for Lucy or the man. Not that it seemed the man intended to wake, he slept peacefully on the furs besides the fire. Snored too, loud enough that sleep seemed unlikely for Ra or Lucy.

Finished with the meal, Lucy tossed the bones to Ra. Passed the man on his right, and shrieked when a hand, warm and strong, pulled her ankle. Landing on the floor, Lucy turned in time for the man, feral and wild eyed, to land on her hips. Brought back his one good arm and swung. Moving her head in time, Lucy threw out with her own fist. Too freaked to care, held nothing back. The body above flew back, collided with the cave wall and slunk down. Stayed there, the man glared and growled.

Standing, Lucy winced and held her side. Landed on bruises unhealed by the salves. "Hey, calm down. I didn't hurt you, see your stump of an arm. Who do you think did patched it up?" A growl rumbled louder, and standing, the man lunged again. But fell on his face. The bandage turned red. "Are you serious? I just got back and changed the dressing, and you cause it to bleed again! Idiot!" Crossing the distance, Lucy slung his right arm around her shoulders. Held tight to his right hand, and knocked her head to his. Hoped it warned him off from anything else.

Back to the furs he laid on before, Lucy peeled off the bandages and ignored the growls and snarls. But smirked when Ra stood, and hovered over the man, snarled back. Undoing the dressed wound, Lucy reached for the medical pack and pulled out more bandages and ointment. Louder growls filled the air from two different vocal sets. One deeper and more natural, while the other one sounded like that of a humans. Not quite able, it reached only half of Ra's volume, and not as deep.

"I'm helping," Lucy explained, each word slow and pronounced sharply, held up the bandages and ointment. "If you don't get treatment you'll blead out and die. Do you understand?" Only more growls and snarls, he even reached his body out and tried to bite her, other arm reached over and swatted at Lucy. Ra sat on that arm, so the man turned and bit at him.

Unable to muster any physical blows, a magic force built up around him. Slowly amassed and grew bigger, powered himself and threw Ra. In pain from the exertion, the man screamed and then crashed back down onto the furs. Unconscious and silent. Finishing the wound, Lucy looked and watched Ra trot back over. Kept his eyes on the unnamed man, teeth that were always on display pulled back even more. Then settled himself protectively in front of Lucy, blocked the dark skinned man. It gave her the opportunity to inspect her companion, so that no limp or gash existed from the crash or throw itself. Lucy looked around for something to restrain the man, sure that if he awoke he would try something again. The magic restraint cuffs Virgo brought earlier, after the treatment was over, laid a few feet over on a small stool.

Once snapped around his ankles, since one hand would not work, Lucy leaned back and looked him over. Not sure if the man just refused to speak, couldn't, or was raised a wild child in the mountains. But by his dress, detailed cloak and tattoos, it seemed unlikely. And magic itself came from a basis of tutelage or survival, either one seemed the case. While magic could be self-taught for survival, the punch he threw orchestrated itself perfectly.

Unsure, but sure of treating him, Lucy stopped at just the magic cuffs. Sure that once he felt his magic sealed he'd be much more cautious. Especially after the punch she returned. Already his cheek swelled with a bruise. More bruise cream ended up on it as well, only because he already lost an arm.

Lucy pulled the meat from the spit, and placed it on a plate by his head. Waited for him to awake, and sat by him. Also intent, Ra pulled a blanket and dropped it onto her, one corner covered in his drool. And then curled around her back, so she rested comfortably. Head on his forepaws, he slept. Slight chuffs of air pushed from his throat and out his nose that flared each time, and brushed the feral man's hair around. Brushed it over his face and up his nose, Lucy laughed at the amusing image. But turned Ra's large head slightly, just so the hair stayed still.

The crackle of the fire and that noise, lulled Lucy enough. Relaxed the atmosphere till her eyes slid to halfway, pulled the blanket up on the man, and then one around herself. Head dipped and lulled to the side, like falling, and startled her awake every time. Till finally, too exhausted, her head fell against Ra's back, and closed her eyes for the night.

All the while the magic in her earrings produced lovely voices, which sung tales of the greatest times and the worst. And one tear, alone in solidarity, slipped down her cheek. That final peace sent her into a dreamland of unbound bliss.

* * *

For the next week, Lucy dealt with the feral man. During that time he never spoke, acted as feral as a beast. Snarled and growled, even hissed at some points, his body always curves in hostility and unease when she approached. Nor did she ever get a name, remained a caveman out of time, in her own orchestrated opinion. But, thankfully, over time he allowed for Lucy to feed him, dress his wounds, and wash his body when it got too dirty that it threatened his health.

And thankfully ate the food, though it never seemed enough for him. So, Lucy always caved and passed over hers to him. It pleased her, as she watched him plow food into his mouth and let down his guard slightly. Though he passed out still, continuously slept and awakened, slightly delirious at first. Never sure where he rested, and growled once awake, then fell silent once it all came back.

The two male beasts hated one another though, constantly growled and kept wary eyes on each other. If Lucy slept, she knew Ra stayed awake and watched the man. Cautious of him like only an animal could be. And during the days Ra came with her, followed her out and ran through the snow, rolled and came back covered in snowflakes. Obviously wanted nothing with the man he found. But no more incidents like the first reoccurred, and Lucy felt safe when she took the cuffs from his legs. It came with a warning, if he attacked again they went back on.

Not that she had a clue as to whether or not he could speak. Make sound, yes, speak, no.

So, when the silence broke after the first week, after the game for the night roasted on the spit, Lucy jumped. As did Ra who sprung up onto his legs and growled. Surprised and freaked by the deep timber voice Lucy searched for the source, she looked everywhere besides what was the obvious answer. The man. "Foolish human, I asked you that question," he stated, and her head swiveled back to him. Two piles of bare bones before him, some bones even broken and bitten into at points. Met his black eyes, filled with arrogance and amusement.

"And what was that question again?" Her hesitancy and confusion from his first words spoke of her surprise, wrapped in a bow of horror. Actually thought him a wild child till them, unable to speak and grew up separated from humans. Not the case. For a moment he just looked into her eyes, and then drew the gaze over her body. Dressed only in shorts and a training bra, since the cave got so hot.

"I asked what you wanted in return for your generosity, human girl." A tick formed above her eye, and she tapped her feet against the ground. The sarcastic and bitter way he said 'generosity' lingered on her tongue.

"Listen, Ra found you, and you would have died if I hadn't. I don't care if you give me something, in fact, once you're healed, please leave. But let me make it clear I never helped you for a reward, I don't need anything people can give me. I did it because, though it seems unlikely now, you may have had a family somewhere. If you lived, they wouldn't be sad if you returned. And also…I caused a wound like that to someone very dear to me once. He lost his arm from an attack with an animal saving me. So…I guess it was also for him, even though he's alive and stuff," Lucy stated, thought over her words yet spoke quickly. Said what came to mind, a train that passed through without stopping any stations.

"You named your pet after a sun deity? You are a strange spirit mage, I haven't even seen you use your tools during this time," the man said, snorted and looked away with a glare. But this time, Lucy stood and crossed their distance, stood above him with hand on hips. Leaned forward and glared. But, unfazed, he distastefully stared back at her.

"Don't talk about my friends like their object, you asshole! I don't care what you think of me, but no one calls my friends tools. I've been nice till now, but if you keep up with that horrible and almighty bull shit attitude I'll punch you. And I won't hold back, got it?" A finger in his face, he stared at her still. Slowly his eyes narrowed even more, but not with malice like she expected. Instead a grin, small yet present, formed and showed off pointed canines.

"You are interesting, human girl. Though I would expect nothing less from someone who summoned the spirit king and claimed a title in the stars." The amusement and curiosity at which he looked her over with grew. But it seemed dark and deliberate, matched the deepness his words slunk around.

"Title? How did you know I summoned the king? You aren't a spirit mage, so what are you talking about?" Lucy asked, one eyebrow screwed up in confusion, nose scrunched. With one look at her he laughed, it mocked and taunted, and it vibrated through the air like a quake. Once settled, the man returned to his normal look of haughty superiority.

"You don't know, that makes it all the better. So foolish, human girl. And I know you summoned the king from the broken key around your neck, and that you aren't dead." More chuckles fell free, and Lucy pouted, puffed her cheeks out. But his words still sparked a seed of curiosity. If he acted so haughty, it had better be true.

"My name is not human girl, it's Lucy. And what don't I know?"

"Have you ever heard of the first Celestial Wizard?" Instead he asked, crossed his legs and grinned down upon her. If the other arm still remained, he would have crossed them instead.

"No one has really, but it's said he found the keys first," Lucy said, thought back to all the magical lessons and myths around the keys and celestial magic. Thought back to her mother's lessons even, though it hurt and a sharp pain ran through her heart. Rubbed that area.

"That's wrong. The first Celestial Wizard was the Spirit King himself. That man wielded the first power of the heavens. Wrote tombs of master spells and directed the flow of the moon and sun, of the universe itself. His eyes looked upon the universe like a god, and as a god, he found people for his kingdom. They he granted immortality by the power generated by the very universe, and placed those chosen in the stars. Rearranged the universe and create the celestial realm. I forget how many just assume he is the heavens themselves," the man explained, laughed at the world's ignorance.

"Who are you? And how do you know that's true?" Lucy asked, enthralled by his words, but still skeptical. Their eyes bore into one another, black to starry brown. His eyes shifted, from that haughty gaze that looked down, to skeptical. It all took less than a few seconds after she asked.

"To you, human girl, I am your superior. I allow you in my presence, so don't go thinking you can ask whatever you please," the man said, narrowed his eyes and turned away. Letting out a suffered sigh, Lucy stood back up and looked down upon the man. Knew that her height didn't help, yet cared not for his approval or equality. It seemed unlikely anyone held up equally to himself.

"Well, old man, then I guess you can just leave my camp. Don't go getting all high and mighty, it doesn't make you superior, just an ass. And no one can tell me what to do, whatever I want, I do. So don't think you 'allow' me anything. I take what I want," Lucy said and took up the bones from his mess, tossed them to Ra. The large beast met her halfway, and they collapsed together on the opposite side of the fire. "And if you keep it up, all you really do is perpetuate your own loneliness."

Nothing said between them anymore, Lucy fell asleep against Ra, pet him lazily till she did. The feel of his purr like noise rumbled his back, felt his back scrunch and move as he devoured the bones of the birds.

* * *

The next day Lucy went to training, spent it in pure physical combat. It broke down every part of her body with pains and strains. The morning dealt with running and power, strength training and stamina, and then melted into ambushes led by Gemini. All of which delved much later into the afternoon that expected.

The spirit switched forms of many of the old Fairy Tail guild members, and used their own magic to attack Lucy. Keeping the gate open for so long, while the spirit shot off magic like a fiend, took up a lot of energy. And emotional energy, especially since the little spirit often took up the form of Laxus. That form haunted her, caused every move to falter and still. Heart sped up into her throat every time she saw his face, that overconfident grin that bordered offensive hubris to the gods.

It turned into a real treat as the hours wore on, saw his face and turned weak. Soul shattered into a million pieces for them both, felt the remnants as they sunk into her feet and slowed down every movement. That form haunted her, caused every move to falter and still. Heart sped up into her throat every time she saw his face, that overconfident grin that bordered offensive hubris to the gods. Because that love still burned in her chest, awoke her every morning with his name on her tongue. Mistook the warmth beside her for him, wrapped around her like they used to. Wrapped in each other's warmth and breathed the same air, millimeters from the other's face. Nothing between them, no distance or fear.

So, as Lucy dodged a bolt of lightning, and then met the kick his form sent her, she trembled slightly. Felt every muscle and bone in her body stop, and take him in. And sorry that it ended the way it did for them both, though he remained clueless about the end.

Lucy rolled under Loke, who jumped from the trees, and snapped her whip out and pulled Gemini-Laxus to the ground, he had tried sneaking up behind her like Loke. Form covered in sweat from the full day's work, Lucy crouched and placed the whip in the holster once more. Then readied arms out in front of her, turned as Laxus disappeared and appeared behind her, fist brought back. Catching it, Lucy twisted the appendage and flipped him over her head into Loke.

Both men fell into the snow behind, shivered at the cold while Lucy welcomed it. After such a long time, Lucy's body burned, and Ra carried most of her clothes. The only things she wore then were the insulated combat boots, pink spandex pants, and a normal t-shirt and sports bra. Coat, gloves, hat, and over shirt piled on top of Ra, who slept near the central pond.

"Alright, babe," Gemini-Laxus said, disappeared and turned back into the two small twins. Both of who floated over and hugged Lucy. "Princess is doing well."

"She truly is, as expected of my beautiful love," Loke announced, came over to Lucy and wrapped both arms around her middle. "Though I never expected her to throw a man at me. I much prefer women like herself."

"I know, but I needed to get rid of you both. Sorry if I hurt you." Both pulled into a giant hug, Lucy held on tight for a few seconds and then let them all go, moved over to the pond and scooped up some of the water in cupped hands. Small droplets fell down and back into the water, created ripples. Bringing the water up, Lucy drank the crystal water. Crisp from the cold and completely unhindered or tainted by waste. Done with her drink, Lucy wiped the water from her hands.

"You did no such thing, Lucy. We're just happy to be of help. But if you excuse us, we will return to the Celestial World," Loke bid for them both, and then left. Once completely vanished, Ra stood and walked over to her. Stretched as he got closer, and then swished his tail in greeting. With his good mannerisms and docile nature, Lucy forgot how tall the beast actually was. How tall and muscled, forgot that he needed large portions of food to eat and sustain himself.

"C'mon, let's get some fish tonight. I'm worried about the bird population here if we keep eating so much," Lucy said, pulled on the rest of her clothes and then pulled herself up onto the saddle. Took hold of the reins and ushered Ra into a fast walk. Except ended with a dead sprint, Ra barreled through the forest headed for the river.

* * *

Coming back to the cave, Lucy carried a number of fish, all strung on a line of iron that hooked into each of their mouths. A total of five fish, one for Lucy and four for the man. His appetite increased once more last night, since he chewed on the bones for more. Belly grumbled, looked at the fish and hoped they made a quick meal.

All the while Ra licked himself clean. Finished his meal as he caught them, but now froze since the large beast jumped into the water of a half frozen river. The only thing that kept the water from freezing over happened as the fast current. That which nearly washed Ra downstream, if not for his powerful legs. It also meant Lucy walked back with him, since the soaked and frozen saddle seemed far too cold. A thin sheet of ice she feared on her behind. More over small icicles formed on top of his fur, in need of some time by the fire while Lucy cooked.

Stomach grumbled for the umpteenth time, Lucy sped up her pace and smiled. Matched by the sped up gait of Ra, who leapt forward and bounded for the door. Eagerly turned and waited ahead, looked how far she made it, and then leapt again. Small ice shards fell, rain of the stars, and folded into the snow. But the patches glistened in the sun, a rare thing for the day, reflected back their coated surfaces that threw streaks onto nearby trees. And under trees.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucy cursed, one of the larger shard illuminated a man under a tree. His dark skin and pained face told of his identity. Turning from the door, over the snowy land, Lucy stopped in front of the man she took care of. His chest rose and fell sporadically, and face looked flushed. "Ra!" The beast, stumped, turned and came back, growled when the reason came into sight. "Hold the fish."

Opening his mouth, Ra allowed Lucy to wrap wire around one of his lower canines that protruded. Once the wire settled, Lucy took the man up into her arms, felt his skin burn though her coat. Hotter than any time Natsu slept next to her. One step at a time, so as not to jostle him, Lucy carried him to the door, pushed it open with her shoulder, and then rushed inside. Followed by Ra, then closed the door. Set them man down on the furs and took back the fish, set them on the cook counter.

Also removed Ra's saddle, then turned to the man. Wrapped some of the ice from the saddle in a towel, and placed it on his forehead for the fever. Worried about how hot he ran, but since he remained unconscious, a thermometer seemed impossible at that time. Stripping him of the cold clothes that dripped ice and snow and cold water, Lucy placed blankets on top of him. Yet his stubbed arm caught her attention, it twitched. Lightly convulsed.

It motivated her to peel back the bandage and tape, revealed and looked at the wound she dressed the other night. Frowned in displeasure at what she saw. It oozed in a way it never had before, some puss as well. And the skin looked slightly brown and festered. Infected. "How the hell did you do this?" Lucy asked, though the only sounds he made turned into startled rasps and pained yelps. After he settled, Lucy removed the soiled bandage, left the arm open to the air. Pulling out the medical kits again, Lucy looked for antibiotics. Sure one of them held them, found cold medicines and salves. Then bandages, and came across thermometers and blood pressure devices. Finally found the vials and shots in the last bag.

Most read as rabies and tetanus, but finally came across an antibiotic for infections. Read the label carefully, and carefully inserted the needle into the cap, pulled it up and then removed the syringe. Pushed the air out by pushing a little bit and used her other hand to sterilize the area with rubbing alcohol. Then held the needle above the infected arm. Shivered, but carefully drove it in and pushed the stopper. Thought about it like that time Romeo needed his allergy shot, hoped somehow she read everything right. Took deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

Remembered everything Wendy taught her in order to help, but it still looked gross. Felt the flesh push in under the small needle, cave and tremble. Almost sensed the fluid that soon filled his body. Once all of it spilled forth, Lucy gently pulled back and looked around for a way to dispose of the needle. Wrapped it in a plastic bag in the end. Then redressed the wound with antibacterial salve, just for good measure.

Unable to do anything more, Lucy turned and headed for the cooking station. Scaled the fish, yet turned back and stared at the man every five minutes. Took out the bones and smaller organs, placed them into a pot that she boiled water in. Removed the impurities. Hung the fish on the spit and cooked them all. Curled up next to her, Ra rubbed his head against her leg, lightly purred in comfort.

"He may be an ass, but I won't let someone die before my eyes."

* * *

The light breaking of sticks in the fire filled the air, and set itself apart from the sound of snores. Light ones, but loud enough that it roused him. Not that he fully roused, more became aware of his situation. His body felt heavy and stiff, weighed down from the dead themselves, who clung to his back and scraped their claws. One eye opened, not fully, but soon followed by the other. Knew he left the girl's camp, only to find that same ceiling.

But it all seemed blank, remembered the cold and snow and nothing else.

Head turned next, first to the pit and noticed small bits of fish cut up on a plate. Each a small bite, just looking at them he felt slightly ill. Realized he must have passed out, like usual. But this seemed far more intense, rolled his head to the other side. The girl and her beast laid by his side, curled in a blanket together. But one of her hands outstretched from the blanket held onto a towel, it dripped water slightly.

Taking a whiff he realized it smelt of sweat and himself, he owed the human girl another thing. Moved his good arm, and rose up, weary when he did. Wished he rolled back down, and moaned at the pain in his bad arm. The sound startled the girl, roused her. With one look she went and panicked, pushed him back down. Dunked the cloth back into a bucket, rung it out and started cleaning his chest and neck, his face with special care. It felt cool while he felt hot, too hot. "Don't get up, you're arm got infected when you tried to leave."

The woman spoke the same way she did the first day, calm and slowly, gentle in a way that seemed foreign. Each stroke of the cloth against his skin felt divine, and washed away some of the pain and ache. But her words, curious, caused his eyes to open and stared into her own. Those star shaped pupils surrounded by golden wisps of the stars and heaven, just like the Spirit King's behind the blue film. But unlike that old man, hers held gentility and care, emotion unbecoming of her calling.

Though, he reminded himself and coughed painfully, she knew nothing of that call.

"What?" He rasped out, hated the way it sounded so weak when she sounded strong. Once more prone and at her mercy.

"You need to rest, I'm sorry for telling you to leave. But please rest and get better, no matter how much of an ass you are, if you survived that attack then you must actually survive." With that she took the towel away, helped lift him slightly and offered some cold water. Pressed the cup to his lips, and he opened them, allowed the frigid liquid. It slowly trickled down his throat, her effort to make sure he swallowed safely.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked again, just like the day before. No human acted selflessly, though they hid it behind selfless moral. Sighing, she took up the plate of fish and rested it against his belly. Used a fork and held the small pieces up to his mouth.

"You're in pain, and I'd never forgive myself if I stood by and let someone suffer. You've suffered enough, so I'll help stop that. And…I also sense something from you. Something I want to protect. And for that reason, until you're healthy I won't let you go! No matter how angry or mad you get, until I'm sure you're okay, I'll keep you here. Even against your will if I have to. Even if I have to break both your legs," the blonde said, placed her hand at his mouth and pushed the fish bit in, which he chewed for a moment and then swallowed. Fire in her eyes and a determined look on her face, she stared into his eyes while he ate.

"As if you would." When the smirk fell from her face and she moved off of him, headed for his legs, he panicked. "Alright, you win."

"I won the moment I chose to help, you just fought back longer than I thought you would. You also lost the moment I took a picture of you with a flower crown on you head." And at first, from the way she said it, he assumed she joked. But her hand covered her mouth that stretched too far for a lie.

"Why you?!" He tried to yell, and stand back up, but ended up with more fish shoved into his mouth. The large leopard-hound behind her chuffed in amusement, laughed. In a form of retaliation for the laugh, Draco spat the fish in his mouth at the thing. It collided with his head and the thing stood and growled.

"Both of you, calm down. You need food so don't waste it," the girl said and wagged a finger in his face. A part of him still felt tempted, and leaned in, to bite her finger off. But refrained. The things went and wrapped around her like a house puppy, slumped down and slept once more. Its snores filled the air again and echoed just enough for him to notice. For the human girl, nothing resounded, and fed him more pieces of fish.

Once all finished, she laid him back and took the plate away. Washed it in a small bucket and placed it to dry on a small rack by the fire. Moving back to his side, she replaced the blanket and placed a cool cloth to his forehead. "Goodnight," She said and reclined once more on her thing, pulled up a blanket and curled up. Shivered slightly and closed those eyes. Those eyes that promised him a challenge once she developed. And if those keys, which rested against her stomach, ever told her the truth.

"Alion," he finally said, and her eyes opened. "My name."

"Goodnight, Alion."

Turned his head to the ceiling, her breath evened out and the sound of a voice filtered through the air. From her. Eyes shifted and caught site of her earrings, golden stars that let off magic circles while she slept. Murmured the name of a man.

"Laxus," she said again, curled in on herself again.

"Blondie, I," the voice of a man echoed from the earrings, but trailed off to a level where not even his ears picked up the words. Recorded earrings, a trinket back in his day lovers exchanged. Snorting at the pathetic face of love's weakness, he looked away. Saw hundreds of couples who gave such jewelry to one another die and fall apart. Hand trembling, he killed some of them. And it reminded hm, while his eyes sharpened and grew weary, that this girl held no sense of danger.

"But I'll let her be," he said. After all, in his long lifetime, she was the strangest human girl he came across. Or that came across him and lived. A strange spirit mage too, one that, as he turned and looked at her once more, whispered another name while she slept. The spirit she lost, Aquarius. Truly a strange spirit mage.

* * *

"C'mon, Alion!" Lucy shouted and pulled on the one good arm of the man. Felt that since he gave her his name that a line, a border, changed its place between them. Though a week passed from that day and he recovered more from the infection and pain in his arm, he still remained an ass. Still talked in a holy attitude, and demanded everything. Not that Lucy listened much, actually made a game of how mad he could get before steam poured out of his ears and nose.

"For the last time, human girl, stop pestering me and watch your stars alone!" The other shouted back, refused to stand. So Lucy walked from the door and grabbed up the thermal clothes, then approached Alion. Unable to move quickly, he ended up at her mercy, forced into the clothes she wished and then dragged to the door. There Ra waited for them both.

"Too bad, you're coming. So stop struggling. Pereseid shower! One of the most beautiful scenes in the entire world. And with how high up we are, and how far north too, the shell will reflect the best show!" Throwing a hand up, Lucy pulled him out into the snow. On unsure footing, he tripped a little bit. But she caught him supported him with both arms. "Give in or else you'll end up with a face of snow and all cold. And I'll still make you watch like that."

"Fine, human girl," Alion sighed, and walked with her. Though he tugged at his arm, still clasped in her grip. But the iron lock she placed it in kept him from escaping, just in case she increased her hold. "I won't run, human girl. Now let me go, I am not your pet!"

"You aren't, but you are my friend." Then she released his arm and went behind him, pushed him up the hill where a cliff waited at the top.

"F-friend?! Are you delusional? I never allowed you such an honor!" The roar shook the area and air around them, caused snow to fall of trees and rocks and hit the ground. But Alion ended up doubled over, hurt from his own anger.

"You don't allow people to be your friends," Lucy said, giggled at his horrified expression. Threw his good arm over her shoulder, and lifted him till they made it up the hill, and sat them upon the edge. Behind them, Ra curled closer to her. His head on her lap, and tail swatted at Alion. "I decided you're my friend, so you are. It's just another reason to help you in the end. So don't think you can escape!" Finally turned and looked up at the sky, but cold from the snow below. But too in love from the sight that filled the sky. Pockets of light flew through the sky, one after another. Danced and flew in all different directions.

"I see no point in staring at falling stars," Alion said, and her hand flew out and hit him across the chest. Not hard, but enough so he shut up.

"I wish I could see them really," Lucy said and frowned. Closed her eyes and remembered the real sky. Of the stars at Fuusha, not that she looked up at them much. Too distracted by training and Shanks, and then her brothers, they never mattered then. Too far away. Now they seemed even farther.

"You are," Alion said, pointed at the sky as another barrage fell through the sky. But she shook her head, and placed a hand upon Ra's head. Stroked behind the soft fur of his ears, caused his head to shift into the touch.

"No we aren't. Do you not know of the cage around us? It only reflects the real sky, it creates its own sun even," Lucy said, shook her head. Thought about the magic council and the royal families. Their laws and ways, along with the alliance with all the other magical continents. All connected by a channel of magic. But actually much farther apart outside.

"You mean the shield?"

"Yes, the one the magic council placed around the magical continents, at the orders of all the royal families in all magical continents. And then connected the continents with magic, created a small world within a much larger one they are too scared to be a part of." Besides her, Alion turned his head and grinned at her. All teeth of some terrifying monster, but felt no fear. And felt that, as he ruffled her hair like the child he always saw her as, that he cared not for her treason.

"Just speaking highly of the Outer World, or of interest in it, is punishable by death. Careful who you say that stuff in front of." Pulled his good hand back and stayed focused on the stars, despite his earlier complaints, those black orbs tracked the stars. Followed each blazed trail and then moved onto the next. Mouth slightly open and the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile, one that he focused to keep away.

"I don't care. I want to see the real sky. Those laws they put in place nine hundred years ago are the works of cowards. Even now the rallies are coming. Grand Events in which each nation declares new information of the 'devils' outside. But not once in these nine hundred years has anyone stepped foot outside. It's all just propaganda and bullshit. Talk about demons outside being worse than the ones inside the magical continents. But they're wrong, demons are only as bad as how you come to handle them.

"It's all just meant to cause fear so no one ever leaves and exposes magic. But even if someone left, the council couldn't do anything. Etherion can't reach outside the wall, and everyone is too terrified of the demons to leave. Not to mention if someone they sent came back and found out it was all a lie, then the council would end up just killing that person as well." The stars stopped for a moment, and then started back up again.

"It is true. Such terrified humans, but it must have some basis. Probably. Something that caused the governments to deicide that magic needed to be closed off. Not that there is anything wrong with curiosity, human girl. But like I said earlier, they'll also kill anyone who talks of interest. Get rid of a threat before it even takes off." Once more they turned and faced each other, a frown of Lucy's face while he looked serious. And done with them all, Ra knocked his head against Lucy's hand. Which she set back to work with and pet him.

"Are you interested in the Outer World?" Lucy asked, followed more lights across the dark sky.

"Never cared," he responded, and they fell into silence. But at least he didn't call her an occultist.

* * *

A month passed after that, and Alion finally recovered. Spent one last night with them, and in the morning, before Lucy awoke, left. Took nothing with him and left. It snowed that day, hard, and his tracks disappeared when she checked for them. Despite their beginning, after that night he became a bit nicer. Called her girl, instead of human, and fought nothing that she did. It became a nightly affair for Lucy and him to chat about her training, she finally finished the basics of Aquarius, and moved on to Cancer, and then Taurus by the time be left.

After another month, during which she finished Virgo and Sagittarius, he returned. During the middle of her Loke training. Literally right in the middle of a kick filled with Regulas that broke apart a mountain side. Sent large chunks of ice down to the ground, all toward him. "Alion!" Crying out in warning, the man dropped a pack he carried, and the rocks bombarded the earth near him. The spirit with her, Loke himself, gaped in horror. Both of them rushed forward, found the man pressed against the iced mountain side Lucy destroyed.

His face, down turned till then, shot up. His body sprang forward and threw a fist at her, charged with magical energy. "You stupid girl!" Catching his fist in her hand, the other one swung and Lucy curved her middle back and avoided the punch.

When she released the hand in her hold, Lucy jumped back through the air, the skirt of the dress form billowed up around her even more. Landed and held up one hand. "I didn't meant to, but you got there at the wrong time!" Dodged a leg that swept out at her, ducked under the punch, and then rolled away from him. Impressed as he charged her, closed the distance in the blink of an eye. Another punch, and used her forearms to redirect it, slid under the arm and behind him. Knocked him down and held him down with a foot placed in the middle of his back.

"You brat, how dare you call this my fault!"

"Well if the shoe fits you old man!" Pushed up against with a burst of strength, Lucy rolled to the side as he stood and his own foot came at her. Aimed for the face. As she stood, and Loke waved his arms around in horror, the bag that dropped came into focus. And the myriad of keys that spilled out from the top. Catching his leg, she lunged and hugged him. "You got me keys! I told you I didn't need payment! But thank you."

His arms hung limp at his sides, stiff as a board while his head faced the clear skies. "I just ran into a few people who used them like tools. I…liberated them of such great power that they could not appreciate. I have no use for them either, so…." Lucy pulled back and held his upper arms, rose and eyebrow while a smile twisted over a corner of her mouth.

"You made them break their contracts. And took the keys," Lucy muttered, released him and rushed for the bag. Also grabbed up some of the keys that sunk into the snow. Numerous colors of keys fell out, matched different stones that littered the ground and piled up into the back. And more than eighty-eight sat within.

"There were a number of repeats. So I thought you might know where they can go," He said again, crouched down next to her. The dark skin that covered his body, along with the blue markings, made it hard to distinguish the blush that rested there on his cheeks.

"You're so sweet," Lucy teased, pulled on a lock of hair. Head swiveled, Alion lunged for her fingers with his teeth, growled and bit out. Dropping the keys back into the bag, Lucy ran from the angry older man. Hands in the air she laughed, filled the practice area with mirth that floated about.

Circled around and roused birds from trees, and a sleeping leopard-hound from sleep. As Lucy passed Ra, the beast took a look at Alion and lunged. Fangs bared, they glistened with his intent. Sparkled against the light the white snow threw back from the earth. Still she ran, came upon Loke and laughed. Watched from the side lines as the two feral males circled and pounced at one another.

* * *

That night Alion demanded they make him dinner, threw himself about the camp site and sat about his place by the fire. They caught more fish than usual, and found some snow fruit and vegetables farther north of where they made camp. A slight feast for their reunion after a month apart, though Lucy spent the night huddled over the keys. Sorted through each one and checked the ones she already had and those she didn't. In then end more turned out as one she already kept on her ring, and pushed the others in a pile where she sat them in a cloth bind.

Summoning Aquila, the bird took the large sack into its talons. "Deliver these to Yukino at Sabertooth, please. And no one else, she'll have two gold keys and Ophiuchus on her belt. She's like me, and will make a good home for them. Love you all like I do."

"I understand, princess," Aquila said, spread his white and tawny feathers and took off through the mountain. Disappeared into the air far off, the sack soon became more noticeable than him. Alion came out and dragged her back into the camp, where they ate and he told her of his time away. Watched his arms as they waved around, told stories of all the weak mages he fought. Slowly his arms dropped down, and Lucy frowned when his voice dropped.

"Tell me the rest of the story," Lucy said, placed a hand on his thigh, leaned her weight up onto the flesh and rose up a bit.

"What story?" His hair sashayed around, and head swiveled. A little hair envious, Lucy touched her much shorter hair, thin and short. Compared to his thick and long mane.

"The one of the Spirit King. So, if he became a god and all that," Lucy prodded, hopped in place and rocked his thigh with hers. In an instant he pushed her off, sent her rolling back and onto the furs underneath. The sound he made, a mix of haughtiness back in his voice, took away the sadness.

"So, I left off at the Spirit King as he made the Celestial World and immortalized people?" Nodding her head, he followed suit, stroked his chin like hairs sat there. Though none actually seemed present. "The King is human, and is far from the world he created. But he faces a dilemma, the keys he created for the others, cannot be made for himself. And the king, though immortal himself, cannot enter his kingdom without summons or placements in the skies. The spirits, trapped in his realm with only his call allowing them back onto earth, discovered a way to summon their rightful king. Sacrifice, forever switch the placement of two immortal beings, where the regular spirit will be locked away forever in the world.

"But who? Well, without being able to ask others, the Queen of the realm, the god's once mortal wife, did so herself. Fell to the earth and remained there forever, passed her husband as he raised up and made him promise to rule justly as the god he became. As the man she once loved. He left behind the keys on earth, which his wife took up and used to communicate with him till her death in the mortal world.

"Since then the king can only be summoned by sacrifice. A spirit must be sacrifice and give up their ability to travel between worlds. Since the wife sacrificed her position from the sky, she remained on earth till she died. And your spirit, Aquarius will now remain forever in the stars. It the better of two deals, really. The celestial world won't kill her like earth did the king's wife.

"But anyway, the king ruled over his realm. His creation of the unseen realm and rule there allowed him even greater access to his powers than he already had, caused him to grow. Became more powerful than ever from the exposure, and covered his eyes in blue film. Hid his eyes from everyone besides his subjects and his wife. No human has ever seen them since his time on earth, before he arose to the heavens.

"But his eyes…and your eyes…are now the same. It is said that a mage who summons the king from that first time will inherit his power. And have the choice to rule his kingdom together with him. Heir to the Celestial Throne. In essence, now that you possess those eyes, you are the Celestial Princess," Alion finished, turned his gaze from the fire and met her gaze, tears streamed from them and she shook her head.

"No!"

"No? It is a great honor and power, of course you can refuse, but don't you want to be immortal?" He asked, placed both hands on her cheeks and pulled, painfully her face scrunched in response.

"No, I never want to be the Celestial Spirit Princess. Yeah, it'd be cool for a few minutes. But I'd be like the mustache-man, trapped there unless a sacrifice is made, right?" Alion nodded his head, mouth downturned and forehead wrinkled. Ever confused by her words. "Never, I have a calling as the freest person in the world. After I'm done training I'll be strong enough to set out on the grandest adventure in this world, the real world. Face legendary battles with new nakama that come into my life, and my spirits, my friends. No one will tell me what to do or where to go, freedom will be my way. But being trapped in a realm is not freedom. And freedom is my ultimate happiness.

"If I became a spirit, despite my friends, I'd want to die," Lucy declared, stood up and spread her arms to the fire, smiled and frowned all at once. Thought of the sea and its grand expanse, of Shanks and her brothers and her grandfather who all must await her on that ocean. The Grand Line.

"Those are some pretty big words. And how are you going to achieve this freedom in a society where rules dictate life and right and wrong?" Rolling back onto his hands, Alion rose an eyebrow at her.

"How do you feel about the law? The council and this kingdom?" Lucy turned from the fire, it at her back and illuminated her form. An eclipsed son that waited for the moon to pass judgement.

"I couldn't care less, they're all stupid humans. I only tolerate you." With that he turned away from her a little, but smirked up from the side of his face visible.

"What if I told you I'm going to leave, that I've already been outside? Raised in the Outer World of devils during my childhood, and then brought back here. That there is a title in that world, the Pirate Queen or King, and whoever has that title is the freest in the world." Once she spoke, his head dropped and he looked down. Crossed his legs and bounced his knees, hands on top of them.

"When are you going?"

"I've already been here for over two months, nearly three, training to return to my home. My mother, when she retrieved me, locked away my memories. Made me forget my dreams and love for the sea. But my family and dream are out there, the former must think I'm dead. So once I take back the power she took from me, and become more powerful to compete for that title, I'm leaving. And I'll never come back…probably. I do as I please, after all."

"They'll hunt you down," Alion said, finally looked up, completely blank.

"No they won't. All of the connected magical continents are too scared of the devil world. They think making the law punishable by death, without trial, will incur fear of the Outer World. Support their claims about it. They say things like it'll corrupt you, but they're wrong. I am me, I remember that time and I remember the goodness in the world. Yes," Lucy trailed off and cupped her throat. "There is a lot of bad too. But isn't it the same here?"

One of his hands came towards her, touched the hand that cupped her throat. "Yes, I see. So that is how you are. The Outer World seems like a challenge," he said, hand dropped back to his lap. Taking both of his in hers, Lucy smiled for the both of them.

"Come with me then. I know you're bored here, looking for a challenge. There will be someone there, I'm sure of it. It's a much bigger world out there." A key came into her face, pure white with the design of Draco at the top. "You're a spirit mage too?"

"No, this is my key, girl. I am one of many, but Draco for now. Alion isn't my real name, nor is Draco," he said, name unknown once more. But, on pure instinct, she dove into his arms and hugged him.

"You're a spirit, no wonder why I always felt something about you." A hand came up and stroked the back of her head, morphed slightly till she felt claws on the back of her neck. They slight scraped against her skin. Something shifted in him, and the clawed hand dug in a bit painfully.

"The Draco is not like any other spirit, girl. It is the name given to the strongest dragon on earth at that time, till the name is passed to the next dragon and they are awarded greater strength from the stars. The change in Draco's is usually constant, the one named Dragon King always changes." Pulled back sharply, his nails still at the back of her neck and dug in slightly, she met his completely black eyes. Remembered them, and the loss her friend felt recently. His vow, to kill this man. This dragon. "My name is Acnologia, and four hundred years ago I also became Draco. I am the one who stole the souls of those dragons. I am a Soul Dragon, once a Soul Dragon Slayer."

"That is how you stole the souls of the dragons," Lucy said, pulled back again and felt his claws dig in deeper to her neck. Blood poured from the wound, and his black eyes took up everything.

"I am the one that killed the Fire Dragon King, and the others. I remember you, because I sensed a Celestial Spirit Mage at Tenrou and Tartarus. I knew if you found out about me, utilizing my weakness, you'd keep me that way and have your slayer friends kill me." More pressure to the back of her neck, and it bent and bled at the same time. His lips curled back…and then softened, released her. Allowed her to drop back onto the furs they sat on. "But despite that…I cannot kill you. So remember this, a Draco cannot exit the magic lands while still Draco after three hundred years. Cannot forfeit his seat. Bound to the land, and unable to enter the stars till death. Which usually occurs when the new Draco arises. No Dragon will ever beat me, so I'll give you this."

Standing while she remained prone against the floor, Lucy found his key pressed into her hands. Rising, Lucy felt it with that contract. Yes, darkness and anger lived there, a vicious desire for power and fighting. But also loneliness…and a feeling of friendship he placed in her. It filtered through her brain like letters on a screen. He counted her as his first friend, felt loyal to her for all she did. Yet she intended to leave, and he could not follow and repay that debt. Words unspoken only felt from his blackened heart, which gained some light.

Neck still in pain as it supported her head, Lucy ran after Acnologia into the snow outside.

In the darkness his black form seemed even harder to find, but through the key, she chased after him. Ra at her heels. Found him already off in the distance, and burst with speed. Crossed their distance and held onto his back. Kept him from the next step that hovered over the ground. "You aren't going anywhere. You're my friend, so you can't leave me. I've decided."

"You can't make that choice." His back froze under her, but slowly uncoiled, defeated.

"I already did. You aren't going anywhere. You have to stay by my side. And therefore, you need to release the souls you took from those dragons," Lucy said, looked up to Acnologia who's head spun around like an owl, though it cracked loudly. Rose up a little bit on her toes, Lucy made her choice. "You are mine. And therefore, so we can stay together, you'll release the souls you stole. And all of them will take your place, given form by the stars. I'm sure the King will allow it."

At those words snow blasted up from the hills, created a fortress from which an image of the king appeared on earth. "My heir, that is against the law. Draco may not forfeit his seat. He is past due for a change, but the laws of the Draco govern that that dragon which defeats him will take his place. I have made many an exception, and while you are an heir of mine, you are not the ruler." His large arms crossed over his chest, mustache twitched and settled down past his chin.

"Acnologia said it is a title given to the strongest. Yes, he is as of now. Because he took the other's souls and used them for power. If Acnologia gives them up, then those dragons can become whole again, and fight him. They will have the power they believed they needed to defeat him. And therefore all of them will be the ones to defeat the Acnologia not powered by their souls. All of them will become Draco." Faced towards the king, Lucy took hold of the current Dragon's hand, still morphed like claws that they dug in. His hand remained slack.

"Then it is up to Draco to decide," The king said, looked down upon them both. But the blue film that covered his eyes seemed shifted more to the dragon. "To keep his strength and remain a Draco, or give it up and be able to leave." Both turned fully to the dragon, his head turned to the ground. In the dark, not even illuminated by the moon that crested light over the snow, he looked like a demon. But one Lucy accepted as her friend. Let go of his hand, knew that this came down to him. Even if she fought for him, it remained his choice.

"This girl said there will be some good fights where she's going. Therefore, there will be someone to challenge me. If I give up my power I will always be challenged. That is what I desire. To fight with my own power, and become strong," he said, and walked away from Lucy and the king. The latter two looked at one another, and then stared back at the Dragon King. As he walked away, her key in his hand. Once far away that he touched the barrier of snow, his body morphed.

Bone by bone, cell by cell, it seemed, his body transformed into something far from human. Donned the form he wore the two times she met him before Alion, and became the dragon the magical world feared. The dragon Future Rogue wanted domination over. In his presence Ra scurried to her side, wormed his large head under her arm and sat upon the ground. Watched with them as the dragon pulled out scales from his form, which fell to the ground.

Those scales, incandescent and beautiful, broke into dust that rose like glitter of multiple colors. In total nine took places on the ground, and from the dust they turned into, much larger forms appeared. Ghost like in appearance, the sights of the dragons stood around one another. Igneel, Metallicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia.

Four others took their place as well, one a deep yellow wish sharp scales that beat off his form. Another with a long and serpent like body, and no wings, blue in color. One of a deeper black than even shadows or Acnologia, but his form of bones. And a final one purple and snake like, but more in the thinness of the body. But held wings on its back.

"Then let us begin," the king said and clapped his hands together, drew the attention of the baffled dragons. "Acnologia wishes to promote a new Dragon King, the new Draco. And since no dragon alive is able to do so, he gave your souls form. If all of you can defeat him as he is now, then you will all arise as Draco. Given form on this earth again, your lost bodies that mixed with the continental shield shall come forth again. Here is the only rule, you may not kill him. He is sworn to my heir's side. He is her dragon now, her friend, and if you upset her." That threat hung in the air, and all the dragon's turned and looked over Lucy.

"Girl," Igneel called, "we dragons all know of the Draco power. If you intend to take him, you must keep a watchful eye on him. If he is your dragon."

"Acnologia and I are going somewhere we can both be free and enjoy this life. So for that, I ask you take up his mantle, so he may grow powerful on his own," Lucy responded, clutched the key tighter in her hand where it dug into her. Nearly broke past skin.

Letting it hang, the dragons nodded their heads, looked at Lucy with curious eyes. But turned back to Acnologia and started their fight. A long awaited moment for them all. Wings and teeth and claws, air and sky it waged like thunder through the air. Every hit and bite exploded. With sheer physicality and magic, Acnologia pushed through the dragons. Held his own, and fought as ferociously as ever. All of them did, while Lucy and the King watched, till the very end.

* * *

So in the next chapter Lucy shall leave and have finished her training. And then the time to leave shall come upon her. The escape from Fiore, and all the people within it. All the rules and laws.

I hope you all enjoyed this, if you did I'm truly happy.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	3. Chapter 3

A Slightly Different Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. As you can all tell, I have a weird brain, and it created something else that is mine though.

So we will be heading back to Fuusha and the East Blue in this one. But that also means we're leaving Fiore now.

* * *

Chapter 3: When It All Comes Out

 _One month before Lucy sets sail, five months into her training_

The news spread like a wild fire through the New World. It started at a certain ship in the middle of the oceans, and then quickly caught onto every place around. Webs of flames shot out, gripped informants that lived everywhere. Soon, within a few days, everyone knew of what happened. Of what had begun, and could not be stopped. No matter what. After all, the Strongest Man in the World had been angered. One of his sons killed.

And not only that, but because it was Teach that caused the offense, Sabo worried for his brother. Ace, the literal hot head, went off in search of the mad pirate. Sparked the flames even higher, and grew discord in his wake. Already numerous accounts of fights with fire broke out throughout the land. His brother wasted no time in searching out the wolf.

The papers settled onto the desk before him, scattered their wells of information. Along with them a map settled with only two points. The location of Whitebeard at the time that Teach attacked Thatch, the fourth commander, and came out of the shadows. Shed his sheep's clothing, and made off with something. So far intelligence received only a reason that Teach stole something from Thatch, though only Whitebeard and the crew knew what.

Rolling back into the wooden chair, it did little to ease the tension within Sabo's shoulders. Or back. Hours spent hunched over did its work, and the acid that worked its way into the crevice of every little bone strung. Slithered and crawled till it demanded Sabo sit straight. He did, if only to get rid of that feeling. A knock came at the door to his cabin on the ship.

"Come in," Sabo called, pulled off his long, black coat and tossed it onto the floor. The door squeaked open, and the scent of fresh bread and a rich tomato soup reached him. Groaning, Sabo turned to the one who entered his cabin. Smiled back at the warm look the woman gave him.

"You've been in here so long, and haven't even come to the Galley to eat. I thought I'd bring you something," Makino said, hobbled over and placed the food on his table. Braced herself on the edge of the desk and then groaned. Immediately, Sabo stood and took his elder sister, if only in name, by the hand. Drew her over to the nailed down bed, so she sat comfortably and road out the kicks to her stomach.

"He's really doing a number today, isn't he?" Sabo asked, placed his hand on her swollen stomach, seven months along. Felt the sharp kick under his hand, smiled at the strength. But then grimaced when a sharp slap delivered itself over his head. Hissing at the pain, Sabo looked over at Makino. Her once kind expression filled with anger, brows furrowed together and eyes narrowed. And knew nothing could be done. Mood swings.

"I've told you all, I'm having a baby girl!" Makino yelled, fire from her tongue which sent those that past the open door to his room scurrying. Though one man came in, Benn Beckman. At the sight of her husband, Makino turned her fury onto him. Like a pro, at this point any one would be, Benn walked over and picked his wife up. Took the slight beating she gave off in her anger. It would pass soon anyway, and it only slightly hurt the strong man. "And you! Don't even get me started! I don't care what you men want, I'm having a baby girl! Deal with it and learn to handle the estrogen!"

"Yes, Makino. I promise I will, if you learn to stay on your bedrest. This wife of mine." Benn said, slowly walked back to the door and passed through into the hallway. The anger, within seconds, changed to sadness and tears. And the woman sniffled and cried, curled around her belly a bit so Benn readjusted his arms. Accommodated her posture, just in case.

"A little baby girl, we'll name her Lucy," Makino whispered into his collar, his deeper voice responded in acquiescence. Then they disappeared though his door, as quickly as they came. And a weight hung from the heaviness to those words the significance. As quickly as possible, Sabo turned his eyes to the candles in the room. Burned and dried the tears before they fell.

Back to the food, Sabo stuffed it all into his mouth. Quickly went back to work, Ace on his mind. And his safety. After all, Teach gave Shanks his scars. The ones that hurt the captain, even just thinking about them at times caused the captain to clam up. Yes, Shanks had been young when it happened. Young enough that his crew still only lived in his dreams, but still. The man used to be on the Pirate King's ship, even as a swabbie he held merit.

A knock on his open door pulled him from the food, chunk of soaked bread dangled from his mouth. And the red haired captain laughed, threw his head back so the straw hat he wore fell back. Caught by the man's only good hand, the only one that remained. Straightened it back onto his head, and slowly the laughter died. Turned into a quiet acceptance of one another.

"You won't find everything just sitting there, Sabo," Shanks said, walked into the room while Sabo swallowed. Pushed the empty plate over his desk and revealed all the work. The notes and information, maps and theories. Details of Thatch's last mission information. Anything that led them to a more defined answer.

"I know that, boss. But…Ace needs something. Before something happens to him…I need to find something to lead us to Teach first." One of his hands slammed against the desk. It cracked, the webs were thin and crooked. Broke and then began again in different areas.

One hand took off the top hat Sabo always wore, a graceful flick of Shanks's wrist twirled it through the air, and sat where he commanded on the stool by the door. "For now, we don't have all the answers. And just theorizing will only give us something, until new information arises and new theories come about."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sabo asked, rung thin and long fingers through his hair. Gripped the blonde locks and pulled them taut from his skull and their follicles. One hand unwound both of his own, slowly uncurled each finger and released the hair. Some fell, coated the ground in yellow strands.

"You're going to calm down, and go find him," Shanks said, pulled a snail from his cloak and placed it onto Sabo's desk. It slept there, the transponder down and at rest. It was decorated in a red body with a white shell, and three scars over its left eye. Just like Shanks. It became common practice to dress up one way transponder snails due to how many existed in the world, it distinguished who you would get. Obviously, if Sabo called from this one, Shanks would pick up.

Next an empty bag also came along, big and wide to carry his needs.

"If you can't find Teach from the papers, then you're going to have to do it manually. My best bet would be he's going to Paradise. And then, Ace will follow. I don't think Whitebeard will listen to me. Even if I ask him to recall Ace. And you're worried about that fire starter. So, go and find him. Keep me updated. Benn is working to get you a video transponder as well, a small one that only links to this ship with a singular sound piece. This way we can always know what's happening, and as a reminder to never underestimate Teach," Shanks said, and walked towards the door again. Sighed and braced one arm against the door, his only arm. The straw hat fell forward over his eyes, shaded them in darkness. "And if he made his move now, then it's even more crucial to find him before Ace does. Or at least be with him when they fight."

"You're right, boss." Standing, Sabo placed the bag onto his bed and placed his bunched up coat on it as well. Right next to it. "I don't want to lose another sibling. Thank you."

"What are you talking about?" Shanks turned and laughed, though not as loud as usual. It was not loud enough that it bounded down the halls and echoed there. "Makino, with her mood swings, would kill me if she heard about Ace and all of this, and I didn't let you go. Truth is, I think it would be better to send Benn. But Makino needs him, and I am not getting in the way of that crazy lady."

"You do realize that crazy lady is your bartender, and has complete control of the alcohol. And Benn will attack you if you disagree with her, right?" Sabo asked, smiled and faced his captain. Horror crept along the edges of the look, and Shanks looked around the hallways.

"Oh god…I've got to get that key!" Shanks said, and then ran off with the devil at his heels. Intended to find the key to the liquor storage room, the one found around Makino's neck. Closing the door for some peace, Sabo packed everything he would need for a long journey. Placed his pole next to the bag when he finished, and then sat down. Looked out the small porthole of the room, the sun and sea beyond filtered in.

"I've got to make sure Ace doesn't know I'm following him. He'll get mad if he sees me. I wonder what he looks like now…It's been three years since we last spoke."

* * *

"Finally, we're setting off!" Lucy cheered and jumped around the snowy clearing. Sank deep into the heaps of snow, and pranced about. All of the bags packed right outside the door with them, and others strapped onto Ra, the large beast jostled them and jumped around with her. Ever the bright and cheery companion. Just as excited, mainly because Lucy was, though he knew not why.

The six months ended with the day before, and after a final night in their base, the time had come. Time for the real adventure to begin. Packed and ready, her bunch prepared themselves to go off. Some their separate ways. Like Igneel and the other dragon parents, who after experimenting with her over the months, finally chose to leave. The other dragons, the lightning dragon named Marux intended to search out Laxus. As it seemed her ex-fiancé's lacrima came from the dragon's own body. And in the same sense the purple poison dragon, Zeno, chose to search for Cobra. Spread the teachings to their slayers that they never really could.

For the last two, the bone dragon of demons, chose a life in the mountains. Isolated from people unless called upon for some catastrophe, more one for solitude and distance. And the water dragon, and the only other female besides Grandeeney, decided that she wanted to search out her own slayer, and train them in her arts.

They all knew fully well of her plans to leave the magical continent, and while skeptical, they felt too indebted to betray her. After all, if not for her persuasion and friendship with the soul dragon slayer, then all of them would've remained dead. Far from their children, and potential children. Therefore, as they stood in granted human forms, those granted by Draco's power, they watched on and promised to tell their children nothing. For they knew the laws as well as she did.

"Are you done prancing like an idiot, little girl?" Aconologia asked, walked towards her through the thick snow in his new gear.

"Yeah, but you should do it one last time. It's the last time you'll probably ever feel this land's weather again." Lucy jumped once last time, and then skipped over to Acnologia. Stiffly rearranged his cloak's collar.

After having lost his Draco connection, and the key's connection switched to the nine dragons by the destroyed camp gate, his powers decreased. And with that, the one armed dragon man needed to learn some things, one of them being proper clothing. No longer connected with a star's warmth in a winter mountain, his style changed a little bit. But not much, because his heat dropped enough to experience some cold only.

Now dressed in longer pants that still hung loose, black of course, and tucked into a pair of short combat boots, the color of a sky at midnight. It blended up into his loose hanging muscle shirt, overtop of which his normal cloak resided. Since the shirt was sleeveless, his scale markings came through if he shifted too much. Almost breathed and swam across his skin. And the marking still resided on his cloak. Of which the collar kept falling down, and in near insanity over it, Lucy adjusted it once more. Only that his hand had swept up and knocked hers out of reach.

"Stop that, little girl," Acnologia growled at her, to which she merely pouted back. Laid on the act thick with large puppy eyes, distracted him with swimming tears. It lasted long enough that her hands shot out once more, reached for the folded down side of the cloak's collar. Right next to his left ear.

"No, I must fix it!" Lucy griped, finally fixed it once more. His hand never reached out again, instead just sighed and let it all happen. Unhappy with the attention the other received, it was up to Ra to get everyone back to attention. The large leopard-hound jumped between them and knocked Lucy to the ground. Keys jingled slightly from the movement, and continued filling the air with noise. As she rolled away from the large animal, protected her face from slobbering and wet kisses.

"Are you all done?" Another voice broke in, Weisslogia came forth and sniffed lightly at them. A proud dragon, much like Sting, the dragon frowned upon the excitements and loss of decorum. Above it all, he looked down the bridge of his nose and sniffed slightly. Then sneezed, still not fully used to the human body or it's controls.

"Oh don't be so stiff, Wes," Igneel came forward and clapped the other dragon on the back. Then raced forward and hugged Lucy, lifted her of the ground so she dangled. The second tallest of them all, she ended up a good two feet up from her normal height. A slightly more reddish-pink adorned his head, hair colored almost like his sons. Dressed much like Gildarts, and with a similar hairstyle, the dragon seemed a mighty man. Added with the scarred forehead and body, as the reformation of his physical body entailed the scars, his appearance came off as intimidating. But only came off as such physically.

"If you would all be quiet, we must send Lucy-chan off with a smile," Grandeeney approached, a younger Porlyusica look about her. Dressed in a light pink and white combination dress. Besides her, the water dragon stood and bowed to Lucy, ever silent and calm unless severely pissed off. "And Acnologia-kun, here is my gift."

The warm and kind hand of the female dragon pressed to Acnologia's head, a glowing magic symbol encircled him. And then it disappeared, slowly turned to magic dust and fell about the ground. Having done what she needed to do, Acnologia gasped and took a step back. Head in hands, bent over as if in immeasurable pain. Worried, Lucy knelt down beside him in the snow, felt it prick into the seams of her pants. Wrapped an arm around his back and rubbed circles in a comforting manner. Head turned back to Grandeeney, Lucy asked, "What kind of gift was that?"

"Acnologia is, first and foremost, just a dragon slayer in this form of his. This magic I cast will permanently keep his sense of balance and motion so he may not face any challenges on your sea voyage. I cannot just do it on anybody, I needed to link up his dragon and human forms," Grandeeney explained, a no nonsense look on her face when Lucy perked half way through. Thought that maybe she could do the same with Laxus.

Lucy rubbed her neck still, felt the mark there and the inexplicable sense of distance from him.

"You'll only make it worse," Marux warned, air crackled around him with the high voltage of his magic. Caused the snow around them to melt, slowly drip down into the lower areas and patches of the snow and freeze again. Her hand dropped from the mark, knew his displeasure in the forfeit mark; even if it would never disappear from her skin.

"Sorry." The older dragon man attempted words once more, was on the verge of forming the first sound on his tongue. But both Skiadrum and Metallicana slapped hands over his mouth. Quieted the dragon. It didn't lessen the ache Lucy pressed on, right over her chest and felt her earrings flare about.

"Lucy, you have a long journey ahead of you. Take your stuff and get going with this rotten dragon," Zeno said, jerked his head towards Ra. Said beast propelled forward into Lucy once more, eagerly rubbed his head against her clothed stomach. The other dragons already helped load on the bags, and those that Ra could not carry ended up in the care of Virgo.

"You know the way you need to go, yes?" Metallicana asked, hunched over and sniffed her intentionally.

"Yes, and do you know where to go?" Lucy asked, watched Acnologia climb up onto Ra, and settle at the back of the saddle. Pleased that the two never tried killing one another in the past month, and that they at least stomached one another enough.

"We can sense where our children are," Skiadrum quietly said, bowed to Lucy and stepped back. The other dragons came forward and said goodbye. The first being Igneel, and then Grandeeney. The other dragons felt very awkward, and were more likely to just pat her head and back. The last one who stepped forward was Marux, the largest of them all and the Lightning Dragon King.

Face to face, the form he took looked so much like Laxus it hurt and sent jolts of pain all throughout her heart. That current was the driving force that led a deep trench between them. Since the first time he formally introduced himself, sensed a lightning mark on her, an awkward stand still developed. On one hand the debt that was ever present lingered. But the displeasure was palpable, they both sensed the connection within her. Felt it, over the past six months, grow just a tad weaker. Though they both knew it would take years for that to fade, but no plan existed to keep that connection strong.

In his eyes, she abandoned her mate, a slayer of lightning and practically his own child. Not even patient enough to wait, only left a note that was in the care of Sabertooth. And Lucy knew, he was right. She never deserved Laxus, his love and devotion, when it all came down to her leaving. The dragon of course understood she loved Laxus, but also knew she never loved him enough to stay. In the past months all he worked for was her staying, nothing worked though.

"Stay with him," Marux tried one more time, more direct that ever. The yellow and hard glare pinned on her felt cold and deadly, anger that pulsed through the air. Directed solely at her. But it changed nothing, his anger and demands did nothing. Helped no one. Instead it only instigated the trench workers to dig more.

"I can't, I'll only end up hating him," Lucy said, then bowed to Marux and rose again. Their eyes met, yellow to gold. A fierce spark of lightning rolled off of him, lashed out. Rolled towards her, and slipped around her skin to the mark on her neck. "If there were any way for this to work, I would have found it. Chased even the barest of hopes. But if I stay, I will hate him. Our mate bond would twist and degrade down to nothing. Unable to please me, Laxus would hate himself again. For that reason, I will not stay and selflessly throw away my own heart for him. I am not that strong. Nor would I ever want to be."

"You never tried hard enough. That first mark is a promise you now break." The accusation stung, and Lucy shook a bit. When his mouth opened again, a hand slapped over it. Curled around it tightly and held back more words that clawed and bit out. It was Igneel that stopped his next words.

"Lucy," Igneel said, hand over Marux's mouth. "You must live your life the way you see it. So get going and live." But movement remained out of reach, a cold cement was laid to rest in her feet. Pinned down the movement that needed action, and kept her eyes with Marux's. Slowly, hot tears burned down her cheeks. Rolled out of her eyes and burned down paths to hell, it felt like it. Opening her mouth, a choked sob came out. The words still formed, though, around a harsh whisper of breath.

"I will live in hell for all my life, knowing what I've done, Marux. I'm fully aware of how horrible I am. As a Celestial Spirit mage, that which I promise is sacred. This is now the second time I am losing someone so dear, because I've broken something. A promise and a key." Her hand stretched out and clasped Aquarius's key, broken on the side of the key ring. The cold metal added to the weight that poured over her, the other hand wiped furiously at the tears. "I will live with the loss of my first love, by my own choice. I can't make that easier for either of us, and I won't give him false hope. But don't think this doesn't affect me, like I just took the easy way out.

"I will never see him again, I will never hear him laugh so loud it shakes wall and breaks those around my heart. I will never see that crooked smile, the one that tilts just a little to the left and gives him just a little of his innocence back. I will never again wake up in his arms, held so tight, yet content with the lack of oxygen. Because he always took it away. I grew used to barely breathing, because of how much I loved him. Surrounded in his sound and warmth, that smell of rain storms and lightning.

"But I give it all up, because I would hate him. And I fear hating him, because it would surely kill me to hate him. Just the thought of hurting him with my hatred is enough to tear me apart. It stops the wind and waves like a stagnant world, one without life or adventure. It leaves me cold and dead inside, because if I don't have that love for him then I am truly horrible and empty. That is why, before either of us need deal with that, I am leaving to preserve that love. To carry that memory without a blemish of hate. So that I can always remember him the way I know him to be, the sweet and wonderful man I love." Backing away, Lucy got up onto Ra. Looked back at Marux and sniffed back the snot that dripped with her tears. No tissue available to wipe it away, and not wanting to dirty her pretty black coat. "I will carry it out to sea, and remember everything here fondly and with great love. Because that is the true way to live."

Turning away from the dragons, Lucy spurred Ra on towards the horizon. Left the lightning dragon behind, in the cold where the trench also left. It took a while for her breathing to stop wheezing, stopped gasping around breaths and tears that fell in pools and waterfalls. Heard sounds once more when the pain left her ears, and her mouth finally shut itself. Then lifted her head, and set the course.

Instead of running around in circles, Lucy tracked the sun through the sky, and got a rough estimate of south. The direction towards towns and people. Towards the magic council remnants. Most likely they already built. And that saved Lucy the trouble of digging through rubble.

* * *

On the way to the magic council, Lucy stopped through the town that acted as the base of Quatro Cerberus. Not intending to see anyone at first, or even stop at towns with guilds. But the fact came out that Lucy needed supplies for their trip back to Fuusha. Once she escaped the Magical Continents. And more than that, the town carried the best liquor in all of Fiore. A perfect present for Shanks, to make up for the time.

And thus Acnologia kept out of the town with Ra, waited for her to return and bring back some clothing and food. Things that actually aided an adventure, though Lucy giggled to herself and thought of Shanks and Benn. Their common fight of the importance of liquor.

And thus, as Lucy shopped quickly, grabbed up things with the left over money she had from not spending a time in Sabertooth, Lucy ran into a dilemma. One that seemed easy enough to solve outside of the town, but grew much more complicated just looking at it. Or as that person looked at her.

"Lucy!" Grabbed up and groped within a few seconds, Lucy stiffened. Then sighed and wrapped arms around the other woman, discretely tugged on her gloves a bit more behind the other's back.

"Cana, it's been a while." Unwound from one another, Lucy noticed the mark of Fairy Tail still on the other woman. Yet the jacket she wore told of another claim on her body. Bacchus's jacket, and of course everything smelt of booze. Helped from the bags of alcohol Cana carried with her.

"What are you doing here, girl? God, I think you're boobs got even better," Cana cooed, and then groped Lucy's boobs. Used to the routine, and yet still a little embarrassed, the wiggle motion she enacted freed her from Cana's hold.

"I'm here for some supplies and liquor," Lucy said, shifted the bags that dangled from her elbow bend. The number of them bordered on ten or eleven, Lucy lost count on the shopping spree.

"Why do you need that? And where's your fiancé?" An elbow nudged into her, and Lucy shuffled back and laughed. Tried and hide her true feelings. Smiling, Lucy finally responded.

"Laxus went training for a year, and I've been gone for six months doing the same. I need to go see someone I forgot to visit, and they really love booze. So I thought I'd stop over here and get some of the best. Bring it as a present for taking so long." Not entirely a lie, Lucy just never corrected the whole fiancé thing to ex-fiancé. But it did burn down into her gut. But if she told Cana, then the older girl would have prodded and asked a thousand questions. And more lies would have been born.

"Oh, what you got?" Immediately the other finished their current drink and dug through the bags. "Oh, I taught you well girl. Mind sharing?" A hand swatted away the one that groped forth for the liquid courage, and then Lucy took another step back.

"That's a good idea, Busty. Before this drunk gets a hold of things, step back or else it's already all gone," Bacchus said, came out of nowhere and dropped and arm over the alcoholic woman's shoulders. Said woman groaned and moaned, pointed restlessly at the bags of alcohol with a pout on her lips. Unable to maintain some formality, Bacchus looked away with slightly red-stained cheeks.

"I know, that's why I took it away." Lucy agreed and laughed, looked back and forth between them. "So, does Gildarts know? Last I knew, you went off with him, right Cana?" Slowly the arm dropped from Cana's shoulders, and both looked around the area. Wary of some threatening shadow that loomed and watched. Smiling, Lucy let out the laugh that bundled up in her throat as a cough.

"Don't say his name too loud, Lucy. He'll come running!" Mock whispering, Cana still looked around the area.

"I'm taking that as he doesn't know…still," Lucy sighed and repositioned the bags in her arms. "You really should just tell him. Like pulling off a band aid. A very dangerous band aid, but I'm sure if Bacchus swears to never touch you again it'll work out." Both just stared back at her, unamused with her own amusement. The cough turned into actual laughter. When it calmed down, Lucy wiped at the tear at the corner of her eye with her shoulder.

"Do you want me to die, Busty? I may be good, but I ain't crazy like him," Bacchus said in return, stepped away from Cana a little more. "He nearly caught us once. Before he left. Every once in a while he comes back and surprises Cana, things that the Master Gold Mine is looking after her as a favor. Nearly walked in on us. Worst mood killer: the fear of death." Pulling out a flask from somewhere, Bacchus drank heavily when his face drained of color. After a few swigs it ended up in Cana's hands.

"Why is he going out? Did he join Cerberus?" Lucy asked, walked over to a bench on the side of the road and sat down, bags on the ground. Cana and Bacchus joined her on the bench, reclined and passed the flask between them.

"No, the magic council is contracting him for work. A mage like him it too great to let roam and not work. They gave him a job with two new council members, our very own Gajeel and Levy." Cana waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, then thought and sighed. "And Lily too, but I'm more focused on the relationship that obviously started there." Tacking on that information, Lucy thought of her escape and re-thought out the plan a bit.

"What job? And Gajeel's actually a member of the council? Hard to imagine." The dork in a uniform made Lucy laugh, but sigh in a pitying manner for anyone that he came across. And no doubt the council workers with Levy, poor boys.

"I know, we thought the same thing. But it's true. All three of them are upholding justice and peace in the name of the magic council. Apparently Warrod-sama offered him the job, though it was meant as a joke. Heard Gajeel ignored it and took it anyway. At least they have Levy." A burp rose up Cana's throat and lurched her head forward. Both drunks laughed, and Bacchus blew one right back into her face. Back at hand, Cana returned. "And is has to do with this new group, called Avatar. All I really know is they're a dark guild, and they want to serve Zeref. Like all dark guilds typically do. Something to do with demons."

"Well at least we only have to deal with our own demons." Both Cana and Bacchus nodded at one another, finished of the flask and tucked it back into the man's pants. "Are you staying for our rallies, or moving on to the next town for this friend? Find out about the demons there?"

"Is it already that time?" A fist gripped her stomach, shook it firmly and caused a sick and nauseous feeling, it sunk its way to every crevice. Cement in her body. It raided the senses that were once at peace, filled up each moment with a mind numbing loneliness and sickness. Both people nodded at her, affirmed that the rallies started soon. "I've really been gone a long time. Even lost track of time, it seems."

"Apparently, who can forget about it? Yearly custom to hold the rallies. For the council to come forth with all new information on the demons outside. I feel bad for the suckers they send out," Cana said, looked around her boyfriend's body for any other liquor he might've carried. Obviously out it she looked on someone else for her sustenance of choice.

"Poor bastards, they're all criminals I hear. Just tie them up with magic lines, to check how long they survive." Out of his pocket, Bacchus produced another flask of liquor. This time it was actually a gourd, but it acted in the same manner with the cork. Obviously, though they felt estranged and bad for the people who were 'chosen', they really felt nothing for it.

And a nauseous anger welled up inside of her, angry at the two who sat beside her. They casually sipped their alcohol and gave their own opinions about the devils and demons in the outer world. Of Hell itself, and how thankfully Tartarus couldn't have been that bad in comparison. And immediately, as if all the world stopped, that anger came in tidal waves and tsunamis. Shook her being, till she thought of Ace. Her brother, Ace.

All his life considered a demon, if he existed as the Pirate King's son. Yet no one knew her brother, just took their facts and ideas and shoved them all into his psyche. Twisted his self-worth till nothing belonged in proper order; fists clenching, and Lucy's brain drowned out the two drunks. Their words, whether they knew it or not, were directed to her brother. And not just Ace.

But Sabo, her smarter and kinder brother. The one who always supported them, like a small grace in her life. Yes, maybe they got off on the wrong foot, but the eldest of them all always came up with a plan. Always watched and smiled, came to their aid and broke up fights. Put himself in harm's way, in fear of being trapped his entire life, just to save the two younger ones. Lucy stood up from the bench.

Their words were directed at Makino and Woop Slap, two of the most peaceful and kind people who raised her from a young age. One being her elder sister and the other being an almost grandfather, since Garp rarely hung around. The bags were picked up, held and gathered at her elbows.

"Lucy?" Cana asked, turned away from Bacchus enough that a change appeared in her eyes. But they saw nothing, not really.

The beliefs perpetuated by the land suffocated and condemned Shanks, and his crew. Her savior, the man that meant everything to her. From childhood, and now that she remembered him. The inspiration and dreams and love and hope he inspired formed cities and lights in her heart. The selflessness he showed when he gave up his arm to save her, the courage and bravery and strength in his actions after that loss. When, instead of crying out in pain, he held her close and comforted her, made sure she ended up alright. Yet no one ever saw that.

Lucy turned her back on the narrow minded two behind her, those that took the propaganda fed by the magic council and all the royals and nobles. The ignorance perpetuated by masses and centuries.

"I have to go, it was nice seeing you guys again. Don't keep this a secret from Gildarts for too long, okay?" Lucy walked off, didn't look back.

"The rallies are in two days, Lucy! Come see us if you're still near. We'll get wasted on the best liquor in town, my treat!" Cana called after, over the crowds Lucy wove into. Huffing in annoyance, Lucy let the storm cross over her features. The crowd noted the look, and parted. A rift that Lucy travelled through, apart from everyone else. That part led her to the edge of town, where the two companions waited for her.

Reclined against the large leopard-hound, Acnologia looked up. Knocked back when Ra stood and pranced over to her, tail swatted happily into the other's face. Dropping the bags, a smile came back to her face. Close to the animal, Lucy wound her arms around his muzzle, foreheads together. Breathed in the scent of the land. "What took so long? And why are you so tense, little girl?"

Lucy stepped back from Ra, released his head from her wound arms. Gently petted the fur on his head. "I ran into Cana Alberona, and her boyfriend, Bacchus. Cana is an old Fairy Tail mage, like myself. She still wears the mark. I got a little sidetracked. I thought it nice to see her, at first. But then…they started talking about the rallies. It pissed me off, I really wanted to hit them. I nearly did."

"When are they happening?" Acnologia asked, and pushed up with his only good arm. Sat crossed leg in the grass.

"Two days. That means we need to get to the Magic Council in two days. And I have the perfect way to get in," Lucy said, held up a key and smiled. The plan came together, and soon she would no longer stand alone in a crowd during the rallies. Instead, the plan came into motion.

"Then we better get running," Acnologia said and finally stood up, took some of the bags from her arms and helped load up the goods. Virgo came out as well, and sorted through the items. "Why did you buy so much booze?" Throwing her head back, Lucy laughed. Sure when the time came that it would all be revealed. Till then, Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder and let it be. Wondered, in the back of her mind as she looked at the labels, if Shanks would enjoy the Magical Continent's liquor.

* * *

The Magic Council building sat towards the back of a town. On top of the large and flattened mound where the old one sat. Built over, and created something just as grand as the old one. A large castle over the small town, the main reason people settled in the area. Still built of stone, it still sat higher than most of the buildings around and below. Except one.

Only a few blocks down a large clock and bell tower sat. It's top floor a good fifty feet above the council building. A perfect place for spies, like themselves. On the top floors, peaking out of stained window, Lucy and Acnologia sat. Waited for their cue. The cue, seen from the spirit Telescopium that Lucy held up to her eyes, a spyglass model, had yet to appear. So they both waited, Ra at the back of the room. As they couldn't leave him. For his large form, without an owner, called for many problems.

"Have you seen it yet?" Acnologia asked, leaned against the side of the room. Cared little enough to look out. If he looked the spy glass would serve no purpose, but instead the old dragon chose the task of doing nothing.

"Obviously not, or we would've been out of here it two seconds flat," Lucy responded, sighed and readjusted the spyglass. Switched the dominant hand position with the other, but still focused on the council building.

"Can't that spirit of yours do anything better?" Acnologia rolled up, cracked his neck. But his eyes remained closed.

"Gemi and Mini are doing the best they can with the instructions I gave them, I don't want them to get Levy-chan in trouble. I may use her form, but this is her life. Therefore, I won't ruin this for her. She just got her dragon in shining armor."

"What?" Acnologia asked, a peculiar and freaked eyebrow raised. Along with an opened eye. Mouth slightly open in curiosity and exasperation.

"Levy and the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. Metallicana's son."

"That tiny…I don't even care, why am I asking?" The last part was more directed at himself than at Lucy, and it made her giggle. The spyglass dropped a bit, not fully supported by her shaking frame. A small pebble collided with the side of her head, a fragment from the broken walls around them. "Does that mean Metallicana will be here?"

"Probably, but I'd rather he not. After all, it would give away the fact that they helped me, and that there is a connection there." Finished with the laughter that faded around the back of her throat, Lucy sighed and set the spyglass against her eye once more. Let it slide along the windows on the upper portion of the building. They sat wide opened and displayed a grandiose and new building within. Many smaller workers, whose faces Lucy barely cared to notice, passed by with stacks of books and papers. Rushed about with the last of their work.

At one end of that corridor a flash of blue closer to the ground appeared, Levy with Gajeel next to her. And Metallicana upon her shoulders. From the magic, it actually was her spirit, and not the real Levy. But still, just the sight of them caused her heart to do little spins. Cooing just a bit, Lucy sighed in a wistful manner. But then kicked back into gear when the spirit made a slight hand gesture out the window. Fingers counted off one to five. Two. Three. Five. Room 235.

"Got it, let's go," Lucy said, jumped up and replaced the glass onto her belt. It sat next to the spirit of the Sextant, a sea-fairing tool used to navigate by the stars. Both sat on the back of her belt, pressed into her lower back.

"Finally got it?" Acnologia asked and stood up, stretched his one arm up and cracked his back. Spine and shoulders along with. Behind them both, Ra stood up and padded over. But they both stopped him. "You're too big and obvious, ya dumb brute. Stay here." A growl rumbled up from said brute's throat, and lunged at Acnologia with bared fangs.

"Now, now," Lucy said, and pushed Ra back. Then turned to the man who instigated the fight, flicked his nose in a childish manner. "You stop instigating things with Ra, soon enough you'll have more fights than ever. So keep it in your pants. And Ra, baby cakes," Lucy cooed and pet his head, made her voice a little higher. "I need you to stay here. When we come out running, I need you ready for the run of your life."

"Dear lord that is an annoying voice, little girl," Acnologia griped, exasperated. Yet still walked over to the stain glass window, pushed the frame out a little more for both to escape through. "Security will be tight."

"No, it won't be. Not on rally days, there are more guards than ever, but they're all at the front. I remember the box we're looking for. My mom put it in the magic council's security and trust. It requires her blood, or a descendant's blood, to open it. Mom never even told them what's in it. Technically, it belongs to me," Lucy said, jumped down from the window and ran across the roof tops. Acnologia dropped behind her, their feet tacked across the tiled roofs. With the sun setting, most of the people already headed for the center of town. To the audience area on the other side of the building.

Meaning no one stood guard on their side.

* * *

Within the building, Lucy quickly undid the lock to the room. Pressed the knob down and slipped inside, Acnologia right behind her. The only lights inside the council building were the candles that decorated the hallway. Ambient lightning behind the council as they delivered and broadcast-ed their 'news'. Even then, so far from it, Lucy heard the cries of people. Heard their shouts and anger, fear at the outside.

"Let's get it and let's go," Acnologia said, looked around the room with his candle. One they picked off the wall as a source when they entered the room. However, standing at the threshold, Lucy breathed out all the air within.

"Oh god," Lucy said, looked around at the giant room. Filled with boxes, and in the dim light they all looked the same. "There must be some record of where they keep everything. This is Levy." A desk at the back of the room sat, nothing on it and just a few lacrima lights. Not that Lucy wanted to turn those on, the bright light would have threatened them. Especially since behind the deck a window, large and overlooking a courtyard, sat.

Moving to the deck, they sat on the ground and pulled out files and folders. Thankful for the alphabetical listings, and in Levy's handwriting. A code Lucy could always decipher. It turned out that the box they needed to look for, the one Lucy remembered, sat within another box within a safe in the room. Behind one of the shelves. Due to it being listed as 'Highly Dangerous and Detrimental to Society' and a 'Threat to the safety of all Magical Continents'.

In her mother's handwriting. Though next to 'contents' only question marks remained. Her mother never told them what sat inside, or else it would have threatened her too.

Standing, Lucy walked over to the shelf with Acnoloiga, pulled out the swinging shelf and found a black safe behind it. Large magic dials and locks wrapped around it. And Lucy knew only her mother's box sat within. "This could take a while," Acnologia said, pulled his hand through black locks and sighed.

"We don't have that time." Coating her hands in magic, Lucy gripped the core of the seal. And using a strength that no one rivaled in this land, tore the magic apart. The seals shattered and fell against the ground, golden dust that swept along. Immediately some alarm went off.

"You idiot!"

"It would've gone off anyway!" Lucy shouted back and ripped the safe door off. Grabbed the box within and then took out the other one. Offering her finger to Acnologia he bit it, drew blood that Lucy placed into the slot. A clock counted down in her head, no way would they alert people of their mishaps. Of a robbery during the rallies. Meaning that only a select few would come. Her heart beat loudly and with great strength. Waited as the box accepted her blood. Unlike the other lock, blood magic could not be ripped with sheer strength.

Feet were heard from outside, and Lucy panicked. Grabbed up the box, knowing a tracking magic laid on it somewhere, and ran to the door. Yanked it open and came face to face with Levy, the real one. And around the other corned, Gajeel and Lily, with her Levy raced forward. "Lu-chan?" Levy called out, caught site of the fake Levy. Hurt crossed over her features, stopped her from moving. "What the hell?"

"Bunny Girl!" Gajeel roared, struck out at Gemini who reverted back to their form and disappeared. The box opened, and Lucy snatched up the contents and bolted for the window. The one they came in from. It still stood open, but before she got there Gajeel crossed the distance. "Stop right there, Bunny! Drop the object and surrender yourself."

Behind him, Lily glared down at them both. "Lu-chan…would never do something like this!" Levy shouted and came across the area, glared up at Lucy in front of Gajeel. Behind her, Acnologia snarled. "Who put you up to this, Lu-chan? Is someone threatening you? I recognize Gemini, so don't even pretend you aren't Lu-chan!"

"I won't," Lucy said, and pocketed the object into a small container on her waist. Next to the multitude of keys. The three council members slackened their jaws, watched the object disappear into her grasp. "But you're wrong. No one put me up to this, I just got back what I needed. Something my mother put into the council's care. With this, I can return home."

"That thing they locked up? It's super dangerous! You can't have it, if you found it then you know what your mom said about it. So why?" Levy stepped back, but Lucy took one forward. Gripped her wrist with her right hand, Levy caught sight of that hand. "Your mark."

"I am no longer Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, and I am not that woman's daughter. This is mine, she took it from me. Locked it away and caged me. I need it to break free. I'm going out, so this is goodbye, Levy," Lucy said, pulled Levy forward and tossed her into Gajeel. The male caught the script mage, and Lucy snapped at his legs, so he knocked back into Lily, and their chance appeared. Out the window in a flash, Lucy whistled in a shrill way. Crossed the lot and jumped from the high area, heard Gajeel calling out from behind. Shouted orders, and some soldiers already piled out the back. After them.

But once they jumped down from the plateau, they disappeared on Ra's back. Jumped and ran across the land. Headed for the sea. One tear slid down Lucy's cheek, wondered how Levy would think of her now. But, head raising once more, Lucy shook her head. It was cruel, but necessary. And more than that, Levy was not enough to stop her.

Pulling out the object, Lucy held the gold disk in her hand. Nodded, and then pocketed it once more. In the dead of the night, they disappeared. Out of the city, out of the country, out of the continents. Out of the cage.

* * *

At the border of the magical continents Lucy and the others sat on Cetus. It was a vague point in which you can just feel the end of magic, but still see something more. See a horizon but felt a wall. "So, this thing will take it down?" Acnologia asked, looked over Lucy's shoulder and took in the tiny circle in her grasp. A golden medallion with rings or inscribed magic circles, one's Lucy could not decipher due to their age. Lost magic, and a lost language. It gave her a head ache.

"Yes, it can counteract the magic of the land's wall. Meaning that a large part of the wall will come down, and allow us to pass through. We're far enough out that no one on land will see…I hope. But if they do…oh well!" Lucy laughed and shrugged her shoulders, excited that the wall would soon crumble.

"For someone who is about to break the biggest law of the land, you are very energetic and excited. I wonder if I should get away now," Acnologia said, backed away a bit. Catching him by the hem of his cloak's sleeve, Lucy yanked him back besides her. Ra, in his animal way, laughed.

"I already said you're mine now. You can't escape," Lucy said, turned and shook a finger at his nose.

"I got it, can we go now though?" Acnologia said, and flung back against the fin of Cetus's head. The large beast shifted in the water, waited for the cue to break for it. For the scene in front of them to change. Besides Lucy, Pyxis stood and waddled around. The compass on his head spun and spun. Ready to lock onto her memory and its location in the wider world. That way they would have a better sense of direction.

The needle slowed down enough, enough that Lucy knew it would be the best they got while inside the wall. "Alright, Cetus, get ready!" Lucy shouted and lifted up the gold medallion in her hand. Went and walked to the tip of his nose and reached out. Pressed the medallion to the wall, where it pushed back. And then slowly crumbled. First just enough for her eye to peek out, and then it grew.

Slowly, as if a puzzle that spilled across the sea, it fell apart. Broke away from each little fragment of magic, one by one. And revealed the world beyond. And was it a world. Outside a storm of epic proportions blew over the sea. Gust of air beat against her face, and then the others. Pushed them back slowly and disturbed the waters they took over. The sea around them became just as twisted as outside.

"Princess, I can fit through now," Cetus said and slipped his fins through the water. Quickly passed through the gate that opened, and into the Outer World. Lightning broke overhead, split the sea and lit the area within the darkness. With one look back to the bright land of the Magical Continents, Lucy pocketed the medallion. Watched as that world slid closed. The fragmented wall came together again. And then down to Pyxis. The needle set.

"Let's go to the East." Lucy shouted, jumped up into the air with hands and arms extended. Felt, for the first time in her life, while giant waves rose around them, that a true place belonged to her. Directing Cetus, they headed off. Burst through the waves that exploded with Cetus's body, and headed for home. Acnologia came up beside her, looked around with a wild and dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"It's perfect for a fight," Acnologia said, laughed and combed his hair back. Slicked the black locks back.

"Just wait. We'll have some good times," Lucy smiled and laughed, opened her arms wide to the storm and water. Every drop slid across her skin, and it felt like heaven. Because it was the real sky. Felt joy radiate through her, but then sadness and rage. Pain and despair seared through her, started from the mark and tore through her body.

Laxus.

Lightning bolts of misery and sadness broke through her body, crumpling to her knees, Lucy screamed out in pain. Cried in agony that it sounded over the thunder that beckoned the lightning. But this was not just his emotional pain, his memories of them broke through her mind. Blinded her to the sea, and flooded everything with him. With them, with his love for her. Looking back to where the old land disappeared behind rebuilt walls, Lucy understood. And closed her eyes, bared the pain that her mate felt. Intended to carry it, forever if she had to.

* * *

The mark on his neck flared with so many emotions, it had for the last six months away from his mate. It was to be expected, after all. From joy to energy, Lucy passed along so many emotions to him. Shared by their body, everyday it encouraged him to get stronger. Protect the happiness she felt. Like she always did, Lucy always passed along myriads of emotions like they fell from a waterfall.

And in the last few seconds, something unrivalled passed through her. Excitement and joy, love and freedom. It felt so powerful and raw, backed by the wide power she carried. Something happened, something that sparked a wildness in Lucy. Unprepared for it, Laxus laughed and broke from the middle of his training. Felt it ripple throughout him. Wanted to know what she saw, wished to race to her side. Share in the joy that she always exuded. Something that christened her soul in light.

So as those emotions flickered about, filled him with a power and strength only rivaled by hers, Laxus felt betrayed. Not in the emotions she felt, not in the joy or love and freedom she shared along their bond. But the moment it all stopped, he felt betrayed. But even more than that, he felt alone. It sank into his heart, when he stopped feeling her. Like the cut of the fates' scissors, Laxus lost the feel of Lucy in an instant.

Every emotion, once tidal waves of constant change, vanished in their midst. The waters disappeared, and left a sandy desert behind. Falling to the forest floor, Laxus curled in on himself. Held onto the last vestiges of those feelings she shared with him, that fell away within seconds. It could only mean one thing.

Lucy, in the midst of unstoppable joy she never shared with him before, died. Vanished from this land, her soul departed to another land in seconds. In seconds she disappeared, so that his magic could not even react to what threatened her. Not even pull him to her side, and try and save her. Gone from his senses, forever gone so a pit of emptiness remained in him. It occurred to him he would never feel her again. All the work he did over the months, these six past months. All for her. To protect her, only to not be there when she needed him.

Raising his head, Laxus opened his mouth and roared. Mournfully poured out his broken and lonely soul. Called out to hers, wherever she was. And let him know where he needed to go, to be with her once more. No reply came. Gasping for breath once done, tears gathered in his eyes. Unashamed by them, they fell onto the earth. Coated his hands and the ground, but also blurred his vision. "She's gone." It came out broken, between gasps and pain. Slamming a fist into the ground, it shattered. And his own hand recoiled at the strength, bled from his knuckles.

But the pain his body underwent compared to nothing his heart endured. And his mind did little to help. To supply himself with some painful lifeline, images and thoughts of her filled his mind. In a hope to bring forth some emotion to the empty connection. But they only remained memories.

The first time they really met, her hair matted and desecrated with mud while she stomped into the lobby of the hotel they both stopped in on. Kicked up a flurry of dirt in her tirade, angry and exhausted. She never noticed him at first, too engaged with her own thoughts to notice anything. Till she careened into his chest, spilled a drink all over him. Too wrapped in on her, even with the mud, he never noticed it till she laughed and pointed it out.

To the times they spent in that hotel afterwards, their usual meet up. It was always there. Always in the bar of the restaurant, side by side. He took the fifth chair from the door, she always took the fourth. Sometimes she's arrive first, order a glass of sweet wine for herself, and get his whiskey. Always the top shelf stuff, most of the time he paid. Just because of her rent necessities with her explosive team. It was always a little awkward the first few times, mainly because of him. His skin would crawl on end, and she'd threaten to spill a drink over him again if he didn't calm down. One time she did. And it was always like being home, after so long of being alone.

That first time he asked if she'd rather sit at a table and eat, and then they always sat in the corner booth. Slightly hidden by a plant, they spoke slowly to one another. Hidden away from the world, the other people. And just themselves. Traded jibes and breaths that lasted hours, till finally the restaurant of the hotel closed. Always escorted her up to their hotel room, a joint room with rooms divided only by a door. The tipsy mage always clung to him, relied on him, in a way he never minded.

Till that lasted long enough that she always left annoyed and grumpy in the morning. But always came back, demanded he did to. It surprised him, every time she turned away angry. Only to come back. Finally she stopped the goofiness of their relationship, did what he never thought he had a right to.

And she kissed him, the way she had waited for him to kiss her. Annoyed by how long it took, matters ended up in her hands. The small blonde took charge, pulled the front of his coat so he bent forward. Low enough that she crossed the distance on the tips of her toes, and kissed him like he never dreamed she would. From then on, it took seconds for their relationship to become something more.

It filled something in him. With her light and forgiveness she inspired stars to dance once more, all for him. It felt like flying during a lightning storm in space. It crashed down upon him with a thundering passion that eclipsed moons and suns. It felt like forever in a few seconds, one that he wished would last till the end of time.

Their first date, and all the smaller ones after that. Times sneaking into Magnolia to see her, when he just couldn't wait any longer. Couldn't wait to hear her laugh again, sweet and long. Feel her curl into his arms while they slept besides each other, crammed into her tiny bed. Curled up behind her as the big spoon. Or her curled in on his side, face in his chest with him on his back. See the way she looked up at him, adored him and loved him. Smell the scent of strawberries and the ocean that permeated off of her. The latter scent was something he never thought himself fond of, not until her. Taste the skin at the base of her neck, at the place he nipped and made marks that only lasted for a short period. Gone by the next time they saw each other.

Joining up with the guild again, when his grandfather found out about them. When all of Fairy Tail did. Holding her hand when Acnologia attacked, waking up with her seven months later. Returning to Fairy Tail, officially. Being able to hold her, without a time limit. To watch her laugh and smile, draped in his arm or coat. Able to stand with her, hold her, love her without anyone getting in his way.

And finally making that permanent mark upon her skin when they joint their bodies for the first time. In the throes of their first time, he placed his mark where the temporary ones always were. Made a permanent one upon her skin. A bolt of lightning to signify his claim on her soul. The bond of their two souls, or at least the beginning on that. With only one mark, only their emotions crossed over to one another.

And her death would not kill him either, not with only the first mark. But, as Laxus curled around the broken ground, he wished he was. Because no one else existed in this world for him. The blood from his broken and mangled fists splatted the ground. Pooled, so that he rested in the scarlet mess. Felt the liquid sink into his hair, into the fringe of his bangs.

That piece Lucy always played with right after waking up with him.

"Well, aren't you a wreck," a gruff and angry voice broke into the pain. Laxus, out of sheer will, looked up at the source of the voice. And found, to his astonishment, that a yellow dragon rested in the clearing in front of him. Took up all the space, and looked down upon him. But most of all, the lighting that sparked off of him.

"Fuck off," Laxus groused, pulled himself up enough and growled at the large lizard. Maybe, just maybe, it would kill him. Send him off to Lucy.

"And polite to boot. How charming. Just my luck, I get stuck with the broken one."

"I told you to fuck off, you overgrown lizard!" A large and clawed forelimb pressed down onto him. Quicker than one would assumed the giant thing could, but obviously contained the speed of its element. Quick as lightning.

"Now listen here, boy. I don't care that you can no longer feel your mate. I have lived with that same ache for centuries. Your anger and sadness, at yourself and this world, however, is the perfect stepping stone to greater strength. And I will show you, so you never lose again. Nothing will ever seem as worthwhile as protecting your mate. But there is something of hers you must protect. It is yourself, if she took on that mark then you mattered to her. And thus, for her, you must live."

Not able to say anything, Laxus just looked to the ground beneath his head, then felt the forelimb lift up and free him. Following, Laxus remained on his knees, now dirtied by blood and dirt and grass. Let his broken fists bleed out still, still consumed by his own agony. "Be sad forever if you must, but safeguard your life. Protect that which she loved. You, and everything else."

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus asked, raised his head.

"I am Marux, the Lightning Dragon King. And I am here to train you, give you strength to protect and horde what you love. Like a true dragon," Marux said, rose his head and neck up. The ever proud and glorified figure of a dragon. His dragon.

"I'm not sure how to protect anything, with her gone. Even now…I can't feel my spark. It's dead, I couldn't muster one even if I wanted to."

"Then you must make another, one that is fueled by something other than your lost mate," Marux replied. "And I know how to teach that to you. I will give you two weeks to mourn, to bathe yourself in pain and sadness. That is how long you can outwardly show it. From then on, carry the pain in you. Let is scar your heart silently. I will teach you till you are ready to leave my care. After training, carry that pain in whatever way you must."

* * *

After one week on the sea, Acnologia returned to his dragon form, tired of the slow going sea ways. They flew the rest of the way, all the way back to Goa Kingdom, Dawn Island exactly. Only they stopped outside the sight of the island. Fell into the water and ended up carried by the waters to the cliff side. The one Lucy shouted her dream off, once upon a time. Acnologia and Ra climbed up after her, rested on the ground.

"I can't believe we were lucky enough to make it here in two weeks. But then again, I never would have assumed the main land of Fiore actually belonged in the South Blue," Lucy said and rung her hair from the water that collected in it. On the other hand, Acnologia took the time pouring out buckets of water from his boots. Let his long mane of hair drench the ground in a muddy pile it laid in.

"Needed to fly over that Grand Line of yours. The weather is…strange," Acnologia said, replaced his boots. Hissed when Ra shook out his coat onto the dragon.

"Told you it'd be fun. Though, I must say, I thought we were in the Grand Line when we first got out. Never imagined we'd be in a hurricane in the South. Just a skip over the Grand Line to the East. But…then I wonder which lands are in the Grand Line," Lucy said, ducked behind a tree and took off her clothes.

"There are seventeen magical countries, so at least two for every sea. And then five extras to go…somewhere." Acnologia replied, heard him fall back against the earth. Virgo arrived and brought new clothes for Lucy, took the old and drenched ones she wore for the last two weeks. A pair of brown, leather combat boots up to her knees, decorated with laces. Black shorts with while lace around the bottom trim. A short red cropped top, with lacing in the front. A brown satchel for some smaller things, like the medallion. And her normal belt with whip and keys.

"Well, at least we can sense where the borders are so we don't get too close. And inadvertently go back. I do wonder which one is actually located in this outer area though," Lucy replied, dried off her body with the towel. Especially her feet. Then set it on the ground to stand upon, changed like so.

"I have no clue, but Fiore is in the South, so we can mark that on a map. Pyxis already did, right? Just in case the pain is too much," Acnologia reminded her, and just like that the pain she tried to ignore came full throttle. Ever since she left, Laxus went through so much pain. And it all went over to her. But out of the two options though, feeling nothing or everything, she chose to feel everything. Because he felt nothing.

"No, I can handle this. Besides, if we went back then it would just be all the more painful for him. When Sting and the others find him, when Levy and Cana and all that information that I left like breadcrumbs come together for him, I hope it will help him. Even just a little bit," she said, fastened the last of her clothes and stepped out from behind the tree. "After all, at least I know he's alive. He thinks I'm dead."

"If he had known what you planned he would never let you leave. We both know that, Dragons are possessive and territorial. Selfish, even with their mates. I saw it a lot, where female mates would try and go off on their own for a little bit. Big bad males always got territorial and forced their females down," Acnologia said, propped himself up on his one good arm.

"Thanks," Lucy said dryly. "Is that why you never took a mate?"

"No female or male ever intrigued me enough. Most of the time they just made me want to kill them," Acnologia replied, stood up and came over to her side. Ra took up the other side, water still fell from his fur. And both of them backed away, out of range, when he shook again. A mix of salt water and the mud and dirt he rolled around in. Lucy would need to clean him before they left again.

"Well maybe your one true love is out here, it's a big world filled with many people, after all," Lucy replied, pulled a ribbon and hairband from her wrist. Set to work with wringing out Acnologia's wet hair. Under his breath the words he spoke never reached her ear, just a few sounds. Soon enough she pulled his hair up into a ponytail, and then wrapped it with the black ribbon. It got the hair out of his face. "Alright, you look decent enough to meet Makino-nee and the mayor. Don't really care about Dadan and the others, since they're bandits. So just make sure that you act as nice as you can to Makino-nee, okay?"

"Fine, and is that why you got changed?" Acnologia asked, pulled the side of his cloak a little tighter around his body. Hid the lost arm just a bit more.

"Yep, now let's go. Ra, be on your best behavior," Lucy cooed to the animal that nodded his large head. At the same time pulled her lengthening blonde hair up into a messy bun with feather like pieces dangling around her face.

Off into the large forest they, though Lucy made sure to bypass the large animal lairs she remembered. Around the tigers and bears, the giant snakes and everything else. Egged on Ra with every step they took, as the large beast felt the need to bend down and sniff every small thing they passed.

"I've never seen these plants before," Acnologia noticed, reached over to some of the flowers that spread along ivy on trees.

"Well, like I said, it's a big world. Medicine is different out here as well. In Fiore, most hospitals are supplied with magic tools for healing, and in cases like Wendy, actual healing is absolute and done with just sheer power. Out here plants are used more liberally for medicine. And due to that expeditions to understand and learn of more plants are always being undergone," Lucy replied, stepped over a path of bugs that marched before her.

"Makes you wonder, how much we could cure in Fiore, with the plants they fear in this land."

"Too much, I can already tell you that. But it's the same for the reverse, isn't it? What plants in there, that aren't out here, could help cure diseases here? But aren't even utilized to full capacity like out here," Lucy retuned, then shook a hand into the air. "But, those are questions for men and women of healing. Not us. But we will need a doctor for our journey."

"What gave that away?" Acnologia asked, and then growled in a discomforted manner. "We've been walking for a while. I can already here a village up a head. Small, and it smells rural."

"Yeah, there were a number of cow fields and farms around the area. You might be smelling that," Lucy said, smiled and picked up her pace. Walked just a little bit faster through the woods. Knew them well enough to just let instinct come over while she walked.

Soon enough the forest thinned out and bled out into a dirt road. One surrounded by crops of animal farms and normal farms. The animal farms, normally abundant with cows and sheep, sat empty at the time. Though Lucy understood why, Ra looked down upon them for a meal. Prey ran from predators. Pushing his head, so he looked ahead and not at the poor defenseless animals, they pushed on.

Passed those fields, cropping's of windmills took over, in the center of which a small town sat by an even smaller port. Small so that only one big ship could fit, or for many small ships. The small town, bustled with happy calls and joyful voices. Everyone went about their day, passed one another and smiled. And she came home.

Taking the lead, Acnologia behind her and Ra behind him, Lucy entered the town. Down the small path on the hill that fed into the town, stood on the streets once more. The dirt road underfoot, abundant with rocks, crunched under her boots as she walked towards the only important place in town. The one she grew up in.

Through little alleyways and streets, her group paraded through town. Garnered looks, especially the two behind her. And, not that Lucy could blame them after such a long time, no one recognized her. Instead, passed over her form and looked at Acnologia and the strange animal in tow.

"This town is weird," Acnologia said, came just a little bit closer to her. And, in need of comfort, Ra also scooted forward. Head under her hand, soothed by the light scratches behind his ears.

"Don't worry, its right there," Lucy said, and pointed at the bar. The one with the same saloon style doors, a sign of 'Party's Bar' above the roofed front porch. A trough of water, used for cooling off hot head drunks, sat before the stairs. And Ra pranced over immediately, drank heavily and sloshed the water around with his drool.

"Hey, get you're strange animal out of here! Mangy beast will scare off customers," a small person burst through the saloon doors. Waved around a club, and the high pitched voice took Lucy by surprise. For Makino did not burst through the doors of that saloon, but Dogra did. His small form and bald head, most likely from dealing with the bandits for so long, looked so familiar and strange at the same time. "Did you hear me? I told you to get your strange beast out!"

"Ah….sorry, Dogra. He was just really thirsty," Lucy explained, lifted a hand and rubbed the back of her head in an awkward way.

"How the hell do you know my name girl? I haven't seen you around here before," Dogra replied, then scrambled over to the leopard-hound and readied his club. "Either you get it away, or I smash." Quickly moving forward, Lucy snatched back Ra, and brought him to heal.

"There's no need for that, Dogra…and as for that first part that you yourself blew over…we do know each other. I know I look really different," Lucy began, smiled and opened her arms wide. "But I finally came home, sorry for taking so long. Is Makino-nee in though?"

"There's no way you're her…who the hell are you?" Off in his own land, Dogra listed off all the people that knew of her existence. Of all the people that could employ someone to act the part. Soon the list exhausted itself, made up of only the bandits, Makino, Ace, Sabo, and the Red Haired pirates, no one seemed likely for the job. Walking us the three steps to the porch, Lucy dropped down on her knees before the small man.

"Gramps brought me to your base after I turned seven. Told you to make me a strong marine and then left, like usual. After the first day I went missing for a week. Lost in the woods because Ace tried killing me. Not that it worked, not any of those times he tried. Every time I came back to the base, you or Dadan or Magra would place me back in our designated room. Magra was always the gentlest, tucked me in at night." At this point Dadan and Magra poured out the saloon doors to see about the fuss. And Woop Slap at their side, hobbled along on his usual cane. "Magra tucked me in that same way, the night before I left. Ace and Sabo pissed me off, after the whole ordeal with Gray Terminal and the Celestial Dragons, with them wanting to control my life. In the morning I planned to show them I could survive without them. And I haven't returned till now.

"I know...I must look different. Eleven years will do that, puberty will do that as well," the last part ended up mumbled under her breath. But they still heard, and Acnologia laughed behind her. "My name is Lucy, Monkey D. Lucy. And I've finally returned."

"Lucy…," Mayor said, hobbled forward on his cane and looked her up and down. Turning her head to face him, the scar beneath her left eye shone in his face.

"Dear killer marine," Dadan said, like a prayer upon her lips, from which a cigarette fell.

"Lucy," Magra said, eyes slightly watered.

"The hell?" Dogra finished, looked Lucy over, and then back at the other behind him.

Shifting her eyes between their bugged ones, Lucy sighed and looked back to Acnologia and Ra. "I think you broke them, little girl." Unamused by his commentary, Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to the main four. Obviously they believed her, but held no idea as to how speech worked anymore. Or motor movement.

"My life is so complicated." Despite the words, and the pain that still throbbed like thorns and swords through her being, Lucy laughed happily. Smiling from ear to ear, Lucy finally said what she needed to. "I'm home, sorry for being out so late."

* * *

Thank you all for reading, I hope to get into the recruitment with next chapter. We will not be starting the canon One Piece way, I wanted to go with my own ideas and thoughts and just let that lead the course of this story. So Acnologia and Ra are the only members at the moment. And of course we met Coby, though he will become a marine.

And whether you believe it or not, we won't be going in order of regular recruitment either. Zoro will not be the first member to join the crew.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! I love getting reviews, they make me so happy.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	4. Chapter 4

A Slightly Different Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.

So, this will be backstory of what has happened with Ace and Sabo over the past years. Their journeys, Makino and Benn. And then getting into the now with Garp and everyone, along with Dadan information. Not to mention setting out, and journeying. Getting the crew!

* * *

Chapter 4: May Your Adventure Lead You to Love

After every last one of the bandits picked their jaws up from the floor, and the tears stopped, they entered the bar Lucy grew up in. Ra waited outside, no longer denied the trough of water out front that he looked at longingly. And Acnologia remained by her side, though he seemed most disgusted by the bandits. And the smell of body odor that permeated the air. Sitting down at the Bar, Dadan stood behind it. Besides her, Magra cleaned glasses.

"It's hard to believe you've been alive all this time, Lucy. Ya little shit-stain," Dadan started, relit a cigarette and took a deep drag. Smoke fell from her mouth and hit Acnologia in the face. With a firm hand, Lucy held back the dangerous dragon slayer from tearing the older woman in two, like he wished to from the feral snarl he let out.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Lucy. Don't think that just because you've been gone means that you can get away with whatever you want," Woop Slap scolded, knocked her over the side of the head with his cane. In his old age it shook within his grasp and clattered against the bar top. As if the very weight of it, unless supporting his weight, was too much. Old age hit him hard.

"You mean like when I was younger?" Smiling in a teasing manner Lucy encourage the man to respond, but the older man just sighed and shook his head. "You never got across any of your points then to me, what makes you think I'll listen now?" Pulling the dragon slayer firmly back into his seat, too much force sent the stool back and him to the floor. "Oops. Sorry!"

"You little!" In a fit of rage, something most common to him, Acnologia grabbed her up and shook her. "Don't think I'll let you get away with whatever you want either!"

"Ah, guys, this is Acnologia. Forgot to introduce him. He's my first comrade." Smiling, Lucy peeled his hand from her neck. Pulled them both back down into the stools, so they sat and talked properly with the others. Besides her, Acnologia sent a dark glare her way. But said nothing, nor did he greet the others. In fact, he refused to even meet their gazes. "He's shy."

"Like hell I am!" The snarl echoed around the empty place, and a hand slapped across the back of her head. Sent her forehead into the wood of the counter. "You said to only be formal in front of this Makino woman, and I don't see her, little girl." Raising up from the counter, Lucy rubbed her forehead and held her nose. Both sore from the collision, eyes watered slightly. Once the pain, and most likely the accompanying redness, faded, Lucy rolled her eyes. Huffed teasingly and flicked his forehead.

"Rude," She said and looked away. Pouted, but then looked around the area. "Where is Makino-nee? And why is Dadan running the bar?"

"Are you an idiot? Explain your life fist, brat!" Dadan thundered, threw both palms down across the bar. Huffing with anger, the woman straightened and pushed back her orange curls. Wiped away some of her own spit, which flew out in her exclamation. "Geez, you come back from the dead, and now you act like nothing is wrong. Just go back to being the same brat you've always been. I swear, you're more trouble than you're worth. If I wasn't so creaky now, I'd beat you for this."

"You never beat me, Dadan. You tried, but it always ended up with you being hurt. Not me." Sighing, Lucy cupped her head in her hands and leaned on the bar. Then, standing from the seat, Lucy moved back a few paces and bowed. A full ninety degrees, parallel to the floor. Eyes set on the rough grain of the floor, a few blood splatters along it. "I'm fully aware of my wrong doings, Dadan. Everyone. I'm sorry that I went away, I'm sorry for the pain I caused. For making you all think me dead all these years. It was never my intention to hurt you. In fact, I had no idea I would be gone for so long. If this is not enough to apologize for what occurred due to my actions…then I understand."

A moment's breath to pause beat within the air, only the sound of their breathing, heavy and constant, sounded through the air. And still bowed to the ground, she remained ignorant of their facial expressions.

"You've matured, Lucy," Magra said and laughed lightly, even then she could hear that same smile that always accompanied his voice. And Lucy raised her head, saw that small smile of his. Even with the lines of age he looked kind. Just like the rest of her caretakers, he was practically family. Mixtures of exasperation and joy lit their faces, though those besides Magra leaned more towards the former.

"Enough of that, you brat. It's impossible to stay angry with you being all formal. Not to mention how creepy it is," Dadan spat, attempted to turn the smile into a grimace. Dogra went along with the same look, but gave up when it seemed impossible.

"You tell us your story first, you brat. And then we'll tell you everything." The cane he carried slapped against the floor, dropped from the bar. It did little more than lightly sound out, but enough that Lucy sat back down in her chair. The one at the right corner of the bar, near the bend. Where she used to sit. Once their attention returned, Lucy straightened up, and began to talk of her life.

Of Ace and Sabo, and what they did that pissed her off. To the offer to meet her mother, having a strange man and a two-skin toned boy erase her memories for the first time. Being rebuilt into her mother, without any memories or ability to think for her own. Regaining her memories a little bit down the line, only having them sealed again. The pain and loneliness, not to mention the rigorous and educational upbringing she endured all those years. All the pretty dresses and luxuries, which meant nothing. How now, as she looked back, she understood Sabo much better than before.

Then leaving, running away from that house when the man she thought was her father arranged a marriage for her. At the age of fifteen, joining a guild. Finding a home, and fighting wars and impossible battles with that family she found. But, at the same time, feeling lonely in a sense she never understood. Until her memories returned in one fell swoop, and she understood what she lost for so long. Understood the hole that always lived within her, where it came from and how it came to be.

And Ace and Sabo, Makino and the bandits and Woop Slap, and Shanks and his all returned to her mind. It was then that a direction returned to her life, a strength long believed impossible to her body. And the cage that festered around her, like sickness, shed its camouflage. And the need to escape, and return to where she belonged took hold. And thus, she came back to her home. Came back to the dream that grew inside of her once more, to become the Pirate Queen.

"That's quite the active life, no wonder you're much different now," Woop Slap said, looked her up and down.

"I'll say, so this mother of yours turned out to be a real bitch, huh? Must've been really terrible, finding out how long you'd been betrayed for years, and just never knew it." On the other hand, Dadan pulled a mug from the underside of the table. Sat it upon the bar and then filled it with some of the beer from a barrel. Slid it across the bar, and then to Lucy, almost an apology from the older woman. "For what's happened, you deserve it, ya little shit."

"Are you an idiot? Lucy is still a minor. Alcohol is off limits!" Woop Slap roared, used the handle of his cane so it was a hook that reeled the beer towards him.

"She's going to be a pirate, who cares about the age? Shouldn't you care more about that?" Soon enough the short little mayor and the large bandit woman went at it. Snarling and yelling they verbally attacked each other, not able to do so physically anymore. Turning from them, Lucy pushed the beer towards Magra. The larger man took it and downed it himself, unknown to the other two.

"So where is Makino-nee and the others?" Lucy asked, once more looked around and listened for anything upstairs. Covertly gripped her thigh under the table, but pursued her lips. "I haven't seen her. I would've thought that she'd be running if she heard me. And, once more, why the hell are you running the bar, Dadan?"

"A lot's happened since you've been gone, Lucy. You may be eighteen and a few months, but…you're life here is very different," Magra started, placed the mug into the sink against the wall, and then turned back. Besides him, Dogra came up and began washing the dishes. "I guess I'll start in the beginning. Now, we were used to you disappearing as a child. You ran off and got into some of the worst trouble, all the time… Does you nakama know that?"

Pausing, Acnologia looked between them. But it was his sigh of utter resignation that broke it. "I'm fully away that she's a trouble magnet. But that just means I can have a lot of fun with her."

"I'm not sure if I approve." The fight broke apart besides them, and both bandit and world representative looked over the dragon slayer. Too which, and it was no surprise to her, Acnologia snarled at them.

"Its fine," Lucy said, jumped from her stool and wrapped the dragon in a hug. One that he fought desperately. "He may act like a grumpy alley cat, but like I said, he's shy. And more than that, he's not really sure how to deal with people other than me. But everything will work out, he just needs some time to warm up to people. I mean…he tried killing me after I just saved him. And now he's pledged himself to me." At their aghast looks, Acnologia shifted in her arms. Tried a little harder to break free. Petting his head so his hair flattened down where it came undone from the ponytail, Lucy continued, "but I swear he has a beautiful heart under the cold exterior. He's my comrade, so don't worry too much."

"All that education and wealth and war…and you still believe in comrades. You really haven't changed. You're core is still the same, trust and devotion. I'm glad, and if you say so…then I guess we'll leave her in your care, Acnologia-san," Magra said and bowed to the dragon slayer, to which Acnologia returned, albeit in an awkward in flustered manner. He still wasn't used to other people, much less kindness from them. "But now, I'll continue with the story. Sorry, that we got off topic there. But, anyway, when you ran off in what we thought was rage, we let you be. Ace and Sabo did too…and then you were gone a week, a normal time for you. And then two. The boys went looking, found nothing. Garp came, they begged him to look, and they found nothing. A year passed by…and nothing. The boys stressed and searched, and in their stress and fervor go sick a lot. But they still insisted on searching for you, scared out of their minds for your wellbeing."

"That is until they found that straw hat of yours, the one from that Red Hair. It laid deep underground, in some caves beneath some tree roots. Immediately, Ace thought you died and went into a deep depression. On the other hand, Sabo thought that you may have just lost it, and continued searching for you," Dadan picked up, smothered her spent cigarette in an ashtray and let the final smoke out. Her eyes trained deeply into Lucy's conveyed her deep guilt in their pain, from more than just Laxus's pain, Lucy gripped her thigh tighter. Painfully in penance, however weak it was. "In a fit of rage, one more common from before you all becoming siblings, Ace lashed out. At everyone and everything, and got into terrible fights. But more than anyone, he began to hate Sabo. Because Sabo kept looking and, to Ace, refused to see reality. Pulled out horrible memories and emotions of you.

"For a year that continued on. Until Ace attacked Sabo, we needed to pull them apart. Or they would have killed each other. And then…they fell apart. And they refused to see each other as brothers. So, Makino took Sabo and brought him here. He practiced his fighting in the woods and used the town's sources to theorize about you. And Ace continued fighting. At the age of fifteen, Ace set out for the sea. And Sabo set out two years later.

"Sabo founded the Gentleman Pirates, those that grew fearsome within a short period of time. He called back often, told us and Makino of what he saw. Kept the straw hat with him at all times, while, as he also looked for you, he attained his dream of freedom. On the other hand, Ace created the Spade Pirates. A vicious pirate group that attacked anything that moved. Both grew powerful, and infamous for their work.

"But then…something strange happened. Ace joined Whitebeard, the Pirate King's only rival, and the man considered to be the Strongest Man in the World. Became his Second Division Commander, and his terrorism stopped. On the other hand, Sabo joined another pirate group. Gave his over to the only pirate who deserved his respect, and became a trusted crewmember. Sabo, after searching for you for so long, gave up. And honored you by joining Shank's crew. Became a member of the Red Haired Pirates," Dadan finished, pulled out a large tankard and filled it again. This one for herself. Guzzled it down, left Lucy to sit in her own guilt that washed over her.

"So…Ace is a part of Whitebeard's ship…and Sabo joined Shanks?" Bug eyed, Lucy stared in complete disbelief at those around her.

"That's what they just said," Acnologia restated and leaned his elbows against the table. The yawn he released was long and slow, followed by some tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. A byproduct of the harsh squint the yawn caused.

"Shut up," Lucy said, stuck out her tongue and turned back to the others. "So…how long has it been since then?"

"About two years since they joined the crews, a year till they rose to high positions of power. A little over nine months ago, Sabo came back with Benn Beckman and some of the Red Haired Crew to see Makino. They stayed for over a month, and it ended with Makino marrying Benn, and now that lass is of on the Red Haired man's ship as well. I believe she'll be having their baby soon," Woop Slap stated, and Lucy's jaw hit the floor. And then promptly shattered with the force of it.

"Shut your mouths…are you serious?!" Bewildered, the others looked on her with amusement.

"Yes, we are serious, Lucy," Dogra said and shook his hands of bubbles. Turned away from the sink and wiped the rest of the water off. "And so Makino asked us to watch over the bar for her. Most of the bandits now have work in town, no longer bandits. Though we do protect this place from most threats at the moment."

Unable to contain it, nor was it something Lucy wanted to contain, Lucy squealed. It was shrill and burst Acnologia's eardrums, most likely since he covered his ears in pain. It grew higher in pitch till it vibrated the back of her throat quickly. "That is so adorable! Oh my god, that has to be the cutest couple ever!" Screaming in utter delight, Lucy released her thigh and cupped both sides of her face. Finally, a hand slapped over her mouth. Slightly pushed some of her front teeth back.

"Stop your screaming, or I will give you something to scream about." It was Acnologia, of course. His ire at the level of noise she reached spread over his face, and darkened his already dark countenance. Laughing slightly, Lucy pushed his hand from her face and smiled. Bounced around on her stool while the others just watched her, and Acnologia. Though they watched him a little more covertly.

"But I just can't help it!" Lucy returned, latched onto Acnologia's good arm and released her legs so all of her weight went to him. In his surprise he bent to the side and wobbled slightly. The arm worked on shaking her off, but remained ineffective.

"Let go, or I'll eat you." His teeth snapped together, loudly pronounce one another and the ferocity within that bite. In response, Lucy laughed, let even more of her weight go and leaned down on him. This time, prepared, he did not even falter slightly.

"No you won't, Acnologia. Don't make empty threats, it's not cool or funny," Lucy said and let go of him, placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I know, this is difficult for you, being as awkward as you are. But I will continue to support you."

"Don't say that so seriously! I'm not some helpless child! I should have killed you all those months ago!" In a ferocious wave he turned and stormed out the doors, nearly flew the saloon doors from their hinges.

"Don't go too far, I'll see you in a little bit!" Lucy responded, laughed lightly and turned back to the bar. The others stared in frozen shock, lost for words it would seem. "Oh, don't think too much of his words. He may be volatile and dangerous, but we have a strong bond. He would never hurt me, nor would he leave. He's just a little embarrassed by the way I act so friendly around him. He's been alone for so long, that it's hard for him to accept people and their feelings. There's no reason to worry, I know I can trust him with my life. And he does the same in return with me."

"If you say so, Lucy…but I have to say, he reminds me of Ace when you two first met," Dadan stated, finally closed her mouth around the cigarette once more and took in a deep drag. The smoke fell onto the mayor, who in response to the smoke, once again fought with Dadan. It seemed to be somewhat common between them, but Lucy doubted the mayor liked having bandits in his town. Even ex ones.

"Anyway, what are you planning to do now?" Magra asked, leaned against the counter with his arms while the others continued their work and daily mannerisms.

"I wasted so much time when my memory was gone. I need to head out to sea, immediately. Catch up with Ace and Sabo, and Shanks. I know it was short, but I'm leaving tomorrow. I made them all suffer terrible, I must take responsibility. And that means I cannot wait, nor can I falter in my dream. By noon tomorrow, I'll be gone," Lucy said and leaned on her elbow, it seemed like just yesterday Shanks sat beside her, teased her in his own way. Smiling, Lucy brushed the counter. It felt the same. Laughing, she felt tears sting her eyes. Only one rolled down, hit the wood and then stopped. "It's difficult to leave, I mean, I just got back. I wish that I could stay, speak with you all just a bit longer. But my greatest sin must be absolved, I must head out to sea. I must follow my dream…that is how I will absolve that sin. By following the path I see, the same path they guided me down."

"I don't know why, Lucy, but seeing you like this is stranger than I ever thought it would be. It's not just that you've matured. It's also obvious that you've become a woman; that you've endured much more than we ever thought you should. In some ways, I'm awed by who you've become. In other ways…I'm afraid you've grown up too fast," Woop Slap said, pulled away from Dadan and looked her over.

"Perhaps I have…but I must continue down the path I've chosen. There is no running away, no more retreating. I've resolved myself, this is the only path I want to walk. And therefore, I will bet my life on it." Standing up, Lucy walked over and hugged the old mayor. "This will be the last night we see each other for a very long time." Pulling away, it was sad to let the man go.

"You resolved yourself a long time ago, Lucy. You did the day Red Hair left, you just found it again," Woop Slap said, and hopped down from the chair that he sat upon, hobbled over to the door on his cane. "I will tell the town of your return, they will be very happy for their child to have returned." The doors pushed out and then bounced once he left, smiling to herself, Lucy just watched them.

"He's right, Lucy. Everyone here missed you greatly, not just your brothers," Dadan said, and swatted her over the head. It was playful and kind, different from the times she used to hit her. "You can't go dying on us again, ya here? You must live, no matter what."

Lucy turned away from the doors, faced Dadan and the two other bandits. In an encouraging way, Lucy smiled once more at them. "I can't promise that I'll live." Immediately they fervently opened their mouths, threw themselves at the bar and at her. "Everyone dies…it's just a fact of life. But, I will never die without a fight. For the sake of my comrades and all of you, Sabo, Shanks, Makino, Gramps, and Ace… I will fight with my life on the line, in order to live the way I wish to."

A few moments passed in silence, broken by joyous scream outside. Then, the stampede of feet towards the bar. Braced against the bar, the saloon doors burst open with a horde of people at the starting gate. "Lucy!" Immediately, well within the span of a few seconds, Lucy found herself pressed up against the bar. Familiar faces crammed up close, right in her personal space. Not that she minded. Laughing in mirth, Lucy's hands stretched out and met with those stretched out to her.

"I'm back, everyone!"

"Welcome back, Lucy!"

* * *

That night, Lucy crept out from the party, and into the distant hills. Close to where the bandit base used to lay, and past that to where the old tree house laid. The house she shared with her two brothers. The most important place to her on the island. Staring up at it, it seemed much smaller than she remembered. Shutters and floor boards torn off, moss over every crevice, and a broken ladder she needed to climb up.

Placing one hand on the ladder it fell apart, unable to support even the barest of weight. It most likely would never have supported even her younger self's weight. But after all the years that passed, it fell into a state of disrepair past repair. At this point it seemed more likely one would just need to scrap the entire house. The place she spent with her brothers, but it seemed almost poetic. Their siblinghood fell apart, and so did their home.

Lucy backed away from the large tree and fell against a stump, it roughly greeted her rump. But, instead of moving to the grass which would prove much softer, she remained. Stared up at the house still, but listened as the grass rustled and moved. Parted for the one that came closer. "I was looking for you, don't wander off carelessly," Acnologia said, and sat down behind her on the bare space left. Their backs pressed together.

"I just needed to see this place…do you think Ace would be happy to see me?" Lucy asked, fingered the end of her shorts and bit her bottom lip.

"What foolishness are you speaking of now?" His voice sounded agitated and annoyed, like it usually did, but softer.

"I wonder about the remnants of our bond. And I see it so broken, unrepairable the way it is…and are they still my brothers? I don't think they are...because it was always the three of us. But they are no longer brothers, it would seem. And it's my fault, but if it isn't the three of us, them my brothers and brothers to one another, then there is no point. Not really…so I wonder if Ace would be happy to see me…a relic from his past with siblings that did not last. Especially when I am the cause for the break," Lucy poured out, with them she had been happier than anyone in the world. During that time, but time changed everything.

"I never had siblings…but you once told me that he was an angry and hateful child. Sensitive and prone to violence…he sounds a bit like myself," Acnologia confessed, leaned back against her till his head and hers touched. It caused her to look down, and him up at the night sky. "Your bond must still be important to him, even if it causes him pain. I know you will look for him anyway, but do not fear. I am sure he will be overjoyed to see you."

"Sabo will cry if we meet again, I know it. I wonder if Ace will, he hated it when I cried. Hated people that cried in general. If you two are so similar, do you think he'll cry?" Lucy asked, and pressed back against him so their backs leveled one another, and looked up with him.

"For the amount of time, and the reason to believe for that time…I might." He almost laughed after his own words, but it came out more as a huff. It was one of the most comforting and resigned sounds she heard from him, comparable to only the night he joined her.

"As horrible as it sounds, I might like to see that. I'm sure, that if he does cry, he'll give me a really nice hug too." Smiling, the stars twinkled back in the most enchanting away. Finding a certain star, Lucy prayed and thought of her brothers. Somehow, even if they needed some remolding, her family would come back together. She prayed for that, at the very least.

* * *

In the morning, armed with a map and a slightly larger than normal boat, they headed off. The bandits and the mayor stood at the front of the crowd, and a number of children played with Ra, possibly for the last time, at least for a while. The overgrown beast happily accepted their pets and praises, and not once did he snap at them when a child pulled on his tail. On the other hand, Acnologia already sat in the boat. Far away from the crowd.

"I guess this is goodbye, ya little brat," Dadan said, lit up another cigarette. It was comical, watching her try and act tough and unfeeling towards Lucy's departure. But the way her shaking lower lip acted, it was obvious she felt some form of despair. Coming forward, Lucy hugged the large bandit.

"I never liked bandits, and you aren't one anymore, but thank you for taking care of me, Dadan." With one swift move Dadan hugged her back, and large, fat tears fell onto Lucy's head. Like large raindrops. "Come on now, don't cry. Everything will be just fine." Pulling away, the bandit continued crying. The others in the main group took turns wishing her goodbye, until Woop Slap came about. Lucy kneeled before the man. Before she could hug him, the old man's cane shot out and slapped her arms away.

"I am the mayor of this town, and will not show affection to pirates," he stated, and raised his voice above the masses. Everyone settled down, and each turned towards the Mayor. Obviously as disgruntled and confused as she was. He handed her a rolled up paper, and then took a step back. "I remember that drunkard's ship, one of the men came from close by. If the son is nearly half as good as the father, then you should seek him out."

Of course he meant Usopp, son of Yasopp. Unfolding the map, a detailed cartography of the East was laid out. And a detailed sketch of how to get to Syrup, Yasopp's hometown. And the most likely place to find Usopp. "Thank you, Mayor." Placing it into her satchel, Lucy whistled and motioned to the boat with her hand. In response, Ra licked the children one last time and then jumped into the boat. "Goodbye everyone! Be sure to keep an eye on the papers, I'll be sure to make it big soon."

Joining the others in the boat, Lucy unraveled the tie to the dock, and then unfurled the single sail on the boat they were given. Behind them everyone called out, and cheered as they sailed off. "Can't they send you off quietly?" Acnologia asked, squeezed onto one side of the boat, because Ra took up the entire boat except for Lucy's place standing, and Acnologia's sitting space.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" The boat made it about a hundred feet out when it rocked violently from beneath. And a grin, born from excitement, spread across her face. Only one thing in these parts could cause something like this. "The King of the Coast."

"Another of those sea kings?" It was said with such glee, excitement, that she took her eyes off the beast for just a moment. Watched the grin spread across Acnologia's face. Turning back to the beast, Lucy smiled on her own. This thing started a lot, tore off Shanks's arms. And that meant that she needed to do one last thing before she left.

"And this one I have history with," Lucy said, and unfasted her whip from the side. It unraveled and the black leather hung against the ground. The heart shaped tail snapped up at her command, pulling back and snapping the line forward, it connected with the large fin atop its head. The whip transformed into the star's river, Eridanus, and contracted. Pulling her forward towards the end of the line.

It pulled her up, onto the head of the beast. The heels of her boots sank into the hide, right near those red eyes. "You took something from a man I admired, you never bested him. He bested you, but because of me you got a consolation prize. I doubt you'd still have it, so I'll take something else of yours," Lucy said, and pulled back her fist. With a single breath she let it fly and hit the king atop his skull, heard it crack and give way under her.

In response to the hit, the creatures head rocked back and forth swayed till the upper body fell against the water. Crashed and caused an explosion of water all around, jumping at the last moment Lucy got away before it crashed. And came back to her tiny ship and crew. Too a dripping Acnologia and Ra, both looked at her in the most accusatory ways.

"Did you need to do that?" Acnologia asked, and let down his blue hair. It soaked into the wood of the ship, and then whipped it up so the water sprayed against her.

"Oh, don't be so pissy. It's just some water, we're going to be on it till the end of our days." Turning away from him, Lucy looked at the harbor and waved her hands above her head. Waved them about in a mirror like way.

Once finished, she turned back to the endless blue of the sea, and the most beautiful future in the world. At that moment it was a slightly hidden behind a fogged pain in her, but it still remained. Pushing that pain aside, she could see it. Acnologia and Ra, Ace and Sabo and Gramps, Makino, Benn, and their baby, and Shanks. They stood beyond that, and that made everything that much better.

That worth it.

* * *

"This is a tiny island," Acnologia stated and stepped off the boat and onto the beach. The sun sweltered upon their skin, yet it did not beat down the same way the stillness did. Not even the calm waves that previously lapped the boat to shore could truly break it. It was eerie, the way that the island, in the heat of midday, did not break a sound. As if it waited for something. "Why are we here?"

"Yasopp, Shank's sharp shooter, came from this island. He desired the sea and freedom more than anything, but had responsibilities. His wife allowed him to go to sea, but he also had a son. Named Usopp, if that son takes after his father, then I want him for the crew," Lucy said and took a few more steps onto the island. A large cliff stood and bellied the main land, rose above the main beach. But a path way in front of them stood to reason a good place to start. "Ra, stay here."

The large beast flopped against the sand, and kicked up some in the process. "Are you sure I should come with you?" Acnologia asked, and looked towards the ground.

"I'm sure it will be fine. So let's get going. Like you said, it's a tiny island. So it shouldn't take too long to find him," Lucy said, and takes Acnologia by the hand. Drags him up the hill that crunched beneath their feet, and headed through the forest lined roads to the hub of the island. It did not take long to arrive, but a different site awaited them than anything she remembered Yasopp telling her.

In his retellings, the one he yammered on and on about in drunken fits, it was always a peaceful town. Full of smiles and calm, nothing quite like what awaited them. In fact, the only thing that reminded her of his stories was the sign that hung above the entrance of a wooden frame. Decorated by bullseyes that looked marked and pocked by gunshots. The gunshots were never told of in his stories.

"Still think I should have come along?" A swift elbow to his ribs shut him up, and caused a pained groan to come out as well. But that seemed a minor detail at the time, at least when compared to the horde of villagers that surrounded them at once. Angry mobs never once came up, especially not with pitchforks, in Yasopp's stories. And at the head of the bunch, three small children held up knives. They definitely weren't bandits or thieves, not from the farmer garb or butcher ware they wore.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" An older man asked, tall enough to match Acnologia but hunched over enough to slow him down and creak with every breeze.

"My name is Monkey D. Lucy, or Heartfilia Lucy. Whichever you prefer. This is Acnologia, my partner. I am here looking for Usopp, on behalf of his father, Yasopp." The mention of the older pirate's name they all lowered their weapons, only slightly.

"Since when do you lie?" Acnologia asked, whispered it under his breath for only her to hear.

"It's not a lie, technically. Yasopp did ask me to find his son when I became a pirate, never said anything about on his behalf but it was implied," Lucy whispered back, and then turned her full attention back to the villagers. "If you know where he is I could at least check on him, and then be out of your hair."

"What proof do you have of knowing Yasopp?" The weapons raised once more, and encroached upon Lucy's space. Dangerously close to her neck.

"Yasopp joined Red Haired Shanks, and they used my island as a base for a year before setting off from the East Blue. He is married to a woman named Banchina, a woman that loved Yasopp enough to let him leave and raise their son alone, so that her husband could follow his dreams." Weapons lowered the three boys fully dropped their weapons, so they clattered to the ground. The same old man with the hunched back came forward and comfortingly placed a hand upon two of their shoulders.

"I see, so you do know him. Besides those on this island, no one knows Banchina and her selflessness. But I have ill news for you and Yasopp, Usopp is no longer here," the old man sighed and raised a hand up to his beard. Pulled long and thin fingers through, and a clump of hair came undone.

"Then where is he?" Lucy asked, counted off the number of things that could have happened. If Yasopp learned that his son died, she feared for his liver even more than normal.

"He is now the subordinate of a pirate, one by the name of Buggy the Clown." A pin could have dropped, Lucy recognized the name of that pirate. Shanks always talked about him when she was small. "A few months back, Usopp learned of an attack on our village. No calls could be made outside the island, and everyone would have died. So Usopp set off and came back with a pirate crew to defeat the invading one. The Buggy Pirates vs the Black Cat Pirates. Usopp won his gamble, but at a high cost. He thought he would just lose his freedom, but as incentive that pirate took Lady Kaya as well, a sickly Lady. Usopp and Kaya were besotted with each other, and so Kaya is captive for Usopp's full cooperation in whatever Buggy does."

"It seems you will not get what you want," Acnologia chuckled lightly under his breath, but it only bred her ire with him. Clenching both fists, she took up her whip with one hand.

"Do you know where Buggy the Clown is?" Lucy asked, and felt the slight breeze gust towards the north-east.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I want him unharmed, and I owe Yasopp. I may have been a child, but I refuse to let Yasopp's son suffer from slavery. So, if you give me the location, I will go and find him and this Kaya. And I will return them here, to all of you." With that promise she hoped to get more out of them.

A murmur rose throughout the mob, voiced that agreed with going after Usopp and Kaya, and cries of dissension. Mainly about the horrors of pirates. And how it was a lost cause, and Usopp betrayed them by turning to a pirate in the first place. With a stamp of her foot upon the earth, Lucy ruptured the ground and spilled forth roots and rubble. "Quiet!" The rest of the crowd fell silent. "Now you will tell me where Usopp is, and then I will go and find him. And this Lady Kaya."

"Thank you, miss, please save Miss Kay." It was a white man with curled horns atop his head that stepped forward. "My name is Merry, and I have been keeping track on them. I will be happy to help you on this endeavor."

"Much obliged," Lucy said and bowed stiffly at her waist. "Now, let's get to talking."

"Yes, please come this way," Merry stated, and motioned with his arm to the house upon a hill. Larger than the others and surrounded by a large fence. Obviously a place of wealth, and most likely owned by this woman named Kaya. The crowd parted so Merry led the way through, and Lucy and Acnologia followed behind him. Watched intently by some of the people, mainly with untrustworthy eyes that picked apart every detail of their forms.

Looking for a threat, one that Lucy did not pose to them. Unless they did something, though from the looks Acnologia made, he was very displeased with the situation. And only her hand, reaching through and holding his, tamed him, stopped the growls that birthed from his throat. But once passed the crowd he felt well enough and released her hand.

Crossing through the gates of the large house, Lucy felt reminded of her old home. The place she grew up, at least with how it felt. Cold and empty, as if every shadow held a dark life that crawled along and towards you. "This is Lady Kaya's home, I was one of her caretakers. Her parents passed away when she was young, and she fell into a deep depression. And she got very sick, due to her lack of care for her own well-being. Usopp used to come and tell her stories, made her laugh and happy. It is because of him that Lady Kaya got better. But now…I fear for them both."

"I will save Usopp and Kaya." Passing through the double doors of the house, a very different inside greeted them. Torn and broken furniture, and splattered muck and gunk.

"Forgive me, it is not very clean," Merry apologized in a sheepish manner, and before Acnologia could open his mouth, Lucy elbowed his in the stomach. "Since Lady Kaya and Usopp left I have been too preoccupied with the town and finding them. Finding a way to save them."

"That's fine, I know what's it's like to be on a mission. But why did you not turn to the marines to help Kaya and Usopp," Lucy asked, and skimmed her finger across the top of a broken dresser. A thick coat of dust came off, which she wiped onto Acnologia's coat. Not looking when she did it, he looked at her confusedly.

"The marines were out of the question. Within a day, Buggy used Usopp to steal things from them. He is not wanted enough for a bounty, but his face is targeted. I fear he will never leave peacefully again." Past through the living room, or what remained of it, a wall of maps and papered were plastered to the wall. Courtesy of Merry, no doubt.

"You got that right he won't." This time, at his mumbled words meant only for her, Lucy laughed. But then quickly threw a hand over her mouth. Thankfully Merry's back remained turned, and thus remained oblivious. Gathering their wits, Lucy coughed and gathered Merry's attention.

"Their last sighting was at a Marine Base of Shell Island, they stole something. And then were reported to head North East, but the trail of the marines ended near the island here." He traced the route with his finger, skipping over islands and almost headed back for her. But not quite, between her home and the island was Shell Island, and then the next large one carried a town called Orange Town. "Not to mention the town sent out a distress signal around the same time, but no marines were sent out."

"So that's the most likely bet for their whereabouts, it's not much, but…," Merry trailed off, looked at them over his shoulder. With a shake of her head, Lucy smiled and walked over, clapped him over the shoulder.

"It's more than enough. Thank you, but I need three things from you," Lucy said and held up a hand, rose the first finger. "One, a picture of both Usopp and Kaya, for reference. Second, we'll need supplies for the journey. And third, a larger boat than the one we have to carry them and the things, or a second boat."

"All are more than able to be done, there is more than enough here to help you on your journey."

"They we will leave the moment everything is ready," Lucy said, looked over to Acnologia, the dragon slayer already relaxed against a wall. Then back to Merry. "Please hurry, I would like to be gone before nightfall, if at all possible."

"We'll tell them!" Three voices shouted in unison, and three boys appeared in the window beside the map. Happily they smiled and then bowed their head. "Thanks Miss!" Looked at Acnologia in fear, and then scampered off.

"Ah, those kids," Merry said in a wistful manner, shook his head in good spirit as the children yelled in the distance. Lucy turned to his with an eyebrow raised, to which he chuckled. "They are part of the Usopp Pirates, children who followed Usopp around and went on 'adventures' with him. They have been quite distraught without their leader."

"Nothing to worry about, I know all about this Buggy guy, I can bring back their leader and your lady."

"You should not be so confident," Acnologia said from behind her back.

"Why not? There's no way I'll lose!"

"Then I will entrust everything to you, Heartfilia-san," Merry said and bowed. Her face must have twisted, for he apologized. "Is it not right? How about Monkey-san?"

"It's not that, but just call me Lucy. I really hate formalities." Back to Acnologia she turned, and walked over to his side.

"Well then, Lucy-san, please be ready to leave by night fall. I will have everything prepared by then." With that he walked back to the front of the house, and the doors sounded open and then closed loudly behind him. Doors like that would never be loud unless forced to be so, or if they were broken. From the damage of the place, Lucy assumed the latter.

"So, why nightfall? Not scared are you, that you have to hide under the cover of night," Acnologia asked, and looked up at her through the fringe of his blue hair.

"Not at all, I just nearly got lost coming to this island." He sputtered in indignation upon her words and pinched her side, with his sharp nails.

"I knew we got turned around a few times!"

"Ow, Acnologia! That's why we're going at night! I can navigate with the stars like I'm taking a stroll through a well-organized town! Until we get a navigator I'll do my best work at night." The claws released their hold of the skin on her sides, which she held and rubbed soothingly. "That wasn't nice. Suffer!" Quickly, before he could react, she tackled him to the floor and restrained his one good arm with one of hers. And with her other hand, using his one weakness against him, tickled his sides.

"No!"

"The war begins!"

* * *

So this is the end of this chapter, sorry it's taking me so long to update my stories. School started back up, and this semester is packed. So I don't have a lot of time to write. I'll try when I can, but I can't make too many promises.

But I hoped you like the edge of this story, I wanted to show some progress and change in this story. Without going overboard, or changing too much needlessly later.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	5. Chapter 5

A Slightly Different Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.

 _So this chapter will deal with a number of the crew joining, and a number of the enemies I skipped over. Thus the East Blue Saga will be cut down, so that the Grand Line can come sooner, and then we can get to more exciting arcs. Maybe another three chapters before the Grand Line, if I'm thinking about it correctly._

* * *

Chapter 5: We Are One, Even When Apart

Not much happened on the sea from Syrup to their destination of the island that housed Orange Town. Nothing else existed on the island besides that town, not even a marine base, so no official name had been recognized by the World Government. Not even which Kingdom it would belong to, though Lucy suspected her home kingdom of Goa would be the only candidate. But either way, it proved to be a great location for pirates. Due to it having no actual allegiance to the World Government, and thus no protection from the marines.

If anything, as Lucy pulled the boat into the sand along the coast of the island with her two lugs inside of it, she wondered how many other pirates occupied the space beforehand. Either way, it was a large island with only one town, and by the annoyed look on Acnologia's face, he knew exactly where the pirates were.

Once fully anchored in the sand, Ra and Acnologia jumped out. The former trotted off towards the woods that took over everything, and the latter just glared in agony over something she didn't know. Saddling up to his side, she smiled and poked his cheek. It tensed under her touch, and he quickly, as if infected, pulled away from her and the touch. "Don't touch me."

"Oh, it's been hours. Get over the fact that I bested you in a tickle fight," Lucy said and giggled when his brows furrowed even more than before. Touchy. "Now, do you hear the Buggy Pirates?"

"Do I hear them?" He mocked, and waved about his sole hand in the air. Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, which still glared at her, he huffed out a single breath. Most likely to release some of the stress he felt. For the most part, Acnologia didn't mind when she got loud or Ra barked and whined. But if anybody else made noise…whew. "Of course, I hear them. I hear them, and I hear those stupid people who actually owned the town. Noisy bastards, can't get a break from all the screaming."

"Eh-hem," Lucy broke into his muttered tirade, one eyebrow raised and a slightly amused quirk to her lips. Once more, faster and with no loss of whip lash, Acnologia turned away. "So, anything about Usopp or Kaya? Or can we just go in there, guns blazing?"

"We don't have guns," Acnologia stated, still turned away from her. Throwing her hands into the air, she threw herself onto his back with all the force she could muster. Effectively knocking him into the sand, and then sat on top of him. Making sure she got as comfy as she pleased, without caring for his chagrin.

"It was a figure of speech, stop ruining my lines." Pouting, Lucy looked down on his head, which raised up with his shoulders from the ground. Acnologia looked at her from over his shoulder, glare deepened and more pronounced with those red eyes of his outlined in blue. The whole intimidating air got blown out the window, however, due to the fact that his face was covered in sand. In his eyebrows, his long blue hair that he refused to put back up, on the tip of his nose and chin and cheeks. It contrasted drastically with his blackened skin. "Hello lovely."

"Bite me," He groused, repositioned his hand and then pushed up and bucked her off his back. Like a dog he shook about and freed the sand from every crevice it snuck into. Thankfully, despite the pain, the throw knocked her far enough away that the sand he shook did not end up near her. Instead, rolling up onto her butt and rubbing the back of her head, she watched him as he calmed down and shook. "Also, there are four voices near here. Due to all the noise I can't focus, but there seems to be some sort of struggle going on. We should avoid it and head to the town, I can hear the name Captain Buggy over there."

"No, I want to check out the island. And besides, now you've got me curious as to what's happening. Which way is the struggle you hear?" Up on her feet, Lucy bounced from foot to foot. Ra, back from whatever, bounced around with her. Though it looked strange with his massive form.

"I will take you there if you get dressed first, don't fight in your night clothes. I can't believe you sailed all night in them in the first place." Looking down, Lucy nodded her head and went over to the trees and also called upon Virgo. Peeling off the clothes she normally slept in, and retrieving her whip from Virgo, Lucy reappeared dressed properly for a fight.

Black boots up to her knees with steel toes that came to a point, black stretch pants for movement that boasted a high waistline, which extenuated her small waist and curved hips, with loops that held her belt. On the belt her keys and whip were secured, and at easy access. A slightly darker than normal pink corset top, with gold lacing around the top and bottom. Thankfully it wasn't boned, so it did not fully restrict her movement. Or breathing. And finally, on her left arm, a black glove that started at her upper arm, and then wrapped around only her outer two fingers.

"Why must you dress up for everything?" Acnologia asked, but already walked off in the direction she wanted to go. Skipping to his side, Lucy walked evenly besides him. Her left to his right.

"I like wearing different things, unlike you who wears the same outfit and has for the last three months. I mean, it took me forever to just get you to wear the shirt," Lucy reminded him, and waggled a finger in the air. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, Lucy cut him off. "And don't even tell me you didn't need it. We were in the freezing cold, and your nipples were tight as hell."

"Why were you looking at my nipples?" From his bored tone, he didn't feel much about the topic besides curiosity.

"I think it is normal, for any healthy female, to look at a man's chest when he's practically half naked. It just stuck out to me, because they were so tiny all the time. I mean, we spent a lot of time in the snow and mine did the same even with the shirt. But I thought it might help warm you up a little," Lucy stated, and his hand covered her mouth.

"While this is all riveting, we're close. We should look around first…and stop walking dead ahead for them!" He screamed, as much as a quiet man like him could, and then marched after her. But, despite his attempts to capture her and lead her around to view from a distance, Lucy ran ahead with him on her heels. "Get back here!"

"Never! Besides from a distance only you can hear. We can totally take anyone on," Lucy said and kept running, dismissed the cursing when she heard the voiced up ahead. All male, from the sound of it. And they did not even try to hide their voices, from the ever growing screeches up ahead. One of them was begging. Just outside the line of bushes and trees that surrounded the small space that the strangers occupied, Lucy took in the scene.

A quite unusual one, but a scene nonetheless.

"Please, don't kill me, Pirate Hunter!" A pink haired kid with round glasses that matched his face, begged on his hands and knees. From the dirt and grass stains on his clothing, he had been running from the people. And now, backed up against a tree and begging for his life, the small boy cried.

"Shut up, you're a pirate, one of Alvidia's. You might be a straggler, but you're still scum like them," Another of the men, in a pair, stepped forward and reasoned. The pair, a man dressed in blue with sunglasses and a squared sword, and a man in green with a shaved head with an identical sword, stood behind the one that was the Pirate Hunter. A ferocious and deadly looking man, muscular and with three swords around his waist tucked into a green stomach warmer. Peaked from the sides of the black bandana over his head, the man's green hair came through.

"Johnny, quiet. He's just a kid," the hunter told Johnny, most likely the one in blue. In a rare sense of mercy, from what she knew of her homeland, Lucy saw him pull the sword from the kid's neck. "I'm more interested in the two people behind the bushes." His head turned, and spotted them beyond the foliage. The eyes in his head took her by surprise, a dark green, almost black, that bore through the distance. Somehow their eyes met, and she smiled.

"Aren't you a keen one," Lucy said, happily with a smile and stepped from the bushes. Behind her, Acnologia came after her and Ra followed last. Despite the shocked looks on the others' faces in shock of Ra and Acnologia, the Hunter kept his eyes on Lucy. From her group, Lucy pulled herself to the green haired man's side.

"Please, miss, he's incredibly dangerous. You must not get too close, he's Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. He's evil!" The boy on the ground warned, but ended up ignored. Besides by the Hunter's two followers. They, pulled from their stupor of Ra and Acnologia, glared down upon the boy and drew their swords.

"He's evil? Big Bro is a great swordsman, and a hunter everyone should look up to," the one in green said, agreed upon with his brother in blue. "Brother has killed many pirates, without a problem."

"Have you ever gone outside the East Blue?" Lucy broke in, eyes met only by the Hunter. The sword he carried, one of the many but the only one still drawn cut across the distance between them. Held at the very point of her chin, the tip just barely grazed there. Not enough to draw blood, but a warning. As if the glare on his face, different from Acnologia's normal one, threatened her if she took one more step. "Am I getting a response to that question, or are you going to keep playing these games, Hunter?"

"Miss, please," the pink haired boy pleaded once more, and her eyes flicked to him. Saw the panic and dread in his eyes, all associated with the green haired man in front of her. A smile, one of pure excitement, blended across her features.

"Oh gods," Acnologia spoke from behind her.

"You are considered strong here…but are you actually that strong, or do you just believe you are? Why do you crave strength? Money, fame, protection?" Lucy asked, and smiled when a determination burned in the back of his eyes.

"As if…I'm going to become the World's Greatest Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro," Zoro, the finally named swordsman leader, told her, and doomed himself. With a smile on her face, Lucy knocked the sword at her chin away and crossed the distance between them. Took hold of the collar of his white t-shirt, and looked up into those dark green eyes of his.

"My name is Heartfilia Lucy, Zoro. Or Monkey D. Lucy, if you would prefer," She introduced, and ignored the two other followers when they addressed her. "And I've decided you're going to become my comrade." Releasing his collar, she stepped away and laughed at his face. A cross between curiosity and rebellion. "And I am the one who will find the One Piece and become the Pirate Queen."

A moment paused between them, when all of a sudden the two males behind Zoro laughed. Fell to the ground, and laughed. It would have been insulting, but it mattered not. Instead, she paid attention to Zoro, he did not laugh. "I won't be the comrade of a pirate," Zoro said, and unfastened her hand from his collar. Or tried, it didn't really work. She had a tight grip. "Let go!"

"Nope, I've decided I want you, Zoro. And what's so wrong with being a pirate?"

"They're evil, and I won't become one," Zoro said back, still worked to untangle her hand from his shirt. Behind her, Acnologia laughed lightly at the happenings before him. Most likely, she really could not see anything besides Zoro, not with how close their faces became.

"You're known as an evil, pirate hunter and you're concerned with your image?" Lucy asked back, one brow peaked from interest.

"I don't care what people say about me, it does not change the fact that I won't be evil," Zoro said again, and as a last resort brought up one of his swords to swipe at her. It came at her from the side, about the slice open her face. But Lucy remained still, and just connected their eyes. From that alone, before his sword reached her, it stopped a hairsbreadth away. Close enough that a few shavings of golden stands fell onto the ground, but nothing more. On the other hand, obviously finding no more amusement in the whole fiasco, Acnologia and Ra jumped forward to her defense.

"You bastard, you dared to touch her," Acnologia roared and broke between them. Completely set on destroying Zoro, if not for the hand she clasped around his single arm, through the black cloak. Ra, understanding Zoro to be Acnologia's prey, went after the other two followers. With a sharp whistle, he too came to heel. Both returned to their side, against Zoro's. And between them, the pink haired boy remained prone on the ground.

"You stopped before your sword could swing true…you are a good man. I like that about you, I want you even more." The man in question huffed out loud, and rolled his eyes. But did sheathe his swords. "But, as much as that is important to me, I must rescue another of my comrades from Buggy the Clown. And defeat the Big Red Nose." A startled gasp, the first strong sound from the source, cut Lucy's eyes to the pink haired boy. "What?"

"Impossible! Impossible! You can't miss, you just can't! It's impossible! First you talk about being the Pirate Queen and One Piece and the Grand Line, it's absolutely insane. And if you ever want to get there you should just leave, you can't beat Alvidia and Buggy! It's just impossible. You'll die, you'll absolutely die. There's no way you'll live!" The boy, still on about the rant, barely noticed as Lucy walked over and knocked him over the head. Strong enough that it sent his face into the dirt. When he lifted his head, his eyes met Lucy's though the dirt covered flames.

"You're the type of person I really don't like, kid." She began, and noticed his wilt. "What's your name?"

"It's Coby, Lucy-san," Coby said, and lowed his eyes to the ground. Sighing, Lucy crouched before him and took hold of his chin. Noticed, him still avert his eyes.

"Listen to me, Coby. I don't care if I die." Everyone turned to her, and Coby's eyes widened and returned to her as well. "My dream is to become the Pirate Queen, find One Piece, and be the freest person of the Seas. In the World. And I'm serious about it, so I'm not afraid to die in pursuit of that dream. That's not to say I want to die, but if it's in the pursuit of that dream, then I won't regret it. So, no matter the threat, I'm willing to take it on. I'm willing to bet my life on it, because it's worth it. I highly doubt that this Alvidia or Buggy are competition for the throne, but the latter has my friend. And I must save them, so I won't die. Because dying would not save my friend, nor would it be in the pursuit of One Piece and the title of the Pirate Queen."

With that she stood from her crouch, and turned away from Coby, back to Acnologia. "You said you know where they were, right?" A nod. "Then lead on." To Zoro, Lucy said, "I still want you, but now really isn't the time. So I'll let you go for now, and we'll see each other again."

"No," Zoro said, and pulled part of the white sword out, and then sheathed it. A manic grin crossed his face. "What you said was interesting. I liked it. I won't join you, but I want to see you fight. I'll watch you fight Alvidia and Buggy, two renowned Pirates in the East." The two of his followers seemed ready to fight against the idea, but, like Lucy, noticed a glint in Zoro's eyes.

"Alright, then let's go," Lucy said, about to follow Acnologia, who already moved to the outcropping of their small space.

"Wait…Lucy-san," Coby called out to her before she got to the edge of the area. Turning back to face him, she saw he stood up. Still his face turned to the ground, and shook slightly. "Are you serious, about risking your life for your dream?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then, do you think I could do the same?" Coby asked, and stilled completely. Awaited her answer.

"That really depends on you, and your resolve to risk your life for it. But listen, don't risk your life for a dream you're not fully sure of," Lucy said, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Then, do you think, I could become a marine?" Coby asked, and rose his head up and met her eyes.

"A marine?"

"Yes, that is my dream. I want to become a marine and hunt down evil pirates, like Alvidia. I want to protect people from piracy," Coby announced, loudly and with great gusto. But then deflated when he came back to himself. "But…I know it seems strange, talking to a pirate about that. I'm sorry. I know it's impossible. I mean, I'm too weak and the marines would never want me."

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled, and made the younger boy flinch. "I don't care if you want to become a pirate or a marine. But if you want to become a marine that badly, then there is only one thing you need to do. And that's man up, you're the one that's decided it's impossible, even without trying. You think you're too weak, so you'll remain weak. If you don't even try, then there is no point for you to have a dream. If you don't try, you'll never get what you want. But if you try, there is a possibility of getting everything you ever wanted. Yes, there is a possibility of rejection, but you tried. And you can keep trying until you win. This world is not your enemy right now, you are your own enemy. So stand up to yourself, and fight."

A hush fell over the area, but Lucy kept her eyes trained on Coby. Broken only when Acnologia clapped her over the shoulder. "Pirates from the Alvidia Crew are coming this way, looking for the boy. He's one of them. A pirate."

"You're a pirate that wants to be a marine?" Zoro asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"No! I never wanted to be a pirate, you see," Coby trailed off and then quickly ran them down on how he became a pirate.

"Oh, boy," Lucy whispered, "you're really an idiot." A small chuckle fell from her lips. "Anyway, we have to defeat them, and then we need to head to their main camp. Find Usopp."

"Understood, Captain," Acnologia chuckled, and then faced the approaching men. Or at least she assumed he was, she did not possess his hearing skills. Lucy did the same, and brought up her fists to fight with. Or one of them, the other hand went for one of the many keys on her belt, just in case. "There's only ten of them." Her hand dropped from the keys and picked up like the other.

"Easy enough," Lucy said, and waited for the pirates to break through the tree line. Feel their flesh rendered by her punches and kicks. Besides her, Zoro came forward with his hands on his swords. "If you want to fight, go ahead. But don't kill any of them. We'll just tie them up and leave them here."

"That's rather kind of you," Zoro stated and pulled out two of his swords. Left the white one within its sheath.

"I don't like killing people, so I'd rather not." A silent nod responded to her words, just in time for Lucy to hear the men as the broke through the tree line, and spot them at the same time. Too surprised by the appearance of Lucy and the others, they quickly took out their weapons. Guns and swords and knives pulled from their places, and brandished in the hands of the skeevy pirates.

Meeting the pirates head on, Zoro, Acnologia, and Lucy jumped into the fight.

* * *

Orange Town sat on the coast of the island, about a half-hour walk from where they encountered the pirates. From the sight of it, broken buildings and ransacked carts that piled through the streets, the pirates really made themselves comfortable. Through the spyglass, a version of Telescopium she attached to her belt, not many walked the streets. Instead, most pirates congregated by the large circus tent on the opposite area as to where they sat. High on a hill, Lucy got a good look at things.

Most importantly, she wanted to find Kaya first. Get rid of the leverage Buggy had against Usopp, so Lucy would not have to fight him. A sickly girl with great value. "She would need to be close to Buggy, so that Usopp could never turn against Buggy. That would either mean besides him, or in some secret location that even Usopp does not know about. A treasure pit wouldn't work, too well known by the entire crew."

"If I get close enough, I can use my magic to find her," Acnologia said from behind her, leaned against Ra while the rest of the group around a small fire. Even Coby, because he wanted to stay with her after seeing her fight. Not only did the fight impress him and Zoro's little followers, but it impressed Zoro. Already he challenged her to a fight, for the sake of time she declined.

"So, what if Usopp sees us coming in? He may shoot before asking questions. To him, we're obstacles in the way of his duty to protect the girl he loves," Lucy said and turned from the town, plopped down next to Acnologia. Ra's head curled around and rested on her lap, her hand came up and pet him. "I don't want to hurt him, but it seems like we may not have a choice if it come to it. Because even if we take him as a hostage, Buggy may just get angry and have Kaya killed."

"It's really sad, how Kaya-san and Usopp-san are being used against one another," Coby bemoaned, curled in on himself with his head on his knees.

"It's barbaric and wrong…I'll beat Buggy for this," Lucy said and clenched her fist, the one not petting Ra. Letting it go, she combed back her hair with her fingers. Breathed deeply through her nose and out through her mouth, it alleviated some of the pain that grew within her. Just a small bit. "Acnologia, we'll leave for the town in ten minutes."

"Sounds good," he agreed, and stood up so she could lay down besides Ra completely. Curling in slightly, Lucy closed her eyes for a brief session to relax herself.

* * *

The town took some getting used to, navigating it and all. Especially since they kept losing Zoro, and kept having to find him. A part of her laughed at his hopeless sense of direction. But another ended up frustrated when, for the fifth time, they ended up losing him while on the trail of Usopp and Kaya. Finally, at last, Lucy unclipped her whip once more, and lashed out with it. Grasped Zoro around the waist, and then replaced the hilt of her whip to the belt. "Lucy!" The green haired man moaned and tried to untangle himself from the whip.

"Zoro!" She countered and rolled her eyes, then gave the end of the whip a sharp tug. Pulled him towards her till they walked side by side, Acnologia on the other side of her. "I can't have you wandering off, not at such an important time. So take it like a man."

"That is not an excuse to tie me up!"

"I don't need an excuse. Pirate!" She said and pointed at herself, while smiling up at his annoyed and embarrassed face. "I do as I please. So deal with it, you'll have to since you're going to be my swordsman. After all, the Pirate Queen needs the World's Greatest Swordsman at her side, I'm sure you'll make it someday, so it'll be nice if I get to see you make it." As if settled by her words, Zoro settled down and smiled in a way reminiscent to the way Acnologia did. Devilish and charming at the same time, with a bit of bloodlust beneath it.

"Of course I'm going to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. But I never said I'd join you." Pouting, she leaned onto his shoulder. About to open her mouth, when Acnologia beat her to it.

"Give up now, kid. She'll never leave you alone now. She's stubborn like that. You're better off just getting on the boat willingly, rather than her carrying you over her shoulder. Which she might at this rate. I know what it's like to be coerced by her," Acnologia explained, with no lack of amusement in his tone. Dropping from Zoro's shoulder, Lucy turned and pouted at her nakama.

"You make it seem like such a challenge, travelling with me. Well if that's how you really feel," Lucy said, dramatically sniffed and wiped away the imaginary tears that came to her eyes. A huffed laugh came from both of the men that surrounded her. "Butt faces." While Zoro's laugh got a little louder, though not by much, Acnologia's laugh died out. Turning to him, she noticed his eyes flickered around. Grew a bit sharper, more reptilian as the iris narrowed into a sharper needle like focus. The red more pronounced. Tugging on the sleeve of his coat, she hoped to gather his attention. Instead, his mouth opened and his pronounced canines grew longer and sharper. "Logi?"

He stepped forward, in front of her, and his back hunched forward. Arm raised from the swaths of cloth. "Someone is aiming at us," He growled out, the inner beast aroused from slumber. Hoping to quell it, Lucy placed her arms upon his shoulders, and lifted up to hum gently in his ears. The long hair of his, which had begun to stand on end, smoothed out into the normal spikes.

"If you can't find the person, then it must be a master sniper. And that means only one person, Usopp. He doesn't know us, but we came here to find him and save him. So calm down," Lucy lectured, and came down from his ear. Came up to his right side and pulled his arm back down to his side. "Don't focus on the attack, find the man behind it." When he nodded his head, acquiesced to the suggestion, Lucy stepped back and allowed his to do his thing. Then turned to the group behind her.

"Is he okay?" Zoro asked, and looked the dragon slayer up and down, then returned to Lucy.

"Yeah, he's just a tad protective of me. I'm the captain, and I have to fight the major fights, but he'll take on the small stuff if I don't tell him not to. He calms down pretty quick." One more look over her shoulder, she made sure he hadn't gone back into fight mode. "Anyway, Coby?" Lucy asked, and looked at the smallest that walked towards the back of their congregation with Ra.

"Yes, Lucy-san?" The boy asked, one arm on Ra's fur coat. The large beast like the small boy, reminded him of the children in Fuusha, the ones that brushed out his coat and loved to run about on his back.

"Do you remember any place that they could have placed Kaya? I know you tried escaping, but you must have seen something. Or the place Usopp snipes from?" Lucy asked, and crossed her arms under her chest.

"I left as soon as I could. But I do know why the two of them are together, so that may help. Alvidia and Buggy are making an alliance to head to the Grand Line. Apparently Buggy has already been there, so they have an advantage already. Buggy bragged about having a sniper under his thumb to compete with a sniper of Red Haired Shanks. Said that so long as they had Usopp, Shanks couldn't raise a finger against him, and would in fact need to protect him. Under Buggy's orders," Coby explained, while the others looked confused and Lucy grew tenser. Fists clenched and bit the inside of her mouth to bleed out some of the anger.

"Who is Shanks?" Zoro asked, head tilted to the side in confusion, his brothers followed is lead.

"Ah, I'm not sure either. But, from the sound of it, he's some big shot pirate on the Grand Line," Coby explained and raised his hands into the air, while he shrunk down a bit, away from Zoro.

"He is also the Captain of Yasopp, Usopp's father. Shanks is a man of great respect, he is the man that inspired me to become a pirate, after all. His nakama are the most important things to him, and Yasopp cares deeply for his son. If they have Usopp, and deliver proof that they do, Yasopp will fret so much that Shanks would go along with it. For a while," Lucy said and crossed her arms over her chest, a smug smile on her face when she thought about what would come after. "But here's the thing, Shanks would find a way to get Usopp, and then destroy Buggy for harming his friend's son. You can't put a pirate under your thumb, not against their will."

Turning back to Acnologia, Lucy walked past him down the street. Headed straight for Buggy. When she passed, Acnologia took up a place at her side, and then they were soon joined by the others. Zoro on her other side, and the rest behind them. "This Shanks is the man that inspired you?" Zoro asked, a curious look to his eyes.

"Yeah, it's because of him that I want to become the Pirate Queen, we made a promise that when I became a great pirate I could see him again. He's also my savior, and the strongest man I've known. He told me about Buggy, when I was younger. A few stories, that's all," Lucy explained and then dropped her shoulders in a shrug. "But I won't accept this from Buggy, not only has he enslaved Usopp, Yasopp's son, but he wanted to control Shanks. While it would never happen, I'm offended by it."

"So, we taking the fight right to him?" Acnologia asked, and stood just a little bit closer to Lucy.

"Seems like the best thing to do. He'll call out to Usopp if he thinks they're is danger, in which case we can take him. Kaya could be found through inadvertent cues, then we can rescue her. And then we can lay waist to all of them." Slamming her two fists together, Lucy smiled and laughed. Excitedly walked faster, and met by the equal steps of those that followed her.

"Sounds simple, I like it," Zoro said, while his brothers cheered in the background.

"Wait, Lucy-san!" Coby called out and ran up to her side, skipped to keep up with her long and fast gait. Turning her head towards him, Lucy nodded and allowed him to speak, and paid little mind to the blush over his cheeks. "You should know, both of them are devil fruit users. Alvida-sama is the holder of the Sube-Sube fruit, and Buggy the holder of the Bara-Bara fruit."

"Fruit users? I never would have guessed that anyone would find something like that in these waters," Lucy mentioned and stopped, while the others looked around in confusion.

"Fruit?" Acnologia asked, a confused note in his tone.

"Devil Fruits…they're kind of like magic. But not really. They're fruits that grant the eater a power, from turning into animals, control over fire, the ability to cause storm, and a whole lot of other things. There are a million ways to use a certain fruit, it really depends on your creativity and your acceptance of the fruit. But they come with a drawback, anyone that eats them becomes a hammer in the water. They sink like stone, and lose their powers," Lucy discussed and nodded her head, thinking back to all that Makino, Benn, and Shanks told her, after she nearly at the Gomu-Gomu fruit. And nearly became a rubber human.

"Isn't that dangerous for a pirate then?" Johnny asked, and jumped when Ra leaned over his and Yosaku's shoulders.

"Depends. Yes, you're at sea, but most of the time you're on a ship. If you're careful it shouldn't matter, especially on a sea as calm and gentle as the East Blue. We rarely have storms or any dangerous weather. But other seas could prove more difficult. But, like I said, if you're careful they you're fine. And they can be the difference between living and dying, in really bad fights. So most take the chance, if they want it." The others nodded their heads, Johnny and Yosaku a little green, though whether it was from the explanation or Ra's drool, which dripped over them, she knew not.

"Anyway, I don't know Buggy's, or the specifics of his, but Alvidia-sama is immune to attacks. Nothing can harm her, because everything just slips off her skin. Punches, bullets, knives. They get slicked from her skin and move right off," Coby described, a panicked look came over his face once more. And his breathing quickened, quick and sharp. Hyperventilating so harp that he bent down and his glassed drooped. Dropping a hand to his shoulder, Lucy calmed him down.

"Listen, no matter the power I can face her. I know how to do more than just fist fight." With that, Lucy smiled and walked off once more, headed for the large tent at the edge of the area. Tugged Zoro along by the end of the whip, to which he protested loudly.

They passed a lot of broken down buildings, but the carnage of one really made her curious. A pet store, from the bone shaped sign, completely burned to the ground. And flattened. It seemed to have more carnage done against it than any of the other buildings around. A small bowl also sat by, bent and slightly broken. Intrigued, Lucy enough to wander up to the burnt stairs, and pulled out some of the wreckage. Little remained, just scraps. Dropping a board back into place, Lucy dusted her hands and walked back over to the group. Whatever the place meant, it meant enough that Buggy had it burned to the ground.

"Lucy, there is someone coming this way, and some large animal," Acnologia informed her, head turned in the direction of the circus. Quieting down, Lucy noticed the sound of some animal as it breathed loudly. "A lion."

"You can tell that by the sound?" Yosaku asked, but backed up behind Zoro with Johnny.

"Sound, smell, breathing pattern…a hunter knows prey. This one is exceptionally large, but there also seems to be some human with him. It's hard to make out the smell, since the person is covered in the smell of the animal," Acnologia said, and turned his head to one side. "They'll be here in a minute."

The minute passed, and with it came a large lion between the buildings. Different from any lion she saw before, more the size of the small houses around. And then the man, that reminded her a bit of Merry from the last island, atop his head. They both shared a white fur dress, and stopped when they noticed Lucy and company.

"Oh, what do we have here? Some babe, nasty looking males, and hey, didn't I see you with Alvidia?" The man asked, and stood up on top of the lion. The beast seemed not to mind, with a happy smile on its face. A very happy lion. On the other hand, Coby shook and hid behind Ra, who growled up at the larger animal. Since Ra shielded the boy, the man took notice. "And a strange animal. How wonderful, I am Mohji the Beast Tamer in Captain's Buggy's Circus. His number two man, and I have the ability to tame any animal!"

With that Mohji jumped down from his Lion, and made his way over to Ra. One of his hands extended to the large animal, and told Ra to give him a paw. With a nod of Lucy's head, Ra gave him a paw. One filled with claws and brute force, and knocked the Tamer into a building. "Ra only listens to me," Lucy stated, and pet the head of her companion when he skipped over to her.

"Damn animal!" Mohji screamed and picked himself up from the ground, held his ribs as if they were pained or maybe even broken. "Richie! Attack." Commanded by Mohji, the lion attacked and lunged for the group. While Lucy and Acnologia stepped forward to attack the beast, and even Zoro held the hilt of his katana, it was Ra that jumped forward. Ran forward and then lowered down to bunch his muscles together, then sprung into the air. The force and momentum he generated helped to take the lion to the ground, where they fought and tumbled around.

While the lion stood much taller than Ra, the lion possessed no real strength besides size and natural strength. Ra's small size allowed him to slide under the other and attack there, then sprint around the lion who was too slow to follow. Along with a more exercised frame, Ra possessed a sharper mind. Most leopard-hounds could compete as the most intelligent animals in the magical countries. Even if most of the time it seemed unlikely, at least with how loveable Ra acted.

It ended soon enough, with Ra holding Richie by his neck, with one paw on the lion's muzzle. A sure sign of defeat. By that point the lion breathed hard, and eyes glazed over. "It seems Ra is the superior one. Come on," Lucy called and patted her thighs. Letting the flesh and fur of the other animal go, Ra hopped down and trotted over to Lucy. A good rub and scratch and he purred like a kitten.

The tamer, Mohji, hobbled over to his lion and threw himself down. Carefully cared for the fallen animal, gently checked his fur and skin for any damage. And breathed in relief when nothing bad showed up in the observations. Not too much blood, and not too many scratches or teeth mark. Ra really just winded the larger animal. "You win," Mohji acquiesced, but still looked hostile. "What do you want?"

"I want two things, two people. And you're going to help me find both," Lucy explained and stopped petting Ra. She crossed the distance between them and then picked him up by the white fur of his top. A glare settled over her features, and her voice lowered and slowed down in a threatening manner. "Where are Usopp and Kaya?" He seemed surprised by her words, because he could not respond at first.

"You want to go to war with Captain Buggy?" He asked, eyes wide in confusion. "Cause that's what you're asking if you want them. They're the golden geese, the way we'll come to rule the Grand Line." She quickly jostled him around so his head flailed about, and then took hold of the top of his head with her other hand.

"Listen here," Lucy began, made him look into her eyes. "I'm here for Kaya and Usopp, if I need to fight a war for them then I will. I promised Usopp's father that I would find Usopp when I became a pirate. And more than that, knowing what Buggy has planned, I won't allow his to insult Shanks this way."

"You know Red Haired Shanks?" Mohji asked, a wide eyed look of surprise while his voice lowered to a hushed whisper.

"He's my savior," Lucy said and threw the tamer to the floor. Took in a deep breath and then released it, smiled happily and moved around him. "Come on, we have work to do." The other followed after her, though Lucy heard the Tamer get knocked out. She turned her head and found that Acnologia stood over him with a clenched fist and rolled her eyes. Such a protective dragon.

* * *

Near the entrance to the carnival fiasco from hell, Lucy shoed off Coby with Ra to a safer location. The small boy lacked the ability to fight, and would prove not very helpful. That being said, Ra could take on the smaller pirates that got by Lucy and the other two. And Johnny and Yosaku went with Coby, since Lucy knew nothing of their abilities but felt it best to put them on extra guard duty. When they situated themselves within the walls of a broken building, slightly hidden from view, Lucy gave the signal for them to approach the circus.

And this time, they took out the two gate keepers by the front. Two clowns that got in the way. The gates themselves, massive wooden things, fell with one punch from Lucy. The noise on the other side stopped, and Lucy stepped over the broken border, followed by Zoro and Acnologia. They appeared inside the walls of the circus, the large tent still farther away, with two large ships behind it, and then all the smaller pirates out front.

Defensively, the men pulled from their party and drew knives and sword, guns too. An arsenal of weapons, but no real threat. It anything, the sheer numbers just caused them all to feel an insufferable agony swell in their guts. While a number of them boasted impressive strength to just hold some of the larger weapons, even then they shook.

"Must we deal with this?" Acnologia sneered at her right, and received similar input from Zoro. Lucy held up two keys from her belt and flashed them at Acnologia. The dragon smirked and nodded his head. "Get on with it then."

"What?" Zoro asked, confusedly raised his voice towards the end. Looking to him, Lucy winked and then raised both keys into the air.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Gate of the Lion! Taurus! Leo!" Lucy called, and two magic circles appeared above her head, along with the chiming of two unanimous bells. From the light both Taurus and Loke appeared, in all their grandeur before the massive horde of pirates. "Loke, Taurus, I need you two to fight off this horde while we go one ahead. Do you think you can do it?"

"Of course, Lucy. I am your knight, leave this to me," Loke agreed and straightened the lapels of his jacket, and at the same time made his fists light up with magic.

"Anything for Lucy-san's nice body!" Taurus nodded and saddled his axe over his shoulder, faced away from Lucy, like Loke, to take in the number of enemies. The pirates, confused by the appearance of the spirits, panicked a bit. And that gave the spirits the perfect opportunity to dive into the fight. And thus they took the attention away from Lucy and the others.

"Should we go?" Lucy asked her two companions. Acnologia nodded his head, but Zoro stared at the two spirits, his eyes a little wide.

"Can they handle this many?" Zoro asked, and met her eyes with a sharp look. It didn't condescend about leaving them there, but asked about their skills. Could these two strangers hold their own against a horde? Could they leave it to them, and not worry?

"Yeah, they're really strong," Lucy responded, and received a nod in return. They ran around the fight, and headed for the opening in the tent. Pushed through the parted striped flaps, and came to a halt inside. Buggy, identified by his red nose, stood by a mature woman with a slender form. Both wore captain's cloaks, backed by their own horde of people. It seemed that no one expected Lucy and the other to get by, because they quickly got to their feet. "No please, stay down. This'll be easier if you just give me want I want."

At the same time she spoke, her eyes wandered about the room. From the tight ropes above, the wheels with knives stuck in, the large circus pit, the animals in cages, and many clowns about the room. One caught her eye, an unhappy clown with a frilled collar, colorful yellow pants, suspenders, and a face of paint that even covered his long nose. The face even had tears down one side, fat and blue dollops across the white. But his natural skin tone, a dark brown came up a bit, and made the paint look gray. Even more sad that the rest of his look. A slingshot in one hand, and a satchel across his form.

"What, you think you can just wander in here and demand things, you little hussy?" The woman asked and stood from her chair, and at the same time pulled forth a mace with rounded spikes all about it. It nearly matched her in size too, but she lifted it easily. "Only the most beautiful women can do that. And boys, who is that?"

"You, Alvidia-sama!" Her little group hollered and lowered down onto a knee, exalted her beauty. And while yes, while Alvidia was attractive, Lucy would not say she was the most beautiful woman she had seen before.

"Oh," Lucy sounded and then smirked slightly, head tilted to the side. Then, with a sway in her hips, she approached the table they all sat at. Mainly Alvidia, and pushed the woman back into her seat. "You can see yourself as you please, and you can make others think you attractive, but you can't stop their eyes from wandering. Boys," Lucy called out and smiled to Alvidia's followers, watched their throats bob. "Would you not say I am more attractive than your captain? Don't worry about your answers, there is no punishment for those that speak the truth." Her eyes fluttered, and looked over them with the stars in her eyes.

"You!" They all shouted in unison, with much more enthusiasm, and so Lucy backed away, a content smile on her face. If not a bit prided on her ability to out look the other pirate. And, from the face Alvidia made, she knew they spoke the truth as well.

"Now, I didn't come here for a beauty pageant." Turning to Buggy, Lucy narrowed her eyes, till nothing but the darkness of the night sky matched them. "I am here for Usopp, give him to me." A startled sound burst across the room, and Lucy's eyes saw the same sad clown from before.

"Give him? Listen here girl, I am the Great Captain Buggy, and I will not be given demands by you. Especially something as ludicrous as handing over my sniper to you," Buggy exclaimed in a rage, and burst up from his chair.

"Fine then, we'll fight you for him then. But know this, you will not win. I am walking out of here with him, he is not your object. Usopp is my friend," Lucy said, and pulled back from the table back to walk back to her group.

"He's your friend, fine then, I'll let you two play. Usopp, kill this woman! Or you know what I'll do," Buggy said, and laughed maniacally. Back still turned, she knew Usopp would follow the order. But she kept walking, towards Acnologia. And then lost that point when the dragon disappeared, and a large explosion went off. Lucy stopped, and turned around to see Acnologia behind her. His head extended out to the right, and where the hand pointed the explosion detonated. "What the…the hell? You dare to defy me? Everyone, kill them in a flashy manner."

"Zoro, Acnologia," Lucy called out, "let's drive them out."

"Don't give me orders yet," Zoro stated, and drove past her and met a unicyclist with a sword. Acnologia dove after Usopp, who kept firing. The rest of the pirates attacked Lucy, a horde of ill-dressed men. At the back of the pack, Buggy and Alvidia watched on with annoyed expressions. With a fire that burned though her veins, Lucy punched and kicked through the crowd of pirates. That is until their attention became focused on Loke and Taurus. The two sprits burst into the tent and attacked the pirates. And thus allowed Lucy to break through and go for the two captains.

"You're pretty cheeky, girl," Buggy said, and stood up from his chair. An annoyed twitch moved his upper brow in a steadily quickening beat. From the orange cloak draped over his shoulders, he grabbed an array of knives that fit between his fingers. On the other side of the table, Alvidia stood up and shouldered her club once more.

"Maybe, but I am a pirate. So," Lucy trailed off and shrugged, lowered her body a bit more to the ground and looked between her two opponents.

"A pirate, you? I've never seen you before," Alvidia noted, one brow raised while she looked down the bridge of her nose at Lucy.

"I'm new to the game. Before we get into this I should introduce myself. My name is Monkey D. Lucy," Lucy said and formally curtsied before the two. "Or you can call me Heartfilia Lucy, I prefer the former, but it can be a strange roll of the tongue. So…yeah. But I am the Captain of the Star Pirates, and I am going to become the Future Pirate Queen."

At the same time, after a brief pause in which both their faces twisted, Alvidia laughed and Buggy screamed. "You?! You?! The Pirate Queen, don't screw with me, girl! As if you could ever rule that sea," Buggy screamed and threw one of his daggers at her. Side stepping the blade, Lucy then caught the hilt.

"I'm not screwing with you…but I have no intention of ruling anything," Lucy said, and flipped the knife around in her hand. Tossed the blade so it stuck into the ground, at her feet. "I will gather the rest of my crew, go to the Grand Line, and adventure there. And then I will become the freest person in the world and find One Piece. Ruling…is not in the plan."

A struck look crossed over Buggy's face, and the next time Alvidia spoke. "This is meaningless. Your crew is small, we will crush them. And you. You will never see the Grand Line." The woman tossed off her feathered hat, pulled back her club, and charged Lucy. Ducking under it, Lucy moved behind her and kicked back. Only for the kick to slide right off her skin. Before Lucy could think much of it, Lucy rolled under a hand that carried a slew of knives. Not to mention the hand, covered with a white clove, did not connect to an arm. Instead it flew about, and turned towards Lucy again.

Running towards Buggy, Lucy jumped over the table Alvidia and Buggy sat at, and used it to catch the knives. They stuck deeply into the wood, and Lucy's head moved back when they pushed towards her. Tossing the table to the side, towards Buggy, Lucy then dodged the club. But out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Buggy separated himself into two pieces. Like his hand, and move his body around the table. And then reconnect. A smile formed on her face, and Lucy caught the club the next time it came at her. Using it as a focal point, Lucy used it to toss Alvidia into a crate of boxes near the corner of the room.

Then jumped away, high up onto one of the low hanging ropes, and avoided the two hands of Buggy's as they zoomed about. Tried to stab her with the knives they carried, four in each of the two hands. Between the fingers. Once more, Lucy jumped higher and caught onto a trapeze she rocked about on. From there, she not only saw everything, but thought about her options. Buggy's ability allowed him to separate into, probably, a thousand little parts. And thus hard to attack. And attacks to Alvidia just slipped right off. Both abilities made them a formidable defense.

Dropping back, Lucy swung and held onto the bar with her knees. And jumped to the other bar when it came closer. She caught it with her hands and then stood up on the thin bar. Taking out her whip, Lucy noticed that Alvidia stood up once more. Her hands grasped the handle of her whip, and attached it to the bar, then dropped down. With a burst of magic, she extended the whip so it allowed her to touch the floor, and then used her control to help her avoid the knives that came at her.

Once firmly on the ground, Lucy released the whip's hold on the bar, and then snapped it out to pull Alvidia by her club, and throw her into Buggy. Unable to not catch his ally, Buggy caught her with his upper half, while the bottom half remained firmly on the ground. Touching one of her keys, Lucy whispered their call, and they quietly arrived. Then slunk about under the ground, and performed their task. Allowed Lucy to pay attention to her fight.

Buggy hovered about in the air, a torso with a woman in arms without hands. With that thought, Lucy dodged the two hands once more, a little too late, and felt one of the blades nick her arm. Not badly, or anything that would need more than a band aid, but it still bled. Thankfully it matched nothing of the pain that naturally flowed from Laxus, and so she never paid attention to the pain. Instead, raising her whip, Lucy wrapped it around Buggy's ankle and allowed magic to light the underside of the whip. Allowed it to become the river it got its name from.

Like a stone the clown leader dropped, and so did his hands from the air they buzzed about. Thus, Alvidia dropped to the ground as well. Because Lucy only caught Buggy, Alvidia remained standing and looked over the clown. "Is that whip of yours filled with sea stone?" Alvidia asked, and moved farther away.

"No," Lucy said and smiled, and pulled Buggy's lower half around so it reconnected with his torso and hands. Once whole, the man remained even sicker than before, fully applied to the weakness of water. "Fruit users won't be weakened by rain or waves, moving water. But still water, and being submerged, will affect you. My whip has the ability to become a river I control. I can extend it and shorten it, and even make it flow with water. And still. So," Lucy said and pulled Buggy's body through the air and slammed him into the ground. "Your powers won't work if I get a hold of you."

Releasing the grip, Lucy let Buggy's prone body remain on the floor. Knocked out cold, an effect of the weakness and the hit, he laid before her feet. And at the sound of his pained grunt that filled the air, just before he passed out, his men stopped and dropped to the ground. Although it seemed a number of them already were knocked out. Zoro went to help Acnologia with Usopp as well. Since they could not hurt him seriously, and Usopp was a long ranger fighter and they close range, it was difficult to make a hit. Still, it reassured Lucy as she turned back to Alvidia.

Beat her, her men would fall, and then they could leave with her sniper. Smiling at the ideas, Lucy snapped her whip against the ground. Faced with the final opponent, Lucy lashed out with her whip. But the other used the large club as a shield, not that it helped as the whip snakes about and grip her around the ankle. "I've got you!" Lucy announced and pulled Alvidia, or tried to. Instead the whip just slithered off.

"Hah," Alvidia laughed, and smiled smugly. "It is true that the water in that whip makes me feel weak, but my powers don't shut off just because I'm held by still water. My body has been permanently altered, so everything slips off of me. Your whip can not hold me. Even if I'm weakened you can't beat me."

"Damn," Lucy said, she never thought of that. Pulling her whip back to her body, Lucy bit on her lower lip. And then tensed as the other woman charged her with the club in the air. Dodging to the side, Lucy then pushed the club away when it came back at her. Once more with her whip, Lucy tried to stop her. But it slid right off when Alvidia moved. Though the loss of strength made her drop the club, and Lucy kicked it away with the steel toes of her boots. The two women faced one another, and Lucy replaced her whip. It could not do much for her in this fight. Even if a part of her counted on it for the fight. Instead, Lucy just went at it. The two women fought through their fists. And though none of Alvidia's punches landed, Lucy's did but had no effect. All of them slid right off her skin.

Jumping apart, Lucy felt no fatigue, though Alvidia breathed heavily. However the other woman possessed the luxury of standing still and not having to worry about being hit, Lucy needed to keep moving. But, as Lucy looked over the other woman, she noticed that her body seemed almost slimy with a sheen. How the things fell off of her, and just slid off. But one part of her remained clean from this affect. And a part of Lucy groaned, she never wanted to be a part of a cat fight.

It was either a cat fight or one particular Stardress. Since Lucy wanted to save the latter unless completely necessary, Lucy went in for the kill and swiveled around the other. Then grabbed a fistful of her hair, and held on. Her hands did not slip off, but remained tangled in the thick black locks of the other. Down to her scalp, she remained dry. And even there, despite the slight mucus feel to it, the touch could not be moved away due to the hair.

"Don't get cocky," Lucy said, and then repositioned her hold to Alvidia's bangs, and slammed the back of Alvidia's hair into the ground. Since her head went first, Alvidia's body could not help her slide away. Instead, she took it and gasped out in pain. Eyes wide and some spit flew into the air. The head was a bad place to take a hit, it usually resulted in instant knockout. Like Buggy. But instead, Alvidia remained conscious.

"You found a weakness, but don't get cocky either," Alvidia stated, and smirked. With one hand pulled out a knife from somewhere and stabbed out at Lucy. Lucy chose to let go, and escape the range of the blade the woman carried. And then panicked when she pulled a gun from her holster. Lucy thought it ornamental, like some pirates did. Like Benn, and how he used it as a club. Not the case, as Lucy dodged the fired metal ball. With her whip again, Lucy sent it out and attached it to Alvidia's hair. And then used it to lift the woman up and knock her light down of her temple.

Hard and she would have died, this time she actually became unconscious. And her followers took note and surrendered. A telepathic message arrived to Lucy at the same time and she smiled, then called out. "Usopp, you can stop fighting. No one can harm Kaya now," Lucy said, and turned towards the clowned man. Both Acnologia and Zoro backed off and walked over to Taurus and Loke, while Virgo walked in with a safe Kaya, and a few bags of treasure.

The blond girl, scared and confused, hunched in on herself and shook violently. She wore a dirty white dress, and her eyes skirted about. Slowly, Lucy approached and took the girl's hand. "Kaya, you're safe now. You can go back to Usopp, and he can take off that ridiculous face paint. Go on," Lucy urged, and moved out of the way so the two could see each other. One step, and then Kaya took off and ran at Usopp. The two embraced each other, and whispered words to one another Lucy knew herself not privy to. Instead, she turned to Virgo. "Please tie them all up, and Alvidia by her hair and then hang her from the rope. Just wrap Buggy up like a mummy as well, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course, Princess," Virgo said and bowed, then went on to perform her task. She started with the conscious men, and Lucy walked over to her group.

"Nice thinking, with the hair," Zoro commented, a grin on his face.

"It was truly a stimulating fight between you ladies," Loke commented with a perverted grin on his face.

"Of course Lucy-san would win, she has a nice body!" Taurus screamed and then pumped his fists into the air, his large axe stuck in the ground besides him.

"It looked like a stupid fight. It would've been better if they had more interesting powers," Acnologia stated, and crossed his arms over his chest. Almost indifferent to it all. But only almost, because he walked over and checked out the cut from one of the knives with an increasingly annoyed look.

"Oh, everything's fine," Lucy said and waved him off. At the same time, Virgo reappeared and quickly slapped a band aid on the scratch.

"These men hurt you, and I could not do anything about it. Punishment?" Virgo asked and turned around, bent over slightly. "I'm sure a hundred spankings with a paddle would just suffice." A slightly hopeful tone filled her voice, but Lucy shook her head.

"No, it's fine. My negligence led to this, forgive me if I made any of you worry," Lucy said, and bowed slightly. The other laughed, and Lucy dismissed Taurus and Loke to the Celestial Spirit World. When she turned around to find Usopp and Kaya, Lucy never assumed they would be right behind her. The small blonde wiped away the makeup on the tan skinned boy's face, and the collar was already torn off. "Hello."

"Hello," Kaya said back in a small voice, and stood just a bit closer to Usopp. The boy wrapped his arms around Kaya and held her closer, thus allowed her to relax.

"Hey…thank you for this. We don't know each other and yet…thank you for being so selfless," Usopp said and smiled, while those behind her laughed at his choice of words. Instead of laughing, Lucy smiled.

"There's no need for thanks. I did not do this for selfless reasons," Lucy stated and smiled. "I am a pirate, after all. I actually did this as a favor to Yasopp." Instantly, Usopp's eyes bugged out and Kaya's mouth slackened. "I met him when I was a child. When I made the decision to pursue my dream to become the Pirate Queen, he asked me to check on you when I went out. I went to your island, and they directed me here when I found out you had been enslaved by Buggy."

"You know my dad?" Usopp asked, an excited grin on his face that stretched some of the white paint in a most unflattering way.

"Yeah, Shanks spent a year on my island. Your dad was with him, and he told me all about you because that's what he did. Talk about you…all the damn time. Your dad was nice to me, sometimes, but he always made me want to meet you. And maybe make you my sharp shooter one day," Lucy said, and rubbed the back of her head. "But in light of all you've been through, I don't think it would be fair to ask you to come with me. But, Merry and the Syrup are awaiting your return. So, it's best we be off."

"Yeah," Usopp said in a slight daze, so Lucy turned from him and wrapped her arm around Acnologia. At the same time, Johnny, Yosaku, Coby, and Ra burst into the tent. They looked around in awe, and then returned to their panic. Besides Ra, that puppy trotted over to Lucy and licked her face in happiness.

"Calm it down, all of you. What's the problem?" Lucy asked, and pushed Ra's head to the side. The lug moved onto Acnologia after that.

"The villagers of the town, they've returned. We stopped them from entering the fight, but they're back now. We told them the truth, and they want to talk to you, Lucy-san," Coby explained, winded and out of breath. Twitching her nose from side to side, Lucy sighed and then walked out of tent. From across the yard Lucy saw villagers with clasped hands. They waited at the gate into the place.

"Acnologia, Zoro, bring the gold," Lucy called and walked over to the group. The others trailed after her, and then they stopped before the villager. Some carried weapons of sticks and pitchforks, but all pointed to the ground with hopeful expressions. "Give them two of the bags." Acnologia and Zoro dropped the bags before an old man in wooden armor. One bag remained with her.

"You're a pirate?" The old man asked, did not even look at the bags of gold before his feet. Lucy like the old man already.

"Yes, my names is Monkey D. Lucy, or Heartfilia Lucy. I am the captain of the Star Pirates, and I came here for only one reason. Usopp and Kaya who had been captured by Buggy, nothing else. He is defeated and tied up, and the gold can be used to rebuild your town. We will be leaving now," Lucy said and curtsied to the old man.

"I am the mayor of this town, despite you being pirates and not doing any of this for us, thank you for defeating Buggy and his men. We will also accept the gold, Buggy destroyed so much anything we can get will be much appreciated. You have our gratitude," The mayor said and bowed, the rest of the people followed his example. When they rose back up, a number of them, even the mayor, had tears in his eyes.

"If you really need more help, after all this. Contact Fuusha Village on Dawn Island of the Goa Kingdom. Tell them Lucy sent you, and I'm sure they'll help you in any way they can," Lucy said, and then felt a pull on her shoulder. A distressed Coby pointed off to the water, and Lucy's eyes widened when she saw a horde of warships from the Marines coming into the town. "Shit, alright, time to go! Back to our boat!"

"If they find me here I'll never become a marine!" Coby shouted and jumped onto Ra's back, which Kaya also ended up on.

Acnologia took the lead and ran off first, followed by the rest. "You have a ship?" Usopp asked in an excited manner when he passed.

"Kind of," Lucy replied, waited for them all to get out before she went to run for the other side of the island.

"Wait!" The mayor called out and stopped her, she turned and faced him.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked, confused as to what else he would want from her.

"The marines will never believe we defeated this many pirates with the weapons we have. What should we tell them?" The mayor asked, and rung his hands. For a moment, Lucy paused and thought. And a grin broke across her face, wide and painful. Excitedly, Lucy told them of her idea and then ran off. Excited to spread the names of her crew.

Lucy ran off after her crew, and the others, and the got Zoro's ship first, and then they all piled together and fled the area. Once they were out as sea, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Lucy asked if anyone knew how to navigate to Syrup, and Coby took the helm.

In one ship, Lucy, Zoro, Acnologia and Ra all piled together. In the next, Johnny and Yosaku sprawled out with Kaya and Usopp. And the last book, the smallest, held the bag of treasure. A single bag, but a start. Lounged over the side of the ship, Lucy closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Lucy," Zoro called out, and she rolled her head up and looked at him. Like the rest in their ship, he ended up partially buried by Ra. They really needed a new ship, a real ship.

"Yeah?"

"I'll become your swordsman." Shocked, Lucy's eyes widened at this, but a smile grew across her face at the same time. "But know, if you ever get in the way of my dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman, I'll expect you to bleed on this blade. Got that, Captain?" Laughing, Lucy nodded and then dove at Zoro. The man could not escape, and ended up trapped in the hug while he fought against it.

"Isn't this great, Logi?" Lucy asked, and received an annoyed grunt.

"Wait!" Johnny and Yosaku cried out and jumped onto the ship. "We'll be staying with you for now. Until you leave the East and make it to the Grand Line, we'll be keeping you company. Must be relieved, having us amazing bounty hunters with you."

"Drown yourselves," Acnologia told them, and sighed. Closed his eyes and tried to rest.

"Just don't get in the way!" Lucy told them and went back to happily chatting with all of them, about everything and anything. They sailed off towards Syrup, with a happy attitude about them.

* * *

Roughly half an hour after the pirates ran from town, the marines made it into harbor. Pulled their big ship up next to the clown's and the woman's. Soon after the marines piled out, guns raised and swords drawn. Of course they came to a standstill they noticed all the pirates tied up. All beaten and forsaken, tied up and scared as the marines approached. Helpless against whatever the marines intended to do to them. Gallows and hangings, whatever happened to most of them. Naturally, the mayor looked away and instead saw a large marine. Dressed in the coat, in the pants, with two cigars in his mouth and a whole array around his coat.

A strong gait led him to within a few feet of the mayor within a few seconds. The way he walked, and the way his face frowned around the cigars in his mouth, made his seem more intimidating than he was supposed to be. Marines, from their model, were meant to be warriors. But those of justice. Fat load of good it did the town, the Mayor still straightened and bowed when it came his turn.

"Captain Smoker, of the Marines HQ. I'm positioned in Logue Town, when news from other outposts finally reached my ears. I'm sorry you've endured so much, because of the inaction of the government," Smoker said, and blew out a whole billow of smoke. Due to the cigar and the smoke, the grimace on his face, it seemed smug and hollow. But his tone spoke of sincerity, sorrow and regret for those actions.

"I don't need your apology. Take these men and leave, you're doing nothing but getting in the way of our planning to rebuild," The mayor returned, and crossed his arms over his chest. A bark rose through the air, Chouchou. Turning, the mayor found marines trying to take the treasure Lucy gave them. "Hey, you let that go! That's ours to help the rebuild!" Raising up his cane, the mayor walked across lot and shook it at them. The rest of the town defended it too. "We know the government would never give us anything, so this is ours to help. You gonna rob us like those pirates?"

"Listen old man, this gold was stolen by those pirates. Since they're gone it needs to go to the government," one of the smaller marines shouted back. "Stand down old man, you and your people." The marines raised their guns. The older marine, the leader, stepped in.

"Stand down, all of you. The gold stays with them, it's theirs as payment for all they've been through. If I hear one of you tried anything again, I'll make sure you never get a job even in G-5!" Smoker roared and crossed the ground, the amount of smoke around him condensed into clouds, and moved with his anger. At his command, the marines stepped down. Dropped their guns. "You are no better than pirates!"

"No, you're worse." One of the women in his town stepped forward and said. A sharp glare on her face, but she hid behind the mayor.

"I'm sorry," Smoker said and bowed again. "All of you beg for forgiveness!" The marines all went to the ground and prostrated themselves against the ground. When Smoker rose, the rest stayed down. "I will not take any of it, the government is already fat enough of people's sorrows. We will take these pirates and go away. But first, I want to know who freed you. You did not take this many pirates, not with how few you have."

At that question, the town laughed. "We were hoping you would ask that question," The mayor said and laughed, and told them what she did. "You see, the ones who saves us, are pirates. A crew of three, maybe four now if that long nosed one joins them. But three people took down this mob…they call themselves the Star Pirates, new to the game. They came here for a sniper, a kidnapped friend. They have the Pirate Hunter, a Dragon Knight, and their Captain is the Pirate Princess. They are our saviors, they gave us the gold from Buggy's and Alvidia's joined treasury. They told us to give the marines that showed up a message. Or the captain did, the Pirate Princess is what we named her. She gave the names of her two companions. Though, obviously, those aren't actual names. She said 'do your jobs so I don't have to'."

"You accepted help from pirates?" One of the marines asked and jumped up, with a raised hand Smoker stopped them all.

I'll remember her name, it's too bad you didn't get her real one, or a picture," Smoker said and walked away. "Dogs, get the pirate and load them up. Then we are leaving."

"Goodbye, Marines," the mayor said, and received a raised hand in response.

"I am sorry, Mayor. I will be back, to help with repairs when I can." Smoker said, and then walked off with the rest of his men. Kept them all in line so nothing else happened to the town.

* * *

"Kaya-sama!" Merry shouted when they walked into the village with the lost souls.

"Captain!" The three children from before also cried out and clung to Usopp. The entire town backed them, crowded around with happy smiles and relieved tears. It looked like her village when she came back from the grave to them. All this time, they felt just as helpless as Makino and the rest of those that raised her. It felt warm and tingly, watching them.

As the reunion went on, Lucy walked back to the ships, and noticed something around the bend of the island. A ship with a sheep's head. Small and cute, with blank flags. "Ah, you've seen it." Merry said, and pulled away from Kaya so she could be doted on by the rest of the town. To the side, he took her and pointed it out. "I had it made a while ago. The rest of the town figured it out, you're a pirate. And one without a ship. We decided that if you brought back Kaya and Usopp, we could give you something as a gift. An already made ship seemed like the best thing to give."

"Thank you, I'm sorry for not being truthful with you. May I ask how you figured it out?" Lucy asked, as they strolled closer to the ship. With a hand she motioned for the others to follow.

"You knew Yasopp to be a pirate, you helped his son despite him being a pirate. You cared not for the marines. You did it all yourself, normal travelers don't do that. We thought about a vigilante, but that seemed unlikely. Especially in you were willing to help a pirate…it only made sense with your well-spoken manners of Yasopp that you take the title of pirate. But not just any pirate. But a free pirate, like Yasopp. Like Red Haired Shanks, and those are pirates people can trust. With all of that, we knew," Merry said, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Running ahead of them, Ra leapt at the ship and rocked it slightly. "I think we'll be taking it then," Lucy said, and laughed watching the leopard-hound as he sniffed around the ship.

"Lucy!" Usopp yelled and ran up to them. Kaya at his side, he looked up at the ship, and then her.

"Yes?" Lucy asked back, one eyebrow raised.

"Being a pirate is all I've ever dreamed of. For so long I've been too much of a coward to actually go…in these last month's I've fought without fear because it was no luxury I could have. You freed me from slavery, you are someone I, the Great Captain Usopp, respects. So, I will honor you by joining your crew," Usopp said, nose raised into the air.

"Really?" Lucy asked, an excited grin on her face.

"I will grace you all with my exceptional skills and become the captain of this crew!"

"Like hell!" Lucy, Acnologia, and Zoro all shouted at once.

"I am the Captain! The Future Pirate Queen!"

"I only listen to her, and that only every once in a while. Like hell I'm following you."

"You ran away the entire fight from us, and we weren't even going full force!"

"You don't want to see the Great Usopp go full force, I have rendered these seas helpless for the last eighty years."

"Eighty years? You're nearly as old as Logi," Lucy said and smiled, and then laughed with the rest of them. Yosaku and Johnny came up as well, and everyone joined it. A bonfire grew on the shores by the boat, a christening. Usopp painted the sails and the black flag. A white skull against the back drop with blue cross bones, detailed with the stars. Similar to Lucy's whip. A star painted across the skull's face, and stars in the eye holes.

They hung it up when the night arrived, and watched the star filled sky. As they watched the black flag, Coby came up beside Lucy. "Lucy-san, I know it is much of me to ask. But, could we head to Shell's Town after this. I would like to be dropped off, and enrolled there at a marine base."

"Sure."

"Really?" Coby asked, excited by the promise.

"Of course, I like going new places. And I like helping my friends achieve their dreams. We'll leave in the morning. Get to sleep early tonight." With a push, Coby ran off towards the ship where Zoro, Yosaku, and Johnny already slept below the deck. Ra on the deck because he couldn't get through the doors.

Those that remained were her and Acnologia, who sidled up to her and watched the flag blow in the wind. Already night, no sun, but only the moon and stars above. "Already got four, five if you actually count the chicken."

"Obviously I do, Usopp is a good friend."

"You talked enough to have known each other since childhood."

"I practically have. Yasopp talked enough, over and over again."

"You gather people around you fast. You got this old dragon, a pirate hunter, and a shooter…are you giving us something? Is that why I went crazy and joined you?"

"You were already crazy, Logi. I just helped you accept it by being my charming self."

"Stop calling me Logi."

* * *

So this is the end of the chapter. We now have Usopp and Zoro, both have joined Lucy's ranks as her swordsman and sharp shooter. Each title respective to their talents, of course. And we've got Merry and the crew's formation. Get to Nami and Sanji next chapter. Along with Shell and Morgan. I might write more Smoker in, but from his perspective.

Anyway, I hope you all like it.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	6. Chapter 6

A Slightly Different Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Fairy Tail or One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 6: When the House Falls Down…Build Another

"That damn bunny! The hell is she doing, stealin' and all that shit! Now we're taking the heat. What the hell?" Gajeel roared and threw his fists down onto the wooden table, the steel in the force shattered the wood right down the middle. It split and fell apart, Levy scrambled back some to avoid the fall of the heavy wood. Levy clenched the file she'd been holding all week tighter to her body. Why did Lucy have to do this? Why?

None of it made sense, not to Levy, not to Gajeel, and not to any of the council. Lucy was a respected, kind, and well thought of mage and woman throughout the entire magic community. Not to mention her fan club that spanned over a few various countries and a few other continents.

"Not to mention we can't find the damn electric lizard! Fuck this shit, haven't seen either of the blondies in six months and now one's stealing and gone fucking AWOL and the other is so far gone not even his groupies know where he is!" Gajeel, no longer with the target of the table in their living quarters, picked up an ornate vase and chucked it at the wall with a loud roar. It shattered into shards that pierced the drapes besides the impact site and tore into the fabric. The other shards hit the ground and fractured even more.

Another meeting had taken place that day, and Gajeel's temper had erupted the moment they stepped through the door.

Finally, tired of everything – the hunt for her best friend, the endless sleepless nights, and Gajeel's temper that just kept going and growing – Levy collapsed onto the back of the couch. The one thing that had not been destroyed in Gajeel's rage. The folder – Lucy's criminal folder – next to her on the blue, velvet couch, closed and after only two weeks of research, thicker than her waist. "Gajeel, just be quiet!" Levy finally shouted, so frustrated with everything that was happening her voice cracked.

He shut up pretty quickly, and instead stomped his way across the marble floor of their assigned quarters. Dumped himself onto the strong coffee table in front of them, his breathing labored and loud. His frustration and anger more obvious than hers. "Nothing you say will make any of this easier, idiot," Levy whispered, knowing that no one would hear her besides him. And Metalicana, who was strangely reappeared a few days before Lucy stole from the council, was out flying somewhere.

Levy was angry just like him, frustrated too with a dash of confused. Maybe a bit more than a dash, actually. Sitting up, her body leaned forward to Gajeel's that sat across from her, pressed to his chest as she breathed. It wasn't just that none of this made sense, it was that the more Levy and Gajeel tried to act towards this case the more they were pushed away. Too personal, apparently.

"We have to find her, we need to find some witness, someone who can identify and clear Lu-chan. You know as well as I do that…Lu-chan needed to have a reason. The rest of the council, the governments we answer to, they only know Lu-chan by name they don't understand what she's really like. But we know…Lu-chan had to have had a reason for acting like this," Levy began to reason, as the same time that Gajeel's hand began to comb through her hair, tugging lightly at the end to tilt her head up.

His face was a sharp frown, red eyes glowing down at her. "We'll find one of them, if not Lucy, then Laxus, he'll be able to sense he location roughly. The groupies will get a lead, if only to prove their precious Laxus innocent. Not only that but we're going to find something, and we'll take control of this case." He frowned and tilted his head up and looked away from her, his fingers still tangled in the ends of her hair. It was a tight grip, but nothing unpleasant.

Six months and Gajeel was such an idiot, how he did not fumble feet over ass every day? Frowning, something she did a lot lately, she pulled free of his fingers and fell back against the back of the couch, sank into the plush and overstuffed cushions. Her eyes casted over to her bookshelves, her to-be read pile was larger than she ever liked it to be. But it would be a while before she could read again, not with everything.

She met Gajeel's eyes again as he looked from the ceiling and to her. "I've tried finding the rest of the guild, but no one is popping up besides the Raijinshuu and Wendy. Team Natsu is completely in the wind, the lightning freak is gone too, on some year-long training trip, and everyone else scattered. If we get just one lead, just fuckin' one, maybe we can at least get a read on the why. And why," Gajeel trailed off, stood from his seat on the table.

"I just want to know she's okay. I don't care if she's technically a criminal, Lu-chan would not do something without a reason," Levy said and got up as well, not as intimidating as she hoped since her form only went to his pecs.

"I got somethings, but please, finish your lovey-dovey moment," a familiar voice called from the entrance of the room. Both of them turned, surprised, to find two people in the doorway of their private quarters. There was raucous and annoying laughter that followed, obviously male. Levy turned, Gajeel's blown eyes making her all the more hurried, and found Cana and Bacchus in the door way of their quarters.

"Cana!" Levy shouted, her dreary mood lifting as the other woman rushed into the room, crossing the marble floors with hurried step and crushed Levy to her boobs.

"Hey, baby doll, been so long. You look good in that outfit, bet the iron rod appreciates it. I sure do," Cana said and pulled Levy from her boobs, sent a saucy wink at her and then a smug grin at Gajeel. More laughter from Bacchus, Levy also noted the flask in his hands.

"Should have known you would be with him," Gajeel said abrasively, and pulled Levy back from the enthusiastic, and most likely tipsy, brunette. He needed to stop pulling her around like that, Levy rubbed the back of her neck where his hand had grabbed her.

"Oh, don't be so stiff, Iron Rod, share your girl, and maybe she'll share with you," Bacchus said, finally stepping into the room, and draping his arm over Cana's shoulder, said girl took the flask in his hand and took a deep drink from it. Feeling Gajeel about to pounce, Levy stepped up between the two groups.

"We've been looking for you Cana. Lu-chan," Levy began.

"I've read the paper. A few days –weeks – late, and really I didn't read it, one of this one's," Cana motioned to Bacchus who bowed theatrically, then drank from their shared flask once more, "guild mates brought it to me a few days ago. The rally festivities continued till that time and then we were hungover, anyway…I saw Lucy the day before she stole whatever from the Council," Cana finally said, handing the flask back over to Bacchus and taking a seat where Levy had just been on the velvet couch. Bacchus collapsed next to her, heavily so the couch breathed with the force.

"You saw her the day before?" Levy asked, Sabertooth had only seen her six months prior to the incident. She fell into one of the chair across from the couch, the table between them. Gajeel brought a pad of paper and quill to her, perched on the armrest as they faced the other two, together.

"Yeah, it surprised me too. But she was in the city, alone. A big sign, since Sparky was nowhere to be found. We all know he rarely leaves Lucy's side, it is his home," Cana said, suddenly serious, arms crossed under her chest that was covered by a blouse and jacket. Though the fact that she took this serious, out of everything, was a very Cana thing. At least one friend remained the same after six months.

"Please, just tell us everything you remember," Levy said, waving one hand while using the other to pull her hair back. Once it was out of her way she pulled on her glasses, and readied quill to paper.

"We went out to buy more booze, the Guild bar ran out. We were passing around Ferment Street, onto the really top of the line booze street, Shelf Street, when we saw her exiting one of the stores. Or _The_ store, the top of the line, top shelf alcohol shop. Had me a near drooling waterfall," Cana said with a light laugh, then sighed heavily from her mouth. Brought up her hands and dug the palms into her eyes. The strain of something on her mind, Cana would most likely have preferred to just drink all day and not stress.

"Get on with it, Drunk," Gajeel growled, laid one of his large hands on Levy's shoulder. She shrugged it off. This was no time for him to be like this, Lucy took precedence. Levy needed to get this information and Cana always took her sweet time with the details.

"Grump," Cana said without any heat while Bacchus glared at Gajeel. But a swift elbow to his stomach from Cana and he sank back into the couch, drinking. "She seemed the same. I took her by surprise, groped her a little. Her boobs got even bigger, I could tell." Cana said with some pride returning to her voice, making a motion over her own breast of how much bigger Lucy's were. Of course, boobs a central theme of Cana's mind. Levy shifted tried not to look down at her own flat chest.

"Babe," Bacchus said, nudging Cana's shoulder with his own and handing her the drink. She drank, then returned to her story. From the strong smell, it probably tasted like something Levy threw up once on Girls' Night Out at Fairy Tail, while Lucy held her hair back and Cana sang drunkenly to herself at a mirror. Huh, if the boys at the council committees knew that story.

"Anyway, she was holding a ton of alcohol in her hands. Like ten to thirteen bags, at least, all filled with booze. You best believe I tried to grab some, but that girl and this one kept it from me. Anyway, I asked her about Laxus, the fiancé, and she told me that Laxus went on a yearlong training mission on his own. I assume he left after Tartarus. And Lucy went on a six month training mission. I think it must've been someplace cold because she looked super pale, even for her fair skin tone. Snow White to the max, and all that jazz."

"Hmm," Levy hummed and wrote, thinking back to what Sabertooth told them a few days ago as witnesses were brought in. They'd shown up and explained that Lucy had been with them six months back, the last time they saw her, and she had dropped off a message for Natsu and a box for Laxus. "Lu-chan ended things with Laxus."

"What?" Cana asked, spitting out some of the alcohol she'd been drinking and wiped away that which dripped from her mouth onto her sleeve. "She didn't deny being with Laxus when I saw her."

"We don't think Laxus knows, she left a damn box with the ring he gave her and a blood letter inside. We can't read the contents for that reason. But Laxus has not gotten the damn thing, so it only makes sense that he doesn't know yet. Most likely she didn't want to fucking talk long if she didn't disclose that."

"Poor Laxus, do you know where he is?" Cana asked, finally getting over her shock and handing the flask back to the still shocked Bacchus.

"Damn, destined couples can really break up like that? Never thought Lucy was so heartless either," Bacchus said out loud. No one refuted him, no one disagreed. It was heartless, it was cold. It was nothing like the Lucy they knew. Levy set her quill across the notepad, biting down hard on her lower lip and gave it to Gajeel. She couldn't do this.

This was her best friend.

Gajeel's hand settled on her back, his thumb caressing there. This time she didn't stop him. It felt nice, it felt like someone next to her who stood with her.

"If they can't make it work, I don't know if anyone else can," Cana said, and sank into the couch behind her, letting her head fall down onto the seat back. Looked up at the ceiling. Bacchus didn't make a move at the comment, despite what Cana said about her own relationship. About their relationship, that it was doomed like everyone's in the world if not even Lucy and Laxus, the most perfect couple in the world, could not stay together.

What did it say for Gajeel and her? They weren't even together yet.

"You said that Lucy bought up a bunch of booze, but she wasn't drunk when she came to steal from the council. And she had a partner with her. Sabertooth knew nothing of the man, though he seemed familiar to all of us, did you see him? Anything else?" Gajeel asked, the curses he swore dying down for a moment. Levy smiled at his gruff tone, at the natural bite it held. It was enough for all of them to focus back in on the topic.

"The drinks she said were for someone she was going to visit. Said it had been a while and she wanted to smooth things over with alcohol. I didn't see anyone with her, but I didn't really say goodbye to her either. Maybe this guy she was with is the one she planned on meeting. I don't know; anyway, we sat and we talked for a bit, all three of us on Shelf Street. We talked about our relationship – Dad still does not know, so shush – and how she wanted us to finally come clean to him. We started talking and it naturally led to Dad's work and how he was with the council, how you two were here working as members, which took her by surprise, I think. Then it got onto Avatar and the work, demons mainly. And then," Cana drifted off, a tight frown across her face she struggled with.

"What?" Gajeel ground out, stopping his quill across the paper so it bled into the next page and outwards. Hurriedly, Levy snatched it from his hands. The animal would have destroyed the paper and the notes. Gajeel didn't seem to notice or care.

"Well the rallies were just two days away at the time and they were on our mind, so Demons led to talk of the rallies and the council's methods and just the demons outside. And most of the time who really cares, the rallies happen and were all safe and happy, but not this time. I assume Lucy knew nothing of the rallies having been in solitude for so long, so she did look shocked about the fact. We were locked in conversation about this topic when Lucy picked her bags up and turned her back to us, didn't even look at us as she walked away." Cana said, snatched the alcohol again from her boy and took a long drink, screwed the lid back on, and then tossed the metal can between her hands.

"Her voice was different thought, couldn't place it. Nothing like Lucy, though, and then she stalked off. Didn't even wait for us to get up, left us there. I called out to her, inviting her to the festivities, but she didn't answer. I had hoped she would come, I hadn't seen her in so long. And then this," Cana trailed off, the words she left unspoken clear as the purest sea.

"Yeah, same thing when Lucy attacked us," Gajeel said, catching the other two by surprise.

"She attacked you?" Bacchus asked and Gajeel nodded his head, Levy kept still. But her silence was just as much an answers as the words themselves.

"Yeah, we were the first to arrive on the scene. Though I arrived with the impersonating Spirit of Lucy's, as it took on Levy's form. We tried to get her to fuckin' stop. But she kept saying things like this was her choice and that she was going to finally go home," Gajeel said; Levy, on the other hand, began thinking over the words, again. Lucy's home was not the mansion, and if it wasn't Laxus then she didn't know what or who it could be. Maybe Fairy Tail.

"This man then, he do something?" Cana asked.

"Maybe, we're not sure if he's making her do his work and it was all a ruse, or if she planned it. But it looks like this might have been all Lu-chan. It was the way she spoke. She even claimed not to work for him, that she'd done it all on her own. That what her mother chose to lock up, a really dangerous artifact, would let her go home," Levy went on, running her hand over her mouth.

"She also got rid of her fucking mark," Gajeel gruffly said, waving his right hand around to emphasize what mark he meant. Though it was hard to consider what other mark there was.

"She was wearing gloves when I saw her, I just assumed." Cana trailed off and her left hand dropped to her mark on her lower stomach. Obviously she kept hers, like Gajeel and Levy.

"She went on about how the thing she took would grant her freedom, how she was no longer Lucy Heartfilia, nor Layla Heartfilia's daughter. And according to Sabertooth's tale, Lucy's original name was Monkey D. Lucy, last name first. We checked records, nothing came up. But the fact of the matter is, apparently to the old Heartfilia staff we could track down, Lucy did not come to live with her mother till she was seven. And apparently, Lucy the first month was very lively despite being an amnesic, the staff wasn't allowed to talk to her, but Lucy came to them with an enormous appetite. A month later, Lucy comes back from a picnic with her mother, and she's completely changed, despondent and quiet, nothing like the child they knew. And Layla's condition became worse. They suspected magic, but none of them were mages and everyone lived on the grounds," Gajeel went on, everyone slumped further into her sleep.

"So is Lucy actually Layla's kid? Cause, shit that makes it seem like Lucy was kidnapped," Cana said, and they put the alcohol away all together. Bacchus didn't even seem to mind, his S-class title coming to the forefront.

"Lu-chan was able to break the blood magic that Layla Heartfilia had placed herself, according to records. So, by blood, yes. But I think this was very much the case of Lu-chan discovered something, maybe even got her memories back. If she was kidnapped it wouldn't be the first time memory has been wiped to that end of keeping the kidnap-ee quiet. But the question remains where did Lu-chan go, and what was so important about what she stole?" Levy questioned, thinking about it all. Not that the council cared, all they saw was the criminal now, not a victim.

"So, can't mates, even partial ones, find each other? Laxus and Lucy's bond will take a good long while to fade, won't it?" Cana stood up from the sofa and circled around to the back where she rested her hand and curved her back. Movement for the sake of movement, Levy thought.

"Problem is that no one knows where he is. Not even his fucking, fan club."

"So what do we do?" Cana asked, her head and eyes not meeting anyone's as she looked at the marble floor. From the previous weeks Levy knew just how interesting the patterns were, the swirling gray in the white marble. At least it was something to focus on other than the endless unsteadied feeling that swirled in their stomachs. Levy herself felt tempted to look, but didn't.

"We keep digging. If we assume that Lucy was being as honest as possible without disclosing anything, because Lucy knows she's a terrible liar, then we know a few things. Lucy's real name is Monkey D., and we have no idea what the D. stand for." Bacchus was about to make some horrid comment, when Cana slapped him over the back of his head and shook her own. Well at least she had him on some leash. "She was going to meet someone, needed the artifact for something and claimed it as her own."

"Well, that looks like a job for the experts," Cana said and rose her head and eyes from the swirling pattern on the ground, plastered a fake smile to her face. "Hon, let's go get smashed at some bar. I need a drink. See you two love birds later, I'll keep an eye out for other members of the guild!" Cana had already heaved Bacchus from the sofa and tore him from the room, the heavy wooden door collapsing behind them into the shut frame with a near thunderous sound.

Levy stood from her own seat and moved to the arm of the couch, threw herself over it, and into the plush velvet cushions that were a wonderful shade of light blue. She took a deep breath and screamed, because what the else was she supposed to do. The world she knew was falling apart: Lucy was potentially a traumatized victim acting out, the guild was officially over if Lucy got rid of her mark, the most beautiful couple in all the magical continents was over, and the council was trying to fight Avatar and find the artifact.

And Gajeel still continued to tease her. Her books were piling high, the paperwork from the council never stopped. But someone needed to do it.

At least she had Lily to help her, when he wasn't restraining Gajeel from acting recklessly.

"Stop frowning, shrimp. Bunny girls gonna be found, and then we'll protect her," Gajeel said and smashed a pillow over her head. Not hard, just held it there to cover her face. "So long as you stay by my side, I'll be able to protect you from anyone that tries to stop us from doing so. And you'll be able to put together a proper case with me at you back."

"Right," Levy said, smiling to herself and brought up a hand to wipe at the tears that slightly touched her eyes.

"I'm here too," Lily said, coming into the room in his small form from one of the side bedrooms. He was smiling, she could hear it in his voice. While Lily was nowhere as bad as Happy, now Levy understood the horror of having an exceed stalk and tease your budding romance.

"Lily, did you just wake up from your nap?" Gajeel asked, and when Levy sat up and looked at him his head was turned away, his thick hair covering his ears and neck. She couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. She looked over to Lily, him standing in the doorway, his little ears twitching about.

"Ah, you didn't wake me when Cana came in. I heard her just as she exited," Lily said and walked over to the seat she previously took and sat in it. Crossed his black, furry arms over his chest, and his tail twitched above him. "Did she bring information?"

"Ah, we'll tell you it now," Levy said, picked up the notepad on the table. Some of her own notes were blotted out by large pools of stained ink from Gajeel's note taking. She delivered a sharp jab between his ribs for that.

* * *

A few days later and the group finally arrived in Shells Town, Coby near busting at the seams as he looked at the marine base as the center of the island. Nothing too impressive to Lucy, having seen great garrisons of the Rune Knights as their Knight Balls with Cana, but for the backwater fishing boy-slash unwilling pirate-slash wannabe marine, it was everything. So she didn't burst his bubble about how shabby it all was. "Tie off the boat; Ra, stay here," Lucy ordered, and made a stop motion to the large beast that tried to trot off into town.

The large leopard hound looked back at her with large, black eyes, his head slightly lowered. She tilted her head and pointed at the space in front of her, where he trotted over slowly. "I'm sorry buddy, but this is a small island, even smaller town. You're too big for this place to not cause a riot," Lucy said and stroked down the bridge of his muzzle. His eyes drooped closed at the feeling.

"Lucy, this town is strange," Acnologia said from the front of their pack, his back to her. She turned from Ra to him, noted the stiffness at the other's shoulders at his words. "It's too quiet."

"Alright, what are you gonna tell me next? That 'Music is the soul'? That was seriously corny, Logia," Lucy said. Ra stepped away and slumped back over to the boat. She frowned, this wasn't what he deserved. Even with the larger boat he needed someplace to run, and soon. She worried that this would take a serious toll on him. He swam in the sea, but was that enough? Ra just collapsed back onto the dock, he seemed sluggish.

Maybe a better cook would also help, he wasn't eating enough either. Nor anything healthy.

"Lucy," Usopp called and waved a hand in her face, and she blinked and looked away from Ra and to the rest of her company.

"Yes?" Lucy asked, turned from her longest standing companion. "Is something the matter?"

"We were callin' you for a minute but you didn't respond, _Captain_." Zoro stressed the last word, emphasized its importance. "Acnologia thinks something is happening in the town, and Coby wants to get a move on."

"We also need to restock," Lucy said, they had enough for that moment, but one could never be too careful on the seas. Johnny and Yosaku offered to take that job and keep as much distance between themselves and the moving pirates, if only to save face and not be branded pirates themselves. Lucy had covered Coby in a wrapped scarf to hide himself as they checked out the town.

It wasn't much to check out. The town, as she said, was tiny. Smaller than anything Lucy saw before. All of the shops and the town were on a hill, at the bottom the ports and minor repair places, in the middle were the shops and markets, and at the top was the marines. Very much a representation of what was important in the town. The marines also had the most fenced in land, and a hideous, stone statue on top of their base that was visible even from the docks.

Lucy walked next to Acnologia, a pair of sunglasses to cover her eyes, and she walked and checked out everything around them. Despite how cliché his words had been, Acnologia called it. The town barely whispered, the town's people too caught up in the sight of their own shoes to look at them as they passed into the town.

Coby walked ahead, oblivious to it all. But they weren't, they knew better. No on felt safe in his town. The air continued to feel wary and everyone looked at her group with cautious eyes. Not exactly anyone's idea of a warm welcome. Lucy moved a little closer to Acnologia, and he continued to scan the area. Zoro closed in their group from behind, and Usopp stuck to her other side like glue. "Lucy, let's get out of here. Let's take Coby too, he shouldn't be in a place like this," Usopp whispered, though not very quietly.

Evident from how Coby whirled around and glared, in what she assumed he thought to be fierce, and spoke for the first time since they entered the town. Since his jaw came unhinged and continued to gape at the town. "Don't speak like that, I hear the great Captain Morgan of the marines' lives here, and so pirates come here to challenge him. And they all lose," Coby cheered, loudly informed them of his knowledge. The townspeople around them froze and hugged the walls. Frightened, they looked around. "What did you guys do?" Coby asked her and her crew.

"No, that was totally you," Lucy said and pointed at Coby who looked very affronted at the accusation. He headed towards someone but the people scattered, running like rabbits to their holes. "Totally you."

"But why?"

"Uh, maybe they don't like this Morgan guy, power can corrupt. And with the power to influence land and people, life, which has a lot of power to corrupt. And some people don't enter the marines for stellar reasons like yourself, Coby. This Morgan may very well be worse than a pirate. Because at least a pirate claims what they do as bad," Lucy informed him, and Coby looked ready to argue. He never had the chance to. Though her counter-argument of the ugly statue would beat anything he tried to argue.

A large blaring horn blasted down from the marine base. Beside her, Acnologia gripped his own ears and covered them in obvious pain, snarling as he was forced to bow to the pain. One thing about being a dragon, sometimes the enhanced senses were awesome, others times Lucy appreciated her normal human ones. Lucy draped his good arm over her shoulder and carried him into an alley with the others. The noise stopped, and then a voice came on.

"Garbage of my land, this is the Great Captain Axe-Hand Morgan," A scratched voice carried over the sound systems, Morgan. Coby deflated as his previous arguments died. "You will all report to the marine base in ten minutes. The execution of a thief is to take place, brought to me by Captain Nezumi. Come and pay homage to me, or don't." The dark ring to his final words sealed the fact that the attendance of the island was mandatory.

"I think I know why this place is so moody," Zoro said, gripped his white sword with his left hand.

"But…they're marines. He's a captain, and thieving is not something punishable by death. And an execution should not be allowed on this island. Executions are handled by Sea Headquarters, near Logue Town. This is breaking so many rules," Coby said, ringing his hands through his hair and pulling at the tresses so some of his pink mop fell to the floor. His frustration and confusion.

"Let's go see," Lucy finally said, "the execution."

* * *

"Fuck, they're undisciplined," Smoker muttered to himself and looked over the deck of his ship. The marines down there continued to taunt and harass the kept pirates. Most of them were tied up, sadly two of them escaped before they could be taken into custody. Alvidia and Buggy, both gone. Both also beaten by a newbie pirate lass.

"Tashigi! Get up here you sword freak!" Smoker hollered down to the woman who was trying to stop the men from beating the pirates anymore. They were all as undisciplined as G-5. The East made them lax in thinking they were the strongest thing in this sea, the strongest force. But they were wrong. The East was calm, but it kicked up storms that affected the world when it wanted too.

Tashigi, his lieutenant, came running up the stairs to the top deck of the bow, tripping over the top step and careening into the wood. Swords sliding from her and glasses nowhere to be seen, so at least they didn't break on her face when she fell. "Tashigi! Your glasses!" Smoker yelled at her as she got up and whipped out the red frames, finally able to see no doubt, and scrambled for her sword. Nearly molested the thing as she picked it up.

She pushed her short, dark blue hair from her face and behind one ear and stood at attention before him, hand on her brow she saluted him. "Captain!" She called, and awaited further instruction. At least she had discipline, if he was stuck with a moron lieutenant as well he would have gone back to HQ years ago, screw orders and assignments.

"Get the men ready to head to Shells Town, give the orders for the direction. I want us there sometime this afternoon," Smoker told her, and she looked confusedly at him. No doubt, since he first started this little quest all she had given him was that look. Especially after the last island and Orange Town.

"Yes, Captain," Tashigi still said, and waited for a moment for him to dismiss her. Smoker rose his brow, waited for Tashigi to say what she wanted to. "Captain, forgive me for questioning you, but should we not return to Logue Town? Pirates all eventually head there if they want to head out to the Grand Line, so isn't it best for us to keep that town safe. Those are your orders and your base of operations." Flustered, she began to speak rapidly. "It's just that if HQ finds out then we'll be in trouble for abandoning our post. This was not a sanctioned trip either."

"Tashigi," Smoker started, pulled one cigar from his mouth to speak more clearly to her and put it out in an ash tray at his side. One thing he always travelled with, the glass ashtray decorated in clouds. A little girl had given it to him for buying her ice cream after her old cone had gotten all over his pants. "As of right now, do you know what one of the warlords, Dracule Mihawk is up to?" She shook her head, he didn't expect her to know. He wasn't supposed to know. "He's taking a little vacation at the entrance of the Grand Line. Any pirates from any of the seas will be dead. I left Logue Town knowing that no one would get through. And more so, no pirates have popped up in the last few months, which is concerning. After that fool Krieg got back there's been nothing, other marine bases have been quiet too. Do you understand?"

"That pirates are good at hiding? They are snakes that deserve the noose," Tashigi answered in the marine textbook manner. She was good at her job, not very good at getting bad vibes thrown at the marines.

"It means that it's been months, months of telling marines to search and nothing. And no hits to ours either except for by the accounted players. An increased number of lost ships in recent years due to unknown reasons on reports. It means that there are more pirates than we know about, and the marines are being paid off. Acting in their own self-interests. HQ would never sanction the investigation of its own marines except for in a covert manner, and it would take months to even catch their eye. We're out here to take out the rats and protect people," Smoker explained, his voice growing angrier as he went on in his explanation. There was no other truth that he could think of.

"But…well maybe Morgan is a snake," Tashigi muttered to herself and Smoker snorted and took another cigar from the line-up on the outside of his jacket and placed it next to the other one caught in his lips. Lit it with his crappy and dented lighter made of plastic, the other thing he always travelled with. Soon it began to puff with smoke which blew with the wind.

"Morgan ain't a snake, despite being an asshole. He's too high and mighty to ever take anything from anyone he saw as beneath him with a price. No, he'd just kill you and take it, considering it his right. He thinks he's the strongest thing in this sea. Surprised he and Krieg somehow aren't related," Smoker noted to himself, calming down as the smoke filled him and passed through him. If he could fit a third cigar in his mouth and still talk, that would be the dream. Along with kicking every pirate out of this sea.

"So, if we aren't after Morgan, than why are we going there?"

"We're still going after Morgan," Smoker corrected her. "He's abused his power and people have been fleeing from his island for years. That needs to be addressed. But the other part is that Captain Nezumi, the mouse one with the hood. He's one of the shadiest, been making money someway for years. No one knows who he sells himself for, but he dropped of a prisoner to Morgan a few days ago, which is first, not protocol, and second, he did it to quickly cover his tracks in whatever game he's playing now." Shame of a marine, didn't do his damn job and still made more money than even some Vice-Admirals. His buyer has a serious bankroll, but Smoker had no way of tracing it. Not with all the false reports. But maybe this prisoner could help, they would need to hurry though. Probably some innocent kid too.

"I'll give the order," Tashigi said, and this time went without dismissal. He didn't watch her go, his face already turned to the horizon over the water. The job never got easier, and now there was a new player too. The important thing was to focus on the main problems with the marines, then focus on the new player. Even though them having the Pirate Hunter meant that they would cause a lot of fear.

The Pirate Princess, Captain of the Star Pirates. Nothing on them other than their attack on the Buggy Pirates. They left the gold, got back a comrade. Didn't terrorize the people though, despite Roronoa's reputation. Nothing on her, if she even was a she. Smoker noticed the end of his cigar getting quite close to the butt, while the other went strong. The dying one would no longer fill him with the wonderful smoke, and so he replaced it and lit up. Or tried to. Except his lighter ran out.

"Shit," Smoker cursed, replaced the wasted lighter in his white, marine jacket. He would just need to savor these two cigars to the very end. He knew from experience his men didn't carry lighters. They needed to get to Shells sooner, they would have a lighter somewhere.

* * *

The front of the marine base was packed with everyone on the island. To the point of pure madness, Lucy noted as an elderly woman, coughing up blood, was hurried up the hill and placed into the crowd with everyone else. Beside her Acnologia stood, and snarled harshly at a man that got to close to him. Lucy elbowed him softly in the ribs. The old man did not need to be scared like that. She got nothing in response.

Morgan, was up in front of the crown on a wooden stand, behind him lined marines that looked just as terrified as the people. And his son was at his side, a string bean anyone of them could break, named Helmeppo. Unfortunate name, Lucy thought and scanned the rest of the crowd. None of them were looking up at Morgan, rather at the ground as the man lorded over them with a sharp glare upon his shown face. There was a device over his lower face, from his jaw and ear to ear, and then it covered his chin, going further up with teeth like designs sticking up to his nose. He wore his uniform like a tyrant, with little regard for its true form, and with even less care for its meaning.

Marines like him were too abundant, while Lucy only knew the East, she knew the peace of the sea allowed for the marines to get away with too much.

On the other side of her, not the one that Acnologia claimed at her right, the order went Coby, Usopp, and then the Bounty twins, Yosaku and Johnny. Zoro stood at her back, scanning over her head as he stood a good head taller than her. The littlest one in their group and the marine dreamer, Coby, despaired at her side and wilted. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze and a smile when he turned to her. "Nothing bad will happen, I won't let it," Lucy said, just as the noon bell rand over the plaza.

"Leaches of my land," Morgan started powerfully and sneered at those beneath him. What a wonderful start to the proceedings. The people didn't respond, most likely so used to the abuse they just tried not to respond. Usopp and Coby shook as Morgan raised his axe hand, saw the terrible protrusion of skin out the back of his elbow, and then sliced into the wooden box beside him. Where the prisoner was supposed to kneel and die. "One week prior, Captain Nezumi came to me and delivered an offering in my name and for the marines. Obviously, I am far superior to any marine out there, Nezumi chose wisely in coming to me to handle all serious business. This offering is a thief, a thief of pirates and marines that has been stealing our hauls and wealth for years. Stealing from marines is not something one should do. This woman has tried to sell poison into our ranks with her lies and tears. Today is her end." He ended it there, no one cheered or roared or said anything at all. The people barely breathed. "Bring out the prisoner."

The doors to the marine base, to the right of the platform and close to the edge of the crowd where Lucy and her crew stood, opened, and a woman came out. She did not walk, nor did she fight. Instead, she hung limply from the arms of the two men that dragged her forward. Her orange matted hair was covered in blood and mud, she hadn't been cleaned or anything in her time there. Not that Lucy thought the girl would respond, her eyes hung towards the ground, soulless and empty. No life remained in them. She was gagged too, with some dirty, white rag that could not have been in any manner sanitary.

Where the hell were the human rights? Morgan, when the female thief was finally dragged up the steps, grabbed the girl and threw her down onto the wooden box on the stage. She cried out from behind her gag, and Lucy saw she had landed on her wounded shoulder. It began to bleed terribly from beneath dirtied cloth. Nothing about this sat well in Lucy's stomach, which churned. It became even worse when Morgan lifted up her hair and showed her face to the crowd.

The crowd did not look at the horror of the Marine's work. Maybe it was more than just Morgan that did this to her, maybe this was also what the woman received upon being caught. But the girl would not even be sentenced to die painlessly. Lucy knew that. And the people refused to look, refused to act out. So scared of one man and his power that they remained silent as he committed further atrocities.

"No," Coby whispered beside her, Lucy looked down to him at her side and saw the tears that gather behind his glassed. His too round and innocent face looked about to shatter as this marine desecrated everything Coby stood for, believed in. Especially as the orange-haired woman cried out again beneath her gag.

"Usopp," Lucy whispered to him over Coby, drawing the shooters eyes to her. He tore his own horror from the spectacle, and instead threw that horrified look at her. Raising her right hand she gestured to the marines that backed Morgan, and then jabbed her chin at the wall of the base. "Go." With a nod, and a hidden salute, Usopp slunk back and out of the crowd, still shaking.

"Got it, Captain," Zoro said as he stepped a bit closer to her and whispered into her ear. His breath ghosted there for a second before he was making his way through the crowd and closer to the stage.

"Lucy-san," Coby pulled on her pink shirt sleeves, and looked up at her. "Please, beat these horrible marines." He had begun to sob, quietly, and his head dropped towards the ground and his shoulders shook. "I can't…" He didn't need to say it. He couldn't watch, couldn't believe, couldn't stand it, couldn't everything about this scenario. Too broken and too raw, he would never be able to help in the fight. Lucy bent down and hugged him to her body, petting his head and shushing him. His racked crying shook his entire body.

"Everything's going to be fine, nothing will happen to her. I can't stand this guy anyway, do you hear the way he talks? So annoying," Lucy said and laughed, quietly. Letting go of Coby, Lucy stood and faced the stage again. Acnologia nudged her side, and she began to walk forward through the crowd. Slowly pushing and excusing herself, Acnologia pushed and shoved at her side to the front. The great destroyer offered no words as he did so, his eyes burning up at Morgan. The man did not see them though, since he looked far above them all.

"Today, we execute this woman, for her sins against me, and the marines," Morgan bellowed again, adding the marines only as an afterthought to his words. "I will not allow anyone to go unpunished. This is my island, and my word is law. And my law is that anyone who tries anything to go against me, is not worthy of living. I am the God of this island, my wrath is limitless. And today, this woman dies for her sins against me. For stealing from me, for shaming my work." God, his complex was strong. Lucy shoved closer to the front, nearly there as he finally laid the woman on the box to his left, his axe hand raised.

He would never cut her head off cleanly like that. There were always horror stories with people who tried to use axes or swords to chop of heads. It was never quite the right angle, and sometimes the weapon got lodged in some place that didn't kill, the executioner would have to use their foot as leverage to pull the weapon out and try again. Lucy heard of other stories where the executioners would get nervous and keep missing till the prisoner died of the other wounds. This woman was already enough of a wreck, and Morgan had no intention of making this easy. His tyrannical and egotistical nature dictated pain from those he saw beneath him. And not always the physical kind, if the people were any proof of his rule of the island.

The woman on the block, still nameless, Lucy didn't doubt the Morgan cared nothing for the woman's name since he never said it once, shook on the block. Now, finally filled with some emotion, the woman shook and cried. She looked out over the crowd and saw only the heads of the people looking down. She didn't see Lucy, she saw the unwilling masses that did not even look at the atrocities about to be committed to her person.

"Let us begin," Morgan said, and raised his axe. Lucy placed her hands above her on the tall stand and then pulled herself up.

"Hold it right there, I will not allow this," Lucy said as she straightened herself up on the stand, smoothing down her pants of any potential dirt or wood clipping she picked up after dragging her body over the wood. Morgan turned his eyes to her, but not his body. It remained still, but his glare and sneer spoke enough of his superiority complex. He felt he didn't need to turn to her to overpower her.

"What the hell are you doing up here, cur? I did not allow you to speak or move," Morgan growled though his mask. His axe did not lower from its raised position over the woman. Said girl was looking up at Lucy, her water filled eyes blurred. They were a wonderful shade of warm brown. The blackness around her left eye retracted from that a bit. Lucy smiled at her for a moment, and then glared up at Morgan.

"You do not allow me to do anything, filth," Lucy hissed back, the crowd still did not look but took steps back and away from whatever happened. "My name is Monkey D. Lucy, Captain of the Star Pirates. And this execution, I will not allow it." The woman on the block looked even more horrified and closed her eyes tightly. Morgan finally faced her.

"Never heard of you, Pirate. But is this one yours?" Morgan asked, kicked the woman harshly in her gut so she went sprawling and tumbling to Lucy's feet. "Never thought Pirates would be so sentimental. But women are always prone to such weaknesses." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, feeling the stirrings of her pissed of mood coming to the forefront.

"I'm not her captain, I'm a human being with a soul, unlike yourself. This woman – the only thing I can call her since you don't even know her name, you goddamn fucker – will not be executed today. Or any day. You toxic marines only ever think of yourselves and your wallets. But like hell I could ever stand there in that crowd and watch this, quietly and without complaint. I'm happy I came here today. Cause not only do I get to drag your sorry ass through the mud and put your through the ringer, but this woman will live," Lucy said, tearing off her pink jacket and placing it over the woman wrapping it around her gently to shield her near bare body.

"You little shit, how dare you speak to me like that? I am the God of this Island," Morgan began, but Lucy cut him off.

"What is a god to a non-believer?" Lucy asked, and then pounced at him. His marines, about to do something, were taken off guard by pachinko raining down on them from the wall, fired with expert marksmanship. Those not on the platform were attacked by swords and the claws of a dragon, their opponents far more in numbers than Usopp's.

"Father!" The son yelled, as Lucy tackled Morgan over the side of the stand and onto the dirt below, making his coat filthy, a proper order for one such as him. The son let out a horrified shriek and Lucy heard something like a roar behind her as she pinned Morgan to the ground. Either Zoro or Acnologia had let loose the sound, both leaned more to acting the part of beasts.

"You little whore!" Morgan yelled, pushing her off of him with his strength. He only needed one hand to push her a good ten feet into the air, maybe more. Thankfully he did not use the axe-hand. While Lucy could land gracefully – Master Balin would be so pleased with her retained grace after all those years of ballet – back on the ground after only being shoved, taking an axe did not sound as fun.

"I am Morgan, the god of this island," he roared as he stood back up. Dirt and dust over his coat and pants, it blended in with his heavily tanned skin – his son looked cloud white in comparison – and also got into his blonde hair. "I will have your head for the sins you have committed. I am everything."

"Only here," Lucy informed him, holding up one red-manicured finger to point out the real facts of this place. "You don't matter anywhere but here, and only because this town and island are so small that everyone knows everyone. And you only matter here because you terrify the people here, your brutality, your ego, are a part of the largest megalomaniac I have ever met. People should not be ruled or lorded over by fear, people should not feel caged within their own homes from the brutality of the people who are supposed to protect them."

"You speak quite kindly for pirate scum," Morgan spat, stalking towards her as Lucy raised her hands and made fists of them. They were small, and he laughed, but she would destroy him with those small hands.

"I may be a pirate, but that only means I have the freedom to do whatever the hell I want to do. It's my choice, and I choose to fight for this. And at least I have people willing to fight with me," Lucy said, motioning over to the side where the marines had already dropped their weapons. Off to the side they surrendered themselves, hands in the air. And Helmeppo, his own son, had a sword to his throat, courtesy of Zoro.

"Father!" Helmeppo sniveled, shaking and sweating, his breath labored and eyes blown wide. He whined like some dog that had been punished and begged for mercy after the act, for forgiveness. "Save me!" His son, now brought under the devil's glare of Zoro, and the rage of Acnologia, grew a wet stain on his pants. The purple material did little to hide the fact that he wet himself.

"Shut up!" Morgan yelled at his son, stopping his advance towards Lucy. "Useless boy, you can't do anything, can you?" His son flinched at the remark, moved, even with the sword at his throat, closer to Zoro. Morgan turned back to Lucy, stalking towards her again. "You thought taking my worthless son would make me stop?"

"That was not my idea. Zoro, let him go," Lucy said and nodded when Zoro rose one of his eyebrows at her. The kid crumpled to the ground, Zoro did not sheathe his swords, nor did Acnologia drop his glare. "Hostages aren't my thing. Nor would I think you would care. Your head is so far up yourself that you would never negotiate."

"Filthy bitch," Morgan cursed at her, his large legs crossing the final distance to raise his axe above her, intending to slice down into her skull so the blood would go everywhere. But she moved to the left as it came down, around his arm and out of his range of motion. She caught that protrusion that came from the back of the elbow. Pushed it down, and like a doll his axe-hand moved up at her command. It happened so quickly that the axe nearly went into his own face, and to compensate he jerked back and over-balanced. She never denied being a filthy bitch.

On his back, once more, head rattled due to his own metal face mask that knocked into him, Morgan groaned. His axe scraped his shoulder, it bled slightly, but not much. He had some padding there on his shoulders, beneath the coverings of the jackets. Made himself look bigger.

He pushed himself onto his elbow, that protrusion of his left digging into the ground. He sprung fast for such a big man, this time using his normal, but still large, hand to punch out at her. It moved over her left shoulder, and then she punched out her own. It caught his metal, face trap and pushed it inwards. The metal didn't break apart. Instead the metal gadgets near his ears broke off and the trap dropped off altogether. His axe came up from below just at the trap hit the ground, she pulled back her body and curved. Going into a back bend and then kicking up with one of her legs so it caught and pushed under her chin. His body flew up into the air from the force.

Lucy finished her backbend and shifted her weight and strength to her hands, used that to spring up and right herself on her feet. Morgan began to fall back to the ground, above her, and she punched him in the face as he came down. He flew once more, this time, she knew what she wanted him to knock into. With even more force than necessary, Lucy's punch sent him high up into the air and over towards the marine base. Towards the top.

"Now that is a wonderful idea," Acnologia said as he came over to admire her work. Above the marine base, on the flat roof, Morgan had erected a large stone stature of himself that looked down over the top. Now he would to, buried deep within the stone structure. "Nice aim." Morgan had landed in his own over embellished crotch. "Still a little personal though."

"It kind of was," Lucy said and looked down at Helmeppo who cowered on the ground as she people began to find their courage once more. "All of you stand down!" Lucy screamed, hands on her hips now as she looked over the town and marines. They did as they were told, and Lucy felt a little bad for giving them an order. "This boy may be his son, and he's probably done you all wrong. But he cannot fight, fighting out of a need for violence and power is what probably made Morgan. You want to be like him?"

None of them answered. "Then what do we do?" One of the marines asked her. Zoro snorted and Usopp opened his mouth to answer as her crew all convened at her side.

"I'm not telling you what to do. Pirate," Lucy said and pointed to herself and those around her. "You're the marines, _do your job_." Lucy turned away and headed back to the woman who Coby stood beside. She was beaten and still bleeding, holding down her own shoulder with the filthy bandage. Lucy finished coming to her side with a slight jog and fell to her knees.

"Get away, Pirate!" The woman screamed and scrambled back on her hands, pushing her body away from Lucy. "I'm not indebted to scum like you, just cause you saved me. You didn't save me. Pirates don't save people, they keep people for their own gain." Her brown eyes were blazing, beneath the dirt and grime, beneath that black eye. The hatred she showed to Lucy didn't seem like the normal, newspaper fed kind.

"If that's what you believe, then that's fine. But your bandages are all filthy, and that shoulder needs to be stitched together. You haven't had a proper meal in days, by the glaze in your eyes, and you've barely slept because of all this, haven't you?" Lucy asked, tilted her head. "You need medical attention."

"I don't," the woman spat back, and then spat at Lucy's feet. There was something fading in her, the blood loss most likely.

"My name's Lucy, Monkey D. Lucy," Lucy said and offered out her right hand. She didn't expect the other woman to take it, and she didn't. "Listen…just your name."

"I can't," she finally said back, and looked over at the marines with equal distrust.

"Fine…if you don't want the marines or us, then how about one of the civvies? No one you're uncomfortable with needs to be there. Besides, none of my men are doctors, nor am I," Lucy said, and opened her hands innocently. The woman was about to respond, but she swayed forward, her eyes more and more glazed than before. Lucy caught her as she swayed forward. Without any force, she tried to push Lucy off. But instead ended up cradled in her arms. "One of you a doctor?"

The crowd murmured to themselves, and then one man among them stepped forward with a woman and a young girl. "We run a clinic in town," the man said.

"Take us there," Lucy said and held a bit tighter to the other woman and moved to follow the leading group. The woman in her arms fought to break free, using her own broken nails and clawed at Lucy, it caused faint lines of blood to appear, but nothing serious. Her crew fell into step behind her, but Lucy shook her head and jerked her chin to the woman in her arms. Really needed to learn her name. Acnologia came along in place of everybody, and they followed. It was only down the main street, a block down from the base that the clinic stood. Lucy lowered the orange-haired girl onto a table in the main room, and the doctors and his aids stepped forward and took over.

* * *

Hey, sorry I haven't done anything in a while. School has been super stressful, and I barely have time to breathe, let alone work on this. I don't think I'll have time for a while again. Maybe in May I'll be able to start updating everything again. The only reason this one was updated was that the chapter was already half done for a while.

Hope you all liked it anyway.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	7. Chapter 7

A Slightly Different Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece. I do own the idea of this story.

So I finally have some time to write and I am committed. Not just for all of you, but because my stress is at an all-time high and I need the release of words. Desperately, like how a cat needs to nap to live.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Finding Him and New People

The red head had yet to awaken since a few hours ago. Lucy sat in a chair beside the single bed in the entire clinic. A shoebox more than anything, if Lucy spoke plainly. It barely coveted the supplies to look over a small family, let alone the entire town which depended on it. Thankfully, in the aftermath of her fight with Morgan the marines easily handed over some of their supplies to the clinic and to the people.

Freed from Morgan's reign of terror, the people weren't so quiet.

Still the clinic's main patient room only took one at a time, the floors were mainly wood, but the board came up and dirt poured up from the ground below. The light of the room flickered constantly, almost on a time of five minutes between failure and success. Still, the Doctor was nice, if not hesitant to get close to the rest of her crew.

Acnologia's frown did that to people. It looked like a constant glare of perpetual and painful death. And like he would relish it.

So, in order to steady the Doctor's hands, Luck kicked her crew and hitchhikers outside. Where they sat outside the only window in the room, an open out one that Usopp picked and they all bickered in front of. How the red head didn't awaken, Lucy knew not. For already they had broken out into seven argument, and two fist fights.

"For the last time, go eat or something!" Lucy shouted, wits end far behind her and pure tick marks on her skin. They looked over at her, and while Usopp, Coby, and the two hunters moved off easily enough, her two powerhouses remained. Crossed their arms over their chest, as if to ask her if she really thought they would leave her alone. With a woman who hated pirates. Lucy wondered how they would like a Lucy Kick.

She did not ask them that. Instead, she guilt tripped them. So much better. "Could you two, I don't know, go get me something to eat? I'm starved. We haven't eaten a lot in the past few days. I know, we need a chef and I'll get on that. But for now I need food, and I want all of you to eat as well. Please." She laid it on thick as Laxus' arms. And she meant his biceps.

Her stomach rolled and reeled and she placed her hand there, eyes downturned to count the nails that came up from the wooden floor. She could still feel him, of course she could. But she tried not to think of him too often. Often enough to be healthy. But when he snuck up on her like that. She looked back up to the window, her two nakama with their back to the sun. She made the right choice. She smiled in a manner that must have conveyed her weariness.

As if he somehow sensed her thoughts, Logia slapped the back of Zoro's head and nodded off in the direction of someplace. Knowing his nose, that sharp Dragon sense of his, he would find the best food for them. Hopefully nothing too pricy, though. They were flat broke.

Lucy collapsed back into her wooden chair, it creaked and groaned. And while Lucy knew she didn't weight much, she worried it would break if she collapsed once more into the worn and weary furniture. But everything seemed worn and weary in the bleary room. Especially the nameless girl in the bed. That bothered Lucy, her still being nameless. It felt uncomfortable to even address her nameless in her own mind. The girl had already been brought so low, to be nameless and unknown would be a nail Lucy did not want to hammer home.

Lucy took up the cloth upon the woman's forehead, noted it dry and rewetted it. After the doctor looked at the more serious injuries, he'd noted an infection which had led to a fever. Lucy took it upon herself to stay and watch for any potential downturns of the woman's health. It just felt like the right thing to do. Not necessary, but right. So Lucy sat, rung out the excess water, and placed the cloth down again. Noted the woman's reddened face.

"Nojiko…Bellmere-san," The woman said, her head moved slightly to the right. She'd spoken the names over and over again over the few hours. Something that haunted her, no doubt. Lucy moved the cloth to compensate for the head movement. And in a hopefully soothing manner, Lucy hummed. It was the song Laxus and her first danced to, together. A classic rock favorite of his.

She'd have those tunes in her head forever, she bet. Might as well put them to use. And if they happened to ease the roll of her own stomach, well, things worked out.

"Lucy-san," Coby whispered from the window, cutting off her quiet hum. With the back of her hand, Lucy moved some red hair from the woman's head, and then went to the window. He, slowly and with a downturned face, handed over an apple. A crispy one colored red and golden. "I washed it off, but they're really good."

"Thank you." She took the apple, still slightly damp in her own hand, and took a bite. The juice soaked her chin, and she wiped it off with a napkin he handed her. She boosted up onto the frame of the window, one leg in the room and one leg out. "Do you want to talk about it?" He continued to look down, his shoulders shook. She wrapped the apple in the napkin and set it down, placed her arms around him. "It's okay, you can be upset."

"I, I, I don't want to believe it. But I must. There are bad marines. How many of them are reputed marines? How many of them have I looked up too? How many more will disappoint me? Am I walking the right path? I'm not strong, I scare easily. I could end up like the marines here, imprisoned by fear. Silenced," Coby confided. His small shoulders which barely came up to the underside of her chest shook in a painful manner. His pink hair and cropped hair falling over his glasses to hide his eyes. Scooting a bit closer, she hugged him. Tight and strong, but enough to let him breathe.

She took him through his breathing, letting him cry, and calm down. Pet his hair, hummed the song that made her feel happy. When his sobs, a rough and angry sound, calmed down, she spoke. Slowly, like speaking to a baby bunny. "Coby, we all get scared. I do. But I've decided not to let that fear stop me. Easier said than done, I know." She placated, a hand coming up to silence him. "But I decided something. I want to become the Pirate Queen. There are a lot of obstacles in the way of that. But I want to live my life free, without regrets, knowing that I did what I wanted. Unfettered from all shackles, those in the world around me, and the ones found in myself. You can find that physical walls are broken much easier than the ones we create around ourselves.

"A year ago, I was ignorant. Today, I am here. I've broken past so much. You have too, Coby. Alvidia, was your wall. And Morgan is your awakening. You've stood up to both of them in your own way," Lucy said, and gave the boy a small push as she freed him from her hold. "Now, I think you planned on enlisting, yes?"

Coby turned, looked up at her, and his big brown eyes, hidden behind those hideous frames, looked so big. But he wiped at his eyes with his arms, red marks on his face left in their wake, and nodded his head. "Thank you, Lucy-san," Coby said, and bowed at the waist to her. "I know I want to become a marine that captures pirates and protects people. One day, we will be enemies. But, still, thank you."

And he walked off, a sharp turn of his heel that looked like something a marine would do. Too bad he screwed up and nearly teetered off to one side, almost face planted if not for Zoro catching the boy's shoulder. The two nodded at one another, and Logia crossed the rest of the distance. Didn't even look back at Coby.

"There goes anybody with any directional sense on our crew," Logia grumbled, a sharp rasp of his vocal chords. Tore into a sandwich that then dangled from his mouth, then handed her the other one his single arm carried. It felt warm in her hand, and some sauce leaked out, warm and tangy as she licked it up. It was a mess, but smelled and tasted divine. She knew to trust that nose. She leaned forward, out the window, and onto his shoulder. He didn't mind as her sandwich leaked onto his cloak.

They both watched the people that passed by, her leaning on him, and they ate together. Zoro took his place and sat down on the dirt beneath the window. A few bottles of booze laid out in front of him, and a box of something savory smelling. Like actual chunks of salt were sewed into the very box itself. The steam wafted up to her nose, he fed her a piece. Meat, fish by the taste, grilled to perfection with something spicy to kick it up a notch. The tang and spice burned in a manner she handled easily.

They stayed like that, together, and when Usopp returned with the others, they all sat down and whispered amongst themselves. Logia, quietly to himself, licking up the remnants of the sauce she splattered onto his cloak, and each with a drink in hand. People passed by, dropping off little things for them, stopping to speak or give thanks, and some to chat and offer services. To join her crew.

Every time someone offered to join her crew, she answered the same way. "I don't want someone to join me as payment for my actions. Unless you truly want to be a pirate, for yourself, I don't think your place is with me. Your life is here, or somewhere else. But thank you for the offer."

She just stayed there, with them. Around their small circle. Zoro at her left, Logia at her right, Usopp across from her. Their little gathering lasted well into the sunset, and when the moon reached its zenith in the sky, Lucy sent them all off. Logia, went and led them off to a hotel that offered to take them for free. Just for the night, though.

The marines would chase them out in the morning, of course. They needed to go back to doing their job.

Lucy walked back over to the woman, replaced the cloth with a cool wet one, and hummed as another nightmare took her. The only thing she could do at that time. The only thing that would have some affect. Hands empty of work, took up the woman's and played with them. She'd done this with Wendy, when the small girl pushed herself too hard. A sharp, knife-like pain though her spine struck her.

She responded to it by pushing soothing thoughts along the link that formed physically at her neck. That had been a rough burst. Laxus was having a hard time.

A groan, quiet and alarmed, brought Lucy out from the shared pain. Back to the woman who awoke, bleary and confused brown eyes that caught only the barest of hints of light from the singular room. Since the sun no longer hung in the sky the single light in the room had to suffice. It barely provided. "You?" The woman asked, her voice a garbled mess of pain, drugs, and sleep.

"My name is Monkey D. Lucy. And you are?" Lucy asked, curious and nearly pleading to have a name to call the other by. Something other than 'woman' or 'red head'. Her question left unanswered for a moment, cricket filled silence between them. "Um, are you awake? Did you fall back to sleep? Sleep talking, perhaps."

"Storm…coming," she said, instead of her name. Lucy looked out the window, the night sky. Completely clear.

"Um, the sky is clear. And the East doesn't usually get storms often. I should go get the Doctor," Lucy reasoned, and moved to the door out of the room. It would lead her to the living space of the clinic's family. The door knob twisted with a squeak, and the wood groaned. Just as the door opened fully a loud, thunderous crack broke through the room. And then the rain fell. Lucy turned back to the window, the thread bare curtains pillowing with the sudden and strong wind. The rain outside heavy, proud of the weight it carried. Lucy rushed to the window, pulling the frames inwards, and then threw the latch down. "Psychic?" Lucy wondered aloud and looked back to the woman.

Asleep once more. Lucy shook her head and smiled, headed back to her uncomfortable chair and sat down. The woman was an interesting one.

* * *

In the morning, in the predawn light, Lucy awoke. Her neck stiff and weighed down by hellish sleeping positions. It felt stiff and shoddy and good lord did that hurt, she thought and snapped her head and neck forward. Feeling the uncomfortable movement shift her head back into an upright position. It cracked, and Lucy hissed in pain. She'd fallen asleep in the chair, her head bent back ninety degrees. She rubbed at the area, applying pressure to diminish the sharpness of the pain.

The light outside seemed muted, the overcast of clouds from the storm last night yet to clear. Water dripped down from the roofs outside, it had barely been a few minutes since it stopped, most likely. Standing, Lucy stretched the rest of her body, releasing her neck so it rolled forward on her chest. Arms elongated above her, the stretch of her underarms making her sigh, then went a bit further with the stretch.

"Are you usually this unguarded, Pirate?" The woman asked, and Lucy jumped and squeaked. A hand clamped over her mouth to muffle the noise, then looked down to the see the red head awake. Looking at her with judgement filled eyes.

"Not usually, but mornings are a precarious time for all, aren't they?" Lucy asked in return. And then twirled a piece of hair that billowed around her face, unkempt and in disarray from sleeping down. "Anyway. You're up. And quiet." Lucy chuckled and then cleared her throat, yawned when she could no longer hold it. Mornings, they happened to everyone. The red head continued to glare at Lucy, fiercely and with quite a bit of hatred. "I'm gonna go get the doctor."

"Don't, pirate," the woman hissed as Lucy backed up and began to head for the door. "I don't owe scum like you anything, you hear me! Whatever it is that you want from me, you can shove it up yours!" The red head screamed and threw the rag on her forehead at Lucy. She caught it and placed it down on a bowl behind her.

"Don't throw things, its rude. Especially when that cloth belongs to this clinic. They don't have much so treat these things better," Lucy admonished and placed her hands on her hips. Her own eyes narrowed right back. "Another thing, don't be yelling so early in the morning. Most of the town was partying last night since Morgan's in jail. They're most likely hungover."

"What?" The woman tilted her head, suspiciousness still in her eyes, but no longer completely filled with hatred. More confusion, if Lucy put a label on it. She seemed very confused by the exchange.

"Thirdly," Lucy said, and held up her fingers to count off of. "I don't expect anything in return from you. You're free to leave or stay. I don't need compensation since I saved you for my own desires and to help a little boy. Also, you're treatment was free. You should thank the doctor here, they don't have much. You better be sincere when you thank them."

"Who are you? You said you're a pirate. But there's no way you are," the woman speculated, and Lucy smiled from ear to ear. Tossed the rest of her hair over her shoulder and sat back down in the chair she slept in.

"I am. I just don't act like the stereotypical, tyrant asshole. You must have suffered greatly at the hands of a pirate if you have such hatred in you. I'm not sorry, it has nothing to do with me. I didn't hurt you. The marines did, and yet you didn't hold animosity towards them," Lucy said, and the silence that hung afterwards nearly choked her. "Well, can I at least know you're name? I'm leaving in an hour or two, so…"

"Weirdo." The woman said, and looked away to the window. Completely dismissed Lucy without a glance. Lucy let it be, and stood from her chair. She needed breakfast, and to find her crew. They should have been staying at the next house over. They needed to go before noon. "Nami, that's my name, filthy pirate."

"Nami? That's a really nice name, Nami," Lucy said, smiling over her shoulder in a hopefully kind manner. She hoped the woman would recover and be okay. "Mine's Lucy, Monkey D. Lucy. It's been a pleasure knowing you."

The door opened, the doctor already up. And Lucy nodded her head back to Nami, the doctor moved past and into the room with the woman. His family at the table, eating their share of food. Hopefully now that Morgan didn't take everything for himself they would have more on their table. "Thank you, for everything. It's a lovely home, and even lovelier people. See ya." Lucy nodded to them and then walked to the door. Pushing it open when it got stuck from the rust on the hinges.

"Thank you!" The girl at the table, a little brown haired child named Chloe, waved excitedly with her hands in the air. "Come back!" The mother, the nurse of the clinic about to go back to the room with Nami, laughed and came up to Lucy. A parcel in hand.

"Here, for your safe travels. It's not much, but it's what we can give you. Some basic first aid supplies." The parcel ended up shoved in Lucy's hands before she could say no, give it back. From the way the mother pressed it, Lucy knew it would be better not to fuss.

"Thank you," Lucy said and waved to the little girl, then slipped out the door.

The heady scent of rain and sea mixed together with the mud that squelched under her sandals. Not the greatest scent, but not the worst either. She slipped her way to the home next door, waving to the short patrons within and then headed upstairs. The floors creaked and groaned as she went, and when she came to a halt at the top she headed to the first door on the left. She easily opened the unlocked door. The crew of the Star Pirates all asleep. Together.

Literally, she could not leave them alone. She wanted a camera as well. They'd pressed the beds together. Logia on the side near the window, farthest from her, Zoro on the side closest to the door, closest to her, and Usopp in the middle, face down and barely moving. Her lips wobbled and burst with mirth, and if it wouldn't make a sound she would've called Virgo. To bring a camera. Bring fifty cameras. All the cameras.

But that would definitely wake the already stirring dragon. Not to mention the demon Zoro would become once woken. So she sighed. Kept the memory in mind, of course.

All of the blankets were piled high on Usopp, who slept the soundest of them all. Logia, rose his head from the flat pillow and looked at her. Growled and got up, he went to pull on a shirt to cover his body. Zoro, hearing Logia, yawned and got up, heading to get dressed. That left Usopp. Face down and dead. He looked so peaceful; it would be horrible if someone just tore him from that.

Feeling a piece of her mischievous self, Lucy tiptoed along the wooden floors. Careful not to step too hard on the loose boards. When she stood at the foot of the bed, Lucy grabbed his ankles, which stuck out from the blankets. Then pulled sharply and all at once, her feet scampering back with great speed. Before the boy could react, she whipped him off the bed. He landed on his face, arms not able to catch him in time.

"Good morning, Usopp." Lucy chirped, feeling chipper as a skipper at her work. The boy groaned and bolted up.

"Lucyyy!" He whined and pouted, an angry mark on his nose and forehead and chin. Pretty much all over his face.

"The other two are already awake. And Johnny and Yosaku are downstairs getting food." They'd been down their like dead zombies when she'd come in and given them the order to find food. Maybe they'd heard her, maybe they hadn't. Didn't really matter. She assumed they would either find food for them, or Acnologia's nose would lead to the yellow brick road of glorious food.

She really needed a chef.

And a musician to wake everyone up in a wonderful way.

"I'm up," Usopp said, tiredly and rubbing at his eyes as he yawned. He remained seated on the ground. Just staring off into space. He seemed empty of the motivation to move. None lived within him at that moment. "I'm going." He remained sitting and leaned back against the bed, about to fall back to sleep.

"Oh no! Marines! They're here!" Lucy shouted with fake fright, a startled and over embellished gasp at the end. Like some soap opera woman about to faint. It got Usopp up, so job completed. He bolted like a bat out of hell, grabbed his stuff and pulled his shirt on as he blindly ran out the door. He left his shoes. "We're gonna need to work on his grabbing routine of what he needs. What if they're really were marines?"

"Next time, wake him up like a normal person," Zoro said as he and Logia reentered the room from the bathroom. She smiled and hugged Zoro good morning, squeezing him before asking him to get Usopp. He placed his swords in his haramaki, and left with a nod of his head.

"So long as that moron hasn't left the building." Zoro slipped out the door.

"How was the woman?" Logia asked, leaned against the bathroom door frame, his head of hair an even bigger mess than her own. She smiled and pulled a chair out from the desk against the wall. Tapped it so he knew to come over. That mane needed serious taming. With a thud that nearly collapsed the chair he sat down, and she pulled out some supplies from her own bag and began to tackle taming his hair. Brushing it out slowly so as not to pull roughly on the knots.

"She's awake and quite lively."

"She hurt you yesterday," Logia growled, his hand bunched up into fists.

"It's fine. Just a few scratches. Heh, she hurt me when Morgan couldn't. Funny, right?" Lucy asked in turn. The hair she brushed out to silkiness shined, she pulled out a hair tie and began to put it up into a ponytail. Wrapping the tie with a black ribbon.

"I don't find it funny."

"Just a few scratches. Barely even bled, barely needed a band aid. Its fine, didn't even hurt. Besides, she's been badly hurt. I can tell. I'm compassionate, what can I say?" Lucy finished and placed her hands on his shoulders. Then began to work on brushing out her own hair, using the same brush.

"Compassion will put you in a bad position. That girl would kill you, given the chance." Logia stood from the chair and began to pull his cloak around him. He seemed distressed and angry from the whole matter. Most likely not pleased with her letting someone touch her in that manner without retribution.

"Maybe. But maybe she'd be okay with me once she knew me. But even if someone did try to kill me, I can handle myself. And I've got my Dragon Knight to watch my back." Nothing more after that, they headed out the door together. Lucy first, and Logia behind her. His presence felt especially heavy that morning, as he trod along after her. Like he wanted to destroy something but instead decided to bottle it up. If she sparred with him later that would hopefully alleviate some of his tension.

Down in the main hall of the inn the crew stayed at, a small table near the front sat. Decked out with food all over, her mongrels eating and tearing into everything before them. Turning to the inn owners who gaped, Lucy bowed and thanked them for the food. Then hurried along to join in on the feast. The inn owners informed her that they'd sent food to her ship for their pet. A large elephant fish bought from Logue Town. The largest thing they could offer to her beast of a partner. She thanked them for that as well.

Though they tried to wave it off, it touched Lucy. She knew the large fish filled Ra, and she fed him the night before, while Nami slept, but thankfully someone else looked out for him.

The meal continued on, and when completed, the sun finally rose from the horizon. They needed to leave.

"They're coming," Logia informed her and wiped at his face with his arm. In a flurry, thanking the inn keeper, they burst from the door and headed towards the port at the bottom of the hill. Carrying all of their stuff, people lined the streets as the left. Thanking the Star Pirates. Lucy smiled and waved as she left, made it to the bottom of the hill and to the Going Merry. There she loaded up with everyone else and greeted Ra, who's tail wagged happily upon sighting them.

Leaping up onto the ship, Lucy headed for the helm. Zoro to the anchor, Usopp and Logia to the sails. Johnny and Yosaku, still with them, secured their stuff which had accumulated from yesterday. Apparently people had been on board. "Release the sails!" Lucy called when the anchor came up, and nudged the helm in the right direction.

Since the ship ended up pushed already by the people, she left port without needing any more nudging. Usopp came up and held the helm for her, and she ventured out to bask in the sunlight which finally broke through the dreary clouds. Lucy headed to the back of the ship, the stern. And came face-to-face with a stowaway.

"Hello," Lucy said, head tilted to the side as she tried to consider the scene before her.

"You don't have any treasure on this ship. Aren't you supposed to be a pirate?" Nami asked, head cocked to one side and a frown on her face. She seemed even more unpleasant and prickly than before. Lucy wanted to think it was due to some other reason than just Lucy, and that might've been the case. But at that moment all of Nami's hostility directed itself at her. "Also, you're horrible at giving directions. Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Not really," Lucy replied and shrugged her shoulders. Leaned over the stern raining and waved at the people at the port. Even saluted the marines who saluted her. Little Coby with them, dressed in blue and white. "But that's why I have my real treasures. My nakama. I need them to survive, and I need them to make my journey fun. It would be lonely, all by myself."

"You're strange, and weirdly friendly to people," Nami stated, keeping her distance. Lucy didn't know why she was on the ship if she wanted nothing to do with them. It seemed counterproductive to her anti-pirate stance. "I don't like you."

"O-kay," Lucy said, and smiled in a way she hoped turned out friendly. The other just blinked. The sound of Logia's loud footsteps heading their way made her head turn. "But I like you, and you're on my ship. I don't have a rowboat if you wanted to get off. Nor would I suggest you swim. You're still hurt, so best get comfy. Don't know where we're headed yet, so it may be a while before we get to another island."

"What, can none of you navigate?" Nami asked, her brow raised and sounded quite judgmental.

"Nope," Lucy said, and popped the 'p' in her word. Laughed at her own ways and then pushed away from the railing. "Whatever reason you're here for, I don't need to know. But I will say this." Lucy looked her dead in the eye. "While you're on this ship you'll pull your own weight. We don't have a lot of hands, so we need the extra help. And on the note of the people here, they're friend and special to me. My precious nakama. The one thing I can't stand to see is the people I love most being hurt. In any manner."

The silence hung over them, and Logia finally came from the shadows. Nami jumped a foot in the air at his appearance. His tribal appearance mixed with the tattoos, the fierce glare, and sneer worked to his menacing appearance. "Oh, this is Logia. Acnologia, but I just call him Logia. He's mostly bite, so I wouldn't suggest angering him. Welcome aboard the Going Merry, Nami!"

In response, Nami just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, turned her nose sharply away from them. It seemed demeaning, most likely meant to be as well. Lucy couldn't say she liked the other woman's attitude, but…she didn't seem very threatening. So Lucy walked off to her crew, telling them the news of their stowaway. Most of them didn't seem that floored, but went along with her. Logia silently brewed behind her, Nami let everyone know she hated pirates, and Usopp and Zoro just watched closely.

* * *

By the end of the day Nami took over the directional course of the ship. Once she'd realized they all lacked any sense of direction in the daytime. Though Lucy did inform her that she could sail by the stars at night. That impressed the red head, who sniffed and nodded her head, but it didn't help during the day. So Lucy hung back with Zoro. Logia refused to let Nami out of his sight. So he became a total kill joy and just glared at the woman. No matter how many times Lucy told him to stop.

"Do you think he'll ever drop that glare?" Zoro asked, yawned and leaned over onto her shoulder. His green hair tickling the underside of her chin. She petted it down.

"Maybe when he realizes his face could actually freeze that way. But that might be a lifelong dream of his, so, maybe never." Lucy whispered conspiratorially back to him, head tucked low beside his.

"Ah, sounds like a good plan. I still say we cast the girl overboard." Zoro said, leaned a little closer into her. With a sigh and a shake of her head she groaned, face planting into his soft green hair. She hoped her nose dug into his scalp.

"Bad Zoro, very bad," She said and hit his arm. Not hard, a little slap that did nothing to actually deter him. Peeling away, she shook her head. "She's not doing any harm and she's a good navigator and meteorologist. Also…Nami isn't so bad. People who hold their views tight can usually come across as close minded and self-important. But I get a sense that she cares very greatly for people. She isn't a bad person. Maybe a little foul tempered though." The swordsman grunted in acceptance of her words, came off of her shoulder, and leaned back against the side of the ship.

"Definitely got the foul temper right. She nearly took off Johnny's head from her screaming alone. Logia's ears must be ringing still. He must really hate her," Zoro said, and nestled back down. Ready to take a nap no doubt. How he fell asleep at the near drop of a hat she knew not. Narcolepsy did not fit his case, but some immediate command set him off.

"I don't think he hates her." He really didn't. It was just him playing the role of protect dragon. "Nami acts a lot like Logia when I first met him. Full of angst, anger, and violent energy. All directed at a vast array of people. Logia just hated all people, Nami hates all pirates. They're both shrewd and handle incompetence with contempt. Both aren't afraid to let others know their feelings. The only difference is that Logia might be a bit jealous of the fact that Nami can emote better with people. He's studying her."

"Really?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowed as he took a better look at the Dragon and the navigator. The fiery red head yelling at Logia, Logia snarling back at her. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku caught between. All three looked terrified of the violent tempers that surrounded them. "Should we save them?"

Lucy thought of it for a moment, and then shook her head. Instead leaned back and got comfy. Ready for a grand show as the two violently tempered ones went at each other. "No, this is a good experience for Logia. He needs to deal with people similar to himself. I can't always be the buffer. And he wants to learn. He doesn't talk much to you, but he wants to be closer. He just won't say it."

"Always assumed he just cared for you," Zoro said, and got even comfier beside her. Fully laid out on the deck.

"He does, right now." But Logia would come to care for them all, openly. "But it took him a while from wanting to kill me to accepting my presence to us being friends. Our situation just forced him to go through those stages faster. Add in some other factors and we came together quite nicely. So give him time. You don't even have to talk to him. Just stand by him every once in a while. It'll take some of the burden off of him."

"Ra!" Zoro shouted, and the great beast trotted over and laid down at their feet. The swordsman turned, his feet no longer to the leopard-hound and his head resting on the hide. Ra looked happy to oblige, his great grin stretched out. Licked Zoro's head and then settled down. The two seemed like great nap buddies. Lucy nudged his feet over from her and righted his swords. Close enough for his arms to reach when he awoke, but far enough away that if he slid off of Ra he wouldn't land on them.

Done with that, Lucy stood up and headed to her perch atop Merry's head. The vast expanse of the sea stretched out before her. Hands back behind her, Lucy acknowledged her own happiness. Even with the screaming match going on behind her that scared every bird from the sky, it felt like home. The sea a comforting smell and sight that alighted everything within her soul for freedom, the wind that ran through her hair and cooled down the heat, the shining sun above her.

The real sun, the real sky, the whole world before her. And her little ship headed for the perpetual horizon.

* * *

 _"Laxus, wake up." He groaned, swatted at the small hand that poked his nose. But smiled when the sweet sound of her laugh broke through the air. It sounded heavenly, light and soft and because of him. He opened his eyes, squinting into the light, and found her. Lucy, tucked into his side, looking up at him, small smile and laugh on her lips. His arm, curled around her, pulled her even closer. Closer and onto him, he held her, nose digging and sniffing into that crown of gold._

 _"I'm awake," he informed her, smiling as she laughed once more. He'd done that. Made her laugh. Pulling away he took her in, in his arms, his sheets around them, bodies pressed together, happy. And his mark upon her neck, new and fresh and he felt her happiness. A stream of emotion along his very spine. All happiness, no regret._

 _"I'm glad you're happy," Lucy informed him and flopped onto his chest, limbs akimbo and spread about. Her head and nose dug into his chest, where she sighed and closed her eyes. "You just have to realize the guild is going to be very happy. Party happy. Bets have been placed on this and people want to cash in happy."_

 _That's right, she'd told him that. About all the bets the guild ran on when they would finally mate. Of course they'd only found out when Gajeel told everyone. The gossip. After that Mira looked like she went to heaven, Lucy nearly died, and Lucy's team pounced on Laxus. Then everyone took bets, 'secretly'. By his memory Erza won. "Erza is going to buy so much cake."_

 _"Probably. Or," Lucy said and leaned up, her elbows digging into his stomach. Her grin, large and mischievous like it occasionally turned, went out to her ears. "We could hand her the cake. Emblazoned with 'Congratulations, you won the bet', I think she'd reach a new shade of red."_

 _"You're horrible," Laxus said, but laughed anyway. Her little demon side, not just Angry Lucy, took him by surprise. And remained his secret, being the only one to know. Everyone else thought her a saint. He knew better. Even then he felt her scheme. "We'll do that later. For now, we're staying right here." He pulled her down, rolling them over and just held her. Nosing at his mark on her neck._

 _One of her ticklish spots she laughed and thrashed, trying to get away. But he didn't let her, instead using his strength to overpower her. Holding her there are he tickled her, her laugh everywhere within his room and between his ears. Coupled with the emotions he felt from her, he joined her. Their joy combined. Together._

 _"We have to go, Master wants everyone to be there when he announces the next festival activities. And you have paperwork, and we need to buy a cake." Lucy rattled off, ever the responsible one. But for one day he just wanted her all to himself. Wanted to keep._

 _"I don't want to do paperwork. Gramps gives it all to me anyway, let him take the day to actually do the work," Laxus said, childish, he knew. But she felt so soft and warm. The bed smelled of them and food was already downstairs. They had everything they needed to survive for one day one their own. And paperwork took forever._

 _"I'll help you with it. And besides, you know as well as I do that if we wait too long Natsu and my team will come along. I won't be able to give Erza her cake," Lucy whined at her plan not being fulfilled. Laxus almost budged. Almost, his arms still tightened around her._

 _"No, mine." He nibbled at her mark, drawing a gasp from her. Along with a feel of her own stirrings. That would be his own sensitive spot forever. "Stay, sleep, today." He closed his eyes, just wanted to sleep with her in his arms, in their bed, in their den, their home. For a few more hours at the very least._

 _"No. Wake up, Laxus. Jeez, do I have to be the responsible one in this relationship? Please don't make me, be responsible with me so it's not so horrible. Besides, Levy wanted to talk to me about a book today. Which means she actually wants to talk about Gajeel and how stupid he is. Do you want to disappoint Levy?" She asked with a fake and dramatic gasp, which drew a snort from him._

 _"Fine, Blondie. We'll get up." Opening his eyes he rolled over and straddled her. Caged her within his limbs and body. She smiled up at him, brighter than the sun. "But, we have to come home early then."_

 _"Deal!" Lucy shouted and bolted upward. Surprising him with a show of strength that sent him backwards onto the bed. So she straddled him instead. "I love you, Blondie," she whispered, leaned down and her hair shrouded them as they kissed. Softly, just a chaste press of lips. But it felt so much more powerful with the heat of her emotions coursing through him. Alive within him._

 _Pulling back, he responded. "I love you too."_

Laxus awoke, feeling the emptiness of the space in his arms and the loss of feeling along his spine. The spaces Lucy once filled with her very being. He'd gotten used to her not being in his arms, or really just dealt with it the first few months of training. Dealt with it, knowing that for him to improve as he planned she needed safe from him. Safe from the range of his lightning. As a comfort he held her emotions. Six months into training and those emotions tore themselves from him. Brutally abandoned ship and left him alone.

The silence still lingered.

Rolling up onto his butt, the hard earth beneath him and canopy of trees around him that let in the barest of light, he got up. No reason to sleep any longer except as a bodily function that needed fulfillment. He paced around his campsite, the form of the dragon that appeared in the prairie he used to train.

The massive yellow thing took up the entire space, yet held the capacity to shrink down to a size fit for his shoulder. His massive head looked spiked with the edges of crystalline and clear spikes, which gave the dragon a beard of lightning when awake. Down his back the spikes continued. The yellow that took up his scales and eyes shined like gold. And, more than anything, his massive claws and spiked tail added to his intimidating figure. If Laxus gave a shit anymore he would feel impressed. But he didn't.

Still he walked silently around the beast that began training him two weeks ago, suspiciously showing up the day Lucy – he didn't finish the thought. It still lingered on his chest, an empty yet pressing weight. He should have felt remorse, not going to tell the rest of the Guild. But she was his mate, no one else's.

"A group, three of little concern, come this way, boy," Marux warned and lifted his massive neck and head off the ground till it towered over the trees. Body still laid still on the ground. "They hold no ire or hostility within them. Not as if they pose a threat." Marux curled back up, dismissing any threat. But his eyes remained open, cold and turned in the direction the intruders came. Checking for himself, Laxus found three familiar scents. How they found him he didn't know.

Still, if his team wanted to find him he needed to greet him. Lucy told him it was always the proper thing to greet guests that came to visit. His long gait took him to the tree line swiftly, where he waited, arms crossed, for this team to arrive. They broke past a line of bushes, Evergreen hissing at a limb that snagged her, and Bix laughing. Tongue lolling and babies bouncing about.

"Laxus!" Freed noted his presence first, and with an excited burst ran the rest of the distance. Bix, not caught by bushes and trees, came next. Evergreen last. "Laxus, we're so happy to see you."

"Yeah, we've been trying to find you for the last few weeks," Bix added, looking around the area and then looking at the Dragon behind him.

"Hm, Gajeel's Dragon came back from the dead. So it's not like the possibility of other dragons was off the table," Ever said and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Then leaned of Bix's shoulders to dig her heel from the soft, muddy earth. "But did you need to seclude yourself in such a horrible place? Laxus, I love you but this far out is just ridiculous."

At their pace it must've taken them a week to make it from the main road to this deep into the central mountains. Just the way he wanted it to be. Ever just didn't like the wilderness, she always took jobs in cities if possible. Or at least ones that took a steadier off road course.

"Good morning," Laxus responded to all of them at once. "What are you doing here?" His voice could have been kinder, but all he saw of them were their marks. Fairy Tail which meant Lucy, the heart of their Guild. He'd taken to hiding his mark at all costs. Though, in their defense, they also carried Blue Pegasus marks as well.

"We came to find you, Laxus. The Council wants to see you," Bix answered, suddenly serious, his babies echoing behind him. "It's about Lucy. They want you to find her. She's in a whole mess of trouble, man."

"Forgive us, Laxus. We went looking when she did not catch up with us, but our mission to get to Blue Pegasus took precedence. And by all accounts Sabertooth told us she went to go training. Still, we should have gone with her," Freed said, bowing deeply and morosely. Why the hell were they talking about this? And find her, like he could.

"Oh, you're both confusing him, being so vague. Laxus, Lucy broke into the Magic Council's Headquarters and took the highest risk level artifact from a safe. She made off with it and no one can find her. At this rate, if we don't fine her she'll be put to death on sight. And they'll take you down too if they think you had anything to do with her plans," Ever explained, hands on her hips. They were made into white knuckled fists, and she smelled explosive. Ready to burst. "You need to testify and aid the council if you want to aid your own case, and Lucy's."

"Case?" Laxus asked, a swell in his chest that pressed against his heart and that hollow space. He laughed, loudly, without restraint or humor. Hollow. It felt cold and empty to him. "What case?" He laughed and backed away, stopped beside a tree that encircled the area. His fist, clenched at his side, lashed out at the wood. His fist tore through it, splintered wood that flew about and into his clothes and hair. "What fucking case?!" Laxus bellowed and rounded on his team. "There is no case!"

Lightning – his – sparked off of him in heated waves that tore the ground and trees around him apart. Heat pressed out of him, filling that hollowness with emotion he had not felt in weeks. "Lucy, you want me to find her, but I can't!" The space around him circled and cut off his team with a ring of lightning. The three of them back off, eyes wide. "I would be at her side if I could. But I can't! Don't get it?! She's dead!"

He felt the spark effects of his lighting on his face. The tears – water – conducted the lightning along his own skin. It hurt, but not that much. Not as much as how empty his spine felt, his arms in the morning. Collapsing to his knees in the middle of his circle of lightning, he whispered it over and over. "She's dead. I can't feel her. Gone. Gone. Gone. GONE!" His fist slammed home against the earth. Over and over and over and over. Blood appeared at some point; he kept going.

The ends of his clothes ended up pulling him back, the scrape of large teeth telling him Marux took hold of him. Tossed him into the ground, and placed one of those heavy forefeet onto his body. Laxus found himself unable to escape; so he hit the claws which only sucked the lightning up along all the crystal spines of his body.

"Calm down, boy. Or I'll eat you." The dragon warned, snout to Laxus' face. Hot puffs of air ghosted over him and warmed the once cool earth Laxus laid upon.

"Go ahead. I don't need you, fucking lizard! Go stand in a storm and be helpful!"

"As you can see, peons, he is not of sound mind with the loss of his mate. Take your leave and deliver this news to your masters. I must rule this child out once more," Marux ordered down to his team that still stood still and silent by the clearing. "As for you, understand that Lucy is no longer with you. Deal with it."

He wouldn't deal with it. Not when he still remembered the way she smelled, laughed, tasted, spoke, danced. He couldn't deal with her being gone. The numbness allowed him to keep living, as she wanted him to. But that accounted for all he could give to her wish. He saw her when he closed his eyes, the remnants of that dream, the memory of the morning after her claimed her still seared into his mind. Still the best moments of his life. Holding her in his arms, kissing her, loving her.

Her.

There was no way to deal with, to move on or heal.

* * *

Hey, so I finally got this chapter up. I'm not going to make my chapters as long as they usually are. I think this is decently long enough. Also, I feel like I keep changing writing styles, hope nobody minds. I keep adapting and learning, so it's never very consistent. If you pick up on it, or feel disconcerted over this sorry. But I like the fact that I keep learning.

I'm going to be working on some of my other stories and this one. Not sure which story I'll update next. Maybe this one, maybe another one. It all depends on which one I have the desire to write for.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	8. Chapter 8

A Slightly Different Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.

Hi.

So this chapter will deal with more towards the ending of this arc of One Piece. I've definitely revamped things for my style. Nami stuff, a lot of Nami stuff that is going to be changing the course of the ship. It seems like they're going for one person and all that. Anyway, also Smoker. And another member that used to be part of Fairy Tail is brought the news.

* * *

Chapter 8: Smoke Blowing and Future Plans

On board the Going Merry, the crew sprawled about and did as they pleased. Lucy grew accustomed to this, she noted and looked out the window of the kitchen. A small, circular window that barely offered much of a view. But enough to the point that she could see Nami and Logia fighting, again. If must have been the fiftieth time, in the last hour. She sighed, Lucy's shoulders bowed and she dropped the plate into the sink. Finished with her cleaning. The remnants of their meal, salads and pastas Mira taught her, all heaped away. The smell of sauce lingered.

They ate whatever she could make. She really needed a chef, her food always felt heavy in her stomach. A rock that weighed her down with lethargy. If she took a moment to sit at the table or go to where Zoro and Ra slept, she knew she'd konk out for hours. And then who would stop the potential blood bath of Nami and Logia.

Drying her hands on a soft towel, Lucy straightened her top and left the kitchen. The door opened out onto the bannister above the main deck. She looked down to see Johnny, Yosaku, and Usopp all fishing as they moved over the waves. The slight bumps of the water under the small vessel moved them, so Usopp restrained them with ropes around their waists. A pile of fish in water filled bucket behind each of them.

She moved down the stairs and leaned on the railing beside Usopp, who yawned and greeted her with a smile. With a flick of her fingers she moved some of his loose hair from his face. The warm brown of his eyes seemed muted from fatigue. "Johnny, Yosaku," Lucy addressed the other two, leaning further over the side of the ship to see them around Usopp. They waved and smiled at her. "You two have travelled these waters. Know of any place where we could pick up a chef?"

"Lucy-san, you're food's great," Johnny complimented, but then yawned to himself.

"But it makes everyone sleepy from the heaviness of it. If we're attacked all of you would be too tired from my meals. C'mon, think of something," Lucy said and then rustled Usopp's hair. Most of it out of his tight cap, which laid on the floor behind him. She picked it up and moved it away from the fish filled buckets. "And you guys should not be fishing when you're tired. You'll fall overboard."

"Right," Usopp responded and began to reel in his line, the other two following suit with him. They pulled in at a relaxed pace, tying the hooks and lines of so they did not drag or snare on anything. The three climbed down from the railing and placed their feet onto the secure footing of the deck. "So, chef? I've only ever eaten the food that the old ladies of the town made for me. And some of my own concoctions. The one thing I'm not afraid of is trying new food. You gotta eat." He laughed at the end, and she knew he meant that he never really had any other choice. Thankfully the people of his village loved him.

Enough to feed him what they could, at least. Usopp looked like a string bean, his arms long and lanky, neck just as scrawny as the rest of him. Now that she thought about it, guns held quite a bit of kick back. It could snap his wrist if he lost focus for a moment. If he never held a gun, she'd be lucky.

"Oh, there is that place," Johnny spoke and nodded his head. His bounty brother nodding along in agreement. Their arms swung over one another, turned to face Lucy with large, matching grins of pure glee. It was too late to take back her inquiry. "If we head South-West we should get to Baratie, a floating sea restaurant. We went once, really good food. Best I've ever had, truth be told. I mean there is this one soup that just." He made a bit of a keening sound at the end there, and Yosaku patted his shoulder in sympathetic want.

"Alright then, now to just get Nami to take us there," Lucy said, and all four of them shirked as one. Lucy could actually feel the migraine forming as she stopped blocking out the yelling behind her and focused in on the two jumping down the other's throat. Every part of her sagged, bones weary and just heavy like buildings. She could feel herself sinking through the ship, her body's response and desire to escape. A hand clapped her on the shoulder, Usopp's, his good luck lost on her. It felt like wandering into an exhausting war zone.

The two fought at the upper deck of the bow, which matched the banister that sat outside the kitchen. The bow deck looked over the main deck and at the forefront of it sat the figure head of Merry. The poor, wooden ram dealt with the two fire-spewing and feisty passengers as they fought, Lucy's seat caught between them. Behind her, the asshole, Usopp hummed the death march music. Over her shoulder she threw him her most potent glare, this was no time for jokes.

Her life was very much so on the line. The other two idiots still joined in with Usopp, so she threw in a good finger gesture for good measure. As she passed over the deck, towards the stairs that would lead her up to the bow deck, Zoro opened his eyes. He rested against Ra, who still slept despite the noise. The swordsman said not a word, but only nodded his head in sympathy and pity. He understood her purpose, yet offered not a hand in help. The next time they sparred he would pay for making her walk this path alone.

Up the stairs and onto that deck, Lucy sighed. How marines didn't hear the two scream at one another and flock to investigate, she chalked up to marine laziness and self-interest. But the two before her also acted in their own self-interest. So, hoping to get through to them through the over the top screaming, she moved towards them. The two of them didn't react to her as she came close. They stood so close, heated and argued through, and she came between them. Literally, it seemed the best way to handle the situation.

"Do I have to stick you two in your own corners?" Lucy asked and pushed against Logia's chest and Nami's shoulder. The action stopped the screaming, but now Logia looked off to the side and far off into the horizon. Nami, not even slighted in the least, continued to breathe fire in Logia's direction. "It's like dealing with toddlers." Logia hissed at her for the comment, then stalked off towards the back of the ship. Apparently they would be in two separate corners.

"How can you stand that –that asshole?!" Nami shouted after him, about to walk after the cooling Dragon. But Lucy caught her by the shoulders and halted the advance that would make the Grand Magic Game's Dragon Fight look like a Tea Party. "Damn asshole, should shove something else up his ass to accompany whatever else is up there." The woman spit over the side of the ship, still glaring at the Dragon who rounded the corner to the stern. "How do you put up with him?"

That question was directed at Lucy, who couldn't decide if having ears and being captain was worth it at that point. Instead, she shook her head, completely exhausted, and changed the conversation. "I've been with him for a very long time. He's a good friend, you just happened to rub him to rub him the wrong way at first meeting." Nami, red faced and puffed to set the world on fire, opened her mouth. "No, no more of this. I said if you're on this ship you're going to contribute. I need you to direct Merry to the Sea Restaurant, Baratie. My food is killing our supplies. I need a chef."

"Well, you know better than to think I would ever cook for you." That came as a grumbled complaint, Nami turning and looking out at the horizon. The one that Logia studied just moments before to diffuse his ire. There were heavy moment of pause between them, where Lucy thought the other would actually disagree with her. But it didn't happen. "Fine, I actually know where that is. I've travelled around that area before. Stealing from Pirates and all that."

"I never thought this before, but I'm lucky the only treasures on my ship are my nakama. Very thankful for that fact." With an about turn of her left foot, Lucy pivoted and turned, back falling against Merry's head. The sky loomed above, the sun a bright and hot mess only stopped by the sparse clouds in the sky. "I know your answer is no, but would you consider joining my crew?"

"Nope, I don't want anything to with pirates," Nami whispered harshly, her head still turned away to the horizon. Lucy could see her face shadowed if she lowered her eyes from the sky, which she did briefly. But quickly returned them heavenward, before the red head saw. It felt much like a dance with Nami, always wary to send the girl swimming into the ocean. Yet, part of Lucy wanted the feisty woman to remain. "Maybe if you lost the asshole I'd consider thinking of you as an acquaintance, at most."

"That's not happening. He might be rough, but when you get to know him he's much more of a warm marshmallow. Swear." Lucy lifted her right hand and pressed it over her heart for emphasis. The other woman laughed out of her nose, a snort that clearly said she did not believe that. "When I met him, he was in a very similar position to how I met you. He'd had his arm taken from him, ripped from him, and I found him bleeding out in the snow. Dying. I took him back to where I was staying in the mountains. When he came to he tried to kill me, much like how you tried tearing me apart when I tried to help. You're very similar, that's why you butt heads so often."

"He's a pirate, we're nothing alike," Nami hissed, with something scratch to the end of her tone.

"Pirate is the name of our profession, Nami. I am the same woman I was before I became one, and Logia is the same as he was. It has nothing to do with our personalities," Lucy insisted, but then sighed. The other woman didn't care, didn't care for any of Lucy's reasoning. "Just…realize you make your world and possibilities very small when you condemn your view of a person by how the rest of the world wants you to see them."

"Have you even met a pirate before? Besides maybe a few idiots you took down easily," Nami countered and rounded all of her animosity on Lucy. From the stern of the boat, where Logia went to cool off, a sharp and furious burst of magic ruptured.

"I have, his name is Shanks. Captain of the Red Haired Pirates. I was six when I met him, he came to my village. Usopp's dad is one of his men," Lucy began, smiling when a figment of red hair, three scars, and laughter came to mind. Those days still lingered, warm in her belly. Like that over the top laugh of his. "They came, and my little town tried to fight them off. Well, verbally beat them away. You see, my grandfather is actually a marine. And he claimed the island as his base in the East. He was away at the time, at HQ. He rarely came to the island, so I stayed with my older sister figure at the bar. I always admired pirates. Mainly became my grandfather always tried beating me through trainings to become a marine. So I think the idea came to me from rebellion.

"I'm off track," Lucy laughed as she said that. "Shanks and his men pulled into the small port, too small for his large ship. His black sails furled, but his flag billowing above. And the people rallied, tried to embargo him from the island. I stood in the crowd, behind my sister as she watched from the steps of her bar. I hid behind her skirt, but I heard him speak. He…told them that he came in peace. Just wanted a drink for his men, to have a party. He handed over his weapons, apologized to the mayor for the disturbance, and bowed as he asked for hospitality. His men followed suit. They looked like normal people, all smiling. They felt…warm. In a way I only felt about Makino, my sister.

"I just ran out, from the bar and right up to him. The village tried to stop me, but I was quite feisty and slipped by them and right to him. Never got a friendlier look before, except from my sister. He stood out as different, kind and generous. Free, in a manner that I'd never been allowed to be. He told me of his adventures, showed me what it meant to be a pirate, it meant freedom. But, also, that freedom doesn't mean you do a bad thing. It doesn't mean that your power goes crazy, your head bloated, and you start killing people. You just become a more enhanced and open version of yourself," Lucy explained, rolled up so her elbows propped her up to stare at Nami. To convey her meaning.

"That's unrealistic," Nami spat, her head turned away.

"For pirates to take on that same manner that Shanks and I convey? Yeah, it is. I'm not stupid, but I take freedom a completely different way than most of the pirates I'll meet. But, hey, at least I'm keeping an open mind. Maybe I'll meet some wonderful people, and I know I'll see Shanks again. Along with my sister." Makino and Ben flooded her brain with images, maybe even a small child held between them. She sounded so much like Mira. "Nami, I want to become the Pirate Queen."

"What?" The navigator turned so quickly, in such a confused and frightened blur, Lucy swore she could nearly hear the other's neck crack. "Pirate Queen? Are you serious? That is the most dangerous, idiotic, and…moronic thing I've ever heard!" Nami heaved with every breath as she looked at Lucy, worked up to a level the blond never saw before.

"Maybe?" With a shrug of her shoulders, Lucy moved on. "Pirate Queen, One Piece. If I die trying to achieve these goals, I'm fine with that. I won't regret it, not for a moment. No matter what anyone says, only I know the path that leads to my own happiness. And no one can stand in the way of that, not once I'm Pirate Queen."

For a number of moments, silent and filled with words that never were said, Lucy looked up at the sky. Beside her, Nami stood stock still and looked out, over the horizon. Nami moved away soon after, the sound of her calling orders to everyone on board a noiseless backdrop to her own thoughts. True, she'd said her words and peace, but they needed a number of key elements to head towards their own goals. A chef, doctor, shipwright, a musician, all necessary roles to smooth out the journey ahead. Chef, being taken care of; doctor, no one in sight, though all of them held some basic first aid ability; shipwright, Usopp was more of a graffiti and small catapult specialist; and a musician, Lyra and Lucy would do well for now.

Though, some instruments would help.

But, something else they would need would be a map. A map to the Grand Line. The Government deleted the entrances to the Grand Line from all basic and civilian maps. To prevent pirates from entering, or even just normal, non-sanctioned, civilian ships from crossing into the Ship Graveyard, the Grand Line. A map of that place would be needed. Where to find one, Lucy knew naught. Really, she'd jumped in first and never thought of any of these problems before, at least not much. In the case of Usopp, a plan would help to ease his mind. Or perhaps just a small feast would help him feel better.

The skittering boy needed whatever he could take to help cope with all the change.

Pushing up from Merry, she turned and fully climbed onto the figure head. Sitting cross legged on the ram's forehead, she took in the point where the horizon met the sky. The endless blue, salty air, and stinging winds greeted her like the arms of a lover. Open and warm, always there and awaiting a returned embrace. Lucy embraced the feeling of freedom as the ship turned with whatever order the red head gave. The horizon remained the same, ever before her and ever being chased by every ship that existed. The openness of the world before her, torn through by the hull of the ship, lulled her eyes closed.

* * *

A far cry from expectation, Smoker walked down the main path of Shell's Town. A small island controlled by and centered on a marine base at the top of the hill. And more importantly, under the jurisdiction of marine Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan. A marine never once allowed to venture to HQ, yet so full of himself. For years the marines ignored the bloated head of the captain, thinking so long as pirates failed to control the town everything would be fine. However, most Marines in the East knew the truth that Morgan could stand toe-to-toe with some of those horrible pirates.

His tyranny knew no bounds, and the statue above the marine base argues in favor of those points. A homage to the Captain himself, though, Smoker noted with quite a satisfied grin around his cigars, that the part around the crotch looked broken.

"Captain Smoker," A marine, a sergeant by his normal appearance, yet his presence, greeted Smoker and Tashigi at the gates. A firm and proud salute on his face, and a weirdly placed smile.

"I was delayed by the storm last night, take me to the Captain," Smoker instead said, moving past the marine and into the base. It looked a little worn, a platform dismantled before the circular, base building. Blood stains here and there, and marines scurrying about everywhere with people from the town mixed in. A far cry from his expectations. Perhaps Morgan came to change his ways.

Smoker nearly laughed aloud at the thought.

"Forgive me, Captain Smoker, however Morgan is being held in our prison. We've called HQ with a list of his crimes. We have no captain now, nor a lieutenant that he ever took up. Once more, apologies, but I am the current leader of the base for the moment," the man said and ran up beside Smoker, bowed at the waist. That explained a lot, smiles and Morgan never mixed before. However, looking around at the scrawny marines and recovering people, Smoker wondered how they did it.

"None of you are equipped with the abilities to handle Morgan. While not strong in comparison to anyone from HQ, he did stand out within the East. So, who did this?" The marine looked down at the ground and began to shake a bit, his face shadowed by the marine cap he wore. "As your superior, answer me."

"Yes, sir." Silence followed the marine's statement, but he lifted his head. "It is the greatest sin of ours, sir. Yesterday, when you were supposed to arrive, Morgan held an execution for a pirate thief. Captain Nezumi brought her in."

"I already know all that. Quit stalling and answer me," Smoker ordered, Tashigi pulling at the back of his coat to cool him down. Looking back at her, his small Lieutenant shook her head and made a quieting motion with her hand. Then she looked around the plaza and gestured for him to do the same. The looks of frightened civilians met him, young and old. While Smoker held no reserve for ridiculing those that knew their job, took on the marine title and yet did nothing, the civilians deserved the respect of peace. Of not seeing a potential new menace among them. Leave it to Tashigi to notice something.

At least so long as her glasses were on.

"Let's take this inside and you can fill me in there," Smoker said and sighed, moving towards the base. "Tashigi, try to see if the people or marines need held with anything out here. I'll be back soon, but don't let the boys rest."

"Yes, Captain," Tashigi responded and turned around as he walked through the plaza and into the base. The circular tower led up, the top floor a complete office and room dedicated only to Morgan. With him gone it could be remodeled into a smaller office and bedroom for the new Captain that would be assigned. And then the rest of the room dedicated to space for more of the marines to sleep.

Smoker did not take a place at the large and completely unnecessary monstrosity of a desk, or the matching chair. Instead, to play at ease with the marine sergeant, he sat down in one of the couches. Motioned with a hand for the sergeant to sit across from him. With slight hesitation the marine did, though he fidgeted and looked quite uncomfortable. "I know Nezumi brought a prisoner. Her execution is unlawful. Theft from Pirates is not exactly legal, but it is not punishable by death. Especially when she could have claimed to be a treasure hunter and found it. Nezumi knows this and I believe he used Morgan to bypass this fact to cover something up. Is the girl dead? And how did Morgan end up stopped? Did the girl say anything while being held before execution? Go in the order of those questions. I'll repeat them if necessary."

With one large and slow breath, perhaps to quiet his heart, the marine began. "She is not dead. Her execution began yesterday, Morgan brought her out to be a spectacle. And it is this base's shame to say that not one marine stepped forth to put a stop to it. Instead, the one who brought Morgan down, was a pirate in the crowd. A woman. She set the town free. For relying on her and letting her go, we of this base have committed ourselves to no food or water for the next two days."

"Belay that order," Smoker responded and puffed from his smoke. The sergeant's head whipped up to look at the Captain, eyes widened. "While I have no idea what Morgan put you through, he was a right bastard. Not afraid to kill his own men. Yes, you all had your orders to protect, but its human nature to want to live. You didn't have a prayer of making a difference." The sergeant shook a bit at that, a marine's pride and honor torn to shreds. But if the truth went unsaid then Smoker felt nothing would help these men. "Who was the pirate? What did you give her? And this girl's words in prison, if she had any. Go."

"A beautiful blonde," the sergeant said dreamily, then snapped out of his haze with a blush upon his face. Smoker nearly snorted at the foolishness. "Monkey D. Lucy, Captain of the Star Pirates. Called herself the…"

"Pirate Princess, I've heard of her. I know of her work as well," Smoker finished for the man. A second time that Pirate helped someone. While fighting marines and other pirates went hand and hand for any pirate, so did taking treasure. "What did she want?"

"Nothing, sir. She took nothing. The people freely gave her gifts for freeing them. And, as I said, we did let her go free. The only thing she did demand was that we, the marines, actually do our jobs for once. After that she took the woman that was to be executed to a clinic in town. The pirate and her crew left this morning," the sergeant explained, and then continued. "Shall I continue to the words spoken by the girl that was to be executed?"

"Why don't you say this girl's name?" Smoker asked instead. If you executed someone to remember their name was the least a person could do. The burden a marine bared.

"We do not know it, sir. Morgan kept her gagged and injured for most of her stay. If we removed the gag we were executed. We lost two marines that way, when they went to give her water and patch up some of her injuries. The doctor of the town may know it, but none of us do." That bastard Morgan continued to be an ass. Smoker finished off his cigar, the smoke and his own mixing together in the air around the room. It kept away from the sergeant, however. Smoker left it to stew around himself.

"What did she say then, before she was gagged, that is?" Better to just keep the interview going, gather as much information. Nezumi and Morgan would pay for their transgressions, however. Dearly. Whoever that poor woman was, Smoker felt thankful that the Pirate was there.

"She came in, injured. Dragged by Nezumi and already bound. She tried to beg Morgan, about the fact that her village was being destroyed by Pirates. Nezumi assured Morgan that it was all lies, that she was actually just a thief stealing Morgan's own money. When the girl found out that Morgan would not help her, she went dead in the eyes. She fought to break free, to go save her people by herself. She stabbed Nezumi with his own knife, actually. Morgan detained her and threw her in the prison. After that, she went silent. Just mumbled for a bit that everyone she loved was dead, killed by pirates."

To his knowledge, Nezumi led the 16th branch. Closer to the north western part of the East. Almost directly North of Logue Town. The man rarely left that area, and yet his men were always the ones to do searches of certain areas. If he followed that trail, it was a wide search, but potentially one that would lead him to the pirates Nezumi protected. And to whatever remained of the victims there due to Nezumi's greed.

Smoker stood, feeling the need to return to his ship immediately. "I'll also call HQ and secure Morgan's complete arrest and imprisonment. Not to mention a ship that will hold him and completely destroy his own ego." Garp would do, and he own Smoker a favor. "I'll handle this from here on out. Try to stay out of trouble, sergeant. But call if you need help."

"Thank you, Captain Smoker," the sergeant said and bowed after standing. Smoker grunted in response, then followed his feelings out of the base. His own men and Tashigi took up spots around the base, helping with small projects. While the town needed rebuilding and help, so did another town.

"Men, Tashigi, it's time to go. Move out," Smoker ordered over his shoulder. The men fell into line quickly behind him, Tashigi taking her mark at his side. She threw questioning glances at him every moment. They could wait till after the hit the water. After they set the course to find the island that poor woman came from.

From the port, Smoker watched as his men readied the ship to leave. Tashigi gave the orders so he gained time to think of a plan. A small tug at his pants quieted those thoughts, however. He looked down to see a young girl, tiny in comparison to himself. She shook, scared of him. But she swallowed her fears and addressed him.

"Mr. Marine, are you going to hurt that lady that helped us?" She asked, brown eyes looking up at him. Job description never covered how to deal with this situation, he noted. But he crouched down, on one knee before the girl, and tried his best. He took out the cigars, so the smoke went somewhere other than the little one's eyes. Maybe that would make him look a little less intimidating.

"I'm a marine, my job is to protect the people from pirates. If she's calling herself a pirate, and I meet her, then I will be under orders to arrest her. Sorry, little one, but I'll make sure to pass your thanks onto her," Smoker said, and petted the young girl's head. She shied away from the touch at first, but smiled a bit at him.

"I understand, but, please give her a really big thank you. I didn't get to say it to her before she left."

"Of course," Smoker gave one more pat to her head and then stood up from the ground. Behind the girl a woman watched warily. "Now, go back to your mother." The little girl ran off to the woman.

"Captain, we're ready to go," Tashigi reported, foots steps stopping behind him. "On your orders."

"Let's go," Smoker responded, turned and walked up the wood plank and onto the deck of his ship. The men began to move as Tashigi relayed his orders to them. When asked as to where they would be going, Smoker responded with a loud bark. "The sixteenth branch, to Captain Nezumi's base. Don't let him know we're coming."

Behind, then men called their understanding to him. The sails dropped and caught the wind, and rudder moved with the call of the navigator, and the ship moved. He didn't know how much time they had, but checking an entire section of the ocean would take too long. But beating the answers out of Nezumi: Not a problem. And, due to the proper back sourcing information, all within his rights to investigate and interrogate. Being The Captain of the East Blue gave him certain rights, after all.

Especially over no good, self-centered Marines like Nezumi.

* * *

The Going Merry was a ship very different from the ones Nami knew. And, as she steered the helm and readjusted the course to head for Baratie, she wondered how she could use that to her advantage. Or if she could at all. Lucy, the Captain of the Star Pirates, seemed very relaxed. A blonde, beautiful woman with a calm heart that could turn into a harsh monsoon wind if provoked. But yet, gentle in her own manner. From across the way, Nami watched the blonde lounge about with Usopp and play a round of cards.

The blonde already lost to Nami once, a fun game that didn't end in Nami's win being discounted.

And so long as Lucy fell in line, Nami could make away with the ship at her own pleasure. Get the blonde distracted and most of the others would fall behind her. Except one. Logia, the right hand of Lucy, who sat right behind Nami and watched. He just stared at her, a man with such creepy tendencies put all of her plans on hold. While Lucy felt very calm, Logia – or his real name, Acnologia –felt like a burning volcano that you couldn't escape. His lava hot stare always pinned on her.

"For the last time, stop staring at me, asshole," Nami threw her head around to meet him and growled. The man's face did not change, his wild like mannerisms not yet heated to one of their explosive fights. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Yet. You can't lie to me, witch." The growl that escaped his throat didn't seem the least bit human. He reminded her the most of Arlong and his men, not human and just so full of raw power. He exuded it around everyone except Lucy. "You reek of a plan. And like hell will you succeed. Not while I'm around. And you aren't strong enough to beat me."

"Oh yes, the proclaimed Dragon Knight. You don't even have a bounty, fuck, you're nothing more than a little lap dog for the princess out there." Nami released the helm, which was leveled, and turned on him. Lucy was so wrong, they were nothing alike. Logia was a self-righteous ass and all she saw when she looked at him was his own hubris. And all his power. God, he'd kill her given the chance. That's why he blocked all her plans, she'd die if she fell out of line within his sight. Bet he'd lie to it about Lucy too.

"I am no one's lap dog. Lucy made me a promise, one she will keep. So I honor her with my loyalty. You, you're a rat that plays so many sides and so many angles. You hide behind everyone and claim to be fighting for something. But when have you ever fought outright?" That pushed her across the room and her hand raised, he caught her wrist in his iron vice. So she raised the other one, and he wrapped the same hand around that wrist as well. Armless bastard. "Weak, pathetic. You're nothing more than an annoyance, and yet you think you can outsmart Lucy. Outsmart me. You're out of your league, witch."

"Well, at least I'm not a pathetic, armless bastard. How'd you lose that, huh? Oh, I just bet you lost that in the funniest way possible. I'm pathetic? You like to make yourself seem so tough, but at least I don't pretend to be strong! You, you're so weak!" Nami thrashed against his hold and spit, it landed on his right cheek and she felt so much satisfaction. He pulled her close and – damn those abnormally large hands! – picked up the edge of her shirt with a finger and wiped away her spit with it. That same hand curled around her hands again. She could feel her bones moving in his grip. Someone like this couldn't exist, not some normal human.

"Me? You reek of blood, and none of it's your own. But at the same time, I can smell your same desire to jump into a Shark's mouth and end it all. What, didn't think desires like that could be smelt?" He backed her up against the kitchen table. "How many people have died because of you? How many?"

"Shut up, your god damned animal!" Nami thrashed against his hold. Raised a leg and tried to push him away from her, but he felt like a stone wall. Immoveable, his shadow casted over her. "You know nothing!"

"I'm a lot older than I look. I recognize people like you. It's in your eyes and the way you smell. The way you plan to use everyone that's ever tried to help you, but you never stand with them. And in the end, people die because of you, don't they? But instead of facing those deaths, instead of recognizing the new world without them, you stew in them. Live in them. You disregard every single person who ever cared and tried to protect you." Logia dropped her and moved away, like she was some disgusting disease. She could see it in his eyes, the way he judged her.

"At least I've never killed." It was weak, she couldn't say anything else.

"At lease I've fought head–to-head against those that tried to put me down and with the people who fought for that same cause." With that last word, gone to him, he walked out the door of the kitchen and to somewhere. Maybe to Lucy, to tell Lucy all about her plans. At least he was gone, he got under her skin. And it itched so much she scratched at her skin, broken nails tearing into herself. Especially at her left shoulder, it itched so much there.

Lucy walked into the room, Nami recognized the steps of the other woman. Her sandal heels made a much different noise than the boots of the boys. The woman just came over and took Nami's hands, tour them away from that mark that was still covered. Still on her skin, she tried to attack it again. But Lucy's hands held tight.

"You're man's an animal."

"He has a distinct way of digging into the places people don't want him to see. He doesn't do it on purpose. He just picks up on it naturally." Lucy explained and swatted Nami's hand away from that mark. Lucy couldn't see it, then she'd know that Nami was actually one of them. A pirate devil. Just like Logia said.

"His apology is not accepted."

"I never said he apologized for it. Not really his style. When you live through as many horrors as he has, for as many years as he has, well…you learn to say sorry only when you really feel it. And I won't apologize for him. That's not my job. I'm the captain, not everyone's mother," Lucy explained and then touched Nami's left shoulder. Every part of her froze up at that. "Do you mind if I look?"

"Yes, I do," Nami hissed and her hand clamped around that shoulder. Her greatest shame upon that shoulder, only her real family knew about that mark. Them and her enemies that placed it there.

"Alright," Lucy said and back off. Whatever the other woman wanted to say, she didn't. Instead, she asked, "How much longer do you think it's take before we get there?"

"A day at most," Nami whispered under her breath, and at the same time tried to contemplate how to stay well out of the way of Logia for the rest of that time. But unless Nami was right beside another member of the pirates, he took it upon himself to watch over her.

"Good, that gives you time to think of what you want," Lucy stated and turned her back on the way out the door. Nami stuttered at her words, the captain could not possibly mean anything by them other than 'get off my ship'. But the way the woman smiled. "That game of cards was really fun. It made me feel a bit closer to you. After all, despite your feelings, you smiled." With that the blonde left out the door, maybe to find Logia or someone else to speak with. The blonde, Nami noted, didn't like to be alone.

And she didn't like it when something happened to a person she cared for. That sat on Nami as she sat down at the table. She did indeed have time to think things over. A lot of time actually, for decide exactly what she wanted to do. What she could do. Not much, actually. She didn't have the strength of a fishman to fight against Arlong. But time was running out as well. When the people rebelled after Nezumi took the money, he decided to have them all work on a project till the townspeople died. That was a few days ago.

Nojiko could most likely smuggle things around and keep people safe. But, most likely, people were already dying. And Logia was right, Nami ran off when Cocoyashi did. She ran to the marines, got captured by Nezumi, and saved by pirates. But she never stayed behind to fight with them, she tried to find someone else to use. And while that's smart since she never once considered herself capable to fight, she never thought about fighting back herself either.

In essence, she ran away. Tried to go about in a roundabout manner to free her people, thinking that monster would actually ever hold his word. She should have been getting stronger all these years, not running around and submitting. Hell, if Nami tried, she could have smuggled people out of town for years. But she didn't.

Those that died were on her and Arlong. Him for setting off their deaths, and her for submitting and making him stronger all those years.

Nami wiped at her eyes, feeling the scratchy feel of tears she did not need or have time for. Nojiko needed her, Bellmere needed her to finally fight back and live, and in his own right, Logia had been right about her. Maybe that's why he pissed her off so much; she laughed and shook her head in a manner that no one would ever see. The answer looked so simple when so many people laid it out before her own feet.

She needed help. A lot of it too. Swallowing down that piece of her that rebelled against the very idea for years, Nami stood up from the table. Standing, hard enough as it was, took her to a walk across the room to the open door. And that took her to a view of the small army before her. Lucy at the bow, her strong back and shoulders, head faced towards the world and all hardship. Nami looked at her and saw the strength. They didn't know one another, but Lucy liked adventures. If that's what the blonde wanted, Nami would take her on one.

And beside the blonde, Logia stood even taller. A shadow to the brightness of the woman who dreamed of being the Pirate Queen. Zoro, Usopp, Yosaku, and Johnny to the left of Lucy, laughing amongst themselves. A united front that handled the world as one. Ra behind them all, the smiling animal tall and proud, but sweet as cream.

Nami hesitated, the lower deck and the stairs and so much aggression between them. Her hands shook as they held onto the banister before her, white knuckled and painful. It felt like bees in her own stomach decided to sting one spot at her back repeatedly. Never before had Nami considered this as an option. But she opened her mouth and Logia turned around to look at her. One eyebrow quirked, and his head made a violent jerk.

It said to come forward. Somehow Lucy was right, he really did understand everything without words. She'd slap his stupid face for that later, while he slept. But in the meantime, she descended to the lower, main deck, crossed the space, and then ascended to where the rest of the crew gathered. It felt like eternity weighed on her bones, and Ra nudged her as she came to a stop atop the steps. The animal's fur brushing her hands.

"Well, have you decided?" Lucy asked, but she did not turn around. The others did face her, however. Usopp, Yosaku, and Johnny all facing her with their small grins that fit more on children that were being told on children. Zoro cracked one eye open, yawned, but kept himself awake before her. A feet in itself for the sleepy swordsman.

"Yes, but it's a long story," Nami said in return, and Logia propped himself up on the railing of the bow. His face blank, she noted it usually was when he sat next to Lucy.

"We don't need to know everything. But tell me this, have you been hurt?" Lucy asked instead, her head inclined sideways, looking over her shoulder at Nami. Those star filled eyes, gold and brown mixed together, looked very stern. The captain awaited their course.

"Yes, but not just me. I'll start from the beginning." And so she did, because someone who would potentially help her needed to know the story. Bellmere would understand though, Nojiko would understand. When she came back with this force behind her to stop Arlong, Nami would stand beside them. Instead of just leaving it to someone else, Lucy would let Nami stand beside her.

"His name is Arlong, Captain of the Arlong Pirates. And I was forcefully made a member of his crew when I was a child."

* * *

The Library of Lamia Scale made Wendy feel very small. The overcrowded books all stacked atop one another when the shelves ran out, the cramped hallways, the tall ceilings. It was much grander than even Fairy Tail's Library. Something she thought to be massive before. Lamia Scale's library could be considered the size of the library in Crocus, the one near the palace itself. Wendy only remembered that one because Lucy and Levy took her there during the Grand Magic Games.

Another good thing about the libraries of massive proportions: There's always a place to hide in them. She felt like child when she did it, curled up beneath a den of books, knees pulled to her chest as she shook. She really did try to keep her sobs to herself, Charla would be looking for her after all. Along with the rest of the Guild. So long as she remained quiet, no one else would have to know.

A letter arrived that morning to the Guild for Wendy, from Gajeel and Levy on account of Lucy's case. The news had been the fact that they located Laxus. And that he told them that he could no longer feel Lucy. Stopped feeling her the morning after Lucy committed her crime. Wendy knew fully well what that meant. So did Grandeeny, who was also looking for Wendy at that moment.

"Little whelp," Grandeeny cooed softly right outside Wendy's den of books, her mother crouching down in her human form before Wendy. She smiled, gently and with a mother's grace, then squeezed into the small den that Wendy made. One of her warm hands came up to Wendy's cheek, brushed some of the hair from her forehead and face. "Whatever is the matter? Your friends are waiting for you."

The funny thing was that Grandeeny looked so much like Porlyusica. So it always came as a shock when the gentleness came across to not just Wendy, but to the rest of the guild. Wendy leaned into the touch, her mother's touch. The dragon wanted to know the problem, but Wendy's throat actually felt like it would never work again with how tight it felt at that moment.

Instead, she handed over the letter.

The dragon, whose human form delicately took the letter, read quickly over the words. And then, folded it back up, and set it down on the ground. Her arms, covered by a white dress's long sleeves that felt like velvet, curled around Wendy and held on. Tight, and mother's nose nestled and nuzzled into Wendy's blue hair. Grandeeny only knew Lucy from stories, of the sister Lucy had been to Wendy.

"Little whelp," Grandeeny murmured, and the voices of others follower after her. Somewhere in the library, looking for Wendy like her mother had. But she just wanted to stay there, deep in the dark den of books, hidden away. It felt so much better to do so than to face the reality.

"Wendy!" Charla and Shelia called in unison from outside, and Wendy just burrowed down deeper in her mother's hold. Far from everything else around her. "Wendy!" No, she just wanted to stay for just another moment. But the books around her all fell down, a number of heavy hits against the stone floors and wooden shelves. Wendy didn't greet them though, they could allow her that.

"Little whelp, you must tell them. They deserve to know, she was their friend too," Mother said and released her hold just the barest bit. But Wendy just dove back in, held on so tight. Because this was someone who could not leave her. Not again. Instead, Wendy made a number of noises. The best her throat could make at that moment through the tears.

"The Scouts sent to find Laxus-san succeeded, they reported that Laxus informed them that he could not feel Lucy. And thus could not help in finding her," Grandeeny informed them, but Wendy knew they wouldn't understand. None of them could understand a dragon's culture from that alone.

"What did she do, block him then?" That sounded like Lyon, asking that question. He didn't understand.

"No, you do not understand. Nothing should ever interfere with that connection. Unless one of the pair dies," Grandeeny informed then, Wendy felt her hold on a bit tighter. But there was also a weird scent coming off of her mother. Something like grief, regret, apologies; it smelt like asking for an apology. A bit bitter smelling. Wendy didn't know why her mother smelt that way. "If a dragon can no longer feel their mate, if that feeling is torn from them, then it means the mate is dead."

"Laxus-san," Shelia whispered, Wendy just barely heard it. But it sounded so broken. Not because the mage, Wendy's best friend, knew the pair very well. On the contrary, it was what the pair represented to Shelia. The Wind God Slayer always loved the two because of how much love they portrayed. Shelia, Wendy could sense, felt the pain of losing one's heroes. "Does the letter say how he is doing?"

And that made Wendy pause and pull herself from her mother's hold. Shelia asked the one thing that Wendy didn't even think of. While Wendy mourned, Shelia wondered about the one who was left behind. Grandeeny once said that losing your intended felt like something worse than death. And in some cases, could drive a dragon mad with grief. "Laxus-san, I forgot to wonder about him. I'm so sorry."

"Wendy," Charla whispered and floated down into her hold. Wendy held on tight and breathed in the scent of her oldest friend and caretaker. She smelt of roses, a better scent than what her mother smelt of. She felt slightly bad for feeling that way, but at the same time, grief drove you into the arms of those that understood.

After all, her mother didn't know Lucy. Not like the rest of them did. As Wendy scanned the room, even Jura-sama looked distraught and broken at the news. Everyone sad over Lucy, worried over Laxus. "I want to go see him," Wendy said, finally something out of her throat that didn't sound so terrible. The others in the room nodded their head. "I don't have that bond, but…I want to see him. I want to see Laxus-san, make sure he's okay. Lucy would want someone to make sure he's being taken care of."

"Then that is what we shall do, that's love after all," Shelia whispered and grabbed Wendy's hand. The best friends nodded to one another and then fell into the other's embrace. Shoulder to shoulder, head to head, Charla between them. Her mother came from behind and wrapped the two girls and her embrace.

"That is a wise plan, little ones," Mother agreed and held the two girls. Something about her mother felt off, but at that moment Wendy could ignore it for the current grief she carried. And to focus on Laxus, to focus on getting to him. While she was sure Laxus would be aggravated, he wouldn't hurt her. And that meant she could go see him, try and do something for him.

Even if the man only wanted to be left alone.

* * *

New chapter done. Handling for the rest of the East Blue will be over with soon. Added note, as Smoker is so prevalent and off Logue Town, the Logue Town chapter will be short and not include a fight. The relationship between the Lucy and Smoker very much so built of mutual respect and favors in this. So expect for them to meet in a strange manner.

Please Review.

Hope you all enjoyed.

~Stay Free


End file.
